


L/S - I Will Stand Here With You

by StarRose



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and love and I will break your heart, M/M, SERIOUSLY CANNOT EMPHASISE THE AMOUNT OF PORN!, and Flint deserves to get some of that twinky singer for his own, and alot more unbelievably hot porn, because luke arnold's hair in the INXS movie is porn, did I mention the porn?, happy romance love, oh and a bit of angst of course, twink!singer verse, unbelievably hot porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 165,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRose/pseuds/StarRose
Summary: Silver's the irresistible hot singer for the new band L/S. Flint is a lonely man. Miranda is his fed up friend needing to get Flint back in the game. What she doesn't expect is what she'd planned as a one night stand between the two men to grow into something beautiful.Twink!Singer verse, inspiration from Luke Arnold's performance in the 'INXS - Never tear Us Apart' film.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All thanks to @husbandpirates on tumblr for leaving tags on one of my INXS gifsets of Luke Arnold that inspired this whole thing: http://starrose17.tumblr.com/post/161121160365/starrose17-starrose17-okay-but-how-can-we
> 
> If you've already read the tiny ficlet I put on there before this, read this again because it's been edited and changed alot to make it the first chapter of this fic with actual plot. And a hell of alot more porn ;)
> 
> There's no need to have seen the INXS film to get this, these are Black Sails characters. Besides I'm going to provide gifs for your visual enjoyment through the first chapter ;) All of which can be seen on my tumblr @starrose17.
> 
> ENJOY!

The east London club was bright and hot and deafening with the sound of screaming teenage girls, waving their hands and jumping along to the band currently playing up on the stage. Why the loving fuck had he agreed to come here? He was at least twice as old, and probably a bit more, than most of the hormonal driven bodies pressing against each other in the masses of movement around him.  

He clung to Miranda’s arm beside him lest she get swept away into the waves. He clung probably a bit too tight, both in protectiveness and a ‘ _I really hate you for bringing me here I am angry’_  kind of way. Miranda knew this, because of _course_ she did, but did nothing but turn and smile gesturing for him to watch the band.

Flint sighed, a sound lost in the screams around him, and pointedly did _not_ look at the band. Instead he stood there, feeling far too old for this shit as Miranda happily danced around beside him, not caring in the slightest about her age, trying to drag Flint in to moving every now and then.  He stoically stayed where he was.  He knew she was doing this for his own good, to be social, to interact with other members of the human race, but why she thought the best idea for this was to be the only one old enough to be the father of everyone here he did not understand.

He wouldn’t be surprised if he ran into some of his students here, and wouldn’t that finish the evening off perfectly, having to explain to a bunch of 15 years old girls on monday morning why he and Miranda were the only people in the club who didn’t have the word “teen” in their age. Enough of them already thought the two of them were married or at least dating, considering it was known that “Mr Flint and Mrs Barlow” spent any and all spare time around the school together. More times than he cared to recall he’d explained to his form class that they were nothing but friends, and frankly it was none of their business anyway get back to work you gossip hoarding monkey’s. A part of him meant it, another part smiled along with their laughter.

He knew Miranda simply wanted him to leave his house every few…years…but not _here_ , why couldn’t they have gone for a walk in the park? Or, go browse the library? Watching new indie bands was something he had zero interest in, and so come to think of it did Miranda, so again, why the loving fuck was he here?

The band on the stage finished their song and another round of screams rippled through the crowd.  Flint turned to Miranda, hoping this meant they could go home, but again all he found was her grinning at him and again nodding her head towards the stage where another band had just turned up. The club around them suddenly turned darker as neon red and blue lights lit up behind the stage. Flint sighed once more, but with nothing else to do and getting bored of glaring at everyone who bumped into him, he looked up at the stage.

For a moment, he thought he’d gone deaf.  The screams around him vanished as he looked upon the lead singer of the new band, everything else around him seeming to fade into blurred vision. The singer was unlike anyone he had seen before, and he couldn’t tell if his own heart had just stopped or if it was jumping madly in his chest. Maybe both. 

The singer had large, dark, and sultry eyes, impossible to tell the colour from this distance but still they sparkled in the dim light. A ridiculous mop of dark curls fell about his shoulders in droves, and Jesus _fuck_ , instantly Flint could see it now, those curls fanned out behind him on a bed, Flint holding down that slim waist and biting into those broad shoulders as he fucked him relentlessly into the mattress, fingernails scraping down his back, hips bucking into every thrust... Flint had to physically calm his breathing.

But what of the singers voice? What sounds would he make when being fucked? What tone would it rise to as he came? What filthy words would fall desperately from those talented lips? Just what did his voice sound like?

The answer came when the silence in his mind was broken as the singer grasped the microphone, and began to sing in a low, gravelly voice that sent a profound full-bodied shiver running through every inch of Flints body. He could physically feel the blood pooling instantly into his cock. He couldn’t look away. He still couldn’t hear the screaming, though they must be for the crowd was going wild. Only the hot liquid tones reached his ears. It made him feel like his ears were burning. It was the only sound he ever wanted to hear again.

Suddenly he was unwelcomely brought back to his senses as Miranda pulled on his arm, and the screams filled his ears once again.

“That’s John Silver!” she was shouting over the noise, “Lead singer of _L/S_. This is the band I wanted you to see!”

“Why?” Flint shouted back, though he suspected exactly the reason why, especially when Miranda didn’t say anything more and simply grinned and took Flints neatly bearded chin in her hand, moving his head to look back at the stage.

What this John Silver was currently doing to the microphone stand should be illegal. Flint found himself paralysed, watching as he stroked the damn thing from top to bottom and back again, before flinging his arms up over his head and threading his fingers through those endless curls, throwing his head back and closing his eyes as though he’d just reached a penultimate orgasm. 

  
  


Flint groaned. Loudly. And he didn’t give a fuck.

The song was just as hot as the man in question, and Silver flew around the stage with exuberant excitement, flaunting everything he knew he had, making the girls go crazy. 

Flint still could not look away.  He didn’t want to look away.  He never wanted to move from this spot again, watching those slender hips dance and turn like fluid fire. 

His mind was being bombarded from every angle, that deep succulent voice making it hard to breath, that body, now covered in a thin film of sweat from his performance, causing Flint’s cock to complain forcefully of its confinement.

Flint would do anything to get his hands in that hair, to clasp it in fists as he drove his tongue into that mouth, the one and only time Silver would ever be allowed to stop singing. He wanted to rip that white tank top off him, fall to his knees and beg, beg for anything, everything, just please _God_ don’t stop being you. He wanted to take his cock into his mouth, feel its weight and heat and hear that sexual voice drag up deep moans as he now begged Flint to never stop, never stop sucking his cock,  _never fucking stop._

Suddenly, Flint realised he was being watched back. John Silver had caught his eye, and was currently tucking back a stray lock of curls behind his ear to be able to see him better.

Now Flint knew his heart had stopped.  But this time out of terrifying embarrassment.  What on earth was this young singer going to think? Seeing this much older man, the only one in the entire crowd, standing there staring at him like he was the last meal for a dying man.

But Silver did not look disgusted or confused.  In fact, he was smiling.  He was still singing, but his lips were curled and his scorching eyes were still looking directly at him. Still performing he suddenly dipped his head down, sending his curls flying, dragging his head back up and - and he was still looking at Flint. His eyes were darker now though. Pupils blown. He did not remove those eyes from Flints as he once again began to give a hand job to the fucking microphone.

  


_Fuck me._  That’s what those eyes were saying.  _Fuck me hard._

Flint very nearly came standing right there.

Of course it could be, and probably was, his own imagination, but every time Silver would catch his eye it was like he was trying to telepathically tell him how turned on he was at being watched.  The way he’d slowly run his tongue over lips, but only when their eyes met. The way that any part of the song that sounded like a shouted moan, and there was quite a few, he’d look his way. The one time Silver ran his hand down his own chest and taut stomach, very nearly going straight over his groin only turning to his thigh at the last possible moment, _fuck_ , Flint couldn’t have cared less if he had gone deaf with the rousing screams from the club at that move, because those eyes were on him.

Eventually a few people kept wondering what their sexy singer kept looking at, and would peer behind them trying to see what was going on. Flint didn’t give a shit if they were looking at him or not. Nothing was going to make him turn away from Silver, collapsing to his knees in front of his shrieking fans, and ending his song with a powerful balladlike note, mouth wide, eyes tightly closed, curls wild.

Flint had never been more turned on in his life, and fuck it, he wanted to fuck him. Badly. Desperately. Right now!  It felt like that entire performance had been for him alone, like there’d been no one else in the room but the two of them, this gorgeous creature performing his song of seduction for the helpless sailor lost at sea, calling him in, tempting him in, ‘ _You’re mine…’_

A hot rush of arousal spread right through him, he hadn’t felt this attracted to someone in a very, _very_ long time. So, while Silver shouted out his thank yous to the crowd and waved as he and his band mates exited the stage, Flint quickly turned to Miranda and kissed her on the cheek

“I love you, you know that?”

“Of course I know.” She smiled happily back, “Now go get him before anyone else does.”

Flint shook his head and grinned, even as he was hurriedly walking away through the crowd, “I owe you a dinner for this!” he shouted back, another band already making their way onto the stage.

“An expensive one, darling!”

She waved him off, but her smile slowly faded as he turned away. She’d tried everything over the years to get him to move on, to find someone else. He never did. Everything, every _one_ , always compared to _him_. The memories, faded after so many years but never forgotten. As far as she knew he’d never been with anyone since, and was thoroughly fed up of watching his life go by day after day with no change. He needed to be overwhelmed by someone, struck down by so much physical attraction that his brain wouldn’t be able to process anything else. Or remember anyone else, at least for a while. When she’d heard of John Silver, the bi-sexual lead singer of a band just signed up by Black Sails, one of the biggest recording companies in the world, she’d hoped he’d be enough. It looked like he might be. Even if it was only for one night, it was a start.

Hell, she’d been half tempted to ask to join in herself, that singer was drenched in sexual magnetism. But this boy was for him.

Flint meanwhile headed round the walls of the club back towards the side of the main stage. He felt stupidly happy, completely unlike himself, like his brain had melted and left nothing in charge. He didn’t do one night stands, he didn’t do _this_ , he hadn’t even been with anyone since…

Miranda was right, the thought couldn’t get through his distracted brain right now, there was nothing on his mind but pinning that singer down and devouring him. As he got to the open entrance to a corridor that led round the back of the stage he didn’t even stop walking despite the two bodyguards standing there. One of them placed a hand on his chest to _make_ him stop.

He glared irritated at the owner of the hand. A saner part of himself wondered what he was thinking just strolling towards them. Did he honestly think they were going to ignore him and let him through?  The other part of him, the part throbbing against his thigh right now, was screaming at everyone to fuck off out of his way.

“Performers only!” The guard bellowed at him over the music, and with his fiery red hair and wild beard he did look like the type who would snap his neck if he dared to move forward another inch.

Thankfully however, before Flint could even begin to wonder how he was going to explain that he’d been eye-fucked to death in the crowd _by_ one of those performers, and now wants to return the favour in a much more physical way _without_ sounding like a crazed stalker, Silver came running around the corner still out of breath from his performance, his curls bounding around his shoulders.

“It’s ok Hands, he’s with me.”

The guard stepped aside, albeit begrudgingly, and Silver instantly grabbed Flints wrist, pulling him hurriedly down the corridor without a word.  The moment he touched him Flint felt like his skin was boiling from the touch. His grip was firm, anxiously pulling, was he as desperate as Flint felt?  He would imagine so with the torture he was putting him through whilst on stage.

Ten seconds later he found himself being practically thrown in a storage room, a few boxes laying around, musical and lighting equipment, and a broken guitar that had the words, “Fuck you I quit” spray painted along the front.

Silver quickly locked the door and spun around to face him, an animalistic blaze in his eyes. Flint was in a daze, his wrist still burning, his cock still throbbing.

“Before anything happens here I’m guessing I was reading those signals right?” Silver panted, his eyes a startling shade of blue now he was in the light.

Flint nodded.  It was all he could do.

“Thank fuck for that.”

Silver then pounced on him, literally. Flint stumbled backwards as Silver wrapped himself around him, legs around his waist, arms around his neck, tongue in his mouth all at once. Flint hadn’t been prepared for that in the slightest and tripped up over the broken guitar, the two falling back amongst the pile of storage boxes in a jumbled heap, probably having destroyed who knows what kind of equipment and not caring in the slightest. For when Flint finally got his hands into those crazy curls, pulling them tight and crashing his mouth back down against the lips where that wicked sirens call had seduced him from, there was not a single place on this earth that he’d rather be.

Silver groaned wildly into the kiss, his hands everywhere pulling at Flints shirt, tearing the buttons down in desperation to get to the skin underneath.  Flint didn’t care. Fuck the shirt. He had lots of shirts. What was the point of a shirt anyway when it was a barrier between the heat that radiated off this squirming, flirting, teasing little shit beneath him anyway.

Flint shrugged out of what was left of his shirt as quickly as possible, barely a breath between them before those lips were his again, teasing and tasting and _fuck_. Every part of this man was like touching lava, and like he’d been wanting to do since he first saw him Flint finally ripped that tank top up over his head, his curls bouncing back down over his shoulders.

“What’s your name anyway?” Silver leant up and took Flint’s earlobe between his teeth, lightly pulling and causing Flint to shudder against him.

“James Flint.”

“Alright then, James Flint,” Silver grabbed Flint’s face between his hands and whispered against his lips, “I want to suck your cock.”

When Silver’s hand skilfully dipped beneath Flint’s trouser hem, his tongue lapping at his bottom lip, there was no coherent thoughts left in Flint’s mind except that this was the siren he would drown for.

He found himself being pushed upwards, falling onto his back amongst the crumpled boxes, incredibly awkward and uncomfortable but again not caring, not when Silver was crawling on top of him, unbuckling Flint’s belt at a super-fast speed and pulling his trousers and boxers off him entirely.

The grin that grew on Silver’s face at seeing how hard Flint was already, precum already glistening before he’d even been touched, made Flint want to crush his lips against them to keep them busy instead of making him embarrassed at just how long he’d gone without sex, and now suddenly realising and worrying how short this was probably going to last. He didn’t want it to be short, he wanted to throw this boy down on his knees and fuck him until he forgot every word of that damn siren song.

“Are you surprised?” Flint bit out, probably harsher than needed, but it didn’t wipe that grin off Silver’s lips.

Silver settled himself between his legs, wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and touched his tongue-wet lips to the tip. Flint made no effort to hide the groan that rumbled deep from his chest as his head fell back against the boxes, both hands finding that mass of soft curls and fisting clumps of it tightly, those indecent lips sliding down nearly all the _fucking_ way.

He stayed that deep for a moment, his tongue pressing flat and wet against it, before he hummed as he pulled up, and fuck if Flint almost spasmed at the feeling, his hips bucking, gasping air, and he could feel that shit-eating grin back on Silvers lips as he released him.

“Do you have any idea,” Silver was talking why was he talking, “what a distraction you were?”

He licked hard from the base to the tip, one hand against Flint’s hips, the other now palming his fingers into Flint’s thigh.

“M-me?” Flint half choked, and oh god he sounded so gone already, “What you were doing on that stage towards me was obscene.”

“Not as obscene as this.” He grinned, before he swallowed him whole again.

Flint’s head once again fell hard back against those boxes, his entire body arching off them as he pulled at those curls desperately.  Silver’s head began to bob slowly up and down now, Flint trying to hold his head down and Silver not appearing to mind. He could take it. Jesus fuck he could take it all. Saliva began to dribble down his cock, over his balls, and Silver just didn’t stop, his tongue working against that hard flesh, his cheeks hollowing as he pulled up and then straight back down right to the back of his throat.

“Oh _God_ …” Flint bit his bottom lip hard, the knot in his groin tightening, legs a mind of their own spreading wider, “Fuck you’re…” he looked down at that head that was nothing but hair, and somehow through the haze of arousal was able to let out a short huff of a laugh at the sight. He moved one hand from the curls and brushed a curtain of them away from Silver’s face.

He was greeted with Silver looking up at him, those blue eyes dark with desire, and the sight of him sucking down on his cock like his very survival depended on it sent a jolt straight through Flint and he suddenly curled in around Silver, hands grasping at his shoulders, “Wait, I’m… stop…”

No, he wanted to fuck him, it was too soon, oh god that burning mouth...

With a silent cry and a frenzied groan ripped deep from within him, Flint came, right down Silvers throat who still wasn’t backing away. He buried his nose in Flint’s pubic hair taking him all and stayed there, throat working furiously as he took every last drop of come down it.

Flint shuddered around him, the rippling pleasure seeming to last for far longer than he could remember. He didn’t want to let go of that hair, but Silver’s head now finally came up, and with a few deep breaths for air he sat back on his heels, wiping a finger across those smug lips and catching a stray strand of come on them. Flint stared at him as Silver stared back, slowly sucking the come off his finger. Somewhere along the line his jeans zipper had been open and his cock was free and hard in front of him. Before Flint could even get his senses back to comprehend how unbelievably hot that view was, Silver was crawling back over him, hands in his auburn hair and tongue back in his mouth.

Flint could taste himself on that tongue and _ohhhh_ , Silver kissed so deeply, so intensely, his hair falling around them both obscuring the light. Biting at his lips, moaning endlessly, tongue fucking him, hard cock sliding against his stomach, Flint was utterly overwhelmed at the onslaught of sensations. He had never been with anyone so exuberant before, not even…. he’d never been like this. Flint really did feel like he was drowning, being dragged under by this siren disappearing into a place he didn’t know how to be himself in. But it wasn’t necessarily a bad place. This singer, he was so much younger than him, had so much sexual energy, and it drove Flint crazy in every possible meaning of the word. But he’d just blown his chance, quite literally, of fucking his beautiful siren.

When Silver finally relinquished his assault on Flints lips, breathing heavily, he grinned at his guilty look, “Fuck me with your fingers.” He practically ordered, and Flint visibly swallowed, “And then I don’t know about you, but I’d be _more_ than happy for you to come to my hotel room tomorrow night. Do things properly. When we’re not _both_ bursting at the seams. Because believe me being stared at the way you were staring at me tonight I’m not going to last long either.”

Flint could not understand why this hot young thing wanted him, why out of all the people who were surely staring at him this evening he’d picked this middle-aged man to go sexually crazy over, but right now, he sure as hell didn’t care.

“Whatever you want.”

His voice had become huskier at Silvers words, and sliding his arm around that slender waist he flipped them over, trying to find another stable position amongst these ridiculous boxes, Silver laughing at how they’d ended up here. Flint pulled off Silver’s tight jeans leaving him just as naked as he was, then immediately hooked his right leg over a higher box beside them and finally getting a proper look at this sun kissed body beneath him.

God, there wasn’t a mark on him, nothing but golden skin.

“How old are you?”

“Twenty two.”

Jesus, he really was nearly twice his age, just three years out. Flint was genuinely very surprised at how little he cared about that too.

He ran his hands up his sides, enjoying the little shiver and giggle that ran through Silvers unblemished body, before holding down his shoulders and leaning over him, burying his face at his neck and breathing in.  He smelt of bergamot and cigarettes, and something flowery coming from his hair. He laughed against his skin, it was perfect.

“I don’t mean to rush you but, please fucking touch m-AH!”

Flint had reached down to grasp his cock before he’d finished speaking, Silver bucking beneath him at the sudden touch and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Flint grinned again, kissing a small trail over his collar bone before nibbling along his jaw and parting those lips with his tongue.  Flint was trying to go slower, pay back for seducing him so damn quickly in the first place, but Silver was impatient and fiercely turned on and was having none of it.

He took a hold of one of Flints hands and brought his fingers to his lips, sucking heavily on the first two digits and deliberately keeping close eye contact as he did.

“What? I don’t have any lube with me.”

The feel of that tongue doing to his fingers what it had only moments ago been doing to his cock, made Flint very slowly release a breath he wasn’t sure he’d even been holding. It seemed Silvers mouth was talented in every way a mouth could be talented.

When he was done Flint quickly positioned them behind Silvers raised leg, and apparently Silver wasn’t kidding when he said he was close, barely one finger pushed inside and he was bucking upwards, clutching at Flints shoulders, pulling him down into a demanding sloppy kiss.

Flint threaded his other hand back into those curls, making Silver arch his neck where he pulled them back, deepening the kiss as one of Silvers hands flew down to his own cock as Flint worked his fingers inside him.

This, this is what Flint had wanted to see. This wicked little creature laid out bare beneath him, curls tumbling all over the boxes behind him, panting desperately into his mouth as Flint added a second finger, curling inside him, Silver bucking his hips again crying out urgently, before his sounds were drowned by Flint consuming those lips once more.

“Mpff, fuck, oh _fuck_!” Silver moaned into his mouth, his hand pumping hard on his cock, the precum spreading up against Flints stomach, “Oh yes…”

By the time Flint added a third finger, Silver was completely lost beneath him, eyes closed, chest heaving, letting loose an incoherent string of whimpers and curse words. One last curl of fingers inside him and Silver threw his head back, arching frantically. Flint groaned loudly at the sight and buried his head at his neck, biting down on the soft skin feeling Silver’s come spurting between them, his shuddering grunts long and loud.

The two of them lay there, a tangled mess on collapsed boxes, waiting for Silver to catch his breath.  Flint gently caressed his lips over the bite mark now left on Silver’s shoulder, still breathing in his scent and sweat.

“ _Fuck_.” Silver breathed, and Flint raised his head to look at him, completely flushed and boneless beneath him. He smiled at him, and Silver laughed breathlessly. “That was amazing.”

“It was.” Flint agreed, very much agreed, in fact there was nothing else in the world that could be agreed upon more.  Flint’s body felt warm and comfortable against his, like they fitted together, and if time could stop right now so he would never have to leave this restful haven it would be perfect. He couldn’t stop smiling at his own stupid thoughts, he felt so…young, and those blue eyes were still so inviting and wanting.

He wanted to kiss him again, wanted to do all of this and more again and again. He wanted to drag out more of those devilish noises from those lips, wanted to watch him beg, flushed and craving his cock. He wanted to watch him sing again, but this time in the shower, or curled up on the sofa, or cooking food in a kitchen, and Flint didn’t know where these domestic ideas where coming from but they were making him laugh. It was such a joyous, foolish and bubbly feeling, and right now he didn’t care. He hadn’t felt this way for an age.

“What are you thinking?” Silver suddenly asked him, and Flint realised he’d probably been doing nothing but smiling stupidly at him.

A playful smirk tugged at his lips, and he leant down planning to kiss him again when suddenly there were voices outside the door, and a well-spoken yet pissed off voice could be heard in the corridor.

“ _Now_ where the fuck has he gone?!”

“Heh, you don’t know ‘im well enough yet, he’s probably fucking someone from the audience.”

Silver flinched, looking guilty and avoiding Flint’s eyes.

“Does that a lot does he?”

“He’ll come back soon enough, you can always tell what he’s been doin’ from the state of his ‘air. Leave ‘im be, Jack.”

The footsteps and conversation drifted off down the corridor, and Silver raised his eyes to peer at the tangled tell-all curls falling over his forehead, and then smiled very sheepishly at the man above him.

“My new manager. And my drummist.”

Flint raised an eyebrow at him, “Sleep with your fans a lot huh?” but he couldn’t help the smirk on his lips. It didn’t surprise him in the slightest, this boy was ridiculously pretty and he was young. It didn’t anger him.

“Well,” Silver shifted awkwardly, “none that I’ve ever wanted to sleep with again. Until you, I mean.”  He was blushing. It was adorable. “I really do mean what I said before, I’d love for us to do this again. Perhaps…more times after that too? I’m in London for a few months.”

 “Are you asking me to-” Flint couldn’t finish the sentence. He didn’t want to finish it. He didn’t care to know what the rest of it was. He smiled again.

A fling with a potential rising young rock star?

Why the hell not?

In answer he leaned down to kiss him, softly this time, tongue lazily running over his lips, movements easy and yielding. Nothing like the fire kisses they’d shared so far. As Silver moaned quietly and curled his hand around Flints neck, Flint decided here and now that for the first time in 15 years since Thomas had died, that maybe following Miranda’s social advice wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The room was quiet, save for the ticking of the clock on the wall. Flint sat at his dark oak wood desk in his living room, a pen in his hand absently tapping it against the desk. There were two piles of papers in front of him, one pile marked and edited and graded, and a much larger one untouched. He’d been staring at the same poem by one of his students for the last half an hour and barely read a word of it.

He’d awoke, on this bright and sunny Sunday morning, with a fierce hard on.  He couldn’t precisely remember what he’d been dreaming about, but he knew there had been plenty of golden skin and long, tangled curls. He hadn’t awoken from a dream with that reaction for an extremely long time, and had got himself off in the shower to images of that boy pressed forward against the shower wall, his dripping wet curls down his back, Flint taking his hips and sliding inside him fucking him into the tiles.

Flint had come panting with his forehead against the wall and his hand curling against it.

The situation had been left last night that Silver would text him with when he’d be available at his hotel today.  He and his band mates had a meeting with their manager in the morning to discuss their schedule, but unless Jack surprised them with something else he actually had the weekend free for once.  Flint had given him his phone number as they’d re-dressed themselves in the storage room, and Silver in turn texted him while standing there so Flint would get his, a text that was simply an emoji of kissing lips.

Silver had then buried his hands in Flint’s hair, kissed him until they were both completely breathless, and with a flick of his curls over his shoulder he’d left to the sound of Jack’s now panicked voice shouting for him somewhere in the bowels of the club. It was a kiss that was promising much, _much_ more, and it had taken Flint a few minutes to realise he was still shirtless, his shirt now ruined not just for the lack of buttons but because he’d used it to clean themselves up with.

He’d got the late tube home that night with only his trousers and shoes on, other people eying him warily on the train, silently cursing Miranda for picking up his jacket from the clubs coat and bag storage and disappearing off home with it. Apparently, she thought he’d be staying the night. No such luck with an angry manager missing his lead singer.

So now, at 2.30pm, Flint was having an equal lack of luck reading through his students poems. His phone was sitting beside him and his eyes kept drifting to it, Silvers kissing emoji still there on the screen and nothing else.

Maybe the meeting had over run. Maybe Jack had surprised them with something else after all. Maybe Silver had changed his mind.  Could be anything, all Flint knew was that the waiting was making him pointlessly procrastinate and with a heavy sigh he pushed the papers away and took out his laptop.

He wanted to know more about Silver. Miranda had said they were a newly signed band, so assumedly that meant they had a bit of a following already with some decent songs if a famous record label like Black Sails was willing to back them.  He’d never heard of L/S, but then Flint couldn’t name a single modern band anyway.

He typed in L/S and John Silver into Google and was presented firstly with the Black Sails homepage, a link directing him to the bands information page. A brief news article was at the top telling the reader the band had been signed only three days ago, under the management of Jack Rackham (followed by a list of bands previously under his management) and that for any booking requests to please contact him on the number listed. It went on to say they were currently working on their second album and finishing their pre-booked events from their previous independent manager. There would then be a press conference coming this Monday to officially state them as the newest band of Black Sails.

Below was a biography of each of the band members, five in total, with a brief history of the person and how they came to be in the band.

John Silver – Lead vocalist and song writer.

Charles Vane – Guitar and back-up vocals.

Billy Bones – Bass guitar and backup vocals.

Ann Bonny – Drums.

Max Bonny – Keyboard.

Flint was surprised to find information about Silver to initially be a lot less than everyone else.  There was mention of his birthdate, the fact he was born in Whitechapel, and then nothing until the beginnings of the formation of his band 4 years ago. 

Amongst the other band members information there was mention that Silver had met Billy whilst busking outside Billy’s university, and that Ann was his childhood friend, the two of them the original founders of the band. Charles Vane had joined the band 2 years ago on the suggestion of the bands then independent manager, wanting Silver, who until then had been both lead guitarist and singer, to focus solely on his singing and song writing. Vane had already been in a fairly successful band until they’d parted ways, and was the oldest member of the group at 29 years. Max was French having moved here when she was 7, and had married Ann when they were only 18.

Flint paused, scanning back through the biographies.  Everyone else had a lot more information about themselves, schooling, parents, interesting quirks, for the lead singer of the band Silver’s information was very…lacking. It did say that Ann grew up in an orphanage though, and if she was Silver’s childhood friend did that mean he was an orphan too? How come this, or anything else for that matter, wasn’t mentioned?

Curious, but not really worrying too much about it, Flint moved on.

Below the biographies was a list of their current songs, and the one album they’d independently recorded before Black Sails signed them up. It was entitled, ‘Warning or A Welcome’, and consisted of 10 tracks:

1) You’re Amazing (you know that).

2) I Can’t Help Myself.

3) There’s Always A Way.

4) How Good It Feels.

5) Tell Me I’m Wrong.

6) Journey Into The Dark.

7) A Truly Significant Thing.

8)  I Belong To Nothing (except you).

9) No One Closer To You.

10) Do With Me What You Will.

The fourth track, ‘How Good It Feels’, that was the one Silver had been singing last night, that damn siren song. Before he knew it, Flint was suddenly searching for all the song titles, finding recorded videos of their performances from fans in the crowds at various different events and watching his gorgeous siren singing his heart out. 

Each song had a different feel though kept a signature sound to it all. Most very upbeat rock n’ roll, some slower and romantic, some long strong ballads that really showed off how powerful his voice truly was. Some very nearly illegal in Flints opinion. Like a recording of ‘Do With Me What You Will’, Silver dancing around on-stage wearing nothing but tight black leather trousers and moaning into the microphone like he was auditioning for a porno. His bare toned chest glistening, his long curls casting deep shadows across his face and…Jesus, was that _eyeliner_? Making his stark blue eyes seem to glow from within the darkness.

Flint found his hands holding onto the sides of his desk watching that one, palms sweating, cock awakening again from its use in the shower this morning.

But whatever he was singing Silver met every performance with such enthusiasm, such love for singing it radiated off him like sunlight. He was born for this. It was impossible to take your eyes off him. He was going to be a star for sure.

Eventually Flint came across some older videos too, dated almost 4 years ago, right when the band had first begun.  Silver had shorter hair then, only just barely reaching the top of his shoulders. But it still whipped around him as he sang a cover of someone else’s song in what looked like a local pub somewhere. This was when he was playing the lead guitar as well as singing, and was wearing a short high-waisted blue jacket over a white opened neck shirt, exposing just enough of his chest to be a damned tease. As he watched, still just as entranced with those fluid body movements and delicious voice, it occurred to Flint that Silver would have been 18 years old here.

He sank lower into his chair. Oh, he was a bad, _bad_ man.

Still it didn’t stop him from clicking on the next video.

It was actually quite interesting to watch. To see the difference in performances, to see the crowds get bigger, people beginning to arrive at these events specifically for them over any other bands playing, watching his fan base grow. There were even more times when he got rushed with fans, and the band members had to duck into the back of the club before control resumed. 

  

Silver didn’t appear to be helping matters though. Flint chuckled under his breath several times as Silver would grab the nearest fan clearly begging for him and kiss them, getting under their clothes right in front of everyone. Women, men, it didn’t seem to matter, and there were a lot of videos of him with people and never the same person twice.

He was youthful and enjoying his growing fame, taking full advantage of all the perks. Flint looked at the comments on the videos, most people exclaiming in big capital letters at how gorgeous the lead singer was, a few wishing the two women in the band would get it on whilst on stage, people loving their music, people hating their music, a few people “shipping” Silver and Billy, whatever that meant.

Before long Flint had bought the album online and was listening to the siren song whilst looking through photos of the band members, spending long moments looking at any of Silver. Those crystal sky blue eyes, the curls forever framing that cheeky grin, the fact he didn’t seem to own any other clothes other than sleeveless or showing off a tease of chest. Silver evidently knew what he looked like, knew what he did to people, and wasn’t trying to hide it.

So deep Flint was into concentrating on his laptop that when his phone suddenly bleeped with an incoming text message he almost jumped out of his skin, and went to grab it so fast it nearly flew off the table.  The text was from Silver.

_‘New Way Hotel, Whitechapel, room 417.’_

Flint looked towards his pile of unmarked work, _‘Be there in 40 minutes.'_ he texted back without any further thought.

What followed was about 12 love heart emoji's, and Flint grinned.

* * *

 

The closer Flint got to the hotel the more his heart hammered against his chest.  He had felt quite normal at home. Even watching those videos of Silver had him more smiling fondly than anything else, but now with the hotel in sight as he walked down this busy London pavement, his pulse was quickening. He could feel his mind starting to cloud up again just like before, thoughts of only Silver and what he may have planned for Flint right now drifting hotly across his mind.

He had almost reached the doors when his phoned bleeped with another message.

_‘U dont know me. Ignore the girls. I’ll be up asap.’_

“Ignore the…?”  Flint muttered under his breath as he walked through the doors, only to be greeted with loud screaming from the hotel bar to his left.

Silver was lost in a small crowd of young women, all holding up their phones recording him or trying to take selfies with him, getting them to sign whatever they happened to have on them. Flint had seen this a dozen times in the videos online, and he smiled softly as Silver lapped up the attention, grinning and slipping his arms around their waists to pose for photos. If he didn’t know better it looked like he was being mobbed, the girls hands were all over him, screaming with delight at each other.

For the briefest of moments Silver caught his eye over the mops of hair dancing around him, and as Flint casually began to walk towards the elevators as though paying no attention to the girls or Silver, as requested, he could hear Silver trying to worm his way out of the small crowd.

“I’m so sorry ladies but I have my songs to write, I’m going to have to love you and leave you.”

A collective disappointed groan could be heard as Silver gradually made his way through the roaming hands, pouting prettily as though leaving them was the hardest choice he’d ever had to make. Flint smirked.

He pressed the button for the elevator and stood there, watching from the corner of his eye as Silver finally made it through the crowd, hands pressed flatly together in an apology before kissing his fingertips and blowing a kiss towards them, the girls squealing once again. As he walked towards him, passing other random people in the reception area, Silver made no indication of knowing who Flint was at all. He threw a politely nodded, “Hi,” in his direction, as though he really was a total stranger, hands in his pockets as they waited for the elevator together.

The door opened and they stepped in, standing side by side in silence. The doors then barely closed before Silver was pinning Flint against the mirrored wall and shoving his tongue in his mouth, one hand around his waist and the other cupping and squeezing his cock through his trousers.

Flint kissed him back hungrily with no shock at Silvers sudden attack, lapping at that intruding tongue and digging his fingers into the jean-clad cheeks of that pert arse, grinding their hips together.

“God, I’ve been thinking about you all day.” Silver moaned against his lips, biting and sucking and trying to climb all over him, “What I wanted you to do to me, your cock throbbing inside me.”

Flint made a half strangled noise in the back of his throat at that, before both of Silvers hands disappeared up under Flint’s shirt , fingernails scrapping down his chest before fisting the fabric and pulling it violently apart, buttons flying all over the elevator floor.

Flint broke the kiss with a laugh, “Are you _trying_ to destroy all of my shirts?”

“Well if you will insist on _wearing clothes_.”

The doors opened, and Flint was reminded of last night as Silver grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the corridor as fast as he could, fumbling in his jeans pocket for the key card to his room.  Once inside, Flint was unceremoniously flung to the bed, unable to keep the foolish grin off his face as Silver leapt onto the bed beside him, straddled his thighs and bent over him to kiss him hard. Silvers hands were buried in Flints hair, his entire body melting against him, Flint wrapping his arms around him and keeping him there, their hardening cocks rubbing against each other through the fabric where Silver wriggled against him.

“Oh! Wait!” Silver suddenly exclaimed, untangling himself from Flints arms and hurrying over to a duffle bag on the floor. Flint propped himself up on his elbows to watch as Silver brought out a small piece of paper. Not what Flint had been expecting.

Silver looked at him, a heated blush suddenly colouring his cheeks, “I uh, wanted to ask you something first.”

“Ok?”

“I know my…reputation, but I’m not an idiot and I take care of myself. I never sleep with anyone without a condom and I get myself tested regularly. It’s why we didn’t properly fuck last night, I wasn’t prepared…to see you staring at me like you wanted to suck me off in front of everyone.” Silver grinned slowly.

Well, Flint cleared his throat, he couldn’t deny that.

“I-” Silver paused, before walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed and handing Flint the piece of paper, Flint now sitting up next to him. “This is from the doctors, from Friday just gone, to prove that I’m clean. I’m showing you this because, well, if you’re clean too…” he looked at Flint right in the eyes, “I _really_ want you to fuck me, _without_ a condom. I want to feel you, all of you, as you are.”

Flint’s cocked throbbed in approval at the idea, and he looked back down at the piece of paper. It was indeed confirming that John Silver had nothing that could be passed on through sexual intercourse, and as for Flint, well, he had no piece of paper to prove anything but he was clean before and considering it was 15 years since he’d last had sex…

“I’m clean.”

 “So…is that a yes?”

Flints lips curled at the excitement in Silver’s eyes, “It’s a yes.”

Silvers grin practically split his face in half, before his eyes significantly darkened and he placed a palm against Flints chest, “Then fuck me, _please_.”

Flint didn’t need to be told twice.  There was a scramble from both of them to remove each others clothes, Silver quickly unbuttoning his own blue shirt (oh, so he liked to look after his own shirts then) while Flint tugged Silvers jeans down, before taking off his own.

Silvers eyes were on him as Flint now stood naked before him, and with a lick of his lips he slowly leant back flat on the bed, looking up at him through heavily lidded eyes, slowly spreading his legs showing just how hard he was at the knowledge he was about to be fucked raw. Flint raked his eyes up and down that luscious body, his breaths deliberately slow, his heart beating madly. He didn’t know what good he’d done in this world to be given this gift, no way to remember anyway with his mind drowning in the vision before him, but all he knew was he wanted to lock Silver away forever in this room right now and fuck him until he was begging to come a thousand times over.

Flint crawled on top of him and Silver immediately wrapped his legs around his thighs, their cocks sliding together as Flint seized those sweet lips in a crushing kiss, a possessiveness coming over Flint like he’d never felt before. He wanted to get inside Silver in every conceivable way, wanted to take him apart, be the only one those big blue eyes ever looked at again in this way.  His tongue slid forcibly against Silvers, sucking each other down, wet and noisy and starving and Silver arching his hips up and moaning deliciously.

Silvers lips look thoroughly fucked by the time they parted, gasping for oxygen, “Fuck you’re a good kisser.” He panted, as Flint left sloppy kisses across his cheek and down his neck, brushing aside those curls to gain better access.

He saw the love bite he’d left on Silvers shoulder last night, “And you’re impossible to resist.” and bit right into it again.

Silver let out a small sharp gasp of pain before clinging to Flint’s biceps and digging his nails in. His cock had jumped at the sensation hardening more at the pain, and Silver bit his bottom lip hard as Flint sucked the mark hotly, one hand drifting down Silvers body, his fingertips brushing a nipple and Silver turning his head to find Flint’s lips again.

Flint could feel the waves crashing around him, the water not cold but warm, hot, boiling even, burning all his senses so that all he could do was hold onto his siren and let it drag him far away, to a place where only their bodies existed, tangled together where no one could tell where one ended and one began.

Flint touched and kissed and licked across every patch of skin he could find, gently twisting Silvers nipples between his fingers, lapping over the reddening buds with his tongue as he pulled at his cock, Silver utterly useless beneath him. Flint wanted to map every part of him, remember the touches that sent Silver curving into him, remember the sighs that fell from his lips as his fingers kneaded his hips, remember the way his curls fell about him when his neck arched from the bed as Flint licked heavily around the tip of his cock.

“Argh, oh… _God_!”

He could feel Silvers hands cling to his hair, fingertips massaging his head as he took him down, finally tasting the cock that had spurted out over them both last night. A small part of him in the back of his mind was wondering if he’d still be good at this, it had been a very long time since he’d had anyone’s cock in his mouth, but with the moans falling from those kiss-fucked lips above him Flint assumed he was going an excellent job. He’d forgotten the heat, the hard, firm flesh against his lips, the salty taste mixed with something that was so entirely Silver that Flint never wanted to taste anything else again.

“Oh  _fuck_! Ha! Ahhhh….”

Flint was so turned on by those sounds, by the hips trying to buck into his mouth that he happily let happen, by the hard head of Silvers cock touching the back of his throat, by the pleading warning “I’m coming I’m coming!”.  Flint was out of practise and didn’t dare to try and swallow so deeply like Silver had done last night, so he pulled back at the last moment and let Silver come all over his lips, sucking the tip and soothing his hips with his palms until he stopped spasming beneath him.

This time it was Flint’s turn to look up at him whilst running his tongue over his lips, lapping away the come, Silver looking at him like he’d come again just from that view. Silver hurriedly reached down and pulled him up over his body, licking a spurt of his own come off Flints cheek before dipping it into Flint’s mouth, moaning beautifully at the taste between them, and the action sending a rush of blood to Flint’s cock.

“Oh Flint fuck me,” Silver pressed hard kisses over and over again to his lips, “Fuck me make me come again.”

He gestured hurriedly to the bedside cabinet and barely breaking the kiss Flint reached over and fumbled blindingly inside it as Silver would not let him go. Grabbing what Flint hoped was a tube of lube and not something like toothpaste he dropped it on the bed beside them for a moment and then buried his hands back in Silver’s curls, wanting, _needing_ to finish this kiss on his own terms and make Silver squirm and beg beneath him again.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make you come again.”

What was he saying? This wasn’t like him at all! He didn’t say these sorts of things! But he felt so confident, Silver _made_ him feel confident. Pleased with Silvers mewling sound of anticipated pleasure at those words Flint picked up what thankfully was lube and hooked his arms around the back of Silvers thighs, shoving his hips forward and letting Silver hold his own legs back.

Flint looked down at the dishevelled curls and the heavy breaths, the look of utter want and the young body displayed so openly for him. Flint hadn’t touched his own cock yet, he hadn’t dared, he wasn’t going to ruin this chance again, but he was so hard already with sucking a man off for the first time in well over a decade his body was only reacting naturally. Reacting to the devilish angel before him.

Silver watched him heavily, waiting and craving what was about to happen as Flint poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. When he pressed his fingertips to Silvers entrance and rubbed there gently, Silver bit his lip and kept eye contact, the whole time as Flint pressed one finger inside. When it was followed immediately by another Silver broke eye contact, his eyelids fluttering closed and his lips parting softly with a small whimper and a reassuring smile.

This was calmer this time, perhaps because Silver felt so open already, whether from last night or from already coming, it didn’t matter, but Silver flexed his muscles inside against the wonderful intruding fingers and Flint could see the reaction on Silver’s cock, slowly hardening once again.

Feeling surprisingly gentler all of a sudden Flint leant down over him and kissed him softly, taking one of Silvers hands from holding back his own leg and entwining their fingers, holding his hand down against the bed as he fingered him leisurely.

Silver appeared to love being fingered, if last night and the noises he was making now were anything to go by. Their kisses were constantly broken by small panting whines, Silver lapping up at his lips, his fingers curling against Flints as a third finger was added, fucking him slowly.

When his hips stared to arc into the movement, Flint smiled.

“Oh I’m ready please, please fuck me, please I’ve wanted you to fuck me the second I saw you.”

Flint moaned softly at the begging revelation, his body feeling suddenly warmer at being _wanted_ , and he let go of Silver’s hand to take a hold of his own cock. He lined it up at Silvers entrance, watching Silvers face as he gently pressed forward.

Silver gasped hotly as the head slid inside. Flint held down his thighs, watching his cock slowly disappear inside him as he continued to press forward, Silver seeming to suck him in all the way and the feeling, _fuck_ it was... _fuck_! Flint stilled once fully sheathed, didn’t move, he couldn’t move, the heat was almost unbearable. He hadn’t felt this, hadn’t been this way for so long, he could have come right there and then but he held back, took deep slow breaths, eyes tightly closed trying to calm the beast inside him that wanted to escape and ravish and claw at the beautiful body taking him in. Flint had to do this slowly. He had to. It had been too long.

But Silver had other ideas.

He let go of his own legs and wrapped them around Flints back, pulling him down, pulling him forward, and Flint steadied himself with his hands either side of Silver’s shoulders.

“I said _fuck me_.” Silver whispered, smiling, “I’m not going to break. I want you.” He raised his head enough to be able to pull at Flints’ bottom lip with his teeth, and Flint could feel something inside him stir, something rise, something that made him lean back and hook Silvers legs over his shoulders and then pull out and _fuck_ him right back in again.

Silver arched his hips off the bed gasping noisily, and Flint took the opportunity to shuffle his own knees forward underneath him, keeping Silvers hips raised up on his thighs as he fucked him again, and again, the head of his cock almost out before sinking deliriously back in.

He leant back over him, keeping Silver’s legs pulled right up beside him, taking his lips and taking his gasps as he fucked him hard and deep and, “Jesus _fuck_!” Silver whimpered loudly, head thrown back, Flint scraping his teeth down his neck like a starving vampire.  One hand worked Silvers cock in time with his thrusts, the other pulled at his curls, forcing his head in whichever direction he wanted, because he wanted all of it, his lips, his forehead, his cheeks, his adorable little ears that Flint only just noticed once the curls were pulled away from them.

Silvers legs squeezed against Flints shoulders, body rocking back and forth, his hands scraping down his back rocking him closer on every thrust, throwing his arms around Flints neck and crying out into his mouth every time he angled a thrust right on that sweet spot inside him.

Flint could feel the coil of arousal within him swell, could see the sweat trickling down the backs of Silvers legs, could taste every pleading murmur against his lips.

“You feel so fucking good.” Flint groaned out mid-kiss, Silver continuing to gasp against him, opening his eyes to peer up at him. He was unbelievably beautiful, being fucked to within an inch of his life, the bed groaning as loudly as he was.

Silver took a breath and opened his lips as if to say something when Flint suddenly moved his hips, pressing Silvers legs even further down and fucking him down _hard,_ his balls slapping against Silvers arse, and whatever Silver was going to say was lost in a desperate cry, back arching, curls flying around his head.

“Ah, _ahh_ , ohhhhhh, _oh fuck_ why is this so good with you?” the words tumbled from his lips in one breath, as though he didn’t have the oxygen to spare, “It’s never like this, _argh_ , oh god…oh god don’t stop, oh _fuck me!_ ”

His hands flew to his own curls, hands fisting clumps of them tightly as Flint fucked him so damn good, hips snapping upwards meeting every thrust with a desperate vigour that was driving Flint crazy with desire.

Watching him, hands in those ridiculous curls, crying out on every plunge inside him, probably every person in the hotel hearing what they were doing with that siren voice crying out in ecstasy at what _Flint_ was doing to him, what _Flint_ was causing him to sound like…

Silvers breath began to hitch just as Flint felt the curl of arousal within him unfurl, and he began to fuck him desperately, losing his rhythm, voice joining Silver’s in moaning loudly. Flint couldn’t remember feeling this way, couldn’t remember how fucking amazing this could feel, he just couldn’t remember a damn thing that wasn’t naked and writhing beneath him.

“Come inside me, come inside me!” Silver’s voice hitched again as he threw his head back, begging to be fucked, “Just fuck me just fuck me just fuck - _me_!”

His eyes suddenly screwed up tightly, his mouth gasping wide as he came forcefully between them, Flint squeezing his cock milking every drop out of him. Then with the pressure on his own cock as Silvers muscles clamped down on him Flint lost any resolve he had left at Silver’s begging, and so he did as he was asked, and after a few more frenzied thrusts spurted his thick come straight inside him, still fucking him completely lost, face buried at his neck.

It could have been hours for all Flint knew, before he’d stopped shaking and panting enough to lift his head and kiss the exhausted Silver. They clung to each other, Silver’s legs still pinned beside him, tongues lazy but still just as hot. Silver smiled into the kiss, eyes still dark and needing, “That was the best fuck of my life.” He breathed. Flint grinned lazily and kissed him again.

Flint thought he should probably move, should probably pull out of him, but Silver was so warm and sticky and stunning, he didn’t want to leave his arms. Still, if he didn’t move soon he’d end up crushing him with the dead weight of his drained body, so he began to try and pull away, but Silver clamped his legs around his shoulders.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he breathed heavily against his lips, “I’m not done with you yet.”

Flint let out a half-hearted, tired laugh, thinking he was joking. He wasn’t joking. When Flint realised there was no humour in Silvers eyes except perhaps a smirk at Flints sudden realising shock, Flint found himself unable to find the words nor energy to protest when Silver gently pushed him up and to the side, still shaky, but knowing exactly what he wanted and keeping Flint inside him as they moved. Flint fell onto his back, Silver ending up straddling him above.

Flint’s chest still heaved, watching as Silver placed both his palms on Flints stomach, moving them up over his chest, through the red hairs and the veil of sweat on his skin, before holding down his shoulders, Flint’s cock still deep inside him.

“I’m going to get you off more times than that.” Silver whispered against his lips, voice deep and utterly seductive, “Your comes going to be dripping out of me for days.”

 “Jeeeesus, _fuck.”_ Flint groaned unashamedly loudly, his cock instantly pulsing inside him, “There are no words for you!” Flint exclaimed, voice immediately shaking at Silvers statement, his words slipping inside his entire body like molten honey, lighting a fire underneath his exhaustion as Silver grinned wearily and leant back up again.

Flint grabbed onto Silvers thighs, hard, “You’re just… _filthy_ , and… _fucking gorgeous_!”

Silver kept that grin on his face as he began to slowly buck his hips forward, pulling out and then riding back down on him hard. The sensitivity hadn’t quite gone yet, and Flint spasmed beneath him each time, fingernails scrapping down Silvers thighs, back arching with a mixture of pain and ultimate pleasure.

He panted wildly, not even trying to hide the desperation in his voice, watching Silver fuck himself on his fast-growing cock. Flint didn’t know he had it in himself to recover so quickly, but then with who he was fucking, it was very difficult not to be immediately fuckable again, the view and sensations of this obscenely exquisite boy just…just…

“Oh my god…” Flint gaped at Silver as he began to work on his own cock again while he fucked himself up and down on top of him. Surely even Silver couldn’t recover for a third time in such a short amount of time passing, but by the looks of it he was wrong.

Silver had one hand pumping franticly on his cock, the other running up his own chest. His mouth was hanging open with gasping moans, his head thrown back and curls bouncing wild lost in sheer bliss.  Flint tried to hold on, his hands splayed along Silvers thighs, but they were slippery with sweat and _fuck it_ he began to buck up into him instead, fucking him just as hard, deep just not being deep enough.

Silver cried out at the thrill of it, suddenly flinging his head forward, one hand against Flint chest, his hair falling in curtains around his face as he continued to fuck himself on Flint’s cock, panting ceaselessly and eyes so fucking dark as they gazed into his own. Flint raised his knees slightly, changing the angle fucking him even deeper and Silver went wild, shouting at the top of voice.

“ _Fuck yes fuck fuck **fuck**!!!”_

He was losing his balance, losing his mind, his face and chest burning a deep red with the exertion, sweat dripping from his forehead into his curls. When he came he screamed, not much physical come left but his body shuddered so violently, so fucking crazily, and in the blissed out torment his hand slipped on Flints wet chest and he fell forward, Flint catching him in his arms. Flint took the opportunity to plant his feet firmly flat on the bed and began fucking up into him as Silver lay over him, no coherent thought left in the singers mind as he let himself be fucked mercilessly, his body still in orgasm, biting into Flints chest, shoulders, arms, anything he could get his teeth around.

Flint came to a blinding white light in his eyes, shudders of an orgasm so violent Silver would have been thrown off Flints body if they hadn’t been holding onto each other so tight blood was being drawn where fingernails met skin.

“Stay?”

How long had it been since Silver had said that word? Flints mind was awash in the blinding light that wouldn’t leave him. How long had they been laying here together like this? He clung to Silver who was still on top of him, arms wrapped so tightly around him, head against his chest, their hard breathing in unison.

“I have…work…morning…need…go home…”

A breath filled pause.

“Stay.”

Flint pulled him closer, no argument to be found in his presently destroyed mind, “A little while…”

Sleep immediately washed over him.

* * *

 

Flint awoke just a few short hours later. His entire body ached, but in an amazing way. Silver still clung to him, his body heavy on Flint’s, breathing finally calm and fast asleep. Flint peered at the digital clock on the bedside table. It was just after midnight. He really did have to go home.

With an enormous amount of effort, his muscles protesting every inch of use, Flint pried himself away from the sleeping Silver slowly and carefully, not wanting to wake him.  Letting Silvers head fall gently against the pillow, his singer snuggled against it.

Flints legs were shaky, in fact his entire body felt unstable, but he picked up his clothes, wiping away the dry come all over him with toilet tissue.  He stank of sex, but he dared not have a shower. Not only would it probably wake Silver up but Silver would probably want to be fucked in the shower too, and with all affection for him in the world Flint genuinely couldn’t do that again now.

He splashed a little water over himself from the sink, chuckling quietly at the dozens of bite marks Silver had left all over his chest and arms, then got dressed, pulling on his useless shirt. He then stood for some time simply staring at his sleeping siren.  So, was this what the next few months were going to be like? Like Silver had said last night? Was Flint going to be this little minx’s play toy? Flint found himself smirking at the thought, but it was a smirk that slowly turned into a soft smile.

Flint bent down over him, and placed a small soft kiss to the curls falling over his forehead, remaining there for a moment or two before pulling back.  He turned to the door, looking back as he reached it, a small smile on his lips once more, before quietly heading through it and heading home.

* * *

 

The dreams he had, in what little sleep he got after showering and organising his papers for the morning, consisted of strong arms and gentle lips, and short, soft blond hair against the pillow, along with a dark place awakening a seeping guilt inside him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Flint was trying to pretend that he didn’t know the reason why he was in such a foul mood this morning. He was trying to pretend that he didn’t remember the dream, or feel the dull ache that had made its way into his stomach that had nothing to do with eating something bad. He was just simply trying, and failing, to pretend that everything was fine.

His students were taking the full-frontal assault of his “fine” morning. It didn’t matter what answer they gave, something was wrong. It didn’t matter how quietly they discussed relevant class topics, it was too fucking loud. If that mobile phone went off one more time it was going to end up crushed underneath his foot.

It didn’t take long for the alarming glare on his face to ensure very single student was sitting facing him in complete silence. He slammed his reference book on his desk as the lunch bell rang, but no one dare move until their furious teacher had finished talking, and then barked at them to “Get out”.

He slumped into his chair behind his desk as the girls made their very hasty and quiet exit, resting his elbows on the table and running his hands through his hair in total frustration.  This was so unprofessional. These kids didn’t need him yelling at them for no reason, he’d heard enough rumours about half the school being terrified of him he didn’t need the other half turning on him as well. But fresh memories of Silver and a half-dreamt memory of a distant past were intermingling in his mind and he hated it.  Those two things needed to be kept far apart. They should never meet, never make him feel like this.

Dirty. Unfaithful. _Shamed_.

He knew all too well what Miranda would tell him right now if she knew what he was thinking, the first thing being to stop thinking it. But he’d never let himself go like that with anyone. Silver clouded his judgement, he couldn’t think straight when around him. Whenever he was with him nothing else mattered in the world but those curls and those begging lips, but the moment he was away from him, the moment he could no longer hear his siren it was like the world crashed around his ears, and he was brought back to a painful reality that there was a part of him that didn’t want this, that didn’t want Silver.

But even thinking that made a different ache churn in his stomach. Two kinds of guilt now battling inside him. Perhaps saying that he didn’t want Silver wasn’t accurate, but he didn’t know how else to accept it. It was the only way to dull the first ache, to tell himself that he didn’t want this, that it was wrong and that he needed to forget Silver and go back to his life of chosen solitude with only his memories of the blond man in the photos dotted around his house.

But Silver, fuck he felt like a drug. Addictive, life destroying, something you knew you shouldn’t have but by God you’d do anything to get it, and even though you’d regret it afterwards you’d still want it again.

Flint took out his phone, that second ache in his stomach growing at the amount of text messages from this morning listed on the screen, none of which Flint had replied to. Filthy and gorgeous words, just like Silver himself, telling Flint that he’d _loved_ last night, that he could still feel him inside him, laughing that he could barely sit down at the press conference he was at this morning. Naughty words informing him that Silver wanted to tie him down next time to he couldn’t escape when he woke up, followed by a string of love hearts ending with a pair of handcuffs and a wink. The latest texts were talking about how many members of the Press were at the conference, and Silver wondering what they would do if they ever caught the two of them fucking.

_‘do u think my naked arse would make the front page? lol’_

Flint smiled despite himself, but when he realised he was the smile dropped from his face like a stone and he put his phone back in his pocket, all the messages still unanswered. He didn’t know what to do, he just didn’t know how to handle this. This entire situation was un-welcome in his life and he found himself bubbling with an anger directed at no one but himself for even letting it get this far.

Maybe he could forgive himself for the first night, but he should never have gone back. He should never have replied to Silvers text about his hotel, he should have just blocked the number, and then never left his house again for the rest of his life. That seemed like a solid plan.

Suddenly the classroom door opened, and Miranda’s head poked through, “Why are all your students running down the corridor looking like you’ve murdered one of them?” she asked in way of greeting, and Flint looked up at her slowly.

Seeing the despondent look on his face she quickly closed the door behind her, then put her hands on her hips giving him the best scolding mother expression she could muster, “This is not the face I was expecting on a man who’s just spent a dirty weekend with a 22 year old rock star.”

Flint leant back on his chair with a sigh. The last thing he wanted right now was to explain the inner workings of his mind to Miranda when he himself didn’t understand them. Between the mixture of old memories and guilt his mind kept playing flashbacks of his night with Silver. Those devilish noises he’d make, that young body hot and writhing beneath him and then on top of him, looking down at Flint with eyes as dark as his hair, as though Flint was the only thing left in the world he was allowed to gaze upon and would die if he looked away. It was a strange feeling really, to be hotly aroused and completely guilt-ridden at the same time.

“Not now Miranda, please.” He needed to work this through, he needed time, something Silver evidently wasn’t going to give him as another text message vibrated in his pocket.

“ _James_. What did you do?”

“Why do you immediately assume anything wrong is my fault?”

She raised an eyebrow at him. Flint scowled back at her. Unlike his students this did not affect her in the slightest. Reluctantly, and with another annoyed sigh, he pulled his phone back out of his pocket and gave it to her.  Miranda’s eyebrows were pretty much at her hairline when she’d finished reading all the texts.  This had gone far better than she’d ever expected! She’d hoped for a one night stand, but this was so much more promising, the latest text simply reading _‘I want u again’._

She blinked and smiled pleasantly down at Flint, “Well, unless you’re angry at his lack of grammar I don’t see what the problem is.”

“I can’t reply to him.”

“Why? Did you break your fingers?”

Flint ignored that, shaking his head slowly in thought. “What am I doing with him, Miranda?” he asked, total dejection written across his face.

“Having _fun_ , James. I’m assuming you remember what that word means.”

 “I’m serious.”

“So am I.”

They stared at each other for a moment. Flint had been perfectly content living his day to day life with nothing but Miranda and the girls in it, now John fucking Silver had seduced his way into his life and everything felt like it had been turned on its head. He felt as though he desperately needed someone to pull him back, and he silently pleaded at Miranda with his eyes _help me get me out of this._

Miranda let out an annoyed sigh to rival Flints and sat down on one of the students desks opposite so she could face him. “James, do you know how many times I have tried to set you up with someone over the years?”

He stared at her, “Actually no.” Flint had no idea she’d ever tried that. Had he been that blind?

“Well it’s a lot, and this is the first time that not only have you finally had the reaction I was hoping for at seeing someone you like, but clearly this boy is crazy about you.”

Flint snorted, “Oh come on, I assume as you planned this from the start that you know what he’s like with his fans? He has plenty of young things throwing themselves at him he has no need to be with me.” He paused, “And that’s how it should be.”

“James, you need to grab this opportunity while you can. No one’s saying it’s forever.  You know as well as I that Thomas would not want you to be alon-“

“Stop!” This time Flint’s brutal glare made her silent, and she gazed at him sadly, “Don’t.” The ache in his stomach grew exponentially at the mention of that name. Just the very idea of Thomas knowing about Silver, it made him feel terrified and disgusted and he couldn’t bare facing it.

Miranda continued to gaze at him silently. What she would give to see the smile she used to see so many years ago on that face. She’d tried so hard, been there with him through everything, been the rope tying him to this world so he wouldn’t fall and drift away across the horizon after Thomas. She’d deliberately let go of him that Saturday night, and he did fall, only this time there had been a siren waiting to catch him in the water. She’d hoped he’d hold on to it, hoped he’d stay, but even after all this time his heart still hadn’t healed. It was still wounded. He was still wounded. How much longer would it take for him to let someone inside it? What did she have to do?

Miranda stood back up from the desk, her kind face cheerless, “Does this mean I’m not getting my dinner?” Flint looked down away from her, now wishing she would leave. Miranda sighed, “Fine. But you need to text him back, or better yet phone him. Don’t leave him hanging like this, it’s cruel. Oh and you have my class after lunch. I would like them back in one piece thank you.” Flint still didn’t look up at her, so she made her way back to the door, looking over her shoulder before she left.

“It’s been 15 years, James. If I find out that you’re feeling like this because of some misplaced guilt, I will slap you on Thomas’ behalf.”

There was nothing misplaced about this guilt.  Thomas was his one and only love. _One_ and _only_ love. No one could possibly ever replace that. No one.

Another text vibrated.

 

* * *

 

Four days. It had been four, fucking, torturous days.

He’d stopped reading the texts that had slowly become less frequent, fearful of what they might be saying. He still hadn’t replied to any. He’d turned his phone off in the end. It was now Thursday night and Flint had been piling on the homework to his students simply so he had something to mark of an evening that took his mind off his phone. He’d rationalised with himself that this was fine as their exams would be next year so more practise for them, and they probably hated him anyway from his actions this week so what did it matter. But no matter how much he buried himself in paperwork, or how he knew that his phone was off, he kept jumping at any small sound thinking it was another text coming through.

In the end he’d gone searching for his phone, unable to remember where he’d left it, and on finding it under the sofa he placed it on the desk next to his work so he could see it and know it wasn’t doing anything.  The hours ticked by, painstakingly ignoring the phone as he marked and then re-marked what he’d distractingly marked wrong several times before realising he’d been sitting here doing nothing but staring at the phone for some time now.

That second aching pain in his stomach had been getting worse all week despite the first ache easing away. He was acting just like one of the teenagers in his class, trouble with the boyfriend so deciding to ignore them and hoping it would all go away. He hated himself for it. He’d tried rationalising himself with that too. After all it had only been two nights, it’s not like they knew anything about each other, it’s not like this was a relationship. Silvers biography hadn’t said much and they hadn’t talked about Flint at all.

Well, there wasn’t much talking full stop, really.

Silver had asked to be with him until he left London in a few months, but it had been stupid to agree to that.  He’d agreed so quickly, no thought put into it at all. Flint had just been under that siren spell unable to say no, that was the only reason. Now he was away from him and could think rationally, a pretty thing like Silver was far better off with people his own age.  He was sure Silver had probably already found someone else to sleep with when he realised Flint was ignoring him.  He was probably in someone else’s arms right now.  Probably in that same hotel room.

Probably…moaning into someone else’s mouth, fondling some lucky girls breasts or sucking some lucky young cock. There was probably someone else’s tongue licking over the love bite Flint had left on his neck, sliding it between those fiery lips that had kissed his so hungrily. He’d definitely have someone else in his bed the next day, and the day after that, spreading himself around to all his fans just like he’d been doing before. He’d probably forgotten about Flint already. Just another tick off the list of names of the human race he hadn’t yet slept with. He was probably laughing at him, this poor old man, did he really think he was serious asking to spend two months with him? What a sad, pity fuck he was.

The biro in Flint’s hand suddenly skyrocketed across the room where he’d been squeezing it between his fingers too tightly. The sudden movement broke Flint’s dark thoughts.  This was stupid. Silver would have easily moved on, there was no point in keeping his phone off any longer.

Determined, Flint turned his phone back on. A few more old text messages came through, and without reading any of them Flint deleted them all. He breathed in deeply, letting it out in a long, satisfied sigh.  He felt relieved. This was right.  This was the end.

Until his phone started ringing in his hand, Silvers name coming up on the screen.

Flint stared at it with wide eyes, instantly frozen to his chair. His heart hammered dangerously hard against his chest, terrified of the name staring back at him, the guilt rearing from his stomach up his throat making him feel nauseous. Silver was phoning him, shit, shit shit _shit_ what the fuck did he do now? There was no way he could answer, he didn’t want to know what he’d have to say after being ignored for so many days.  This was not the plan!

Unable to make a decision in time, the ringing stopped. A short while later, with Flint still staring at his phone barely able to breath, a text message from his service provider came through informing him he had a voicemail. Oh hell no. He’d spent days avoiding hearing his voice. He hadn’t even listened to the album he’d bought, knowing that hearing those mesmerizing tones would make him fall under his spell again. But he had no choice, his damn phone made you listen to the first four seconds of the message before it would let you delete it.

Tentatively, and already regretting it, he dialled his voicemail number. The automated voice informed him he had one new message.

“Hi.” Flint’s stomach dropped like a heavy weight, even just the hi sounded dejected, “I um…I just wanted to say thanks for the weekend. I guess…well, I guess as you’re not…that that was it.” His voice was so quiet, it wasn’t right, “I’m sorry if I did anything wrong. I really enjoyed being with you. I really did. A-And if you ever….” Silver drew in and released a slow wavering breath, as though he wanted to say something more, then there was a small sniff. Oh God, was he _crying_? “……...bye.” He whispered, his voice cracking, and the phone bleeped in Flint’s ear, message ended.

Flint felt sick. Horribly, disgustingly, sick.

What had he done?  Nothing on earth should make Silver sound like that. Nothing should be allowed to continue to live after making that flawless deep voice fracture with misery. He let the phone clatter to the table before standing up and moving shakily to the liquor cabinet. He couldn’t handle this. No, no, just no. He didn’t want to think about anything that he’d just heard. Not the sorrow in Silver’s voice, not the fact he obviously hadn’t moved on to anyone else, not the fact that it was entirely Flint’s fault, denial stretching deep. The second ache in his stomach was now twisting and raging over the fact that Flint had not replied to a single message all week, and had left Silver hanging for no reason other than his own pathetic nervousness at facing this problem that shouldn’t have been a problem in the fucking first place.

Flint grabbed the nearest bottle, a 30 year old whiskey, a thought going through his head that this alcohol was older than Silver, and spent the remainder of the evening drinking it and several other bottles until he couldn’t think anymore, couldn’t feel anymore, and couldn’t hear the heart-wrenchingly sad voice of his siren saying goodbye.

 

* * *

 

Flint was a wreck the next morning.

He’d somehow made it to the school, though was pretty sure he was still over the alcohol limit for driving. He’d only gotten two hours sleep, if that, nothing but over the top images of Silver’s pretty eyes crying in his head and making him feel worse every minute.  He had no idea how much he’d drunk, but it was far too much.  He’d eaten a deliberately greasy breakfast and drank 4 cups of coffee to try and soak up the alcohol in his veins, and downing half a bottle of mouth wash so he didn’t breathe whiskey all over his students and get himself fired.

Why didn’t he just call in sick? Why didn’t he just drive off a bridge?  Both options would be easier to face than his stomach still doing guilt flips inside him. Even the headache that pounded against his skull like a sledge hammer was preferable. It didn’t help that when he’d turned on the radio to help drown out his Silver-filled thoughts, that the DJ was talking about the new single that the new Black Sails band L/S had released today named ‘Irreplaceable Thing’, and then began to play the damn thing! Silver’s purring voice suddenly filled his car, and Flint stabbed at the off button on the radio like a knife, his heart simultaneously jumping for joy at hearing his voice and breaking in two at the same time.

He was being tortured. He was being tortured and he deserved it.

“What in heavens name happened to you??”

Flint had made it to the lunch bell again, _just_ , and as usual Miranda greeted him in his classroom before they would normally head off to lunch together. She’d been very quiet with him since Monday, but now she had her motherly glare back on her face at the state Flint was apparently still in even with these morning hours past.

“Do I really look that bad?”

“Well let me put it this way, do you intend on having a day any time soon where you don’t scare your students?”

Flint peered up at her miserably, “I’m a horrible person.”

“Do elaborate.”

Talking with Miranda could be both a help and an annoyance.  A help, because she gave good advice on subjects Flint didn’t want to deal with (a skill he was more than thankful for in years past), and an annoyance, because she gave good advice on subjects Flint didn’t want to deal with (and therefore was forced to deal with them). The part of himself that was agreeing that he should feel as shitty as he apparently looked wanted her to be that annoyance today. He needed her to hit him while he was down, needed her to tell him to stop fucking around, needed her to say something that would sort out the jumbled mess in his brain. He still hadn’t been able to return that voicemail, he couldn’t bare it, which just made everything ten times worse every second that went by.

So, just like last time, he reached for his phone in his pocket and gave it to her, “Listen to the voicemail message.”

He could feel himself cringing as her facial expressions changed, listening to Silver’s miserable tones. When the message finished, she placed the phone onto the table, took a calming breath, and asked, “Answer me one thing, and don’t brush it aside this time. Are you ignoring him because of Thomas?”

Flint could feel his eye twitch at the name mention, but he couldn’t deny her this time, he felt awful enough already without her turning on him, “Yes.”

She slapped him hard.

“Jesus Christ!” Flint spat, his hand coming to his cheek as his head turned back to stare at her, his cheek hot under his fingers. He hadn’t been expecting her to _literally_ hit him!

“That was on John’s behalf too!” she yelled at him, “Didn’t I tell you I’d slap you if this was because of Thomas?”

“Well what the _fuck_ did you think it was about?”

“Something that wasn’t this!” She slammed her palms on his desk and leant towards him, a fierce fire in her eyes. She’d spent the past week watching him getting more and more depressed, and now today, with him looking like he’d walked into a pub and drunk it dry, enough was enough, “ _Hoping_ it wasn’t this, _praying_ that after all this damn time after all you’ve been through that you would have grown by now!” Flint faltered under her glare, remaining silent. “I knew Thomas for a lot longer than you so don’t you _dare_ for one minute think I’m not the authority here. You and Thomas were meant for one another yes, I’m not denying that. But you know as well as I that his kind heart would be _breaking_ at the sight of you right now! At what you’re doing to yourself, at what you’re _denying_ yourself! You have been thrown a golden opportunity to be happy and you’re throwing it back because of _guilt_? 15 years gone and God rest his soul if Thomas were here right now he’d be throwing you right back at John! He would want you to be happy, he would want you to _smile_! I can’t even remember what your smile looks like!” she paused, catching her breath, her face relaxing, “Or at least I couldn’t, until you looked at John that night. That entire club could have burst into flames around you and you’d never have noticed, you’d still be standing there smiling at him. You had exactly the same look on your face when you first met Thomas, and you have no idea how I happy I was when I saw you looking at John like you wanted to treasure him for the rest of your life! Can’t you see it? Can’t you feel your mind telling you that you don’t want to be alone anymore?”

Christ, she was right. She was absolutely right. Seeing Silver up on that stage, his heart had felt a pull towards him that he hadn’t felt since he’d first laid eyes on Thomas. It was different, in that Silver and Thomas couldn’t be less alike, but the feeling was the same. He wanted to know Silver. He wanted to sit and listen to his life, his excitement for the future, wanted to be beside him in all those stupidly romantic domestic ideas he’d had after that first night with him. The feeling had been there all along, every thought every motion, just wanting to reach out to Silver and hold him to his chest, to feel his breathing, to feel his warmth, things he’d never felt for so long, and then never let go of them.

Thomas’s love had been warm and strong. Reliable and defiant against anyone who said they shouldn’t be. He was in every beautiful memory Flint had, every sunshine filled day, every cosy snuggled walk in the snow with their dogs. He had been the only person in Flints mind for all these long, lonely years. But there was a part of him now that was reaching out for something new, towards _someone_ new. He had no idea how different Silver’s love for him would be, but for the first time, he wanted to find out. It felt as though something inside himself had woken up from years of hibernation, waving a little flag of agreement towards Miranda, trying its hardest to show him that there was another man out there who wanted him, and that after all this time, to feel that emotion towards someone again was not a defilement of Thomas’s memories.

Flint covered his face with his hands where he leant on his desk. Of course this was all entirely irrelevant if he’d already ruined everything. Christ, he was pathetic, nearly 40 years old and he was running scared of his own emotions. He loved Thomas, he would always love Thomas, but Silver…maybe…

“Take that boy to dinner.”

Flint blinked out of his thoughts, “What?”

“Dinner, James.  Phone him, right now. Apologise for being an irrational overly emotional complicated man and invite him to dinner.” She picked up the phone and held it out in front of his face, waiting.

Okay, so perhaps Flint had finally admitted that there was something there under the surface for Silver, but that just meant he _really_ didn’t want to talk to him now in case he’d destroyed this chance. It would be the ultimate cruelty, to think that maybe possibly somehow being with someone new might be ok, only to have that person tell him to fuck off down the phone.

“I can’t.” He’d managed to drink himself half to death to avoid phoning him there was no way he could- “Miranda, what are you doing?!”

Miranda hadn’t waited long before she’d quickly turned on her heal and began walking away with the phone, flicking through the contacts for the number.

“If you won’t, I will.  Someone needs to take control of your life.”

She then walked into the classroom closet and shut the door.

“What the-!“ Flint let exactly two seconds pass in shock before he moved so fast from his chair that it toppled backwards onto the floor. Half falling over the desks in the effort to get to the closet he yanked on the door only to find it jammed with something the other side, and Miranda’s voice coming through loud and clear.

“Hello, is this John Silver?”

“MIRANDA!!”

Panic surged through Flint like an electric shock, she wasn’t actually doing this was she? She wasn’t actually _fucking phoning him?!_

“My name is Miranda Barlow, I’m a friend of James Flint, the _neurotic idiot_ ,” she shouted deliberately loudly at the door when Flint started banging on it hard, “who hasn’t been replying to your messages this week.”

“ _This is not funny Miranda!!!”_

“Yes, that’s him shouting through the door…….I’m in a closet…….it’s a long story, but he wants to apologise to you. I think your sudden presence in his life over whelmed him a little and he needed me to slap some sense into him…..….yes I really did,” she laughed.  She was laughing with him?? Flint stopped banging to listen, half terrified, “Indeed he did deserve it………well that’s most likely due to your charm. I must say I’m a fan, you have a wonderful voice my dear……oh you really _are_ the charmer aren’t you?” she giggled. Now she was _giggling_ with him?? “Just please be patient with him, you entranced him believe me, and he’d like to ask you out to dinner, whenever you’re free……I’ll personally make sure he’s there……trust me sweetheart, he wants to be with you, he’s just, well he’s James, you’ll get to know the neurosis he carries around with him”.

“Oh thank you, make me sound like a psychopath.” Flint muttered against the door, but at least he’d calmed down.  The knotted guilt in his stomach was untangling, even if he did still feel pathetic that he couldn’t pluck up the courage to talk to him himself. Miranda truly was the best annoyance.

“Yes…..okay….I see…..well you’re busy enough as it is after all…”

Flint’s heart sank at the implication that Silver couldn’t come to the dinner he was mad at Miranda for inviting him to in the first place.

“Of course….I’ll let him know. I hope I get to speak to you again John it’s been a delight. Oh, and your new single is amazing by the way…….you’re welcome! Goodbye, sweetheart.”

When Miranda pulled back the closet door Flint was standing there utterly still, waiting with baited breath at what she had to say.

She smiled at the expectant look on his face, “He’s a busy man. But, he thinks he should be able to make it in time for an 8pm dinner _this evening_ at The Shipwreck Restaurant in Leicester Square. Just don’t walk out if he’s a bit late.”

 _“Tonight?”_ Fuck that was too soon, he didn’t have enough time to organise his thoughts into something was wasn’t achieving a panic attack.

“It’s the only evening he had free until next week, so you’re going to that restaurant, you’re going to beg him on your hands and knees for forgiveness, and then you’re going to sweep him off his feet with a night of romance and sweet talk and you’d better tell me on Monday morning that you took him home tonight or there will be hell to pay from me.”

Though there was no venom behind it, Flint glared at her, “Do I get any say on what happens in my own life?”

“No, you’ll only fuck it up.”

 

* * *

 

Flint had decided that he’d definitely traded minds with one of his teenage girls. It was the only explanation of why he felt like a teenager himself. His palms were sweating, his pulse racing in his ears, his eyes glued to the doorway of the restaurant and nearly shooting up out of his chair every time someone walked through it.

He’d arrived so early out of nerves the restaurant hadn’t been ready for the reservation (Miranda had called ahead), and had spent 20 minutes sitting by the fountain in the square watching people queueing up to get into the cinema. Once in the restaurant, a very expensive restaurant Flint would never have normally stepped into, he’d informed them he was waiting for someone else and had ordered a large bottle of red wine. He’d now had nearly two glasses himself out of growing nerves that Silver wasn’t going to show up. It was now 8.30pm and still no sign of him, the waiters around him eyeing the table that this was going to throw out their reservation schedule.

Every possible problem was running through his mind. He was going to be deliberately stood up as punishment for being a dick (well deserved), or Silver’s work had overrun and he wouldn’t be able to make it, or there’d been some horrible accident, or-

“Hi.”

Flint jumped up out of his chair in shocked surprise, so preoccupied with his own thoughts he hadn’t even seen Silver walk in. Flint gazed at him. He was standing behind the chair on the other side of the table, looking about as nervous as Flint felt. There was no confidence here, none of the heat, just a young man not knowing how he should be acting. Even so, in tight dark trousers and a deep red silk shirt, the usual deep open v down his chest, and his long curls cascading down his back and over his collarbones, he was a sight that made Flint take in a sharp breath, blood flowing to other unhelpful places.

“You look…” radiant, stunning, breath-taking, “…gorgeous.”

A small smile curled Silvers lips for a brief second, “You look like you’re about to have a heart attack.”

Flint couldn’t help but huff out a small laugh, “You’re not far off.” He let his eyes run once more over Silver, relief washing over him that he’d turned up, and that maybe, _maybe_ he’d have a chance of fixing this mess. “Sit with me?”

“Kiss me first.”

It was a demand that surprised Flint greatly, after every horrible thing he’d done this week. He hadn't even apologised yet.

His lack of movement made Silver continue, “Your friend, Miranda, said that you wanted to apologise to me, that you do want me. So start making things right and kiss me.”

It was only slight, but there was an undertone of anger in that sentence. Silver had every right to be furious with him. Hesitantly, Flint took the few steps around the table to stand in front of him, Silver looking up at him.  Everything was suddenly so awkward.  Their meetings together so far had been a rush of heat and fast lips, nothing had been slow or sweet, but that was exactly what it felt like this moment should be.

Flint gently cupped Silver’s face between his hands, running his thumbs over his cheek bones, watching his anxious eyes as they flickered over his own. _This_ was right.  This wasn’t the end. He slowly bent his head down, taking those lips in a long, lingering, sweeping kiss that had Silver moaning deeply and leaning into him for balance.

Somehow, some reason, what was supposed to be a few nights of fooling around had meant something so much more. The shock of Silver in his life had turned and twisted Flint’s mind, nothing had ever affected him like this, and what was supposed to be night of casual fun with the hot red-head in the crowd had Silver never feeling so much pain over being ignored. It shouldn’t have mattered, it was just supposed to be a night then move on to someone else the next day. But even after that one night he’d wanted more, wanted Flint to stay with him while in London. But now, as he clutched at Flint’s hips, lips parting in a breathless gasp as Flint finally pulled away from his intensely deep kiss that left them both lightheaded, Silver didn’t want to let go.

“Ahh, now that’s better.” He smiled, barely a breath between them as he looked into Flint’s sea green eyes. “Now let’s eat, I’m starving. And let’s sort us out, because I _really_ don’t want us to end.”

Neither did Flint. He wanted this, truly he did. It may be hard at first, and he was sure there were going to be more issues of his past, but this time he’d try to deal with them instead of hiding behind Miranda’s skirts. Flint found himself grinning at the shy yet happy look on Silver’s face, found himself rubbing a small Eskimo kiss against Silvers nose, and then feeling a bubbling lightness throughout his entire body at Silver’s adorable laugh as he shoved him away, sitting himself down at the table. 


	4. Chapter 4

The waiter practically pounced on them the moment they sat down, impatient at having to wait so long. Silver peered at Flint over the top of his menu, smiling behind it, the soft notes from the white grand piano in the corner drifting pleasantly around them. After placing their orders Flint found himself feeling enjoyably warm and contented, leaning back in his chair, a glass of red wine in one hand and surveying Silver over the small flickering candle between them.

He knew he still had to apologise, still had to give an explanation for ignoring him, but it wasn’t worrying him so much anymore.  He was just so happy that Silver was here, that he had agreed to sort this out together, that he’d let him kiss him so soon, nothing else seemed to matter. Silver was in front of him, beautiful and perfect, and he was all his eyes could look upon.

He knew it was that siren spell again, his mind wiping blank whenever Silver was around, but Flint didn’t care about that any longer. Silver made him feel at ease, and if the subject of Thomas was going to be brought up, he felt…surprisingly okay about that. Of course Miranda’s slap was still fresh in his mind, and if he screwed up this chance because of his mental constipation over Thomas she may actually kill him.

“So,” Silver began casually, pouring himself some of the wine from the bottle, “Why _have_ you been ignoring me? According to Miranda you’re, now how did she phrase it? ‘ _Neurotic’_?” he grinned, and Flint very nearly rolled his eyes.

“Miranda…knows a lot about me. She’s my best friend and, well she’d had enough of how I’d been acting this past week. She decided to intervene.”

“Lucky me.”

Flints lips twitched in a smile. Lucky Flint too.

“I have…let’s say issues, with a past relationship that’s made me very…unaccustomed, to feeling attracted to someone else again.” He swirled his wine in his glass trying to find the right words, before setting it back on the table, “I panicked. I panicked and I tried to hide myself away from you, pretending that if I ignored you everything would go back to normal. That you’d move on to someone new, and that I could go back to my quiet life.” Now he was speaking about it all it felt so effortless, like every word was gently releasing all the knots of guilt from inside him. It was a gradual feeling of relief. “I turned off my phone, I deleted your messages, I couldn’t return your voicemail, I just…couldn’t do any of it.” He looked up at Silver who was watching him steadily, “It was pathetic, I know, and I’m so sorry.” And he was, Christ he was sorry. How could he have ignored this sweet dream sitting in front of him? How could he have made him so sad? If he ever did that again he was going to give Miranda permission to upgrade from a slap to a kick in the balls.

“Did Miranda really slap you?”

Flint smirked, “Yes, she did.”

“Huh.” Silver picked up his wine glass and held it out as a toast, “Then I’ll drink to that.” He smirked back.

Flint chuckled, raising his glass and clinking them together, “So will I. I am sorry though, that voicemail you left me, were you…” Were you crying, is what he wanted to ask, and though it looked like Silver knew what he was going to say he simply took another sip of wine, remaining silent. “I’m sorry.” Flint whispered.

Silver gazed at him for a moment, before Flint suddenly felt Silver’s foot edging its way up his lower right leg. Flint’s eyes widened curiously, his pulse quickening.

“I’ll forgive you,” Silver murmured deeply, leaning forward a little, “provided you’re planning on taking me back to your home after this dinner and _ravishing_ me to within an inch of my life.”

A slow smile grew on Flint’s lips, heat pooling below, “I think I can manage that.”

The waiter then arrived with their starter course, and Silver’s foot disappeared from Flint’s leg, the two of them smiling secretively at each other as the food was placed in front of them.

 

* * *

 

“So, what happened? With this past relationship, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Flint nodded politely to the waiter as he took their plates away before staring down at his wine glass for a moment.  He didn’t…mind being asked, he’d been expecting it, but there was something else he needed to be clear about.

“Let me just ask you something first, before I tell you about that. That first night, you said you wanted to be with me more times while you’re here in London. I take it that meant that it was _only_ me you wanted to be with?”

A small blush rose to Silvers cheeks, and he licked his lips, “Yes.”

“Why?

“ _Why_?”

“Well look at me.” Flint stated seriously, “I’m nearly 18 years older than you, I could be your father. I live a boring, repetitive life, containing one friend and many teenage girls who drive me crazy. I’m a teacher by the way.” He added at the look of confusion on Silver’s face, “But I do care about their futures. That is my life. And now look at you. You could throw yourself at anyone, literally anyone _pick_ someone in this restaurant there’d be a 99% chance they’d sleep with you. You’re about to become a massive star in music, you won’t have to throw yourself at anyone they’ll be throwing themselves at you. You’re going to be rich, famous, travel the world, you’ll be able to have anything, _anyone_ , in your life.” He paused for a moment, watching Silver carefully, “Why do you want to start by tying yourself down to me?”

It was something that had been in the back of Flint’s mind since they’d met, something he couldn’t understand.  What was so special about himself that he even warranted Silvers attention in the first place? Silver seemed to contemplate his words for a moment, fingers twirling around the stem of his wine glass, before he met his eyes with a cheeky smile.

“Only 99%? I need to work harder.”

“ _Silver_.”

“It’s two months.” Silver laughed kindly, “Well, seven weeks now. I don’t want to throw myself at anyone else but you, and I couldn’t care less if anyone threw themselves at me I wouldn’t want them.” This didn’t seem to be enough for Flint though, so he continued, “Does there have to be a specific reason why I want to be with you? I like you. A lot.” A timid smile came to his lips at saying that out loud, “I’ve um…never liked anyone before like this. And the age difference doesn’t bother me in the _least_. And when these weeks are up? Well, who knows? Maybe we’ll both be moving on by then,” Silver looked away at that, “maybe…maybe something else will happen. All I know is that it’s my choice who I like, and right now I want to be exclusively with you. I can’t tell you what will happen once I start my tour, how things will be between us, but for now…can’t I just be yours?”

Flints heart skipped a beat at those words, but he tried not to fall into the temptation of only paying attention to them and nothing else that was said. For Silver was right of course, in just under two months time he’d be gone, but that’s still a decent amount of time to spend together, to grow, and when the time came for Silver to leave, maybe…maybe something else will happen, just like he said. Flint tried to picture himself following Silver around the country like a groupie, it made him smile but, then he thought of the kids at the school, his job. He’d always wanted to be a teacher, it’s what he and Thomas and Miranda had all worked towards. If he left, would he really survive as nothing but the partner of a man lusted after by half the country? Living off of his money and fame, completely dependent on him? Would Silver be bored with him anyway by then?

Flint squashed those thoughts immediately.  If was far too early for thinking things like this.  As Silver said who knew what their relationship would be like by that time, it was best to focus on the here and now, and to do that Flint needed Silver to know the truth about what made him the nervous wreck of a man he was today. He wanted him to understand. To give him one final chance to walk away.

“I would love for you to just be mine,” Flint said softly, “but I owe you the truth first, and then you can really decide. You asked about my past relationship. There was a man in my life, many years ago. His name was Thomas Hamilton.”

That was the first time he’d uttered that name to anyone other than Miranda, and it genuinely surprised him at how easy it was to say it. This time yesterday he was drowning himself in alcohol trying to keep Thomas and Silver separate, never wanting them to meet, and now here he was, about to tell the story of his life for the first time ever and finding himself fairly unconcerned about doing so. It was amazing what a slap could achieve.

“He was my first and only love. He and Miranda were best friends, they grew up together as neighbours. My parents moved to London when I was 13, and I was transferred to their school. It was love at first sight for Thomas and I, even at that age.”

Flint found himself smiling warmly at the memory. Standing at the front of his new class, the teacher introducing him and then telling him to sit down at the desk by the window.  He’d been a shy, quiet boy, and hadn’t noticed the blond boy sitting at the desk next to him staring at him like he was made of gold.  When the girl behind him tapped him on the shoulder and he began to turn around to say hello, he caught the blond boys eye. He’d paused, barely hearing the girl introducing herself as Miranda as the two boys stared, and stared, at each other.

“All three of us spent every possible moment together, studying together, staying round each other’s houses.  Thomas and I we… talked about our futures together, as though it was the most natural thing that we’d never be apart, even though we’d technically never said the words to each other. But I loved him. Heh, no, love isn’t a strong enough word. I never believed in things like soul mates but _Christ_ , he was mine. If marriage between two men had been legal back then, I would have married him the second we were of age.”

Silver listened quietly, occasionally taking a sip of his wine, not interrupting, not asking questions, just listening, and Flint was grateful. Talking about Thomas in such detail was bringing back so many memories, and although it felt easier now, it was still a fragile place in his heart.

“Now all three of us wanted to be teachers, so we were aiming for bachelor degrees at university. Miranda wanted to be an English Language teacher, Thomas History, and me English Literature. We went on a gap year together, travelled for a bit, then Thomas got into Oxford University. He was a genius after all and his parents could afford it, whereas Miranda and I just went to the local college. It was…a nightmare being apart from him, but we saw each other as often as we could. We brought in the year 2000 together, standing in the crowd by the Thames, watching the fireworks.”

Flint smiled at the memory, the two of them wrapped up in thick coats and scarves and waving at the camera crews filming the crowd, huge bright and colourful fireworks lighting up the sky around Big Ben, the nearly completed construction of the London Eye marking the landscape. They’d been lost in each other’s arms when the countdown reached zero, a beautiful kiss to bring in the new millennium.  He’d never been happier at that moment. He was going to spend the rest of his life with Thomas, there wasn’t a doubt in his mind.

But his smile soon faded at the memory that followed.

“Two years later, I received a phone call. From Oxford. They told me that Thomas had been in a car accident.” Flint found his voice becoming quieter, “He’d been helping a local charity, getting toy donations and such at the university. He’d been driving them to the charity shop when some… _person_ , ran a red light at full speed through a crossroad. Crashed into the side of Thomas’s car at nearly 80 miles an hour.”

“Oh my God…” Silver whispered, eyes wide in shock.

“I went to the hospital, dropping everything.  I spent five days by Thomas’ side, holding his hand while he was in a coma trying to fight his injuries, and then…” Flint took in a shaky breath, trying to pretend the corners of his eyes were not feeling wet, “…then he was gone. Just like that, just gone.”

Now it was hard to talk.  Now the memories were there right at the front of his mind. The abject terror of the initial phone call. Being restrained by security at the hospital trying to fight his way past the doctors to get to Thomas’ side. The hours waiting, clinging onto Miranda when she finally arrived, flinging her arms around him asking what had happened was Thomas alright what was going on?  The sickening pleasure at being informed that the man driving the other car had died at the scene. Seeing Thomas in the hospital bed after the surgery, body broken, head, arms, legs, everything bandaged, the only thing keeping him alive being the machine attached to him feeding him oxygen. Flint had sat there for days, holding his unresponsive hand, talking to him, begging him to wake up, to heal, to come back, please for the love of God come back.

Then where it all ended, the heart monitor being switched off, cutting off the long continuous tone of dead heart, the doctor quietly asking the nurse beside him to note the time of death.

Initially it had been Miranda who had been inconsolable.  The doctors had left them in the room with him, and when it hit her, when she stood there staring at her dead best friend, she’d screamed. Screamed and screamed and curled up in a corner of the room on the floor, suffocating on her own tears, her hands buried in her hair head shaking desperately from side to side.  Flint had sat in silence, still next to Thomas, still holding his hand, listening to her choking screams as silent tears fell down his own face, not yet coming to comprehend that Thomas was gone, that he’d be leaving here without him, and that the life they’d planned together would never, ever, happen.

“I am genuinely sorry.” Silver whispered, and lost for a moment in his memories Flint quickly wiped at the corner of his eyes, clearing his throat.

 “I was a mess for so many years. If it wasn’t for Miranda I probably would’ve…” Flint didn’t finish the sentence. “Anti-depressants, counselling, eight whole years it took before anyone could say I was vaguely normal again. I took up the teaching position that I’d wanted to do, and I’ve been there ever since.”

“That’s awful, I’m so sorry.” Silvers voice was barely above a whisper, he looked heartbroken on Flint’s behalf, and he reached out to place his hand over Flint’s in a small action of comfort.

Flint smiled sadly at the gesture, and turned his palm over so he could hold his hand.

“But do you see now?” Flint continued, looking very sincerely at Silver’s eyes, “This is the man you say you want to be with, this is who I am. An old, broken man with nothing to add to your exciting life except a pain from the past that has _never_ properly healed. Are you _absolutely sure_ you still want to be with me? With this mess?”

Silver squeezed his hand gently, and a warm, genuine smile spread over his lips, “Yes. No doubt.” He said it so frankly it took Flint by surprise.  He’d expected some kind of hesitation, some kind of time to collect his thoughts, not an instant, wonderful response so fast.

But Silver suddenly shifted in his seat, seeming a little uneasy, “I wouldn’t ever compare peoples pain, but if you think you’re the only one with a terrible thing to happen in your past you’d be wrong.” He left the suggestion open, and Flint blinked, “So no matter what baggage you’re carrying with you,” Silver shrugged, smiling again, “I can carry it with you too.”

Flint gazed at him curiously, and completely fondly. Something had happened, something that was not to be discussed that was obvious, and that was fine.  The day when Silver would want to, he’d be here, and in the meantime Silvers word were just proving to Flint more and more what a perfect siren he’d found.

He smiled, shaking his head, a ridiculous feeling of happiness washing over him, “You’re amazing, you know that?”

“Hey, are you quoting my song lyrics back at me?”

The two of them laughed. Flint couldn’t remember when he’d last laughed, and when he realised that fact his expression softened so much, looking at the laughing Silver and thinking, God, he was beautiful.

“So, there we are,” Flint sighed heavily in relief, releasing Silver’s hand, “that’s my sob story. That’s why I frightened myself with my attraction to you.  I’ll admit you are…the first person I’ve been with for the past 15 years.”

Silver had been drinking from his wine glass at that moment, laughter still on his face, and ended up nearly choking on it at Flint’s words, coughing while looking at Flint with very raised eyebrows as he tried to swallow.

Flint felt a bubbling laughter in his chest again at the look on his face and he slowly grinned, “And yes, I can understand to someone like you that seems impossible to imagine.”

“N-no!” Silver coughed, trying to smile, “O-of course not it’s just...well it’s…how did you…I have……no idea how to finish that sentence.”

Silver tried not to smile which just made it harder, and the two of them found themselves laughing together again. Flint felt his head spinning with happiness as their main courses arrived.

 

* * *

 

“So, we’ve spent the entire evening talking about myself so far, but I still don’t know much about you.”

They’d ordered and were now waiting for their desserts, both ordering simple strawberries and cream with a chocolate liquor sauce.

“Not much to say really.” Silver shrugged, “My parents passed away when I was just a young boy, and I grew up in an orphanage with Ann. She was a fire stick,” he chuckled sweetly, “still is. She calmed down a little after she met Max but, she still tends to get overly defensive when it comes to me, she’d always be the one beating up my bullies.”

“You? Bullied? Surely you were too cute to bully.” Flint teased, but in his head he was wondering; this couldn’t be the dreadful thing that had happened in Silvers life, it seemed too easy for him to say out loud. It certainly was a dreadful event, losing ones parents, but there must be something else. He was a bit of mystery this boy.

Silver though was laughing, ducking his head a little in embarrassment, “Well, I had my own issues trust me, but we helped each other. There was a donation to the orphanage one day of some musical equipment, including a guitar and an old drum set. Ann and I practically lived on them, it was…therapeutic for us, and it kept us out of trouble so the carers encouraged it. It’s when I discovered I could sing too. Long story short, when we were older Ann met Max, love at first sight for them they were married within 3 months, and I met Billy busking outside his university. Then the four of us formed the band.”

“And then Charles Vane came along later.” Flint added.

“Yeah.  When we started getting noticed an independent manager hired us. Helped us a lot, really got us out there, and then got Charles in to replace me on the guitar.  I didn’t mind too much, I did enjoy singing a lot, and it gave me a chance to focus on the song writing more.”

Flint nodded lightly.  He didn’t want to say that all of this information anyone could get off of the Black Sails website, but at least it did prove Flints guess that Silver had been at the orphanage too.  He wondered why that wasn’t mentioned on the website when Ann was.

“I hear you released a new song today?”

Silver smiled enthusiastically at him, “Yep! ‘ _Irreplaceable Thing’_ , Jack has big hopes for it! Well we all do, it needs to get into the top three of the charts by the end of next week for Black Sails to even bother keeping us on, so it’s nerve-wracking work.”

“That’s a little much to expect for a first single release, isn’t it?”

“Are you kidding? There have been plenty of new bands that have reached number 1 with their first single. It would be _amazing_ for us if it did. We’d get nationwide fame in a week, it’d be incredible. But the song is only half of it, how it’s promoted fills in the rest, which is up to Jack.  So far this week I’ve had interviews for ten different magazines, paper and online, a photoshoot each day, we just finished the music video on Wednesday ready in time for the release, Charles and I were on the BBC breakfast show this morning for 10 minutes promoting it, next week is already full with more photoshoots and planned filming for music videos for the album, we’re all still working on new songs for the album too staying late at the studio together, Jack’s trying to get us on some talk shows…” Silver finally took a breath from what seemed liked an aged ramble, and he grinned, “We’re all hot news right now! It’s exhausting, but I love it!”

Flint couldn’t help but smile happily along with him at how enthusiastically Silver talked about his work. It was adorable. He was obviously very passionate about it, and Flint made a mental note to try and find that 10 minute tv promotion online later. He’d bet any amount of money that whoever was hosting the show this morning would have looked like a simpering mess getting to talk to Silver. He chuckled to himself.

“You’re going to rule the world with your voice one day.”

Silver blushed prettily, biting his bottom lip, “You think?” He grinned at Flint, a little embarrassed, and took a sip of his wine. “So, you teach English Literature huh?” he asked.

 “Yes, at a private all-girls school.”

 “Ooo, any of the girls my fans?” Silver inquired, leaning forward excitedly.

“I wouldn’t know,” Flint chuckled lightly, “I don’t exactly move in their social circles.”

“Oh I bet you’re a strict teacher.” Silver smirked, and Flint could have sworn he said that with an edge of arousal in his voice, “No wait, I bet you _think_ you’re a strict teacher, but half your class actually has a crush on you.”

“No, I’m pretty sure they all hate me.”

Silver laughed, before settling back in his chair as their desserts arrived, regarding Flint through lowered eyelids, “No, that’s not possible.”

Flint smirked, then took in a quiet breath when he suddenly felt Silver’s foot running up the inside of his leg again. He watched as Silver then took one of the strawberries in front of him, dipped it in the small pot of cream, then flicked his tongue out to lick it off, all the while never looking away from Flint’s eyes.

Flint swallowed the lump in his throat, “What are you doing?”

Silver just waggled his eyebrows, before pressing his foot high up straight between Flint’s thighs and Flint audibly gasped, his chair skidding back a little. He then smirked at him, and shook his head, “You’re insatiable.”

“Can you blame me?”

They did nothing but smile at each other for a moment, before Flint speared one of his own strawberries with a fork, “I think we should finish these as quickly as possible and go home, don’t you think?”

“Absolutely.” Silver murmured deeply.

He said that, but Silver still continued to eat each strawberry with his fingers, tongue working slowly around each one before actually putting it in his mouth, his lips speckled with cream, and by the time the seemingly endless bowl was empty Flint was undeniably sporting a raging hard on.

What the fuck did Silver think he was doing?  If he did that again Flint would be throwing him over the table between them and fucking him in front of everyone in the restaurant.  Jesus Christ!

 “Let’s get out of here.” Silver’s voice was practically a growl, and Flint didn’t think there were any more attractive words right now.

When Flint had paid for the meal Silver once again grabbed his hand and pulled him through the restaurant towards the doors. Except at the last minute he turned, pushing Flint through a door just before the exit and finding themselves in the thankfully empty mens toilets.

“What are you-?” Flint found himself being dragged like a rag doll into one of the cubicles before Silver pinned him up against the back of the closed door and kissed him hard, hands buried in his hair.

“I can’t wait until we get to your house,” he moaned between kisses, “I want to touch you now.”

His hand scrambled at both their zippers, freeing both of their half hard cocks and then grabbing Flints hand and placing it around his own cock with a delightful sigh of pleasure, before he licked his own palm (and fuck that was a sight) and taking hold of Flints.  He kissed Flint urgently, Flint more than happy to slide his tongue against his, moaning into each others mouths as they worked each other off, squeezing and sliding and desperate and _fuck_ Flint felt like he’d walked into someone elses life.

His brain, which had pretty much been out of action since the strawberries, still couldn’t believe he’d managed to get his overly sexual siren back, and that it would seem his life was now going to contain a lot of spontaneous sexual experiences including being dragged in a daze into a toilet cubicle for a hand job. He almost wanted to laugh, if it wasn’t for Silver now panting into his mouth, pushing his body fully against Flint’s and then coming between them, gripping onto Flint’s shirt. Without pausing for even a second Silver then dropped to his knees and engulfed Flints cock right to the hilt.

“F--- _fuck_!” The back of Flint’s head hit the door at the sudden unexpected sensation, and it only took a few expertly moaning sucks before Flint was coming down his throat, hands tight in his curls, Silver once again swallowing every single drop like he was starving for it. He then swirled his tongue around the head, and sucked him slowly a few more times for no other reason than he just wanted Flint’s cock in his mouth.

Flint stood panting against the door when Silver finally rose to his feet, grinning like a Cheshire cat and taking some toilet paper to wipe off his own come from their shirts.

“Okay, _now_ we can get out of here.”

 

* * *

**(AN: Please listen to this piece of music in the background for the rest of the chapter, it's totally their falling in love music: https://youtu.be/ewcAQvJkbM4)**

When Flint had told him they needed to get the tube to Waterloo station to get home, Silver had taken his hand in his and simply said, “Let’s walk there.”

It made sense, having just got off, to let themselves rebuild their stamina for when they got home. Not that Flint doubted Silver needed to after his performance last week. It would seem his young lover was unquenchable when it came to sex. Flint almost felt exhausted already just at the thought of the amount of sex it seemed he would be getting now. Still, that was hardly a bad thing, and Flint squeezed his hand gently. 

They left the restaurant hand in hand waking into the busy London night life, with its bright lights and music, people dressed up for a night out, and nobody paying them the slightest bit of attention as they walked together through the crowds, their fingers entwined. 

It would take half an hour to walk to the station, and Flint was the happiest he could remember. He felt young again, holding the hand of someone he cared about, strolling through the streets like they had all the time in the world.

Silver’s hand was warm in his own, his eyes bright and excited, looking around them at the various things going on. But Flint didn’t care what was going on in the city around him, he just watched Silver and his enthusiasm, contagious like a wonderful disease as Flint found himself smiling warmly at nothing in particular, just the two of them.

They walked past a large group of people waiting outside the back-stage door of a theatre, excited talk of wanting autographs and Silver wondering out loud who it was they were waiting for.  Flint released his hand and put his arm around his shoulders instead, holding him close.

“If only they knew who was walking behind them. Besides, there’s only one famous person I know I want to see.”

Silver turned back to him and grinned at the soppy line, “Really? And who might that be?” he quipped, slipping his arm around Flint’s waist.

“Oh, you know, that singer guy, ridiculous curly hair, completely filthy mind, you’d like him.”

Silver giggled into his shoulder, pressed side to side as they walked on by, uncaring about the sudden screaming crowd as the actor they were waiting for appeared.

They stopped for a while in Trafalgar Square, watching a magician wowing the crowds, Silver laughing when Flint was reluctantly pulled forward to participate in the card trick the man was currently doing.  Most were watching the duo, but a few were looking at Silver, whispers circulating of “Hey, isn’t that…?”

If anyone had recognised him no one said anything, and the crowd clapped as the trick finished and an embarrassed Flint quickly headed back to Silver and grabbed his hand, pulling him out the crowd before he got picked on for the next trick again, his red face clashing with his hair and Silver still laughing at him.

They walked on, arm in arm, passing a news stand that was still open. Silver suddenly gasped and dragged Flint over to it.  One of the magazines on display had him and the band on the front page, one of the photoshoots they’d done a few days ago, with the subheading: _‘L/S and their first single ‘Irreplaceable Thing’ - Meet the band causing a storm on the radio waves.’_ Silver paid the man at the stand who did a double take at the magazine cover and back at Silver, but couldn’t find any words before they were walking away again.

“Surely you get your own copies of these photoshoots and don’t have to pay to buy the magazine itself?” Flint inquired.

“Actually, I bought it for you,” he winked, rolling it up in his hand so it was easier to carry, “so you can look at me whenever you want.” 

“Don’t I get to do that already now?” Flint grabbed his hips and held him still, looking into his eyes with a gentle smile as that blush came back on Silver’s cheeks.

“Well, yes, but I wouldn’t want you to get lonely during the day at school.” Silver grinned, “Maybe you can fan about me with your girls.”

“Never ever going to happen.” Flint quickly stated far too seriously, and Silver laughed again.

When they got onto the Hungerford foot bridge Silver ran ahead a little, exclaiming that he used to busk here a lot as a teenager, especially at this time of night as the view of the London night lights over the Thames was outstanding, and it was.

Flint looked out over the water, leaning against the railings, Silver chattering away beside him pointing out to different buildings. The lights flickered on the dark water’s surface, reflecting the colourfully lit up London Eye and the traffic across Westminster bridge towards Big Ben. Flint let himself glance down to the bank to their left, just past the London Eye. It was where he and Thomas had stood watching the fireworks 17 years ago. Now here he was again, looking at that same view, except the giant clock on Big Ben was showing a different time, and one far into the future from what it had been back then.

He wondered for a moment if he should be feeling sad, melancholy at such a distant memory, but as he turned his head to look at Silver, he felt nothing but calm. Silver was still chattering away excitedly, clueless to Flint’s thoughts, and Flint found himself smiling so warmly, his heart feeling lighter than it ever had.  When Silver spotted something along the bank and moved away to point at it, Flint grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards him, capturing those noisy lips in a silencing kiss. He wrapped one arm gently around his waist, the other cupping the back of his neck through his curls, kissing him deeply and slowly, finding this perfect solitary moment amongst the bustle of people walking by them.

Silver went weak against him, moaning sweetly, the magazine falling from his hand, lost in the sudden romance of the kiss. When Flint released his lips, they still stood there wrapped together, still kissing each other softly with slow, teasing lips, not wanting it to end.

Silver eventually placed his forehead to Flints cheek, finally leaving his lips alone, taking a smiling breath before looking up at him, “I’m boring you, aren’t I?”

Flint shook his head, unable to look away from those crystal blue eyes, “Not at all.” He whispered, moving his hand from the back of Silver’s neck and running his thumb slowly over his lips, “I just want to take you home.”

Silver felt a rush of warmth throughout his body, and he smiled so tenderly at him, “Okay.”

Flint slid his arm around Silver’s waist again as they walked along the bridge, Silver doing the same, both too into each other to remember the magazine dropped on the floor.  They walked for a few paces before Silver tucked his head against Flint’s shoulder and kept it there, snuggling against him. Flint felt a surge of something old and almost forgotten flow through him, a feeling he had not had for a very long time, and the only thing he could think to do was to press a kiss to Silver’s temple, squeezing him tighter.

 

* * *

 

By the time they got home, Flint’s heart was fluttering like a teenagers first crush. He had Silver in his arms and he wasn’t letting go, the two of them somehow making it up the stairs with their lips barely apart. But this wasn’t the fiery heat that it had always been before, this was slower, and gentler, Flint holding him like a porcelain vase, delicate and beautiful.

Silver was even more responsive to the slow touch, leaning in to every kiss, hands softly roaming over Flint’s chest with no ripping the shirt from him first, letting him actually take it off. They sat on the edge of Flint’s bed for an age, just kissing, just feeling, Flint slowly undoing the buttons on Silvers silk shirt and letting it slide off his shoulders and pool on the floor. He allowed his eyes to roam over those wide shoulders and that tanned chest, Silver smiling bashfully, which was something Flint hadn’t seen before in this situation and it made his heart jump.

“I love your freckles by the way.” Silver suddenly said, his fingertips slowly running down the centre of Flint’s chest through the fine hairs, tracing a line of freckles on the way down.

Flint smiled tenderly, unsure how to reply to that, so instead he held those fingers and brought them to his lips, kissing the palm of Silver’s hand before leaning over to kiss his lips again, gently pushing him to lie back on the bed. Flint lay down with him side by side, soothing hands ghosting down his side, palming up his back, brushing those curls to one side before taking his lips again, their eyes never leaving each others for a moment.

Silver once again leant into the gentle kiss, tongue hungry and trying to deepen it, wanting more, but Flint chuckled into the kiss and broke it, stroking his fingers down the side of Silver’s face.

“You said you wanted to be ravished, didn’t you? So let me ravish you.”

“But, this isn’t…what I imagined.” Silver’s heart was beating a mile a minute and it was confusing him.  All his previous lovers, everything had been a young rush of sexual frenzy and fun, but this, the way he was being treated now was something he had never experienced before.  For the first time he felt…unsure of what to do. “It’s never been like this, I’m a little…”

But Flint seemed to have noticed his unease, because he smiled warmly and placed a kiss to his forehead, then to an eyelid, his cheek, and finally a sweet short kiss to his lips.

“I want to make love to you, not fuck you.”

Silver looked genuinely confused, “What’s the difference?”

Flint smiled knowingly, “Let me show you.”

Silver had no idea what to expect, but it wasn’t the blissful ecstasy that was felt on every inch of his body. Flint touched and kissed every part of him, from his adorable ears to a kiss on every toe, something that had made Silver flush with embarrassment. Flints fingers massaged across every muscle, up his legs, down his arms, lacing with Silver’s fingers as he slowly trailed small butterfly kisses across his chest, down over his stomach, across his hips, licking down the inside of his thighs, avoiding the ever hardening cock before him.

It was maddening for Silver, and the short gasps and groans that constantly left him were the most heavenly sounds Flint could imagine, all of them hardening his own cock. Silver’s hands barely left Flint’s hair, Flint smiling around the skin he was kissing every time he felt a not-so-subtle pull of his hair towards Silver’s cock.  But he refused to give in. He’d told Silver not to touch himself.

His fingers massaged into Silvers thighs as he agonisingly licked all the way back up to his chest, leaving occasional little love bites on bits of particularly delicious looking skin far too flawless to be allowed, Silver mewling beneath him, eyes closed and a beautiful blush across his face. Flint took one nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it gently, one hand coming up to twirl the other between his fingers, feeling Silver’s cock jump against his hip, straining and dripping pre-come. It hadn’t even been touched yet, and Flint moved his own hips higher to keep them out the way.

He continued teasing and nipping at those small buds, one hand trailing up and down his body leaving feather whispered touches wherever they went, goosebumps rising on the skin they passed.

“I-If…y-you…don’t, do something I’m…I’m gonna come.”

Silver’s entire body was trembling, and Flint looked up at his face, a look of absolute rapture, barely able to breath panting in short, sharp gasps.

Flint leant up, palming across his chest, licking across one of his ears, “Think you can come without me even touching you there?”

“ _Nnnnnnn_ , uhh…oh fuck…”

His cock jumped again at the suggestion, and Silver placed the back of his arm across his eyes, embarrassed and blissed at the state he’d been brought to. He bucked his hips despite Flint’s instruction to stay still, trying to find and rub his cock against any part of Flint’s body it could find, but Flint pressed down on his hips, keeping him still, and Silver whined desperately.

“Please, p-please please…fuck me please…” his voice was cracking into higher notes.

“You want me to fuck you?”

Silver tried to buck his hips again in response, and Flint smiled, head lowering to his thighs, biting and nipping at the tender flesh. Silver cried out in erratic gasps above him, and Flint caught his hand just in time before it touched his cock, Silver swearing at him and making him laugh.

“Don’t move.” Flint took both of Silver’s hands and held them together against his stomach, so close to touching himself but Flint would not allow it.  Instead he returned to those sweet thighs, making them red with bite marks, Silver trying to buck underneath him, his cock straining so hard.

“So you do want me to fuck you.” He murmured teasingly against that soft skin, watching Silver’s cock dripping for him, “You want me to slid inside you-“

“ _Oh fuck…_ ”

“-you want me to fuck you over and over-“

“ _God yes fuck me!_ ”

“How long do you want me to fuck you for?”

“Oh _fuck_ s-stop this I-I’m… _fuck me_ , keeping fucking me until I scream oh god Jesus fucking Christ _please_!!!”

“Oh I don’t know, with a filthy mouth like that maybe I’ll just keep you like this forever, at the very brink of shooting your load without so much as a… _touch_.”

Flint blew gently over Silver’s cock, and suddenly Silver was arching off the bed and screaming. His hands ripping away from Flints hold and grasping fistfuls of the bedsheet as he came so hard his come reached his own face, some landing on his wild curls.

He lay there panting frantically trying to find the oxygen needed to speak, closed eyes lost behind white stars. Flint stared at him, just simply stared at him. That was the most incredible sight he’d ever seen, and he’s the one that’d created it.  He didn’t think Silver would _actually come_ but he did! Flint did that to him, just by touching his body alone _._ Flint did that _._ His own cock throbbed extremely hard at witnessing such an intense reaction, and in a mild daze himself Flint crawled back over him, the biggest grin on his face, lapping up Silvers come off his face.

“Flint,” Silver panted, peering through mostly closed eyelids at Flint’s tongue working across his face, “if you, don’t, fuck me, I’m, leaving you, right now.”

Flint chuckled at that and smiled down at him, watching his dazed eyes trying to look mad but failing entirely.  He kissed his bottom lip gently, still letting him breath.

“Call me James. And I don’t want you leaving so…”

Flint tapped Silver’s still trembling legs apart and Silver needed no more encouragement. He spread his legs wide and desperate, Flint pouring lube over his fingers and gently reaching down and encircling his entrance, teasing softly for a moment before pushing one finger in and resuming placing kisses all over his chest. Soon it was two fingers, Flint sucking sloppy kisses across his collarbones. Three fingers, Flint taking Silver’s cock in his hand and pumping it gently. With those fingers curling and twisting inside him soon Silver was begging to be fucked again, his cock regaining its firmness.

When Flint finally positioned himself and slid inside him Silver clung to him like a life raft, legs just falling aside more and more, hips springing off the bed wanting more, crushing their lips together as Flint rocked back and forth ridiculously slowly. Silver begged and begged as he felt Flints cock slide slowly over his prostate again and again, but Flint did not speed up. Instead he swallowed Silver’s every moan, every frantic panting plea, and made love to him like he said he would.

Silver was losing his mind in the exuberant mind-blowing pleasure. Nothing had ever felt like this. He didn’t know it could ever feel like this.  His body was being torn apart with pleasure and there was nothing he could do but be putty in Flint’s hands.

When Flint came deep inside him, his cock pulsing with come, Silver screamed again at the sensation, held tight and safe in Flint’s arms, hips bucking wildly as he spurt all over himself for a second time. Flint lay on top of him, panting into Silver’s curls, holding him tightly as his lovers body kept shuddering beneath him, trying to find reality once again.

Eventually, he slowly slipped out of him, collapsing at his side and pulling him towards him, Silver flopping heavily across him, body boneless and breathing heavily.

“So, am I forgiven?”

A few heavy breaths were heard before the answer.

“Fuck you.”

Silver then lifted his tired, heavy head, just about enough energy to reach upwards off Flint’s chest to place a small, panting, and endearing kiss to his lips, then collapsing to his chest again.

Flint grinned, snuggling against his curls, his own chest still heaving, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

* * *

 

_You wound your way into my life,_

_Never thought of you as just a fling,_

_Because you took my breath away_

_And on that day,_

_You replaced what I thought_

_Was an irreplaceable thing._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use gifs again in this chapter but there are 2 things you need to know about them first:
> 
> 1) If you haven't seen the INXS movie Luke's hair does get shorter in it. Not short short, Silver season 1 or 2 length, just shorter than how it was at the beginning of the movie and what you've seen in gifs so far. So any gifs you see with the shorter length please imagine it is still half way down his back instead :).
> 
> 2) There is a phone being used in a few gifs. It's a landline phone with a cord, please pretend it's Silver's mobile, just use your imagination ;)

**Chapter 5**

_‘do u think my naked arse would make the front page? lol’_

Silver was having far too much fun. He assumed he was annoying the hell out of Flint as he was getting no replies. Silver pictured him at his place of work, wherever that was, unable to reply to the texts while working, but still taking sneaky glances at his phone when his boss wasn’t looking and reading Silver’s flirtatious texts. Hopefully he was getting uncomfortably turned on.  Perhaps Silver would make him so mad and aroused he’d fuck him hard and rough up against the wall as punishment when they next met up. Silver bit his lip, trying to hide the grin that threatened to give away the fact that he wasn’t paying the slightest bit of attention to the reporters at the press conference around him.

When he’d woken up this morning alone he hadn’t felt too down about it, after all Flint had said he could only stay for a little while, and so had stretched out on the hotel bed flexing his fingers and toes and revelling in the fact every part of him ached perfectly. He could still taste Flint on his lips, could still smell him on his own skin, and when Silver had slowly and with some difficultly managed to stand up, he could feel Flint’s come dripping out down between his buttocks.  Silver had grinned to himself, hobbling over to the bathroom to take a shower, quite possibly having over done it last night but loving that he had.

Well, he had said he was going to have Flint’s come dripping out of him for days, and he meant it, because _fuck_ that was the best sex ever.

Silver was not exactly shy when it came to sex. _Any_ sex. He loved the feel of a soft supple breast sucked against his tongue, or a firm demanding cock pushing against his lips.  He’d had more sexual experiences than he could possibly remember. Hell he’d lost his virginity in a threesome. Then there was the time when he’d been spit roasted by two men whilst buried inside a woman. Her soft wetness around his cock, another cock sinking into him from behind forcing him deeper into her on every thrust.  She’d been moaning blissfully below him sucking on his nipples whilst another cock slid in and out of his mouth, his head being forcefully pulled up and back by the other mans hand grasping fistfuls of his curls as he was fucked relentlessly at both ends.

Boy, had that been a good night.

But like everyone he ever slept with he had no recollection of anyone’s names by the end, and he didn’t much care. He’d had fun, they’d had fun, it was fun.  They’d parted ways with good memories and sore limbs.

But this red head, this James Flint, _nothing_ had been as good as last night.

Silver didn’t know why but no other lips in the world had felt as addictive as his. No one else’s had set his heart on fire pressed against his own, tongue sliding perfectly over his bottom lip just teasing an entrance, before licking inside and claiming his mouth as though it belonged there. Funny, it felt as though it did. When those lips moved over his body Silver could feel his skin enflame wherever they went. It made him pant shamelessly at every whispered kiss or slick tongue tasting his sweat, needing it more, physically _needing_ those lips on him somewhere, anywhere, writhing underneath those strong hands.

And those hands, again no other hands in the world had felt as good as Flint’s palming across his skin.  The feel of them wrapped around Silver’s cock or buried in his hair, forcing his head wherever he wanted it to be, Jesus it was such a turn on. He wanted to feel helpless under them, wanted them buried deep inside him again, stretching him and fucking him until he was begging for that thick, gorgeous cock.

And his cock, _fuck_ his cock. Silver could suck that cock forever. It was like it was made to fit in his mouth, to slide down his throat so hard and heavy and needy. He wanted to slather it in his saliva, lick over and around it like he’d die if he stopped, and then take it down and suck it hard over and over again, letting the head of it rest inside his throat while he swallowed around it, feeling Flint losing his mind around him. He wanted to feel it throbbing against his tongue, that hot come hitting the back of his throat and then just taking it deeper still, wanting it all and more, suffocating himself on it and loving every second. He never wanted to stop sucking that cock.

He never wanted to stop riding it either.

He could still feel it pulsing inside him, so much come spilling so deep and claiming him completely, _fuck_ it was just the best fuck. Silver knew he’d been acting like a whore gone crazy with lust, but he didn’t care, he _had_ gone crazy with lust. This man was _gorgeous_ , with his luscious thighs, solid waist and broad neck muscles just perfect for biting in to. And those freckles, god he loved the freckles, no bit of skin the same anywhere on his body.

When Silver had collapsed on top of him and was then thoroughly fucked into, he’d been lost in exhaustive pleasure. This man fucked the same way he stared at him during his performance, with unadulterated heat and want, a ravenous hunger to get inside him in every possible way. Silver had almost faltered in his singing when he’d first seen Flint staring at him like that, and had brushed his stray curls aside to look again, ensuring he wasn’t just imagining the heat in the eyes that was being sent out like a smoke signal from the older man.

Silver had taken one look at him and the only other thought he’d had for the rest of his time on stage was getting his hands on that mans cock. Silver had ensured he’d performed the sexiest he’d ever done while doing this song and staring at Flint indecently whenever he could, giving back all the signals he was sure he was getting from him in return.

When he’d sung his chorus line, “How goooood it feeeels~” whilst running his own hand achingly slowly down over his own body, his hips swaying into it as he turned at the last moment to his thighs instead of touching his cock, it didn’t matter that every single person in the crowd had screamed, because he was only looking at one of them, and he was staring with aching hunger right back.

After that first fumble amongst the boxes, the question of asking Flint to be with him more times whilst he was here in London had left his mouth so quickly Silver hadn’t even questioned it himself.  Nothing felt better to say at that moment, nothing felt more right, and for the first time ever he’d wanted to see someone again. And again. And fuck, again please.

Now though, with his sexy weekend over with, Silver sat in the conference room at Black Sails with his fellow band mates. A single microphone had been placed in front of each of them as they sat at long table set higher up from the sea of reporters in front of them.  Jack was currently standing up and giving a short press speech about the band, and then he’d step to the side and questions would be handed over to them. 

Silver was entertaining himself texting Flint under the table, trying to look like he was paying attention to one of the reporters saying something in front of them. But he wasn’t really making a good job of it, what with his secret smiles and downcast eyes.

_‘I want u again’._

When Billy, who was sitting next to him, elbowed him sharply in the ribs, Silver looked up abruptly to find everyone in silence looking directly at him, a few flashes of cameras going off at the back. He cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry, what was the question?”

By the wall out of sight Jack physically facepalmed, running his hand down his face at this oh so fantastic start to his career with L/S.

 

* * *

 

It had been an extremely busy day. They were filming the music video, ready in time to be edited and then distributed tomorrow for the singles release on Friday morning.  They’d cut it a little short on time, what with the single being released so quickly, so everything had been crammed into only a few days including other interviews and photoshoots. It had been a 4am start and here it was 11pm and none of them had stopped all day. 

Silver flopped down face first onto his bed in his hotel room. He was absolutely shattered. No part of him moved for a moment until his left arm began to fumble in his jeans pocket to get at his phone. It had been turned off all day with how hectic everything had been.

He turned his head to one side on the pillow, waiting for the phone to turn on and to find a signal.  He did nothing but stare at it for a few minutes as it settled on the main screen, waiting, waiting, waiting.

Waiting.

When no messages came through, Silver pouted, and slowly texted another message to Flint with his one hand, another line added to the long list of unanswered texts.

_‘R u ok? Havent heard from u.’_

Again he waited. And waited.

No reply.

Silver turned his head to face back down again, his heavy sigh muffled through the pillow. Was he texting the right number? No he had to be, it was the same number Flint had replied to before when Silver had invited him to the hotel.  Maybe something had happened to the phone? Dropped it in the bath or something? But Flint knew what hotel he was staying in, knew the room number, he could have phoned the hotel through a landline and asked for him that way.

Silver shifted onto his side leaving the phone face down on the bed, closing his eyes and scratching a small itch on his stomach. His hand then trailed lazily across his hip and down to his left thigh, fingertips just ghosting the fabric in a bored, lethargic way.  His sleepy mind thought of Flint, wondering what he was doing now, wondering if he was thinking of him at all. Silvers fingers drew closer to his cock, again just ghosting a touch across it, memories of those wet lips around it and sea green eyes looking up at him. Silver ran his tongue over his lips, pressing a little harder against himself.

He wanted Flint again. He couldn’t deny it. But he _never_ wanted anyone again. Silver was the easiest fuck in the country, he’d sleep with anyone who showed the slightest bit of interest in him, he knew that, his band mates knew that, his fans knew that. He always wanted to try out someone new, to taste all the different tastes, to fuck all the different ways to fuck, to experience all the different people.

But not this time.  Flint’s face wouldn’t leave his mind, his touch wouldn’t leave his skin, and Silver soon found himself freeing his cock from his jeans and pumping it hurriedly in his hand. He squeezed the head picturing nothing but Flint’s mouth there, working that hot wet tongue around it as Silver bit into the pillow, muffling the rushed cries of pleasure that were coming forth already at the images in his mind.

But he was a whore for Flint’s cock too God yes he was, and his imagination switched to visualise Flint’s cock in his mouth instead. Silver groaned and placed two of his own fingers inside his mouth as he pictured Flint fucking it brutally, both hands fisting his curls tightly, fingernails scraping against his scalp keeping Silver’s head forward and Flint’s cock buried deep in his throat as he’d fuck his face rough and hard. Silver would gladly open his throat for him, mouth wide and willing and lips wet and swollen, expertly repressing his gag reflex after having so many people to practise on, and would just let Flint go wild on him.

Silver panted around his fingers, curling them inside his mouth, saliva dripping onto the pillow as he’d suck and lick them frantically. His cock was so hard in his other hand now, his hips canting into his own touch as he pumped the pre-come from the tip, swiping across it with his thumb.

God it was such a fantasy, to be used and abused by someone who would then cradle his face in his hands so gently afterwards, softly caressing his bruised lips with his thumb before kissing him like he was the last person on earth.

And of the entire fantasy he’d just imagined, it was that image that had Silver curling in on himself and spurting out onto the bed covers, Flint’s name cried on his breath. Images continued to flow, of Flint’s warm lips trailing over Silver’s face, licking up the tears that had leaked forth from having that large cock so wonderfully far down his throat, cradling his head against his chest and holding him so tightly and lovingly.

Silver lay there catching his breath, eyes still closed, letting those soft images float across his mind a little longer. When he opened them again, he found himself staring at his silent phone beside him. With his hand still around himself, though doing nothing against it, Silver sighed despondently.

Maybe Flint had changed his mind about being with him. Maybe he didn’t want to fuck him again.

Maybe…that was it.

Silver’s hand dropped from his cock and he lay still, staring soundlessly at his phone. When his eyes began to droop, he couldn’t be bothered to move any further than pulling the duvet over him, and he fell into a lonely, dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

With the successful distribution of the single and the music video ready for release on Friday morning, Thursday night had come crashing down into a mini party for the band. Jack had taken them to a bar in Covent Garden where he and the five members of L/S had spent their time celebrating the hopefully successful future of the band, and getting very very drunk in the process. Jack did however remind his lead singer and guitarist that they had a very early morning interview with the BBC tomorrow, and not to get too carried away with the alcohol.

By the time it was barely mid-evening the members had already drifted across the bar mingling with other people and those who recognised them, which were starting to be more and more people now they’d had their press release and were becoming properly known to the music world. By the time the single came out tomorrow a lot more people would know them too.

Charles had found himself in a booth with four very attractive, very blond women, giggling and draping themselves across him, Charles loving the attention. Silver had grinned at him from where he still sat at the bar, Charles catching his eye and winking back, his arms wrapped around the two girls beside him who were practically in his lap already. 

Ann and Max had also headed off into a booth by themselves taking their drinks with them, and were currently signing an autograph for an excited man who’d walked past and recognised them, thanking them profusely before heading over to his friends, all of whom didn’t have a clue who they were.  That would change, Silver thought with a smile, watching as Max held Ann’s hand on the table.

Amusingly Billy had found himself cornered by what looked like a hen party, all of them insisting this strapping tall man had to be the stripper they hadn’t yet ordered and were insisting he take his clothes off. Billy’s stoic face as he tried to tell them he was just here with his friends for a drink wasn’t being noticed, and Silver grinned again having no intention of going to rescue him.  

Meanwhile Jack had disappeared to the other end of the bar talking with two men, apparently in a deep discussion of whatever the topic was, leaving Silver by himself at the bar. Even Silver knew this was very unusual. It was always himself first out of their group, distracted by someone pretty, but tonight he kind of wished they’d all stayed together for a change.

Silver took a sip of his drink, staring at the arrangement of liquor bottles at the back of the bar. He felt slightly odd, like he wasn’t in his own skin.  He’d had quite a bit of alcohol to drink already despite Jack’s warning, mainly to try and drown out the oddness that he wasn’t draping himself over some random stranger, tongue down their throat, ready to take them back to the hotel to be fucked, or fucked by. The fact he wasn’t just made him feel very peculiar, so he drank instead. But why wasn’t he eyeing up anyone here? Why wasn’t he flirting with anyone? Why did he just want to go back to his hotel, alone for once?

Well, not alone.  There was one person he wanted to go back there with, but it was someone who wasn’t here and, apparently, wouldn’t want to be anyway.  Silver’s phone had been silent in his pocket all day, despite a few final last texts sent from himself, asking Flint to tell him once and for all if this was it, if he’d done anything wrong, that he wished he’d just text back something, even it was just ‘goodbye’. Silver could feel his heart aching. He drank some more.

“Excuse me?”

Silver glanced to his side as a young man slipped onto the bar stool beside him.

“You’re John Silver, correct? The singer?”

Silver nodded, taking in the light brown hair flecked with gold falling in bangs over blue eyes, covered by a pair of round glasses.

“I er, was wondering. I’m a fan of yours, and…well, you know what you do with your _fans_ …” the man spoke softly, but raised his eyebrows in a knowing attempt at getting Silver to understand what he was trying to say.

Silver knew all too well what he was trying to say having heard this many times before, and downed what was left of his drink.

“Sorry, not tonight.”

Christ, what the fuck was wrong with himself? He was actually turning the man down? Silver couldn’t remember ever turning anyone down. The man wasn’t that bad to look at, sure he’d had better but he’d had worse too, especially when he’d been really drunk not even remembering how he got to the place he’d woken up in. Or even what the gender had been of the person he’d slept with.

“Oh come on that’s not fair!” the man suddenly exclaimed, before the man realised his level of voice and lowered it again, “I’ve seen the videos online everyone knows your reputation, you’ll sleep with anyone. Why not me?”

Silver immediately felt a huge pang of dislike and annoyance run through his chest, an odd twist of guilt there too at the truth of it. The mans voice was now grating on him, and any chance he may have had of Silver ever changing his mind was gone in an instant. Not that he felt tonight there would have been a chance.  Fucks sake though why not? Maybe he needed a good fuck to get rid of this strange feeling coursing through him. But not with this guy.

“Not. Interested.” Silver stressed, a glare to his eyes, and turned in an attempt to leave his stool.

But the man was quick, grasping his arm preventing him from getting up, and somewhere out of sight in her booth Ann suddenly bolted upright looking towards them.

Silver turned back to him, his glare still prominent. “Look, I know what you think of me. I know the videos you’ve probably seen, but I don’t even know your nam-“

“Dufresne.” He answered before Silver had even finished.

“ _Fine_ , Dufresn-“

“Not knowing someone’s name has never stopped you before.” His grip tightened on Silver’s arm, and Silver’s glare deepened.

“Let go of my arm.” He said, voice low.

Dufresne did nothing for a moment but stare at him, before his hand slowly released him and his arm fell back to his side.

“I’m not sleeping with you, end of story.”

Silver finally rose from his bar stool and made eye contact with Ann, making his way over to her and Max, sliding into the booth next to her.  He joined in their conversation as casually as he could, keeping Dufresne in the corner of his eye.  The man watched him for a little longer, but when it seemed Silver was not going to leave the booth the man left his stool and went out the doors into the street.

“What the fuck was that? Did you just turn someone down for sex? Cos he looked pissed with ya.” Ann asked suspiciously as soon as he was gone, having easily watched their interactions from where she and Max were seated.

Silver chuckled, “Yeah I did, and I know, what’s wrong with me huh?”

“I dunno, but I wish you’d tell me, you’ve been acting fuckin’ weird all week. Wait…” Ann immediately paused, eyes widening in realisation, “It ain’t that bloke that fucked ya last week is it? That ginger nut?”

“ _Ann_.” Silver scowled playfully.

“Well ever since he fucked off you’ve been more emotional this week than me bleedin’ out each month.”

Max snorted into her drink.

“You start the week ‘appy as fuck glued to your phone but I know you ain’t been getting shit back for texts, and getting you to smile for the past few days has been a fucking nightmare. So what ‘appened? He dump ya? Since when d’ya fuck anyone more than once anyway?”

Silver sat in silence at all the words voiced out loud that he’d been thinking of himself. She knew him far too well. But he didn’t know how to respond to her question, because he didn’t know the answer. But really, thinking about it logically, it would seem the answer was obvious.

“He didn’t ‘urt you did he?” she said in a dark voice before he had a chance to respond.

“What? No!” Silver cried quickly.

“Cos if he did, you know he’d ‘ave me to deal with.”

“Ann, Jesus no he didn’t do anything honestly! Please don’t go getting arrested again on my behalf!” he quickly defused her glare, “Though I appreciate, as always, the _terrifying_ protectiveness you have of me.”

Ann hummed a noise of doubt in her throat but said nothing else.

“Sometimes I feel I ought to be jealous.” Max smiled playfully at them, Ann just giving her the sweetest smile in response that was never given to anyone else. It had even freaked Silver out the first time he saw it.

Billy suddenly interrupted them, flopping down beside Max having finally got away from the hen party. He scowled at all of them.

“You know, I really would have appreciated one of you rescuing me from that nightmare instead of sitting around grinning at me.”

“Why?” Max smiled far too pleasantly, “It was so much fun to watch.”

The three of them laughed at Billy’s still scowling expression, and the evening began to relax again, Charles disappearing at some point through the doors with the four girls.  Silver continued to talk with them, continued to drink with them, but his heart was only half in it. The other half was still in bed with Flint. It was also still staring at his silent phone, and was taking all this alcohol consumption to a darker more depressing state of mind.

 

* * *

 

By the time he once again got back to his hotel, alone, Silver stumbled drunkenly into his room patting down the wall blindly for the light switch.  Awkwardly stripping himself of all of his clothes he half tripped into the shower, his hand steadying himself against the beige tiled wall and turning the water on, barely flinching at the cold torrent. He lifted his face up towards the stream and let it fall heavily across his face and through his curls, trying to wash away the drunken haze.

It had been a bad idea to drink so much.  The evening was supposed to have been a celebration, but turning down that man had affected Silver more than he’d let on. He’d felt his mind drifting more and more to his god damn phone wondering miserably what had gone wrong, and found he couldn’t spend one second more with his celebrating band mates. He just wanted to leave.

He’d tried to be happy with them, he _wanted_ to be happy. He’d worked so hard for years to get his band to where they were, they were on the brink of stardom with the most famous of record companies! He should have been cheering down the London streets with them, should have been being chased by the police for drunken misbehaviour whilst laughing wildly, or falling into the arms of random strangers grinning and asking them how’d they fancy waking up with a rock star in the morning? Isn’t that what he was supposed to be doing?

Isn’t that what all his band mates had expected him to be doing?

Just the fact he was known by everyone, literally everyone, for basically being a slut, made a dark pool of revulsion rise in his stomach.  But it had never bothered him before, it was just sex after all, but for some reason it was bothering him now. Why had he turned that Dufresne person down? Why on the eve of his first single being officially released was he standing in a cold shower all alone?

Why the _fuck_ was Flint ignoring him?!

The thought of Flint gave such a miserable pause to his thoughts he found himself standing still in the shower. He stared unseeing through the glass door, his body motionless as the water continued to pour over him, his yielding curls now longer and waved from the pull of the water.

What had he done wrong? Had he been too much for the man? Had he mis-read his want? Had he maybe hurt him? Wanting to stop but Silver just refusing, too lost in his own pleasure? He’d probably just embarrassed him by showing how much of a slutty whore Silver really was. But…Flint had called him filthy and gorgeous. He’d fucked up into him willingly. He’d come so hard, twice!

He’d also left, without saying goodbye, and with no form of communication since.

Silver cold feel his throat constrict and he swallowed it away, letting out a long, heavy sigh instead, resting his forehead against the wet glass. He should forget him. Just let him be a forgotten face lost in the endless faces Silver had kissed. He should just let him go.

But, he didn’t want to. He’d felt things with Flint he’d never felt before, he didn’t want them to go away. He didn’t want Flint to go away. He wanted his strong arms around him again, he wanted his lips against his neck, he wanted to feel that fluttery feeling in his stomach when he’d made eye contact with him across the bar as he tried to escape his fans. He didn’t want any of that to go away.

Suddenly Silver was wiping furiously at his face with his hands, surprised and appalled by this stupid fucking drunken reaction, leaning back up into the water his eyes tightly closed washing away the evidence of the few tears that had dared to escape.  He finished his shower, trying to brush aside and ignore any more overly emotional thoughts and padded out still naked back into the room, a white towel around his shoulders which he threw with a little too much force onto the bed.

    

He sat down at the edge of it, and found himself once again staring at nothing but the wall opposite, not knowing what to do. His mind had now gone strangely blank, but the more he stared at the wall, the more he tried not to think, the more he could feel hot tears at the corners of his eyes again.

He glanced down to his jeans on the floor, leaning down to pick them up and taking his wallet out of the pocket, trying to pretend his eyes weren’t stinging and his chest wasn’t getting tighter. Flipping it open he looked blearily down to the small photograph in the front plastic pocket. The photo was of himself, a very small young child, holding an even smaller baby in his arms on the floor. The little Silver was grinning up at the camera, his short dark curls matching the curls on the baby’s head who was smiling up at him quite happily, one small hand wrapped around a few of Silver’s short locks and tugging.

In the bottom corner someone had written in black biro two sets of initials;

**_J.S. and S.S._**

But someone else had crossed out the S.S and written underneath in red and in much more childish handwriting;

**_L/S_ **

Silver thumbed over the red initials, swallowing down another threatening lump in his throat.  Why was it when you felt depressed all you did was do something or look at something that was only going to make you feel even worse? Perhaps he should have stayed out with his band mates after all, drank more, to the point he’d just pass out and be done with it and not have to deal with this shit.

What had happened with Flint? How could someone change so much so suddenly? The man had been all over him, Christ they’d been all over each other, and it had felt so god damn good how could it all be wrong? He just wanted to see him again, was that so bad? Why couldn’t he just text him back? Phone him? _Anything_! Just…

Just stop this.

When he found his breath beginning hitch in shaky gasps he snapped the wallet shut quickly and tossed it back onto the floor.  He ran his hands through his wet hair that was falling over his eyes, pushing it back up over his head, and suddenly everything was too much.

His chest was still constricting, the tears so close, and he took in another shuddering breath trying not to let loose what was threatening to happen, screwing up his eyes and covering his face with his hands desperately trying to push this awful emotional state back inside him.

He was so sick and tired of being who he was. So sick of being someone who fucked with people, literally, then fucked off not giving a shit about them.  He was sick of everyone knowing that about himself. He wished beyond all reason that the moment in that photograph could have lasted forever, and for the events that happened after it to have never existed in this world. This wasn’t the person he wanted to be.  This wasn’t the person that little baby was smiling up at. This wasn’t a person who deserved to have the attention of someone like James Flint, and it would seem Flint agreed.

It was obvious why he was ignoring him. Plainly obvious. He was an older man after all, he’d probably be after a “relationship”, someone to stay with in his life. All Silver had offered him was two months, a bit of fun and then fuck off, because wasn’t that what Silver was all about? He didn’t care about others, just his own pleasure, his own time. Isn’t…that what everyone expected?

A short sob suddenly burst forth from his trembling lips and he squeezed his eyes shut again, before reaching for his phone and quickly finding Flint’s number and calling it before he could comprehend what he was doing. The urge to hear his voice was so overwhelming.

The phone rang and rang, Silver’s heart racing on every tone in case Flint’s voice broke through. But the only voice was the automated one repeating back the number he’d just called, telling him to leave a message after the tone, and Silver’s heart sank to the bottom of his stomach.

“Hi.” Silver paused, his voice nearly cracking on that one word alone, “I um…I just wanted to say thanks for the weekend. I guess…well, I guess as you’re not…” Jesus, the words were stuck in his throat. _Not coming back, not interested, not wanting me anymore,“…that that was it. I’m sorry if I did anything wrong.”_

He was so fucking sorry, just sorry, just… _just please…come back._ “I really enjoyed being with you. I really did. A-And if you ever….” _If you ever want me again, just phone me, turn up here, surprise me, stalk me, please_ …Silver tried to calm his shaking breaths, but he couldn’t. He didn’t understand a single fucking reason behind it but he felt like his heart was shattering, and he sniffed as the tears now fell freely.

He couldn’t talk anymore.  Flint didn’t want to talk to him anyway, what was the fucking point? “………bye.” His voice cracked on the final word, the phone dropping from his hand as he curled in on himself, hands clutching around his head as he rocked gently back and forth, tears spilling onto his knees.

A drunken, miserable, heartbroken man.

 

* * *

 

It was only his phone ringing at 5.30am with Jack asking him where the fuck he was (as he was supposed to be at the BBC studios ready for his and Charles’ appearance on the breakfast show this morning), that had Silver out of bed so quickly he’d immediately tripped over his jeans and banged his hungover head against the table.

He’d managed to get there just on time, with one very frustrated girl in the makeup department trying to quickly hide the circles under his eyes. Any hangover or depressing thoughts were then pushed back behind a bright smile to the presenters, as he and Charles sat down on the red sofa and the tv cameras swung round in their direction.

Mentally he’d been cursing himself through the ten minutes on camera to remember that parties the night before or not, it was going to now be very rare they had any time off to recover from drinking while they were still promoting themselves to the world. Or crying, as it mostly had been. He wondered how Charles was here so bright and early after leaving with four ladies last night.

Thankfully Silver was too busy and preoccupied to even have a chance to think about his own thoughts last night. Probably for the best to try and forget the fact he’d drunkenly phoned the man who didn’t want him and then had a small mental breakdown because of it, wishing beyond all reason alcohol didn’t exist. The world wanted him and he had to pick the one person who didn’t.

After the television appearance he and Charles returned to Black Sails, where they continued to work on their album with the rest of the band for the remainder of the morning, while also keeping an eye on the charts to see how well their single was doing on its first day.

None of them actually got much work done, too excited about the single release, but they jammed for a while bouncing ideas off each other, but mostly chatting. Silver was glad for the distraction.  He was still trying not to think about Flint, knowing that every time he did he’d gone quiet and everyone would look at him strangely, before he’d wave it off that he was just thinking of lyric ideas and then hey what to do you think of this chord series Charles?

It was after Max suggested they actually take a break for lunch before their schedule for this afternoon when Silver’s phone rang. When he saw Flint’s name on the screen his heart both froze and flipped at the same time and he answered it so quickly he nearly dropped the phone in the process.

“Flint?!”

“Hello, is this John Silver?”

This was not the voice he was expecting. It was female for one.

“Um, yes?”

Another voice, male this time, was heard in the background screaming what he assumed was the woman’s name.

“My name is Miranda Barlow, I’m a friend of James Flint, the  _neurotic idiot_ ,” there was a pause as banging was heard the other side, “who hasn’t been replying to your messages this week.”

The male voice was heard again, and Silver was pretty sure it was Flint; “ _This is not funny Miranda!!!”_

“Is that…?” Silver began, “Is that Flint shouting at you?”

“Yes, that’s him shouting through the door.”

“Through the _door_?”

“I’m in a closet”

“…. _why_ are you in a closet?”

“It’s a long story, but he wants to apologise to you. I think your sudden presence in his life over whelmed him a little and he needed me to slap some sense into him.”

Silver paused at this, a tiny, barely visible flicker of hope making his heart instantly feel lighter than it had all week. Flint wanted to apologise? Did that mean that he… _did_ like him?  Did he want to see him again? But, hang on…

“Did you _really_ slap him?”

“Yes I really did.”

This Miranda laughed, and Silver couldn’t help but feel himself smile at her voice.  It was kind, despite the words it was saying about the man she called friend.  For the first time all week it was making Silver feel a little more like himself, and he felt his smile curl into a smirk.

“Well he did deserve it.”

“Indeed he did deserve it.”

Oh he liked her. He was now grinning into the phone.

“Good, because I had to turn someone down last night. Honestly I can’t keep them off me.”

“Well that’s most likely due to your charm. I must say I’m a fan, you have a wonderful voice my dear.”

“Not as sweet as yours though, Miranda.”

“Oh you really  _are_  the charmer aren’t you?” she giggled, and Silver very much wanted to meet this woman. He wasn’t lying either, hearing her voice had instantly brightened his day, with the hope she was giving him about Flint. “Just please be patient with him, you entranced him believe me, and he’d like to ask you out to dinner, whenever you’re free.”

Entranced? Now it was Silver trying not to giggle. Flint may have caused him a lot of heartache but listening to this was blowing it all away with surprising ease, and any anger towards him, any memories of last nights tears, it all didn’t seem to matter at the prospect of going out to dinner with him. An actual date, not just sex, but a _date_ , something normal people did.  He’d never actually been on a date.

But, his schedule was rock solid.  He had a lot to do at all hours, and with what Jack had planned really the only time he had to spend on something like this would be tonight.

“Would he, _really_ , definitely show up?” He needed to be sure, he didn’t want to get his hopes up for nothing before he said yes.

“I’ll personally make sure he’s there.”

“So he really does want to see me again?”

“Trust me sweetheart, he wants to be with you, he’s just, well he’s James, you’ll get to know the neurosis he carries around with him”.

“Huh, now that sounds like a story.” He chuckled, “Okay, let me think.”

There was a small part of him that wanted to be slightly cruel at the suffering he’d had to endure because of these apparent neuroses, so was trying to think of the most expensive restaurant for Flint to have to pay out to.  Okay so that part of him was petty too. No one was perfect.

 “Do you know Leicester Square that well?”

“Yes.”

“There’s a restaurant there called The Shipwreck, I think I’d like to go there with him.”

“Okay.”

The Shipwreck was a very large and expensive restaurant with several levels, themed on the nautical but done very tastefully. There was always soft live music there during service. He’d never been, but it had always looked lovely from the outside.

“But I do have a lot going on right now…”

“I see.”

“I think, perhaps 8pm tonight would be the only time I could be free for a while.”

“Well you’re busy enough as it is after all.”

“Do you think he’d be ok with it being that soon?”

 “Of course.”

“Just please tell him not to leave if I’m late, something might overrun.” They had another photoshoot set for this evening, but in theory if it all went to plan he should get there in time. The last thing he wanted was to turn up and Flint to have left.  That would just about finish his week off.

“I’ll let him know. I hope I get to speak to you again John it’s been a delight. Oh, and your new single is amazing by the way.”

Silver beamed, “Oh thank you very much!”

“You’re welcome! Goodbye, sweetheart.”

As the line disconnected, Silver stood there for a moment longer just grinning at his phone. Suddenly everything had just turned the right way up from being upside down.  This Miranda says that Flint wants to be with him, that he was just, well, overwhelmed is what she’d said, but also entranced, and all that did was give a massive boost to Silver’s ego. Although it still didn’t excuse Flint for ignoring him all this time, or for making Silver very horribly depressed last night. He’d never cried like that.

Well, not because of that particular situation anyway.

Ann, who’d taken longer than everyone else to organise her drums before they left for lunch, had overheard Silvers part of the conversation and walked up beside him.

“That sounded like you were agreeing to go on a date.”

Silver turned his grin to her, “I was.”

She blinked at him, “Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you?”

Silver laughed, and despite her actual serious question (because John Silver did not _do_ ‘dates’), she was glad to see a genuine smile back on her friends face.

 

* * *

 

Silver had been too caught up in the happiness of the initial phone call to really recall precisely how extraordinarily upset he’d been last night because of Flint. Now, as much as he was dying to see Flint again, there was a part of him growing throughout the day feeling very bitter and angry about him.

Flint had better have the best fucking explanation in the world for leaving him hanging like bait on a hook.  All it would have taken is one text, ‘ _Sorry got to figure some personal stuff out I’ll let you know when I’m ready,_ ’ and Silver would have backed off, it would have been fine. But no, he spends the entire week thinking he’d done something wrong and feeling absolutely distraught about it all, to the point of tears, all because Flint wouldn’t text him a few little words.

He wanted to be angry with him, he wanted to storm into that restaurant and start a blazing argument, but the closer it got to 8pm the faster his heart was beating, and he was cursing the photographer for taking so long to get this finished. He legged it out the studios when it was done, already gone 8 o’clock, still wearing the red silk shirt he was being photographed in, and a few tube stops later down the city he was standing outside The Shipwreck.

He stopped at the door, the mixture of anger and excitement battling inside him. Somewhere just beyond this door was Flint, the man who’d had him in tears, the man who’d made him feel the best orgasm of his life, the man who’d made him feel like shit for most of the week, the man who, if Silver could have his way, would never stop holding him again.

He took a deep, calming breath, and stepped inside.

He spotted Flint sitting at a table not far from the piano, and immediately felt something new. Not excitement, not anger, but utter relief that he was here, and something else that was making him smile through his nerves. It trounced all the other emotions in him, and it took a moment for him to gather enough mental thought to move towards him instead of just standing there staring at him.

The closer he got, the more nervous he got. The anger was still there but so was the attraction, and the sadness, and just everything that all came crashing into him at once. He was so confused, he didn’t know what on earth he was going to say to him.

He slowly walked up behind the chair opposite where Flint sat. Flint didn’t appear to have seen him yet, he was just staring at the table top like he was trying to burn a hole through it. Silver placed his hands on the back of the chair, feeling awkward and trying to steady his nerves at seeing him so close again.

“Hi.”

He watched Flint physically jump out of his chair, having evidently not noticed his entrance at all. Flint stared at him like he’d appeared out of thin air, his mouth opening and closing slightly before words finally made their way out;

 “You look……gorgeous.”

Almost immediately any anger or unpleasant thoughts Silver had had towards Flint vanished in an instant, and Silver could feel a curl to his lips, “You look like you’re about to have a heart attack.”

He looked so nervous, and obviously very jumpy, and Flint laughed shortly, “You’re not far off. Sit with me?”

“Kiss me first.”

It was suddenly all Silver wanted from him. He didn’t know how to handle emotions, he’d never really had them before to need to deal with them, but a kiss, something physical, he could read into that. If Flint wanted him, he’d know. But when Flint didn’t move, a very small bubble of anger resurfaced.

“Your friend, Miranda, said that you wanted to apologise to me, that you do want me. So start making things right and kiss me.”

Prove that this was real. Prove that her words were true. Prove that he wasn’t feeling this way over a man who no longer wanted him.

When Flint approached him, taking his cheeks between his hands, Silver felt a rush of blood to his face. It was another thing he’d never felt with anyone else before. No one caused this reaction in him. He waited with baited breath as Flints eyes ran over his face, his thumbs stroking his cheek bones, and by the time Flint’s lips met his so smoothly Silver felt like he could have floated away with the clouds.

This was not the kind of kiss they’d shared before.  This was an apology kiss.  This was a kiss pouring in every moment they’d missed together this week. Flint’s tongue was slow and almost wistful sliding against his own, making Silver’s heart flutter and his knees go weak. This was a kiss that had every part of Silver tingling and reaching out to Flint, wanting to give him everything he’d never felt before, causing himself to lean into him helpless and on high heaven, moaning deeply and completely giving in.

His fingers clutched at Flint’s hips, pulling him somehow closer just as Flint released his lips. Silver was lost for breath, dizzy with a kiss he had never experienced, and fuck, if every kiss in the world was like that there’d be no need for sex. It took him a moment to find the ability to speak again.

“Ahh, now that’s better.” He smiled, barely a breath between them as he stared dazed into the eyes he’d last seen blown dark with sexual pleasure. “Now let’s eat, I’m starving. And let’s sort us out, because I  _really_  don’t want us to end.”

He really didn’t, he didn’t want this to be one weekend done and dusted and forgotten about it. He wanted it to be every weekend, every day, every night, he wanted this man in his life for as long as he wanted him back and it was such a foreign feeling to him he felt lost and overwhelmed by it all. He couldn’t explain it, all he knew was that as Flint rubbed a ludicrous Eskimo kiss to his nose Silver felt so ridiculously happy and stupidly embarrassed, pushing him away like a child, that it was a feeling he desperately didn’t want to let go of.

But really, there was only one explanation for all this. One reason only that had Silver smiling at Flint over the top of his menu with a blush on his cheeks. One reason that made him feel like there was no one else in the world but the two of them here, now, alone. Just one reason that was making him want to know everything about him, because Silver had never cared about that before, never cared enough to want to know the person. But Flint, he wanted to know it all.

He suddenly understood how Ann must have felt, seeing the woman of her dreams, because this one explanation could only be one thing; love at first sight. He’d fallen head over heels for James Flint, and as utterly confusing as it was, it was the most perfect sensation he’d ever had.

 

* * *

 

**_The Next Morning…_ **

Flint was being dragged into consciousness by something. Something…warm, and wet, and OH! Flint’s eyes finally snapped open, then immediately rolled closed again at the feeling of Silver’s talented mouth around his cock, a groan rumbling sleepily up from his chest.

“Oh fuck, isn’t it too early for this?” his breathed out, his voice hoarse from still being mostly asleep.

Silver smiled around his cock, sucking upwards and releasing it with a wet pop, “Ah so you’re finally awake.  You should hear the sounds you make in your sleep while I’m sucking you off, it’s obscene.” Flint peered down at him with raised eyebrows, and Silver grinned, “I’ve been doing this for a little while now. You’re a heavy sleeper.”

Indeed Flint’s cock was standing firm and proud, shining with Silver’s saliva, Flint slowly realising as his brain woke up properly that actually…fuck, he was fairly close to coming. But his whole body felt so relaxed he could’ve happily let Silver go down on him as he’d rest here already boneless from sleep and let Silver milk him dry.

“But,” Silver began, a rather worrying smile creeping over his face as he slowly began to crawl up Flint’s body, “the obscene noises in your sleep are _nothing_ compared to the obscene words you were saying to me last night as you refused to let me come.” Silver’s voice was low and husky, those last few words said against Flint’s lips as he came to lay on top of him, resting on his forearms either side of Flint’s head.

Flint’s breath hitched at the predatory glint in Silver’s eyes, “Yeah, I was…a little surprised myself at that.”

Flint had never spoken to Thomas like that, their relationship had been a fairly innocent one when it came to sex. A deeply loving one, but nothing like last night. Flint’s words and actions had truly surprised himself, but seeing Silver so turned on at them had just spurred him forward, and before he knew it he’d been teasing him mercilessly and even made him come not even touching his cock.

He…rather liked that side of himself actually, especially if it gave Silver this glint in his eyes of something about to happen that Flint was hopefully going to very much enjoy. Or possibly be punished for. Maybe he’d enjoy that too. Silver was bringing out interesting things about himself that he didn’t know existed, and he wondered what was next.

“Well I think it’s only fair that you make me come pretty damn quick this morning instead, don’t you think?” Silver suggested.

Flint smiled, pressing a small kiss to his lips as they were so close and hard to ignore. It made Silver blush.

“What would you like me to do?”

Silver bit his bottom lip, a sly smile forming, “I want you to fuck me in the shower.”

Flint stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing, truly laughing, and Silvers eyes went wide and found himself laughing as well although he didn’t know why.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, smiling.

Flint shook his head still grinning to himself, raising a hand and tucking Silver’s curls back behind his ear that had fallen forward, “It’s just, I knew you’d want to do that. It’s why I left your hotel room without waking you up. I knew you’d want to do it in the shower and I just wouldn’t be able to get it up after that night.”

Silver let out a short chuff of laughter, almost disbelieving him, “Seriously? _That_ was the reason you left without saying goodbye?”

Of all the reasons.  Of all the things he’d been thinking that had gone wrong for Flint to leave that morning, and that had been the one. Silver thought he should be mad, but he couldn’t be, he found it too funny. So he grinned back at him, lowering his head and meeting Flint’s lips with a long, lingering morning kiss, Flint’s cock still solid between them, and his hands raising and roaming softly down Silver’s back and through his curls.

 “What do you think I am?” Silver whispered teasingly between kisses, “A crazed sex machine who can’t say no to a fuck?”

Flint gave him a look, “Says the man who woke me up this morning with my cock down his throat.”

Silver pressed his lips together, then shrugged indifferently, “Well it was just so tempting, lying there doing nothing. Now then,” he said, voice lowering again, that glint returning to his eyes, “are you going to fuck me in the shower or not?”

In response Flint allowed a quick devilish smile on his face, unbelieving that this was his life now and loving that it was, before suddenly his arms were wrapped around Silver and he was hauling him up and off the bed. Silver yelped in surprise and laughed completely wonderfully as Flint quickly picked up the lube they used last night and then half carried Silver into the adjoining bathroom, unceremoniously dropping him into the bath tub.

The shower was on and the two of them were all over each other in seconds. Hands over wet skin, Flint’s already hard cock jumping at how fucking irresistible Silver looked with his curls wet and plastered to his skin, his hair trailing in long wet paths all over his back and down over his collarbones.

Flint pinned him against the tiled wall, mouth hot on his as Silver arched into his body, digging his fingers into the flesh of Flints arse and pulling him closer, curling his hips and rubbing their cocks together, impatient moans falling from both of them.

“Jesus, you are so fucking hot.” Flint growled into his mouth, biting on Silver’s bottom lip before sucking on his tongue hard and making Silver moan deeply and grind upwards again, one hand grasping at the now darker wet locks of Flint’s hair.

Silver then had the audacity to reply with a simple shameless “I know.” And a grin that made Flint want to ram his cock inside him until this cheeky little shit was a helpless mess begging for release again just like last night.

Silver knew what he was doing, knew what that talk did to Flint, and in response Flint pulled away from him just for a second in order to apply the lube to his fingers. Silver licked his lips in anticipation and hooked one leg up over Flint’s hip as he pulled him back down for another tongue delving kiss. Two of Flint’s fingers went straight up inside him and Silver gasped loudly into the kiss, bucking towards him, the friction hot but not hurting, he was still so stretched from being fucked for so long yesterday.

Flint took Silvers hardening cock and pumped it, Silver grinding against him, turning his head and biting into Flint’s neck, hands slippery over his freckled skin but still trying to cling to all places wherever he could touch.

“Christ, I can still feel my come in you.” Flint whispered against his hair.

Silver’s eyes rolled to the back of his head at that disgustingly filthy image that made his cock jump in Flint’s hand, “Oh Jesus fuck me, James.” Silver begged into his ear, gasping as Flint gripped his cock tighter at using the name he’d given permission to use last night.

“Fuck yes, _John_.”

Silver then found himself being forcefully moved, hurriedly turned around on the spot and pressed hard against the wet tiles, sighing in total arousal at being manhandled. He pressed his arse back hard against Flint’s cock and was rewarded by a growling moan against the back of his neck.

Flint pumped three fingers in and out of him for a few seconds before he removed them, added lube to his cock and then slid straight in to the hilt. 

“Oh _fuck_!” Silver arched high against him, crying out and grasping behind onto Flint’s thigh holding him close and deep. “Oh fuck that’s hot! Oh fuck me!” He was so full so suddenly and oh god the heat, the cock he loved so much just stretching him and filling him.

The water streamed down them both as Flint took Silver’s slippery hips and began pumping into him hard, Silver bracing himself with one arm against the wall and the other digging his nails into Flint’s thigh, moaning loudly onto his own arm every time he was fucked into the wall.

It was fast and rough and fuck Silver loved every second, Flint biting into his shoulder, his slick wet cock slamming up into him making Silver cry out and grind back each time Flint pulled back only to slam inside him again. It was a desperate frenzied wet mass of movement between them, Flint fucking forward and Silver fucking back every time neither getting enough of each other.

Flint pumped the same speed on Silver’s cock, whispering filthy words into his ear that had Silver almost sobbing in arousal, because yes, he was a slut for his cock, oh god he was absolutely a slut for his cock. But only his, just Flint’s. It was the only one he wanted inside him. The only one to hit that sweet spot again and again, making him pant and beg, making him claw at the wall tiles, making him scream Flint’s name as thick jets of come spurted out of his cock and disappeared down the plug hole amongst the jets of water, Flint fucking into him losing all rhythm before shuddering and spilling his own come deep inside his young lover.

The two of them stood there, barely able to stand, Silver panting against his arm and Flint panting against Silver’s shoulder as they calmed their racing hearts.

Silver bit his lip as Flint slipped out of him, eyes closed and a look of absolute bliss on his face, “Now that, is the only thing that should ever be done in a shower.”

Flint chuckled against his shoulder, holding him tighter against his chest and placing a kiss against the wet hair stuck to his neck.

“Stay?”

Silver opened his eyes slowly, before turning around in Flint’s arms and peering up at him.

“Stay? You mean, another night? Or…?”

Flint felt like he was chasing a dream. It felt like so much had happened this week when in reality it really hadn’t been that much at all.   All he knew was that just like last night, he had Silver in his arms and he didn’t want to let go.  Not now, not tomorrow.

“Stay.” He smiled softly, repeating Silver’s words that week ago, “If you want I mean, it’ll be cheaper than staying in a hotel every night.”

Silver absolutely beamed at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than usual, I've been on holiday and unable to write ^_^

It was a lazy Saturday morning. Silver didn’t need to be anywhere until much later in the morning, and after driving Flint crazy by trying to remove any piece of clothing he managed to get on himself around Silver’s wandering hands, Silver and his smug grin were physically thrown out the room so Flint could actually get dressed. Silver had borrowed one of Flint’s shirts, too big for him but still insisting half the buttons were left undone anyway, as per his usual look, and rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. Flint didn’t want to admit out loud that seeing him in one of his own shirts was the real reason he threw him out the room. It was such a sexy look Flint feared he was likely to rip his own shirt off him and throw him against the nearest flat surface, and he’d already lost two shirts because of things like that.

His entire life had been turned upside down in a fantastic way. Suddenly his quiet house was full of another human being, his line of sight was searching for Silver, his ears were hearing him, even now, behind the bedroom door, hearing the creak of the floorboards as Silver wandered around his new lovers home. And for the next 2 months, what was his own home too.

Thomas had never been in this house. When he’d died, he’d left his inheritance from his parents to Flint and Miranda, and it was enough to buy himself this two bedroomed house on the outskirts of London with just enough access to countryside around to keep his life quiet and undisturbed. And very alone. But now his life wasn’t quiet. Now it was disturbed. Now his house for the first time ever saw someone other than Flint, or the occasional visit from Miranda. Silver was a foreign substance for it, how would it take to him?

Silver was indeed wandering around it, peering into rooms and picking things up to look at before putting them carefully back again. It was a house that to Silver absolutely screamed teacher. Everything seemed very cluttered yet in someway very organised, in a way that only Flint would understand.  Piles of endless books on so many bookcases it was like he owned a small library, papers scattered here and there and, oh, a landscape painting half finished facing out of the spare bedroom window towards an open field.

There were more paintings around the house. Old ones from hundreds of years past it looked, mostly seascapes with old warships and fishing ships, all dotted around the walls everywhere he looked.  It seemed Flint had a thing for that era as there were also little ornaments of ships or anchors around, a large ship in a bottle on the fireplace mantle. Silver smiled to himself, perhaps Flint wouldn’t have minded paying out for that restaurant then with all the nautical stuff inside it.

Flint’s desk was still covered in his school work papers, and- Silver suddenly gasped!

 “You play the piano?!”

Flint had just walked off the bottom step of the staircase into the living room to see Silver heading excitedly over to the upright piano in the corner just past the sofa.

“Oh, er, no. Thomas did.”

There was a strange tone to his voice that made Silver pause immediately as he ran his fingers lightly over the keys, realising at that point they were quite dusty.  A silent moment passed between them before Silver reached for a plain bronze photo frame sitting on top of it.

“This him?” he asked softly.

“Yeah.”

Flint wasn’t quite sure what to feel, seeing his new lover holding that frame. The piano he’d brought over from Thomas’s flat in Oxford, unable to bear getting rid of it, and that photo had been sitting on top of it ever since.  His fingers twitched as though to reach out for it, but he didn’t, instead he just watched Silver gazing down at the photo of the blond man, who was smiling at the camera sitting on a bench somewhere on a sunny day with a book in his lap.

“He had a very kind face.” Silver said quietly.

“Yeah, he did.”

Silver looked at Flint, glanced back down at the photo, glanced at Flint again, then smiled timidly and put the photo back.

 “Sorry. I’m making you feel awkward.”

But as though snapping out of a trance Flint instantly shook his head and smiled, walking over to him, “No you’re not.”

And he wasn’t, not really, not awkward just…thoughtful. Seeing the first person he’d ever let romantically into his life again after so long, holding a photo of Thomas, he thought it would be awkward but it was kind of…a relief, in an odd way.  Almost sweet. Miranda hadn’t been wrong when she said Thomas wouldn’t want him to be alone, as much as he still found that hard to admit to himself. He’d probably be battling that thought within himself for every day he was with Silver, but right now it was a battle he was determined to win every day too. 

Seeing Thomas through Miranda’s eyes he could very much see him smiling warmly down at Silver, and chiding Flint for being an unnecessary pain the arse about it all. Had they ever met in real life he suspected Thomas may have treated Silver like a little puppy, patting his curls and telling him how adorable he looked, probably immediately wanting to adopt him no matter the age. Because Silver was adorable, despite the accompanying fact that he was a sex obsessed, shameless, filthy flirt, he was also somehow adorable at the same time.

By the time Flint wrapped his arms around Silver and placed a small, gentle kiss to his lips, he suspected he might end up treating him like that too. How _did_ no one ever adopt him from that orphanage? He could picture him as a child, those big blue eyes even bigger, the cutest little round face, those bouncy curls still just as crazy as they were now, he must have been the prettiest child. Not for the first time Flint found himself wondering what had happened to him, but again knowing now was not the time.

Flint brushed a stray curl from Silver’s eyes and smiled again, “And incidentally he did _try_ to teach me to play, but unless you count the ability to play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star as anything worthwhile of classical piano playing, then no, I don’t play the piano.” Flint smiled affectionately at Silver’s laugh. His lonely house felt warmer with that sound. “Come on, let me cook you breakfast.”

He took Silvers hand and Silver let himself be taken through the house into the kitchen, both of them unable to get rid of the smile on their faces. If someone had told Silver four years ago he’d be following around a man nearly twice his age like a love struck girl in some trashy romance novel, he’d have laughed in their face.  Only have sex with one person? HA! The very thought was ridiculously laughable.

Now though, deliberately being a distracting tease by wrapping his arms around Flint’s waist as the man attempted to fry some eggs, Silver’s hand slowly wandering up underneath Flint’s shirt, he couldn’t think of anyone else he’d rather have his arms around again and again, for as long as he could. Silver smiled against Flint’s back. This man made his heart flutter like no one before, and it felt so wonderful and new. It wasn’t just the sex, it was everything, feeling his warmth, hearing his voice, wanting to never stop being near him. Never had he felt this.

He loved it.

The warning tone of, “John”, coming from his lovers mouth just made Silver’s smile turn into a grin behind his back, and it did nothing to stay his wandering hands or stop the kisses placed on Flint’s neck.

 

* * *

 

“Are you doing anything today?” Silver asked.

The third attempt at cooking eggs was now successful and on plates in front of them with toast, though Flint was looking a little more dishevelled and red in the face than he normally would have done simply frying eggs.

Damn Silver and his inability to not touch.

Still, Flint looked up at him. Technically he needed to plan his week ahead for the school, but, “No not really.”

“Would you like to come with me to Black Sails? I’d love for you to meet my band! Plus, we’re doing a final recording of a song for my new album. I could get you a visitors pass and you could watch, if you wanted?”

“I’d love to.” Flint said without pause, Silver’s excitement clear in his voice.

He’d very much like to meet the others, he’d read up enough about them when looking up information about Silver, and besides, he’d like to meet the people who made Silver sound so proud to mention, and who help him be that siren sex god on stage.

“Great!” Silver grinned, tucking into his breakfast, “It’s gonna be another long day though, I’m not going to be back until late. I was wondering…if maybe, on your way back, you’d pick up my belongings from the hotel to bring them back here?” he asked tentatively, a silent unasked ‘if you haven’t changed your mind about me staying?’ in the air.

Flint smiled slowly, “Of course I can. Also, I’m fairly certain it’s probably a good thing that you’ll be late. Technically I do have some work to do for the school and with you living here now…” Flint smirked, “I suspect I won’t have a chance to get much done when you’re actually around.”

Silver bit his lip and grinned, resting his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand, “Oh, so am I a bad boy who’s distracting his teacher? Maybe I should be put in detention and _punished_.”

“Oh no no no,” Flint chuckled, shaking his head and returning to his breakfast, “That’s a little too close for comfort.”

“Why? Is it inappropriately turning you on?” Silver purred, moving his little finger and placing it between his lips and swirling his tongue around it.

Flint stared at him with deadpan eyes, “Very inappropriately.” He then once again felt Silver’s foot trailing up his leg, and wondered if he was ever going to be able to eat a meal again without being molested in some way.

Not that he was complaining.

 

* * *

 

The train back into central London had been an interesting experience to say the least. The entire journey Silver had been sitting next to Flint with his hand on Flint’s thigh, slowly getting higher and higher until he was practically palming his cock through the fabric, both of them trying to keep a straight face as there were other passengers around them. It was a façade Flint had been managing fairly well, and so had Silver until Flint suddenly grabbed Silver’s own cock through his jeans hard in payback and Silver had gasped loudly, sinking in his seat when a few heads popped up from around the train looking in his direction.

The Black Sails offices were huge and modern, looking very out of place with the traditional old London architecture around it. It was also heaving with people, some of which even Flint recognised as famous faces. Silver got Flint a guest pass and then gave him an eager mini tour around the building, a few more famous faces saying hello as they walked by. By the time they were in the lift heading up to the 9th floor where Jack’s office and the studio they normally used was, Silver was practically bouncing and could not stop talking or apparently pausing for breath.

“Charles is the most laid back person you’ll ever meet and Max is as sweet as cake but scarily intelligent you’ll like her a lot and you’ll get used to Billy he takes everything far too seriously but he’s probably the most dedicated out of all of us sometimes his level head got us out of some nasty scrapes back in the day and may have got me out of trouble a few times and OH Ann might have something against you sorry about that she noticed I’ve been down this past week and she has a tendency to violently attack anyone who tries to hurt me but don’t worry I told her you did nothing that bad so she should be fine besides she hasn’t been arrested in ages and the last person was out of hospital within a few days. What?”

Flint was grinning at him, “Are you alright?” he asked, making a mental note to ask later what the fuck had Ann done?!

“Yes of course! Yes, it’s…” Silver paused before letting out a long sigh, “it’s like introducing you to family.” He smiled timidly. “They’re all I’ve got, and I’ve never brought anyone to them before.”

Flint squeezed Silver’s hand, to which Silver had not let go of the entire tour around the building, “I’m sure everything will be fine.”

“You’re right, it will.” Silver smiled up at him, squeezing his hand back.

Opening the door to the recording studio and there was his band, waiting for Silver to arrive so they could all start the recording of the new song for the album. They were packing a lot into the two months they were in London, planning on releasing this album (which would include their first single An Irreplaceable Thing) just as they start their tour, which, according to Jack, ticket sales were doing acceptably well so far. Not brilliant, but good, and would only get better with that single out in the world and Jack’s promoting of the band.

“Hey guys.”

Four sets of eyes rose to meet their lead singer, all four sliding over to the unknown man he was holding hands with.

“I wanted you to meet someone.” Silver smiled, definitely nervous, “This is James Flint, he’s…he’s my boyfriend.”

That was the first time that had ever been said out loud, or even actually realised that that’s exactly what they were now. Silver looked at Flint who seemed to be having the same thought process, and he was. He had a boyfriend. An actual boyfriend. John Silver was his boyfriend. 

He smiled. Silver smiled.

“Your _boyfriend_?” Both Ann and Billy said simultaneously.

Once again John Silver did not do boyfriends, or girlfriends, or any form of committed relationship whatsoever. He didn’t care about the person behind the sex organs.

“…yes?” Silver replied curiously.

Max began to laugh at the shocked expressions on their faces.

“ _There_ you are!” Jack’s flustered voice suddenly appeared from the door as he ran in and grabbed Silvers arm half dragging him towards a door that led into the soundproof recording room, “You’re late and we need to do a mic test.”

He appeared to have not even seen Flint, eyes only focused on his frustratingly blasé singer who was trying to splutter out that could it wait for just two more minutes but the door was slammed shut behind them. This left Flint alone with the rest of the band. The room fell into an awful awkward silence the moment Silver had gone, and Flint stood there wondering if he should just casually say it was nice to meet you all and go and wait outside.

But it was Max who soon rolled her eyes at her fellow band mates and stepped forward, holding out her hand. “It is a pleasure to meet you, James Flint.”

With relief, Flint took her hand, noticing her heavy French accent, “Likewise. Max, right?”

“Yes,” she smiled kindly, “You know of me?”

Flint smiled and nodded, “Only what the website says about you all.” He then caught Billy staring at him with narrow eyes. “And you’re Billy Bones.”

Billy did not extend his hand. In fact he did not move at all. He simply began speaking with a very warning tone of voice, “We have all worked _very_ hard to be where we are now. I don’t know what you think you’re doing with John, but I won’t let anything sabotage our band.” 

Flint blinked at him. “I’m not sure what you assume I’m going to do, but, you needn’t worry. I’m not here to interfere with anything, John just wanted me to meet you all.” 

“That’s what’s worrying.” 

Billy was certainly different from how Flint had seen him in the videos online.  On stage or with the fans he was all smiles and laughs and signing autographs, being the rising rock star he should be. Evidently that was very much a stage personality. 

Charles suddenly chuckled, “Don’t mind Billy, he’s just out resident pessimist.” He jumped down from the table he was sitting on, extending his hand, “Charles Vane. Nice to meet you.” 

Charles’ hand shake was short and sharp and strong, and Flint nodded politely, “Hi.” 

Flint then turned to the one person left, the dark red head, who’s glare was far more piercing than Billy’s. Flint remembered what Silver had said about this one. 

“Which means you’re Ann.” 

She stood leaning against another table, arms crossed, jaw set, and said only a few short words; 

“You hurt him? I’ll kill you.” 

Max lightheartedly hit her arm, “Ann! Play nice!” 

Flint raised an inquisitive eyebrow, then nodded curtly, “Duly noted.” 

He wasn’t going to argue anything with the likes of her. It was an instant recognition of someone fiercely protective. It seemed Silvers best friend was less likely to slap him like Miranda and more likely to brain him in with a cricket bat. 

Another slightly awkward silence befell them, Flint very aware of the two death glares being sent his way. “So um…you and Max,” he nodded towards Ann, having to say something to fill this gap, “I saw online that you never sing any backup vocals? How come?”

 Ann’s glare narrowed. “I don’t sing. I just hit things.”

 “And there we have it, Ann’s future autobiography title.” Said Silver, coming back into the room with a grin, “You’re not threatening him already are you?”

“I don’t know, do I need to?” she said, eyes not removing themselves from Flint.

Silver sniggered, turning to Flint, his expression softening, “No you don’t.”

A moments silent pause, the two lovers still gazing at each other, before Billy rolled his eyes, “Oh jeez.”

Silver quickly glanced over at him, and winked. “Okay we’re ready, let’s go! And James, if you go in with the sound recordist you can watch through the glass.”

Flint smirked at him “You sure I’m not going to be a distraction though?” he asked, deliberately running his hands slowly down Silver’s arms from his shoulders to his wrists, letting his fingers encircle around them and pulling him gently closer.

He felt like being a tease himself right now, and was pleased to see Silvers breath hitch through his smile as he bit his lip, leaning into him.

“Well, it’s very rare the first take is ever accepted as the final recording anyway, but at least I know I can use you as an excuse.”

Silver leant up and pressed a beautifully soft kiss to his lips, lingering there and humming against him, tasting his bottom lip as he pulled back, eyes full of mischief, “Besides, who’s to say you’re not going to be the one distracted? I remember what my singing does to you.” He glanced down at Flint’s groin with a grin, and fuck, that was a good point.

Flint would have to control himself. He didn’t even know what type of song this was, but if it was anything like the siren song or the one where Silver had been running around on stage half naked with eyeliner……Flint could feel his heart race a little faster. Silver’s hand then pressed against Flint’s hip, a little closer to that area than needed, and guided him to the door next to the one he’d just walked out of.

“Don’t get thrown out.” He smirked.

“No promises.”

Silver grinned then placed a quick playful peck of a kiss to his lips, the two of them keeping constant eye contact with each other as they both then walked through their respective doors. The rest of the band hadn’t yet moved. All were still staring at where the two had been standing, all with various types of expressions at what they’d just seen.

“What the hell is wrong with him?” Billy gaped at the empty spot.

“It is called love, Billy, something you would not recognise.” Max grinned.

She could sense what this was, recognised it immediately. The simpering looks, the inability to stop staring, the touching and the kisses in front of others without a concern for how public it was, this was the early smitten stages of love for sure. It was about the only thing left that Silver was still a virgin for. It was adorable, and reminded her of what she and Ann were like at the start, something now only reserved for behind closed doors.  Silver needed to be loved, and to love back, this would be good for him and she fully intended to support it. And reign in her overly protective wife on her leash.

Billy headed towards the door after Silver, the others following, “Yeah well, whatever it is, if he starts pulling petals off daisies I’m quitting.”

Charles’ deep chuckling laughter followed them out the room, Ann still silent and deadly though relaxing a little after Max leant over to kiss her cheek, and a gruff hummed agreement with Billy coming from the corner of the room where Hands the bodyguard had gone unnoticed.

 

* * *

 

Although Flint teased him about being distracted, when it came to it Silver was actually extremely professional about the recording. Flint had only ever heard him sing on stage, to see the performance that went with the singing, but this, this was pure voice and nothing else. He stood in front of the mic, his band starting the opening sequence to the song, and then Silver just simply sang.

Flint stood and watched behind the sound board with Jack, who had no idea who he was having finally noticed him, and Flint having to explain while looking mesmerised once again at that siren voice. Silver’s eyes were closed, and he clutched the mic belting out powerful tones completely lost in his own world, singing the absolute best that he possibly could for the recording. It was a very catchy rock song, Flint liked it, though he suspected he’d like anything sung with that voice. He was very biased after all.

They ended up doing six recordings, having small discussions with each other at the end of each one on how they felt minor parts could be improved before they did it all again. When they were all happy with the sixth and final recording, it was done.

Silver was excited and joyous when they left the studio back into the waiting area, and was immediately in Flint’s arms, “So, what do you think?”

“I think it’s a great song.” Flint smiled down at him.

“Yeah, I can feel that.” Silver teased, rubbing his hip into the half hard lump in Flint’s trousers.

For quite possibly the first time in a crazy amount of years, Flint _blushed_ , and the look of delighted shock on Silver’s face when he noticed was priceless.

“Y-yes, well, as you said, your voice does things to me.”

“It’s been two seconds!” came Billy’s voice, walking out of the recording room immediately seeing his friend plastered to this inappropriately older man, in his point of view, “Get a room!”

“Oh we will.” Silver purred against Flint’s lips, before suddenly Silver pulled back and turned around to his band mates. “Oh that reminds me! I’m not staying at the hotel anymore, I’m staying at his house, it’s a little further out of the city and it’ll take about half an hour longer for me to get into central London, so just keep that in mind if you call me to go anywhere.”

If it was possible Ann’s glare deepened further, “You’ve moved in with ‘im?! Why don’t you just move back in with me?”

Silver smiled fondly at her, “I told you before, I not getting in the way of you and Max, and besides,” he turned his smile to Flint, a small redness on his cheeks, “This is what I want.”

A small smile curled Flint’s lips too, just as Jack came back into the room.

“Ok people, no time to waste we have another busy day ahead! Your friend, boyfriend…thing, is going to have to leave we can’t entertain him all day John.”

“Alright alright.” Silver grinned at his manager, before taking out his small wallet from his back pocket and opening it. Flint briefly saw a small photo of what looked like Silver as a young child with a baby before it was shut again.

“Here, the key card to my hotel room, so you can get my things.” Silver held it out for him “If you’re definitely, a hundred percent sure?”

That curled smile came back again, “One hundred percent.”

Silver beamed at him, then suddenly Flint found his arms full of his lover as Silver threw himself at him, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him wantonly and passionately, tongue writhing against Flint’s own already, sucking it closer and moaning unashamedly loudly. Flint held onto him just as tightly, arms wrapped around him threaded through the curls down Silvers back, his hardness pressing into Silver’s own cock and oh fuck, this boy was going to be the end of him he was sure. Somehow. Death by blood loss to the brain as his blood was constantly in his cock. That seemed the most likely outcome.

Silver’s hand cupped Flint’s cheek, his thumb running over Flint’s lips as he finally pulled away for air, Flint’s bottom lip pulling down slightly as that thumb ran down it. Silver panted against his lips for a moment, eyes blown dark, before kissing him again. Slowly, deliberately, unable to stop fucking moaning, and now Flint felt his knees going weak.

“To keep you going until later.” Silver purred deeply against his lips when he finally stopped kissing them, licking across them one last time, those hooded dark eyes promising much more when he got home.

Flint could barely find words in his brain, “I’ll look forward to it.” He breathed, Silver running his hand down Flint’s arm and taking his hand, half pulling the dazed Flint into the corridor to head out the building.

Charles walked up beside Billy, all of them having been unnoticed witnesses to this display, and patted his shoulder in a comforting way, “Looks like you’re going to have to get use to that.” He grinned, as Billy’s shoulders sagged and Max laughed at him once again.

 

* * *

 

Flint ended up running some errands in the afternoon. He picked up Silver’s belongings and checked him out of the hotel, then went grocery shopping to get enough food for two people in his house. He then found himself pausing outside a clothing store, before deciding to walk in and buy a few more shirts. He had a feeling he may go through a lot of shirts now.

Silver had been sending him filthy text messages all day and, unlike before, Flint was replying to them. When the first message shortly after leaving the Black Sails building had read;

_‘Is ur cock still hard?’_

And Flint had replied,

_‘It is now.’_

Silver had then replied with a string of love hearts followed by;

_‘U actually replied!!’_ and then, _‘Im gonna suck u so hard just for replying’_

Flint had nearly tripped up over his own feet while walking down the high street reading that message, but as the day went on the rest just became filthier and filthier and his hard cock really wasn’t going away. Eventually, Flint found himself getting pulled into this game, and to his own surprise began to send back some of his own filthy words to his siren.

_‘I want to see you on your hands and knees spread open and begging for it.’_

Silver’s reply to that had simply been;

_‘Fuck!!!’._

Flint found his own shit-eating grin on his face at that. If Silver was going to make him hard throughout the day it was only fair he did that back. Besides, it didn’t matter that Flint was aroused, he was home now, but Silver had work to do, and Flint could picture him trying to work on his songs or doing photoshoots or whatever he was doing today whilst trying to hide the erection in his jeans. He felt like happily torturing him, so continued to send similar texts whilst he cooked himself dinner, every one of them talking about the various positions he wanted to fuck Silver in, just picturing Silver’s ever reddening face every time he read them.

Silvers replies were getting shorter and shorter as though he couldn’t find the brain power to send anything more intelligent, and Flint was very proud of himself for being able to reduce him to that state purely through texting.

Eventually, Silver sent only one more text;

_‘Got Jack 2 let us go early. Coming home. Then ur coming in me u fuck.’_

Flint chuckled and grinned wide, but his cock jumped very excitedly at that. He was feeling horny and cheeky, kind of how he assumed Silver felt 24 hours a day. He thought back to a text he’d sent earlier and that grin got even wider as an idea formed. It would take Silver a little over half an hour to get home so he quickly finished the washing up from his meal then headed up stairs to grab the lube out of a bedside draw. He then removed all his clothes, specifically the shirt to save it from pain when Silver arrived, and was about to go back down the stairs with the lube when he caught his reflection in the long mirror attached to one of the wardrobe doors.

He looked at himself for a moment, head tilted slightly to one side, then smiled softly.  Silver found him so attractive, the little minx literally unable to keep his hands off him. Flint wasn’t sure why, he’d been in better shape when he was younger, he was thick around the waist and Miranda had always said she wished she had his generous thighs, but Silver loved it all. Flint poked himself in the stomach. It definitely went in further than it used to, but knowing Silvers attraction to him anyway just made him feel…confident. Daring. Perhaps a little bit of an older minx himself. He was after all the first person in Silvers life that he wanted to be with, to be the boyfriend of, so evidently Flint was doing something right.

Happy within himself, for the first time in a long time, Flint headed back down the stairs settling on the sofa, leaving the lube next to him. He waited for Silver all the while continuing to send him filthy texts, but also informing him the front door was on the latch waiting for him. This time it was Silvers turn to not reply, until it was almost time for him to arrive;

_‘fuck me so fucking hard’._

Oh, Flint intended to.

A few minutes later Silver then came bursting through the front door shouting out Flint’s name.

“In here!”

Flint found it extremely amusing that Silver was already pulling off his own clothes so fast as he ran into the living room, only to pause seeing Flint totally naked already and waiting for him.

Flint grinned slowly, “Hello, sweetheart.”

Silver was staring at him, mouth slightly ajar and breathing heavily from apparently running from the station to the house, and then without a word removed the rest of his clothing just as quickly and then pounced on him, straddling him where he sat, both their almost fully hard cocks rubbing together and delving his tongue back into his favourite mouth.

Silver was frantic, hands everywhere, unable to decide on where to stay. Flint’s hair, his face, his shoulders, his back, his chest, Silver wanted a thousand more hands to touch with, grinding against him furiously fast, his desperate kisses noisy and breathless. He was unbelievably horny more than ever before in his life, feeling that if he didn’t get Flint’s cock inside him right now he was going to explode from overheating.

Flint couldn’t help but grin into Silvers wild kisses, managing to get out a few faked innocent teasing words;

“Why John I had no idea you felt this way.”

Silver kissed him hard, “Shut the fuck up.” Kissed him hard again, “No talking.” He desperately grabbed Flints hand and placed it behind him at his opening pushing his hand into his flesh, kissing him again, “Fuck me before I die.”

Jesus, Silver’s words went straight to his cock. Flint moved his hand away to pick up the lube, Silver whining into his kisses, but then moaning deeply as he felt Flint’s slick fingers sliding into him, his other hand putting lube onto his cock. Silver ground back on those fingers, pushing them deeper, finally leaning up away from attacking Flint’s mouth. He flicked his curls back as he held onto Flint’s shoulders, panting and staring down at Flint with eyes so dark there was no blue left at all. He bit his own lips and licked them, head falling back with another loud moan as Flint kept adding fingers, two, three, Silver going crazy on top of him, so much like that first time.

“Oh fuck get your cock in me fuck me and don’t stop don’t ever fucking stop just fuck me!!”

“I thought you said no talking?” Flint tormented him.

Silver growled, actually growled in total sexed up frustration before pushing Flint’s shoulders down so hard Flint sank further into the back of the sofa. Silver followed him down with an arousing painful bite to his bottom lip that actually drew blood, licking over them desperately lapping up the droplets as he rose his own hips, took a hold of Flint’s cock, lined it up and then sank straight back down onto it.

Again Silver’s curls went flying as he arched his back at being filled so fucking fantastically fully, and then immediately began to fuck himself on that cock hard and fast.

“Oh _fuck_ James!” Silver cried as Flint grabbed his cock, squeezing it slowly in contrast with the furious fucking Silver was giving his own cock, “You’ve been driving me crazy all day! I’m so fucking hot for you!”

“Payback.” Flint stated, smiling through his own breathless moans before wrapping his other arm around Silver’s back and pulling him closer, finding an ear amongst all the curls and biting into it hard, also in payback for the lip. Silver gasped and groaned in his arms, his curls bouncing along with him, fucking himself so deep, twisting his hips and grinding down again and again and Flint had now lost any teasing ability he’d gained. His sex crazy siren was using him, taking him, owning him, and fuck Flint would give him anything, would give him the world, the stars, just don’t ever stop using him as his own personal sex toy.

Silvers impatient mouth was back on his, placing one palm on Flints stomach to give himself better leverage to fuck with. Flint grasped Silver’s arse and squeezed hard, pulling him back down brutally as he began to thrust up to meet Silver’s movements, Silver crying out into his mouth every time.

“FUCK!! Oh fuck! _Fuck_!!”

Silver kissed him frantically once again, his hands now buried in Flint’s hair and pulling him back against the top of the sofa, changing the angle of the kiss and fucking his mouth with his tongue as hard as he was fucking his cock.

This was pure, unadulterated sex, both of them doing nothing but drowning in all the physical elements of each other and it never being enough.

Flint then suddenly moved making Silver gasp above him. He physically moved Silver off him for the briefest of moments as he hooked his arms under his knees, turning around and slamming him back down on the sofa in on his back, Silvers legs wide and curls splayed all over the sofa. Flint was immediately over him, sliding back into him with one long hard thrust that had Silver arching uncontrollably upwards, hips off the sofa letting out one equally long cry of sheer pleasure.

Flint then began to fuck him hard, one leg over his shoulder the other kept wide pushing down at his thigh. Flint could feel himself losing his mind to this tight frantic heat and the frenzied fucking sounds of his beautifully filthy lover.

Silver was lost in so much stimulation. His mouth permanently open with moaning, sobbing cries, his eyes permanently closed tight, one hand trying to frantically grip the edge of the sofa while the other held onto Flint’s forearm as though his life depended on it. This was unbelievable, this was perfect, this was-

Silver suddenly screamed loudly and broken, body convulsing and arching so hard right off the sofa as he came, thick white spurts landing over his chest as Flint continued to fuck him. And fuck him. And fuck him. And Silver was writhing and begging and scraping his fingernails down Flint’s arms and crying out his name and seeing everlasting stars behind his eyelids that weren’t allowed to leave as Flint continued to keep his body in a state of total orgasmic ecstasy. His body shined with sweat tears leaked from his eyes, and still Flint fucked him.

“Christ……don’t……..ever………..stop!”

Hearing that beautiful voice so breathless and broken with rapture sent Flint right over the edge, and he buried his hands into those curls as he came with a deep long growl into Silver’s devilish mouth, still fucking him as he came pushing his come deeper and further inside him, his cock pulsing so much and his body juddering along with it. They ended up as a tangled heaving mess around each other, Silver still not yet opening his eyes as he clung to Flint ridiculously tightly as they both tried to remember how to breath.

Eventually, Flint lifted his head from Silver’s shoulder and whispered, still out of breath, “Do you think, you have the energy, to move to the bed?”

Silver finally prized his eyes open, still panting lightly, and gazed at Flint as though he was the most precious jewel in the ocean, “No.” he replied, and then kissed him so softly, so tenderly, so quietly. “I…” he began, “I…”

Flint watched him, trying to get whatever these words were out, but instead Silver seemed to give up and simply smiled tiredly, “Just kiss me, until we both fall asleep.”

“It’ll get cold.”

“Not possible when I’m with you.”

The most caring smile spread over Flint’s lips, and he pressed their foreheads together, “You say that now, but it wil-.”

Silver ignored him and cut him off with another kiss, his shaky arms wrapping around him. Impossible to resist Flint ran his tongue lazily over Silver’s, Silver melting into the sofa beneath him and holding him tighter. Flint reached out and pulled at a blanket he kept in a small wicker basket by the sofa for cold evenings, and draped it over himself and Silver, cocooning them together underneath it, and went back to kissing his siren asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Falling asleep on the sofa had of course been a disaster, and an hour later they woke up cold and aching from the absurd positions they’d fallen asleep in, Silver rolling his eyes at Flint’s good-natured “I told you!”. It was also still far too early to be sleeping yet anyway, so the two of them found themselves taking another shower together, but this time an _actual_ shower and nothing more.  Yet still their lips barely left each other. Slow, leisurely kisses, taking their time as their hands roamed the foamy lather all over each other’s bodies, slick and wet and all too easy to turn into sex. But after such a sudden rush of sexual frenzy and coming so hard, even Silver didn’t appear to have the energy. He was just enjoying the slowness, and laughing as Flint took an exceptionally long time putting the shampoo through Silvers curls, threading his fingers through from his scalp to the long tips, massaging his head as Silver leaned into him with a sigh. 

Flint could run his fingers through that hair forever. He admitted to himself that he probably did have a slight obsession with it. Seeing those curls lightly bouncing around Silver’s shoulders as he walked, the long strands fluttering in the breeze outside, the way it splayed itself all over everything on his back being fucked. Flint had twirled a wet curl of it around his fingers and brought it to his lips, kissing it, the expression on Silvers face unreadable for a moment before he very obviously blushed at the gesture, before trying to pass it off by laughing at him again instead. 

Silver had gone very quiet and smiley after that though, his fingers trailing though the lather on Flint’s chest, placing his palm against it before reaching up with his other hand to clasp behind Flint’s neck, pulling his head down for a long, deep kiss. Silvers hand on Flint’s chest began to slide downwards, over his stomach, the water still pouring down on them both, his fingers brushing over his hip and oh, Flint’s hand had joined his own, pushing them towards both their cocks as they slowly touched each other through the flowing water. Their kisses became more heated, their hands became more desperate, and well, perhaps it had _almost_ been an actual shower and nothing more, the two of them crying out into each others mouths as they came on each others stomachs, the evidence being immediately washed away just like before. 

Afterwards, Silver had unpacked his belongings that Flint had brought back from the hotel, Flint finding him space to put everything. Flint watched as his bedroom slowly began to show signs of another human being, and smiled as Silver brushed out his towel dried curls, insisting they had to get hair dryer. Flints hair was long enough to have Silvers hands in it yes, but not enough to have needed a hair dryer before. The two of them then headed back to the kitchen to make Silver some dinner, Flint showing him where everything was so he could help himself whenever he wanted, but Silver settling on soup for now too tired and warm to be bothered with anything else. 

“Here, you’d better have these.” 

Flint had then held out a set of keys. His spare house keys. It was a moment that felt more intimate than even the shower, Silver slowly taking them with a thoughtful, almost tentative smile on his lips. He’d never been given the keys to someone’s home before, and Flint had never given them out before. Logically, with Silvers crazy work hours, it was obviously the best thing to do so he could come and go as he pleased. But also, Flint had just given someone _the keys to his house_. His boyfriend, his actual boyfriend, something he still had trouble getting his head around that Silver was even here, interrupting his peaceful, lonely life, with his bright smiles and insatiable sexual appetite. 

Later, when it really was time for sleeping, the two of them curled around each other in Flints bed, in _their_ bed, nice and soft and comfortable, and a lot more pleasant than the sofa. More lazy kisses resumed, Silver still lightly blushing at the slow intimacy, and by the time they both drifted into sleep they were still wrapped around each other, lips barely a breath apart on the pillow. 

 

* * *

 

The next morning it was Flint who was the first to awaken.  He found Silver spread half across him, one leg between his own, hand resting over his heart, and his head on his shoulder as his curls lay across the bed behind him. Flint spluttered a few of those curls out of his mouth when he awoke realising he’d been breathing them in, apparently having buried his face into them as he slept. Perhaps that would be another option for death this boy would give him, death by curl. Flint breathed out a quiet chuckle. He raised his arm that wasn’t hidden underneath all those curls and began to gently stroke Silvers arm that was over his chest, softly up and down, absently staring up at the ceiling.

It was a week since they’d met. A week ago last night Flint had been close to coming just from watching that siren on the stage, and had then managed to get his hands in those curls and feel his own cock sliding down that gifted throat during their fumble amongst the boxes. Jesus, it felt so much longer than just a week. So much had happened in this short amount of time, so many emotions Flint had been through. A built up sexual insanity, then terrible guilt and sadness, then somehow spilling his tragic story about Thomas to what was basically a stranger, and now here he was. Back to the sexual insanity, and living with this gorgeous singer who’d barrelled into his life making him feel a whole load of other emotions that had his heart beating fast every time he looked at him. Flint felt so light, like he could flutter away in the breeze like Silver’s curls.

Not to mention of course, with Silver in his life he was forcefully reminded of the other use for a cock, something almost forgotten these solitary years. He thought back to when he had asked Silver to stay with him, after that gorgeously powerful sex in the shower. Jesus, he’d whispered utterly filthy things to him in that shower, calling him a slut for his cock, turning himself fiercely on at Silver’s openly moaning reactions. In Silver’s short life it was obvious he’d had a ton more sexual experiences than Flint ever had, and it was bringing out a wicked side of Flint he never knew existed, and he liked it. And apparently so did Silver. 

He could feel himself opening up with Silver, could feel the weight of all these years alone lifting and floating high away. It was laughable that he almost felt like he’d returned to being a virgin again, he thought he was so out of practise with relationships and sex, and yet with Silver everything came so naturally. How to treat him, the things he liked, he just seemed to know how to be with him. So, when the word, “Stay?” had fallen from his lips, it too had felt so natural. Stay here, stop wasting money in a hotel every night, stay.

_Stay in my life._

His thoughts were knocked to one side when he could feel Silver begin to stir in his arms, and Flint smiled, “Good morning, sweetheart.”

Two bleary blue eyes peered up at him, and a warm, sleepy smile slowly spread over his lips, “You called me that last night.” His voice was croaky with sleep, and fuck it was so cute.

“I did.” Flint said hesitantly.

Did he not like that? Did Flint even like that? Like the word stay the pet name had fallen from his lips in the heat of the moment and again it had felt right. Sweetheart, because that’s what Silver had.

Jesus fuck, when the hell had he become so sappy?

“I like it.” Silver grinned at him, his cheeks reddening again, before placing a caring kiss to his shoulder and snuggling against him again, the hand over Flint’s heart curling its fingernails across the freckled skin beneath it, drawing in lazy circles through the fine hairs.

Flint squeezed him tighter, then resumed his lazy up and down movement over Silvers arm in a happy morning silence. Silver soon captured that hand though and brought it to his lips, kissing the backs of his fingers just like Flint had done to his hair. Flint could feel his cheeks warming.

“What’s your dream?”

Flint blinked down at the mass of curls below his chin.

“My dream?”

“Yeah. Like, my dream was to have the band, and become rich and famous, you know,” he laughed quietly, “typical dream. What’s yours?”

Flint thought for a moment.

“To sail around the Caribbean.”

Silver slowly moved his head to peer up at him as Flint continued.

“I’ve never set foot on a sail ship before, but if someone was to give me one I could probably take it apart and put it back together exactly as it was before, and I’ve just…I’ve always wanted to have my own boat, just a small one, and just head on out to that horizon, nothing but a warm breeze, blue sky and sparkling oceans ahead of me.”

In truth, he’d wanted to sail around the Caribbean with Thomas.  He thought that dream had died along with him, but when Silver had asked, he found his mind still went in that direction, towards the warm shores and the clear seas. It would never happen though. Maybe he could rent one for a week if he could ever save up enough money for a good one, but to have his own, to head out for a long unspecified amount of time, no amount of saving on a teaching salary would let him have his own sail boat.

He ignored the fleeting image provided by his mind of himself and Silver heading out on a ship together.

Silver was smiling warmly at him, shifting against him and upwards so he could kiss him softly. “That’s a nice dream.” He whispered against his lips, “It’s better than mine, dreaming of money.” He sniggered.

Flint then suddenly thought of a question that he was surprised he’d never asked before, or in fact found any information about online.

“Speaking of your band, who called it L/S? What does that stand for anyway?”

The smile on Silver’s lips froze, and it slowly slid from his face before he seemed to realise that and quickly replaced it with another smile that did not reach his eyes.

“I did, and it’s…kind of the initials of someone I once knew.”

Flint waited for an elaboration. None came.

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.” Silvers smile turned oddly cold, obviously informing him that he did not want this conversation to continue.

Flint brushed the backs of his fingers that Silver had kissed down his cheek, eyes watching him carefully, “It must have been someone very important to you.” he said quietly, knowing now not to ask any further questions.

“Yeah, he was.”

Was. The past tense did not go unnoticed. Neither did the he. Flint didn’t like the unhappy look that Silver was trying to hide on his face and suddenly felt incredibly guilty, despite what he thought would be an innocent question. He never wanted to cause Silver to look like that, he’d done that enough already this past week and he wasn’t ever going to do it again. He gently captured his lips again, coaxing that tension away and running his hand through his curls. Silver eventually hummed in his throat and relaxed against him again, and soon that sneaky little smile was back on his lips.

“Besides, it makes for some fun interpretations from the fans, trying to guess.  Someone started a rumour that it stood for Long Silver.” He grinned deviously, “I’ll leave you to be the judge of that.”

Flint chuckled lightly, “Well, I might have to check again. For science, of course. Just to make sure that that interpretation is accurate.”

Silver bit his lip suppressing a laugh, and that was an expression much better suited. That was Silver. Flint gently turned him over onto his back, then slowly crawled down his body, placing little butterfly kisses across his skin until he found the science in question, and Silver’s hitched breath as he placed one of those butterfly kisses to its tip. Flint then looked up at him, smirking, and slipped off the bed standing up.

“Well, time to get dressed.”

Silver gawped at him, “ _What_? You can’t leave me here after doing that! Get back here!!”

L/S. Another mystery to add to Silver’s past.

 

* * *

 

It was a short while later, after Silver had successfully managed to drag Flints mouth back over his cock and keep it there, that Silver received a text message from Billy during breakfast.

_'youd better be on time today’_

“Doesn’t he annoy you even a little bit?” Flint had asked, and Silver just grinned.

“No, he’s a good man and my friend, he looks out for all of us.”

At the front door, Silver then spent what felt like hours kissing Flint goodbye, trying to make up for the fact he wouldn’t see him until later tonight. His hands were up under Flint’s shirt and Flint laughed into their kiss, grabbing Silver’s hands and quickly removing them from their wanderings as he could feel the heat building and any minute now they’d be ripping the shirt off him again.

“Later, I promise.” Flint grinned at him, kissing his forehead instead, lest he get dragged back into that infernal mouth.

 Silver deliberately pouted and went to turn around before stopping almost immediately. He looked back at Flint with a fiendish glint in his eyes.

 “Actually, there’s one more thing I forgot to do before I go.”

 Before Flint could comprehend that Silver had just dropped to his knees and his hand had quickly unzipped his trousers, his cock was out and in Silver’s mouth faster than he could take a breath.

 “Jesus _Christ_!” Flint exclaimed at the sudden heat. 

 Now that wasn’t fair! His cock had been happily having a moments rest from its recent onslaught, but it appeared to be even happier in that mouth as it didn’t take long at all for its softness to get achingly hard as Silvers hot, wet tongue absolutely smothered it, sucking and slurping and basically ensuring he let every disgustingly hot sound escape from him.

 Flint couldn’t think through those orgasm inducing noises and that fucking heaven-made tongue. By the time he was jerking down Silvers throat, Silver swallowing all his come once again, Silver was standing up and smirking extremely satisfied at the panting Flint leaning back against the wall, then winked, and left without another word. The front door closed with Flint still panting, a slow grin forming as he shook his head slowly against the wall.

 He really did have a sex addict for a lover.

 

* * *

 

Sunday turned out to be pretty much the same as Saturday. Filthy texts were being sent between the two of them again, both of them fighting down their erections throughout the entire day. When Silver came home he dragged the wheeled office chair Flint was sitting in at his desk around, his school papers flying everywhere, swiftly removed his own jeans and underwear and then straddled Flint where he sat. He hurriedly freed Flint’s cock and was sinking down on it before they’d even said hello. In fact, the first words Silver panted in Flint’s ear were;

 “I was fingering myself with lube before I came home, knowing I’d just want to ride you straight away.”

 Flint had groaned wantonly loud. The image alone meant Flint had not lasted long, which was probably for the best with the way his poor chair was squeaking in complaint beneath them every time Silver pounded himself downwards. Silver had to hold onto the desk edge behind Flint so the chair didn’t go sliding across the wooden floorboards as he fucked himself on the cock he’d been desperate for all day. Flint held onto his waist, Silvers curtain of curls around their faces, desperate groans falling from those perfect lips that found themselves muffled against Flint’s as they kissed, hungry and impatient.

 They came within moments of each other, Flint’s eyes squeezed shut at so much raw pleasure, Silver losing his rhythm and just fucking himself as much as he could, his back arched and his curls flying behind him. In his rapture Silver’s grip had slipped from the desk and the chair violently rolled away just as he was coming, Silver clinging to Flint for dear life at the same time, the two of them bursting into laughter afterwards.

 Flint couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so sated and happy and carefree, and after their laughter had subsided he kissed Silver with all the longing and adoration he could muster, Silver still seated on top of him.

 But that wasn’t the end of it by far. Monday morning also came in a haze of sexual frenzy. As his alarm clock sounded Flint once again found himself waking up with his cock down Silver’s throat, only this time Silver didn’t stop to tease him about any noises he was making in his sleep. Flint was utterly relaxed and awash in sleepiness and arousal as Silver worked his mouth around him, always taking him so deeply and swallowing around the head making Flint jerk up where he lay every time. 

 That mouth should be classed as a national treasure.

 As his body slowly woke up, or rather dragged awake by that talented tongue, Flint reached down and pulled Silver off him.  Silver only had a moment to look confused at being interrupted before Flint smiled.

 “Come here.”

 He dragged Silver up over him, turning him over onto his back and laying between his open legs, kissing him sleepily as he placed that now ever present lube in his life onto his fingers, curling them inside Silvers entrance slowly and temptingly. Flint always adored those gorgeous lewd sounds that fell from Silvers kissable lips as he was finger fucked. Silver was trying to kiss hungrily again up into Flints mouth, but Flint kept things slow and meaningful.

 Morning sex felt so hot and drowsy, and when he propped Silvers hips up under a pillow, pushing his legs back and sliding into him slowly, taking his time, Silver mewling loudly beneath him, oh Flint felt like he could do this for the rest of his life.  He’d pull out almost all the way, the head of his cock just kissing Silvers entrance before it would pop back inside, then slowly ease forward filling Silver all the way once again. Silvers eyes would roll. He would beg, would plead, his own cock hard and red between them, Flint lazily stroking it at the same pace and placing wet kisses down his neck. Silver would try to speed things up, would try to buck up to meet his thrusts, but no, Flint kept the same speed, keeping his desperate siren under his own spell for a change.

 It was a blissful torture, and Silver was lost in it. So often he’d had sex, but this, this making love, Flint really did know the difference. Silver never knew sex could feel like this, and as torturous as it was it was heaven. His body felt like it was on fire, heat spreading from deep inside him and engulfing every limb and every inch of skin. Flints body moving slowly against his, slowly inside him, that tongue slowly fucking his mouth, Silver didn’t know what to do with himself except keep his arms wrapped around Flints neck holding him in place all around him. Flint kept him at the edge for as long as he could, and when Silver came it was crying out his lovers name in a broken voice, sweat dripping down his chest and legs, head thrown back against the bed as he spurted over himself long and hard.

 Flint somehow managed to control himself when he came, keeping that slow tortuous rhythm as his cock pulsed inside his singer. He took both of Silvers hands and intertwined them with his fingers, holding them down either side of Silvers head as he filled him with his come, face buried at his neck.

They spent a long time holding each other afterwards, still exchanging sweet, soft kisses. One thing Flint noticed about Silver was as much of a sexual siren as he was, as hard and as fast as he always begged to be fucked, it was when things slowed down that he really came hard. Silver seemed to get off on affection more than anything else, if coming the other night without even being touched said anything about it. And now, Silver so sated and peacefully contented in his arms, Flint knew he could give him all the affection in the world if it made him look like this, curls a tangled mess, and entirely beautiful.

 “You okay, sweetheart?” Flint smiled.

 Silver breathed out a very pleased smile. From the sex, from the affection, from the pet name. Silver was happy. But when Flint then noticed it was ten minutes before he should be at work, the mad scramble from the bed had Silver laughing at him, as he casually and very unhelpfully lay there on full and tempting view, watching the panicked Flint trying not to tangle himself in the duvet as he ran for the shower.

 

* * *

 

At the school, there were whispers in his class.  Flint hadn’t yet noticed, he was too busy being incredibly enthusiastic about the poem he was reading out in class. He walked amongst the students desks, his voice full of passion, even the gestures of his hands energetic.

 

  _There walks Queen Juno through some dewy mead,_

_Her grand white feet flecked with the saffron dust_

_Of wind-stirred lilies, while young Ganymede_

_Leaps in the hot and amber-foaming must,_

_His curls all tossed, as when the eagle bare_

_The frightened boy from Ida through the blue Ionian air.”_

 

He was in one of the best moods he could remember being in for years. His mind was happy, his body was most definitely happy, and it was being projected into his work as though flood gates had opened and in came a new passion for life he’d never had before. He was so into his own performance of the poem he hadn’t yet realised his girls were giving each other rather alarmed yet amused looks between themselves, Flint continuing to be a teacher none of them had ever seen before.

 _“I think he’s on drugs”_ one girl mouthed quietly to her friend, both silently giggling.

 “Idelle.” The girl stopped laughing and immediately faced her teacher.  Flint still hadn’t noticed anything wrong though, and was still smiling happily. “Continue on please, next verse, out loud to the class.”

 Idelle cleared her throat, casting an amused smile at her friend, “Yes Sir.” She stood up, holding her poetry book with one hand and the other on her hip, and began to mimic her teachers enthusiasm.

 

  _“Ay! had we never loved at all, who knows_

_If yonder daffodil had lured the bee_

_Into its gilded womb, or any rose_

_Had hung with crimson lamps its little tree!_

_Methinks no leaf would ever bud in spring,_

_But for the lovers' lips that kiss, the poets' lips that sing.”_

 

 She bowed overly dramatically to the giggling class, before sitting back down.

 “Thank you Idelle, very well read.” Flint chuckled, causing a few more amused wide eyes to pass between his students, “Eleanor? And please get rid of the gum first.”

 The blond girl Idelle had been laughing with stood up, giving her teacher a slight glare and then swallowing her gum and beginning to read, her voice holding very little interest.

 

  _“The thrush's heart beat, and the daisies grow,_

_And the wan snowdrop sighing for the sun_

_On sunless days in winter, we shall know_

_By whom the silver gossamer is spun,_

_Who paints the diapered fritillaries,_

_On what wide wings from shivering pine to pine the eagle flies.”_

 

 “We’re going to have to work on the emotion in your reading Ele.” He smiled, a few more students laughing, feeling slowly more confident to do so with their scarily joyful teacher today.

 “Whatever.” She sat back down.

 Flint smirked at her, more amused than annoyed. Nothing seemed to be able to sour his good mood today, even a sullen teenager.

 “Abigail, let’s see how you fair. Abigail?”

 A girl with long chestnut brown hair was staring out the window, her chin in her hand.

 “ _Abigail_.” Flint tried again a little louder, and suddenly her head snapped towards him, and for the briefest of moments Flint thought her eyes were shining a little too brightly.

 “Oh! Yes?”

 Flint gazed at her for a moment, the tears seemingly gone. Had he imagined them?

 “The next verse, please.”

 “Yes.” she stood up, then looked awkwardly down at her poetry book, “Um, which verse were we on?”

 “Second to last.” Flint said gently, watching her curiously.

 “Right. Sorry.”  She began to read;

 

_“And we two lovers shall not sit afar,_

_Critics of nature, but the joyous sea_

_Shall be our raiment, and the bearded star_

_Shoot arrows at our pleasure! We shall be_

_Part of the mighty universal whole,_

_And through all aeons mix and mingle with the Cosmic Soul!”_

 

“Thank you, Abigail.” Flint said cautiously, as his favourite student sat back down and immediately turned to continue to stare out the window.

 Flint carried on with his class, keeping an eye on Abigail who appeared to not be paying the slightest bit of attention, which was very unlike her.  She had often said this class was her favourite, and her stories and poems had always been very well written and thought out. She always grasped the ideas when the class discussed in detail what the authors may have been getting across in passages from the books he set them to read, in fact he had said to her before that she should seriously consider taking this class to a degree level and becoming an author herself.

 When the bell rang for lunch and the class began collecting their belongings and heading out the room, he called out to her.

 “Abigail, if I can have a word, please.”

 Abigail blinked over at her teacher, holding her books to her chest, before sitting back in her chair again. Flint waited until the rest of the class had left and then walked over to her, sitting on the edge of the desk next to hers.

 “Is there anything you wish to tell me?” he asked, voice very soft and understanding “Anything bothering you? Anything I can help with?”

 “No.” she said very quietly and unconvincingly, eyes looking down away from him.

 “Are you sure? You were very distracted today, it’s not like you at all. Is there anything that’s causing you problems? I’m your form teacher as well after all, I’d like to help if I can. Believe it or not I won’t bite.” He smiled, trying to get her to relax a little.

 Abigail remained quiet for moment, squeezing her books closer to her, “It’s nothing that…that you can help with, Sir. My parents, I think they’re getting a divorce. They keep on arguing all the time, and not like, normal arguing, they’re screaming at each other. They’re not happy, a-and I try to block it out, but,” the tears were back, and she sniffed, “I don’t want them to get a divorce, b-but it’s hard. I just stay in my room away from it all.”

 “I see.” Flint said quietly, “I’m so sorry that you have to witness all that. But you know, all parents have their bad patches, this could be theirs. It doesn’t mean they don’t love each other though.” He thought for a moment, “There’s the Parents Evening coming up in a few weeks, I can speak to them then if you like, try and get them to see how this is affecting you?”

 Abigail’s head shot up, “No!! No, please don’t do that Sir! They can’t know that I’m distracted at school please don’t tell them it’ll just make them argue more! I’ll pay attention from now on I promise! I’ll be fine!”

 “ _Abigail!_ Abigail, it’s alright, I’m not angry with you.” Flint raised his palms before him to calm her, keeping the kind smile on his face at her sudden outburst, “If you say you’ll be fine, then I’ll believe you.” He watched her silently for a moment, before pressing his lips together in a sympathetic smile and standing up, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. “But I’m still here for you, even if you just want to talk about things, okay? Anything you want.”

 She looked up at him, wiping at her eyes, “Okay. Thank you, Mr Flint.”

 It was then Flint noticed something sellotaped to the front of the folder in her arms, something he wasn’t able to see until he’d stood up. He couldn’t help the wide smile on his face.

 “Who’s that?” he asked, feigning ignorance.

 “Hm?” she asked, following his gaze to the cut out magazine photo on the front of the folder, before she blushed furiously and held it closer to her chest so he couldn’t see.

 “Oh! N-no one, just, j-just a singer, that’s all. H-his name’s John Silver.” 

 “Oh, I see.” Flint grinned, “Well, why don’t you and John Silver go and have some lunch.”

 She giggled shortly, embarrassed, and Flint stepped aside so she could hurry out the door.

 So, Silver did have a fan in his class after all, he would be very happy to hear that.

 

* * *

 

“You’re late, John! Didn’t you get my text?” Billy and the others were waiting for him, as they always seemed to be, so they could begin to plan their next song on the album. Billy had texted him once again this morning reminding him not to be late, though why he bothered he didn't know as he'd still been late after his text yesterday. “John?”

 Silver however was humming to himself in a total day dream, walking unhurriedly past Billy.  He was lost in images of Flint, fucking him on the bow of a sailing ship in the Caribbean. He absently sat down at his chair behind the table they were all sitting around, a vague distant smile on his face, picturing the two of them swimming together naked in the sea at midnight, sharing kisses under the full moon.

 He couldn’t believe how happy he was. He felt like he was already awash in those waters, happily letting the current take him to anywhere it wanted as he lay there quite peacefully floating along the waves, holding Flints hand. The sex was so incredible with him. Nothing had ever made his cock jump faster than the thought of Flint, even him just sitting behind his desk working, because Silver knew what it felt like to have him over him, in him, tasting him, and oh fuck he wanted to worship his body day and night, making him feel as good as he made him feel. Even just by looking at him, the soft eyes towards him, Silver could look at them forever.

 Waking up with him was so incredible too. Anyone he’d ever woken up with before was a “Hey, thanks, bye” situation, getting dressed and leaving without a thought back to the person he’d just slept with. But with Flint, the moment he was awake his thoughts were on him, as were his eyes as Flint would be holding him close and not letting go. It felt so good to be wanted, so good to be held.

 Flint was just simply incredible, and Silver knew this had to be love, it had to be, because he’d been with enough people to know he’d never felt like this before. He knew it was possible, he’d watched Ann fall for Max, the soft smiles and touches passing between them, and it all happening so fast.  So he knew it could happen quickly, knew that although what he was feeling was new and alien to him, that it also felt so right. So very right. So warm and wonderful. Every time Flint’s eyes would look at him Silver felt a shiver run through him, aroused and yet feeling so wonderfully _his_ in a non-sexual way too. Silver couldn’t describe it. It was enjoying those small moments between them, the smiles, the flirting, talking about hair dryers and the feel of the house keys sitting in his jeans pocket.

 It was like having a home.

 “ _John_?” Billy tried once more, and Silvers eyes finally flickered over to him, and then the others, as though he’d just realised they were there.

 “Oh, hey, sorry I’m late.”

 Billy eyed him suspiciously, “Why _are_ you late?”

 Silver just smirked at him and crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair, “Do you _really_ want to know why?”

 “Yes!” Billy exclaimed obviously, then faltered when the meaning behind the smirk sunk in, “Wait, no!”

 Ann leaned across the table towards him, “John, I get it, if ya like this guy, but don’t let it affect the band, okay? Don’t be late anymore. I don’t wanna ‘ave to tell Jack you ain’t here one day when it’s really important.”

 Silver could tease Billy, but not Ann, and he smiled softly looking sincerely sorry. He really didn’t mean to be a bother, he was just rather pleasantly distracted at the moment, though he understood that wasn’t an excuse. He did take his band very seriously.

 “I won’t, and I am sorry. I just…forgot to do something before I left and had to go back.”

 Charles sitting beside him chuckled to himself, “What, did you forget to suck his cock?”

 Silver turned very slowly to look at him, a wide smile spreading across his face, eyebrows raising, “I’m impressed, how did you guess that?” He hadn't actually, after all Flint was out the door before he was as he was running late, but it was interesting that it would have been the correct answer yesterday. Silver was just late because he was lost in fantasies the entire way here.

 “Heh, I know you too well.”

 “Ohh _Jesus_ I didn’t want to know that!!”

 Silver grinned at his bassist, Max’s accompanying laugh at Billys torment, “Come on Billy, you know that if I don’t mentally scar you at least once a day my singing prowess will dissipate and the band will have to cease to be.”

 Billy just glared at him, but it was never a true glare, “You know I really hate you sometimes.”

 “Yeah,” Silver winked at him, “But only sometimes.”

 

* * *

 

“Congratulations, you’ve discovered a brand new way of terrifying your students, by _smiling_ at them.”

 Flint chuckled at Miranda as the two of them took to the grounds around the school for a walk after they’d eaten lunch. Apparently, she’d over heard some of the students in the lunch hall talking about how they weren’t sure which was worse, an angry Mr Flint or a happy one. Both were terrifying.

 “I take it things have worked out with you and John then? I can’t imagine any other reason you’d be this happy. I wish you’d phone me and tell me these things.”

 “Oh, it worked out.” Flint assured her.

 Boy had it worked out.  After Abigail had the left the classroom and before he left to meet Miranda, Flint checked his phone that had been on silent all morning and found 11 text messages. All from Silver, obviously, and all filthy, obviously. 

 Flint had texted him back one long reply. Fully grammatically correct of course, he was an English Literature teacher after all. Fuck the stupid shorthand of the texting age.

  _‘John, if I get a hard on in class and get fired I’m telling them it’s your fault and using these texts as legal evidence against you. And no, I don’t own any handcuffs.’_

He thought for a moment longer, and then sent one more:

  _‘Also yes, I would love to do that to you.’_

 “Oh my, are you blushing?”

 Flint looked at Miranda slightly alarmed, “What?”

 The grin on her face grew, “You are! You’re blushing thinking about him! Oh my goodness what did I miss?! What did he do to you?” she laughed, completely overjoyed.

 She hadn’t seen that expression on his face since he and Thomas couldn’t stop staring at each other when they’d first met in their classroom that day. He was smitten with Silver, totally smitten you could see it from space! Oh if this worked out, _really_ worked out, maybe he’d finally have someone who could put up with him and spend his life with him.  Oh she hoped so, maybe it was ridiculously too early to be thinking such things, but she _hoped_ nonetheless.

 “He didn’t do anything to me.” Flint responded, “He just…we talked, at the restaurant. I told him about Thomas, and we decided to remain together for the two months he’s here in London like he wanted to in the first place, so he’s living with me for now to save on a hotel every night.” Miranda stopped walking, Flint not realising for a few steps and then looking back at her, “What?” Had he said something that unusual?

 Her eyes were wide, shock and delight on her face, “You told him about Thomas?” she whispered in disbelief, “He’s _living_ with you?”

 Flint huffed a small laugh, his face relaxing into a smile. Well, perhaps he could see it was something rather unusual after all.  “Yes, and I know what you’re thinking, about the significance of all that-“

 “Damn right it’s significant! Oh James!” She couldn’t help but fling her arms around him and hug him, “Oh I hope this means I get to meet him soon then! You still owe me that dinner remember.”

 “One thing at a time.” Flint chuckled, hugging her back.

 This was perfect, and unbelievable at the same time. Not even a week and Flint had come clean to the first romantic interest of his life after Thomas, _about_ Thomas. The deepest, darkest, most soul-destroying part of his heart, and he’d just…told him, come right out and told him, and apparently John had not minded her best friends various neuroses in the slightest if he’d moved in with him!

 Under any normal circumstance with any normal person she’d be advising that this was moving too fast, that they needed to slow down and take their time. But if this is what Flint needed, if this is what had to happen, a fast pull off the plaster rather than a slow one as it were, then so be it. He says they’re to be together for two months, but she would pray every night now that they would find a way to remain together afterwards. She would _pray_.

 She kissed him on the cheek and then cupped his face between her hands, gazing up at him so _so_ happily, unable to rid the smile from her face.

 “I am so pleased for you, and I got to see that smile again that I’ve missed so much. Now,” her hands lowered to his shoulders and she patted them, “Don’t go screwing it up, okay?” she ordered firmly, and Flint smiled at her.

 “I’ll try.”

 “Try’s not good enough, I want to be your best woman at your wedding.”

 “Jesus Christ, _Miranda_!”

 The mass amount of red that blushed its way onto Flint’s face clashing horribly with his hair kept Miranda laughing for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

Thankfully it appeared whatever Silver was up to this afternoon had him unable to text very often. Thankfully, because Flint may very well have truly got a hard on visible to his students, if Silver kept texting him his fantasies of having Flint fuck him on stage in front of all his fans.

 Flint was driving home from the school, and the rain was so hard even the fastest setting on his windscreen wipers was having a hard time dealing with it. Pulling into his driveway he held his jacket over his head as he made a dash to his front door, a bright flash of lightening overhead, fumbling with the keys until he finally got inside. Shaking off any droplets that made it onto himself, he hung his jacket up on the coat stand and went into the living room to dump his briefcase of school work onto his desk.  He’d text Silver in a moment to see if he knew what time he’d be home, then Flint could plan on when to get dinner started.

 It made him feel so domestic, waiting for his lover to return home so he could cook him dinner. He loved it. He missed it. When entering the living room however Flint immediately stopped in his tracks.  Silver was already here, and the sight had the briefcase tumbling from Flint’s hand.

 Silver was wearing a pair of tight black boxer briefs and a white tank top, possibly the same one he’d worn on stage that first night. His hair was tied up in a very messy ponytail that still had curls falling around his face, and he was sitting cross-legged up on the low window seat that faced out towards the back garden, the rain pelting down onto the window. He had a large set of bright green headphones over his ears, and was scribbling something down on a note pad. The end of the pen occasionally found its way to his lips as he appeared to pause in thought, eyes closed, his head nodding in beat to whatever he was listening to, before carrying on with his writing. None of this however, was what had made Flint drop his briefcase. 

 Perched on the end of Silvers nose, was a pair of oval glasses.

 “J-John?” Flint swallowed the dry desert that seemed to have taken up home in his mouth, but Silver couldn’t hear him through the headphones.

 Flint moved closer instead, and finally Silver did a double take when he spotted him out the corner of his eye, peering at him over the top of his glasses. He grinned, taking the headphones off his ears.

 “You’re back!”

 “You’re wearing glasses.” The words tumbled from his mouth. Nothing else mattered right now but the scene in front of him, and the rapidly growing beat of his own heart at the sight of it.

 “Oh,” Silver blinked, looking slightly cross-eyed at his own glasses, “Yeah, only for reading and writing though, I don’t need them normally. The outdoor photoshoot we had this afternoon was cancelled because of the rain, so I came back here to work on some lyrics.”

 “You never told me you wore glasses.”

 Silver smirked at the breathlessness of Flint’s voice, “I wasn’t aware it was precondition.” He then glanced at the hard lump in Flint’s trousers, and the smirk widened, “Wait a minute, here I am lounging around wearing very little clothing…and it’s the _glasses_ that are doing it for you?”

 “Fuck yes.”

 He hurried over to him removing his shirt as he went, suddenly reminding himself of Silver leaping on him at every opportunity, because now it was his turn. He physically picked the delightfully grinning Silver up from the seat, pulling up under his thighs so Silver was forced to jump on him and wrap his legs around his waist, arms around his neck. Flint crashed their mouths together, the glasses getting in the way but Flint was _not_ removing them. Silver tried to laugh into the kiss, but Flint sucked his tongue into his mouth and the laugh turned into long, deep groan. He could feel Flints hard cock pressing between his buttocks through the fabric and oh fuck, he had a feeling he was going to be in for rough and wonderful ride.

 Flints brain had melted, gone completely, all it could comprehend was his scantily clad siren wearing a pair of _fucking glasses_. It was the last thing he’d ever expected to see on him. He didn’t know why, glasses were a perfectly normal thing for a lot of people, but fucking Christ on _Silver_ , it did something to him that sent every drop of his blood straight to his cock. He felt a raving sexual monster rise up madly from inside him, Silver its one and only prey, wanting to fuck him absolutely senseless.

 Flint tore the hair tie from Silvers hair, his curls falling over his arms, before reaching out with one hand to steady himself against the window as he ravished Silvers mouth, not letting either one of them breath. If Silver tried to pull away he’d chase after his lips and pull his bottom lip back towards him between his teeth, finding that tongue again and claiming it. It was his. Not Silvers. It belonged to Flint now.

 Flint’s knees collapsed against the edge of the window seat, Silver dropping back onto it gasping for air, but fucking Christ, losing it all again at the sight of Flint _ripping_ apart his boxers to get at his cock, pushing the untearable elasticated waist further up over his hips out the way .  Flint then pulled Silvers tank top up over his arms throwing it uncaringly to one side, and Silver only had a moment to gasp at the feeling of Flints strong grip around his cock before his mouth was ravaged once again, Flint freeing his own cock and rutting it against Silvers like a man possessed. The monster inside him wanted nothing but to consume Silver, every part of him, to make him scream, and had almost roared in delight when Silver pressed a tube of lube into his hand.

 Silver of course had been sitting here entirely deliberately in not much clothing, already planned ahead having taken the lube from upstairs ready for Flint to come home and see him like this and fall into his arms. But nothing had prepared him for this. Flint was an animal, clawing at his body, and Silver was so unbelievably turned on at the monster before him he could do nothing but let Flint consume him. He hadn’t seen him lose it like this, it was fascinating and _fucking_ hot! Flint suddenly gripped Silvers hips and shoved them downwards to the edge of the window seat, Silver sliding down the window so only his shoulder blades and the back of his head were against it, Flint kneeling down on the floor between his legs.

 “Fuck, James, you’re-AHHH _ohhh_ …oh fuck… _ohhhhhhhh_!”

 Flint had hurriedly got the lube over his fingers, not wanting this lack of contact to last any longer than necessary, before taking Silvers cock in his mouth at the same time he breached his entrance with two slick fingers and rubbing them straight up against that bundle of nerves. Silver gasped and arced his hips beneath him at the feeling of being assaulted simultaneously, eyes falling shut and biting his lip. He loved it when Flint went straight in with two fingers, the initial slight burn would always make his cock jump, always making the sex feel more raw and real from that slight pain that fed his pending orgasm.

 Flint was still unpractised with sucking cock, but it didn’t stop him from trying his best to repress his gag reflex as he tried to swallow as much of Silver has he could, flattening his wet tongue against it and, to be honest, taking a page from Silver’s book and humming around it as his fingers once more passed over that sweet spot at the same time. Silver arced beneath him again, crying out and grasping onto Flint’s hair, his fingers scraping at his scalp.

 Flint’s other hand dragged its fingernails over Silver’s stomach leaving red marks behind, Silver twisting and gasping at the sensation as Flint bobbed his head fast up and down swallowing as much as he could every time. Flint was normally the one to take things slow, but not this time, not with this escaped howling monster in charge. There was nothing slow here. He placed a third finger inside him, Silver bucking and swearing, Flint feeding the monster as he looked up at Silvers face as he sucked him off.  His eyes were blissfully closed, various panting breaths and groans falling from his lips. The glasses were still there, as was a deepening blush when he opened those darkening blue eyes to see Flint staring straight at him.

 “Jesus, you look so hot doing this.” Silver moaned, seeing Flints equally dark yet green eyes staring at him like he wanted to eat him alive, which in a way he was.

 When the glasses suddenly slipped falling a little further down his nose, Flint growled around Silver’s cock before releasing it and removing his fingers, lining up his own cock at his entrance. Silver breathed out an “Oh fuck yes…” before Flint leant forward with his hands either side of Silver on the window seat and pushed inside past that tight ring, burying himself inside that glorious hot pressure as far as he could go.

 Silver’s hands flailed at the glass behind him, failing to find anything to hold onto as Flint pulled out only once before snapping his hips forward, straight back into the hilt, Silver gasping so noisily and gripping onto Flint’s forearms. Flint began to fuck him hard. It was a ridiculously awkward position though, trapped between Flint’s frantically fucking cock and the glass digging into Silvers shoulder blades, every hard thrust only pushing them further against the pane. It would be probably be painful in any other circumstance, but every time Flint shoved sharply into him pushing him harder against the window Silver was just fucking loving it, his cock dripping with precum and lips constantly ajar in wanton moans and pants and, “Oh fuck, ah, _ahhh_ _fuck_ , oh fuck me oh yes oh _fuck_ I need to wear glasses more often! _James!!_ James, oh _Jesus_!!”

Flint was panting shamelessly, every now and then throwing his head back and groaning loudly at the scorching heat around his cock, then looking down at his glasses wearing siren being fucked ruthlessly hard, trapped there like the prey he was to this monster.

 But he wanted his hands on him, and this angle he had to support himself on the seat, so instead he suddenly pulled out, Silver groaning loudly in disappointment before Flint pulled him up and flipped him over. Silver was now kneeling up against the window pane, the rain still pouring outside, his hands up high against it and peering over his shoulder. Flint knelt on the seat behind him, took Silvers hips and then slid right back into him, wrapping his arms around his body as Silver’s head dropped backwards onto Flint’s shoulder with a cry of pure indecent pleasure.

 “John, you are the most fucking perfect man on this Earth,” Flint whispered hotly into Silver’s ear, “And I can’t believe you’re mine.”

 “Oh I’m yours,” Silver panted, “I’m absolutely yours.”

 His fast and frantic pace then resumed, filling Silver completely every time, his cock buried deep again and again and Silver clawing at the window pane before him. Eventually Silver reached behind his own head, finding the back of Flint’s and pulling it harshly over his shoulder as far as it could go, Flint sinking deep as he did. Silver peered over his shoulder as much as he could so their lips could meet in a half kiss, more full of lapping tongues and indecent breathless noises than actual kissing. Flint pushed him further against the window with short sharp thrusts of his hips, barely pulling out at all just trying to push deeper, his body completely flushed against Silver’s back trapping those soft curls between them, and only his hips fucking into him.

 Every now and then the tip of Silver’s throbbing cock would press up against the cold glass, and the sensation made Silver cry out and fuck back against Flint’s cock, only to have it bounce at the glass again as Flint fucked back into him, the pattern repeating, and it was driving Silver wild.

 “I’m coming! Fuck James fuck I’m coming oh Christ!!”

 “So am I, fuck so am I…” he growled against Silver’s shoulder biting into it as he felt the coil of orgasm begin to unfurl within him, and he dropped his hand to Silver’s cock stroking it hard pumping it beckoning out his lovers come.

 “ _Ah_ , ah, hah, _ahhhh_ , James!!”

 Flint let out another long, animalistic growl, lost in purely fucking ceaselessly into the body that was squeezing around his cock all hot and flushed and his, until he felt his come burst out of him so hard his cock pulsing so strong right inside Silver right where it belonged.

 Silver’s face contorted in pure silent pleasure before letting out a long, loud, and totally broken deep groan, coming thickly all over the window pane, his cock pulsing just as hard as the one inside him that still fucked into him pumping out every last drop of come that it had.

 Silver almost immediately fell bonelessly against the window, Flint panting against his back for a moment before pulling out and collapsing onto the remainder of the window seat next to them, Silver collapsing down with him with no one to help him stay upright. They panted in each others arms, dying for breath, and with all the effort in the world Silver moved his head up to be able to kiss Flint’s panting lips, Flint moving his dead weight arms around Silver and holding him close, the rain still falling. 

 Eventually, Silver removed his glasses, chest still heaving, and looked at them.

 “Well, there’s my voice, my hair, and now my glasses, confirmed as turn ons for James Flint.” Silver smiled, blissfully worn out as a deep chuckle rumbled through Flint’s chest, Flint opening his eyes and staring at his thoroughly fucked siren.

 “I certainly can’t deny any of that.” He placed a small, entirely too innocent kiss to his lips, “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

 Silver breathed out a happy smile, and shook his head slowly, “There is no way you could ever hurt me. I’m in a constant twenty four hour state of arousal since having you in my life.”

 Flint smirked, “Same.”

 Silver actually giggled, then placed a less innocent kiss to his lips, tongue teasing and tasting against his lovers, but both tired and spent.

 “Although my boxers have seen better days.” He said as he pulled away, picking at the remains of them around his waist.

 “Now you understand the pain of my shirts.”

 Silver grinned, “Touché. By the way, your er…neighbours, can’t see into your back garden can they?”

 “Would it matter if they did? Considering your fantasy is me fucking you in front of your fans, what’s a little exhibitionism between neighbours?” he grinned.

 Of course he didn’t really mean that, he was a respectable human being after all, well, outside of his own house at least. There was no one that could see the window pane from that angle, but Silver didn’t need to know that, and Flint enjoyed the half worried, half enticingly interested look on Silver’s face.

 However his joking words appeared to have back fired, when the interested look overtook the worried part, and Flint’s grin dropped, “Wait, I don’t really mean that, they may very well see us out there please don’t get any ideas I’m not fucking you in my garden.”

 Silver just leered at him with a growing, wicked smile, and with a deep lustful voice simply said;

 “Yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem in Flint's class is called Panthea by Oscar Wilde.


	8. Chapter 8

Flint was exhausted. He wasn’t used to this amount of exertion.  39 wasn’t _that_ old but having had no physical relationship for so long his body was now aching in places he didn’t know could ache.  It was now almost two weeks since Flint had caught Silver wearing his glasses on the window seat, and it had been one long blur of mind blowing sex, pornographic texts, and wondrous soft moments of affection and tenderness.

Flint was pretty sure he couldn’t remember the last time his cock wasn’t in some state of hardness. He’d ended up setting his alarm clock each morning an hour ahead of what he’d always had it on before, as Silver literally wouldn’t let him out of their bed until Flint had come inside him. At least once. Preferably twice.  Sometimes he didn’t know why he bothered with an alarm clock, Silver was almost always awake before him and he knew that because he’d lost count of the amount of times he’d been woken up by a blow job. Silver couldn’t keep his mouth off him.

On the rare occasion Flint awoke first he’d simply watch Silver sleeping. He loved to watch him sleep, it was the one and only time his bright excitable features were calm and peaceful, and quiet. The gentle rise and fall of his chest, the insane bed hair of his curls falling over his shoulders and over his eyes, Flint always brushing them aside. He’d lay there watching him and thinking, how was this possible? How had this siren fallen into his life?

In both looks and personality Silver was nothing like Thomas, they couldn’t be more different, yet the pull on his heart that Flint knew would happen the moment those eyes opened, it was…it was a feeling from a long time ago, one he wouldn’t give voice to, one that couldn’t even be admitted to. His mind didn’t even pretend to acknowledge what the forgotten warmth was that spread through him just thinking of Silver. But when those blue eyes opened his heart would indeed feel a tug in Silvers direction, and Silver would smile sleepily in his arms, always kissing him before they even said good morning.

The shower of course was now a hazard area. It was not possible for only one of them to be in there. It was also not possible for Silver to keep his hands to himself. Then again, it wasn’t possible for Flint either. The term “I’m going to have a shower” was now code for, “and you’re joining me and we’re fucking”. Flint was normally exhausted before he’d even got to the school, but still felt a cheerfulness in his manner that made him enjoy his work even more. He’d even noticed his students being a lot happier and working better recently, for some strange reason.

Then, at whatever crazy time Silver would make it home, his lips would immediately seek out Flint’s and attach themselves, not letting go until their clothes were off and Flint was fucking him against whatever surface happened to be nearest. The kitchen counters, Flint’s work desk, up against the wall causing one of the ship paintings to fall off its hook with the pounding vibrations. Silver was ravenous for Flint’s body and had him fucking him in every possible position imaginable, in every way imaginable, soft and slow and hard and rough and _fuck_ , Silver would have traded every single sexual partner he’d ever had if he could go back to the beginning of his sexual experiences and only ever have Flint inside him from the start.  Even that incredible foursome he’d had, speared at both ends while inside a woman, he’d trade that just to have Flint in his arms, because having Flint inside him felt so, _so_ much better.

When it was time for bed they’d lay next to each other, hands on each other, lost in a sweet softness between them as the days exhausting events slowed their movements. Their kisses were unhurried, gentle caresses of fingertips on skin as they’d trace over parts that they’d learnt made each other sigh and their cocks twitch towards each other. Depending on what time Silver had arrived home in the first place, and if enough time had passed since they’d ravished each other, they’d make love again. Twice was the very _minimum_ amount of coming Silver would allow Flint to have per day. Three or four times a day was better.

Which is why Flint was exhausted. Amazed and impressed at his own stamina after all these years, but exhausted all the same. But it wasn’t just the sex, he felt ridiculously happy through their conversations too. Each moment when Silver’s mouth _wasn’t_ on Flint’s cock, which was a rarity, Flint was discovering new little titbits of information about him all the time, his true intelligence showing through proving he wasn’t just a pretty face.

He could stare at him for hours as he talked about his opinions on whatever was happening on the news, or the book he was currently reading, or the way he looked genuinely interested when Flint talked about his school life, about his girls and the work they were doing. Flint’s heart would do strange flips whenever Silver would recognise an author or a quote he was talking about, and then have his own views on that too, the two of them sometimes getting close to even arguing over a subject much to both of their amusements. Silver had a bright mind hidden under all those curls, and it made him even more attractive which frankly Flint didn’t think was humanly possible, but it was. When they’d got onto the subject of Silver’s lyrics and the songs he’d already produced, Flint mentioning how they were all quite different from each other and how did Silver come up with the different themes, Silver had smiled and said, “Consistency is the last refuge of the unimaginative.”

Quoting Oscar Wilde. Another tick on the list of things that turned Flint on. Assumed by the fact Flint had suddenly grabbed Silver across the dining table and had him bent over it within seconds. They’d ended up buying quite a few tubes of lube and hiding them around the house, for ease of access for moments just like this. Both of them had gotten fed up of their sex being stalled as one them had to run into the bedroom to get it.  Now that no longer happened, and Silver could quite happily feel Flints hard cock sliding smoothly inside him, this sex definitely not a slow one as Silver held onto the edges of the table as he was pounded into it, blissful cries falling from his lips on every hard fuck inside him. Flint would take fistfuls of his curls, forcing his head up, neck arched as still he was fucked, hair pulling tight and mouth falling open, lips trying to curl into a smile before the pleasure would take over him again, and nothing but loud grunts would sound from him like a wild animal.

Silver loved finding out ways to bring out the sexual monster inside Flint, to overpower him with just a few words or a look. It made him feel dominant and in control even though it was most definitely Flint who was controlling Silver’s body. He loved the feeling of his legs being forcefully pushed wide apart in a mad rush to get between them. He loved the feeling of the blood being sucked to the surface at the hickeys Flint would leave as he bit into him with sexual fervour. To feel that thick cock slamming up inside him with complete owning force, telling Silver’s body on every thrust that it was his, it belonged to Flint, that the only place Silver should ever be was speared on the end of Flints cock, oh fuck it had Silver coming so hard.

He wanted to be owned by him, to have Flint’s hands on him holding him down, holding him up, holding him anywhere he wanted, just grip onto him tightly and mark him as his own. Silver had never felt this kind of desire before.  Just like when he’d been picturing Flint fucking his throat, hands tight in his curls, losing all self-control, he wanted that. He wanted that Flint, wanted to be roughed up by him, taken by him, fucked by him, he wanted the tears in his own eyes as the emotion spread over him at being completely possessed by pleasure. He wanted Flint’s fingernails leaving scraping marks down his skin, wanted bruises on his hips where he’d grip him so hard to fuck him, wanted bite marks and sore limbs and to feel that hot come inside him or on him or in his curls oh to be fucking _ruined_ by him!

And then, to be treasured by him. To be taken apart and then put back together with soothing kisses, delicate hands, whispered tender words. To feel the heat he’d been burning in dissipate into the warm cocoon that was Flint’s arms, gentle and protective, those soft green eyes looking at him as though he’d die if he looked away. He loved that. He loved all of that. He loved how Flint made him feel, wanted not only sexually, but just for him too, as he was. Silver wasn’t just an object to Flint, to fuck and move on, Silver felt…felt he mattered. Nowhere else had he ever woken up in the morning and mattered to someone.

Of course it was very easy to coax that monster out. All Silver had to do was walk into a room wearing his glasses and that was it for Flint, he’d be on him faster than Silver’s smirk could appear on his lips, knowing he was wearing them deliberately to get this very reaction. Sometimes Silver would laugh when he was curled up on that window seat with his tablet, replying to some of his fans on his twitter or just having a quiet moment reading, when suddenly Flint would walk in, groan at the sight, and walk out again having found some level of control. Silver would blink at him through those glasses forgetting for a moment they were there, before fuck the book fuck his fans Silver wanted that monster out, and he’d run after him shedding his clothes as he did.

Flint may be exhausted, but Silver was just getting started.

Then there was the endearing fact that Silver couldn’t cook to save his life, and as enthusiastic as he was to cook Flint dinner for a change on the days he was home in time, after the third time the fire alarm went off Flint had calmly taken the cooking implements out of his hands before telling him to; “Either watch me carefully, or for love of God sit down and don’t move.” Silver laughed and chose to watch, eventually allowed to help a little, and by the end was proud that he’d just about been able to cook some steak with potatoes and vegetables. At least it wasn’t on fire this time anyway.

There was also one particular moment that had happened a week ago, that had made that feeling Flint wouldn’t acknowledge even harder to resist.

The previous Friday Flint hadn’t heard much from Silver all day except for one ecstatically screaming phone call of, “WE DID IT WE DID IT WE GOT TO NUMBER THREE!!!!” It had been one week since Silver’s single ‘ _An Irreplaceable Thing’_ was released, and Jack had informed the band that as of that morning, the single was sitting comfortably at number three in the charts, which was exactly what needed to happen for Black Sails to keep them on.

Ann and Billy had been less excited, hoping that it would have got to number one, but were reminded by Jack that this was only the deadline for Black Sails itself, the sales of the single were still growing and it could still move up in the charts. They should be very happy it only took a week for a new bands first release to make it to number three. Max and Charles had indeed been very happy and were hugging each other in congratulations, while Silver was practically bouncing off the walls. His dream was getting closer and closer, and he was hugging and kissing everyone whether they wanted to be hugged and kissed or not, Jack unable to finish his sentence before he was being squeezed half to death and a kiss planted firmly on his cheek. Even Hands got a piece of the action.

The band had then gone out in the evening to celebrate.  Silver had called Flint once more asking to come with them, but Flint had declined, saying this was a celebration for the band and he’d only get in the way. Silver had pouted, but understood, and the five of them headed out to a club in the middle of London, finding themselves bombarded with fans after Silver had excitedly exclaimed, “THEY’RE PLAYING OUR SONG!!” as his own singing voice suddenly came over the speakers.

When he’d come home that evening he’d been extremely drunk. Ecstatically happy as he always was, but very, _very_ drunk. He’d collapsed into Flint’s arms barely able to walk, his shirt fully undone, his hair a mess, stinking of alcohol, and Flint wondered how on earth he’d even got home before he suddenly felt a sharp twist in his chest at the sight of lip stick marks pressed to the corner of Silver’s lips, and on his bared chest.

Silver had been oblivious to Flint’s hardened gaze, but was unknowingly telling him all about it anyway, or at least attempting to through extremely slurred and excited and hiccupping speech.

“A-and then! When, when they found out who I was! They kept trying to kiiiiss me, and I was all, n-nnno, nnnnnot, not yours, no kissing, have someone I want to kiss, not youuuu people. But then they kept coming! And my shhhirt was gone! And they were all over me and then! And then Billy! He charrrrrrged through like a bull and every-everyone ffffffucked off me, and it was _so_ funny and Ann was standing there, just, being her, glaring and ooooo death, and I signed aut-autographs but, but they were like bodyguards, and it was soooo sweet and yeah, I said to everyone, nnno-no kissing, no fucking, I only do that with youuuu.”

He’d then attempted to reach up to kiss him but fell too short and ended up sliding down him as his feet gave way, Flint catching his limp body half way. Silver had erupted into giggles, unaware of the effect of his words, the twist in Flints chest having disappeared and replaced by something….very warm.

Flint had sighed, a wonderful smile on his face at the state of his plastered, yet faithful, siren. He had thought it would have been all too easy for a drunk Silver to fall back into his old shag-everything-in-sight ways. But he hadn’t, he’d been tempted and not given in. Flint couldn’t get that endearing smile off his face for the rest of the evening, even as he held back those soft curls as Silver emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet a short while later.

“Sorry,” Silver had mumbled, “This is hardly attractive.”

“You want the truth, or a lie?”

“Oh God please lie to me.”

“You look absolutely disgusting.”

“Hey!” Silver groaned pathetically, “I said to lie!”

“Well I can’t tell you you’re beautiful, that would have been telling the truth.”

Silver had turned to stare at him weakly, his pale, sickly face suddenly blushing at what a ridiculous line that was, before he heaved again and stuck his head back down the toilet. Flint had grinned, rubbing his back in small circles in some minor form of comfort.

Silver had fallen asleep on his front on their bed that night, sprawled across it like a star fish, dead to the world, Flint shaking his head and chuckling to himself. Silver was young and celebrating, what did he expect? He’d shoved him over, pulling him onto his back and tucking him under the duvet beside him, the washing up bowl to hand in case he threw up again. Besides, the only thing Flint could think of was the fact people had tried to kiss him, and Silver had pushed them away, said no. It was one of the things he’d said to him before, that people would be throwing themselves at him, why did he want to be with Flint? Well whatever the reason was, it was enough to push these young pretty people away, and Flint could do nothing but look at his lover fondly, even Silvers loud drunken snores not enough to erase Flint’s smile.

The situation Silver had at the club though reminded him of the conversation they’d had when Flint had told Silver about Abigail, that she was his fan and that she was having some family problems. Silver had smiled so wide and exclaimed that maybe he could sign a photo for her to cheer her up, and Flint could give it to her in the morning.

“Really? And how am I going to explain to her how I got an autographed photo of you the day after I found out she liked you?”

Good point. But it still didn’t stop Silver from smiling and voicing out loud that at some point the Press would take an interest into why he had now stopped being a slut for random sex and had dropped off the radar. They’d find out he was with Flint eventually, and knowing what the British Press were like Flint was likely to find himself plastered in magazines alongside him.  Flint highly doubted that, why should they take an interest in a school teacher? If Silver had been dating another famous person then yes he could understand, but Flint would hold no interest for the media surely? But still Silver had insisted it would happen eventually. Flint kept brushing it aside, but with a drunken Silver telling people he now had someone in his life, publicly turning down those he’d have otherwise gone home with for a bit of fun, eventually someone was going to take an interest into why.

Flint chose not to think about it. After all, this relationship they had was for two months only, right? Silver had said that repeatedly. This was only a fling, nothing more. By the time Silver was really well known in the country Flint would be out of his…out of his life.

Right?

Flint chose not to think about that either, for when he did that warmth in his chest at thoughts of Silver would run cold.

Today though was a Saturday, and a rare day that Silver had off work. This was also going to be an interesting day, for Silver had been badgering Flint to meet Miranda, to meet the woman who could slap him and live to tell the tale. Flint had met Silvers band after all, Silver wanted to meet someone in Flints life, and having spoken to Miranda and knowing she was Flints childhood friend he suspected she might get some fun facts about Flint as a child. She sounded like a fun lady over the phone. Flint had been getting the same voice from Miranda, wanting to meet the young man who’d brought back his smile, so finally giving in Flint had asked Miranda round to dinner this Saturday to meet him.  Miranda had of course been over the moon, saying she felt like a mother meeting her sons new boyfriend.

“I am older than you, Miranda.” Flint had pointed out, but Miranda had just shushed him and told him to be a good boy.

That wasn’t until this evening though, and until then they had the day to themselves. Waking up this morning knowing neither of them had anywhere to be had turned into wonderfully slow and relaxed sex, taking all the time in the world to explore each others bodies. Silver spent an age just lying on top of Flint kissing him slowly, Flints hands threading through his curls, the early morning sunlight flickering across their naked forms. When Flint had eventually insisted they get up as he needed to get some housework done before Miranda arrived, they de-tangled from each others arms and spent yet another age in the shower together.

Somehow Flint’s life had gone from utter silence and loneliness to constant contact and warmth. Silvers belongings were everywhere now, a home truly with two people living in it, from his toothbrush sitting in the mug on the bathroom shelf to his shoes by the front door.  It was also amazing the different places they both found clothes, thrown off in a fit of passion in various places around the house. When Silver had been in a panic one morning unable to find his favourite blue shirt, Flint had picked it up off the ship in a bottle on the fireplace mantle. Neither recalled how it got there.

After their long shower, Flint went about his housework while Silver stayed in the kitchen, preparing the roast pork he was going to do for the dinner.   He insisted he do it himself, despite the fact that his attempt a few days ago did not exactly go to plan. He’d somehow managed to under cook the pork and burn the potatoes, in the same oven at the same time, Flint laughing even harder at the scowl Silver had sent his way. But Flint showed him again, and Silver was insistent that he was confident enough now to do it by himself for Miranda’s dinner.  He was determined to do it.

Flint had secretly ensured he was stocked up with indigestion tablets just to be safe.

It was turning out to be a very hot June day, and while Silver was busy in the kitchen _not_ pouncing him for a change, Flint took the opportunity to mow the lawn while he had the chance, throwing on an old t-shirt and a pair of shorts.  His garden was quite large and rectangular, bordered with large bushes and seasonal flowers, a few small trees dotted at the sides, and trellises going up the walls of the house with climbing roses threading themselves through them.  It had been Miranda that had got him into gardening, and he’d spent many an hour out here, on his own, tending to the things he made grow. 

He’d barely got the lawn mower out the shed however when Silver decided to be most unhelpful and wander out into the garden wearing only boxer shorts and a pair of sunglasses, settling down on a lounger on the patio where Flint would read on summer evenings.  He had a cool drink with him, and proceeded to do absolutely nothing but watch Flint begin to walk up and down the lawn, the fresh smell of cut grass wafting through the hot air. He began to rub sun cream onto himself, completely pointlessly slowly. Flints eyes kept flickering over to him whenever he was walking towards him, silently watching those hands slide up and down his legs, or over his broad shoulders, Silver grinning at him every time.

“I know what you’re doing.” Flint shouted over the noise of the lawn mower.

Silver just shrugged, feigning innocence, and took a sip of his drink through the straw, leaning back and relaxing. After a while it was getting far too hot, and when pausing to empty the currently collected grass Flint took off his t-shirt, throwing it onto the edge of the patio. He rolled his eyes at the wolf whistle Silver let out as he walked back to the mower.

“Are you just going to sit there?” he asked over his shoulder.

“I’m enjoying the view.”

“Maybe so, but you’re also trying to distract me and you know it.”

Silver just took another sip of his drink, a slow smile growing on his lips as Flint turned to half-heartedly glare at him before continuing on. Every time Flint looked at him Silver was indeed doing something plainly obviously meant to distract him.  Running the cool glass down his chest, spreading his legs wider than they needed to be, stretching and arching his back in the guise of getting comfortable. The shit was definitely doing this deliberately, and eventually Silver found a shadow over him as he removed his sunglasses and blinked up at Flint standing beside him, hands on his hips.

“I am _not_ , fucking you, in my garden.”

Silver tried to hide his grin as a pout, looking eagerly over the fine sheen of sweat on Flint’s chest, before reaching out to pull playfully at the ties of Flint’s shorts. His hand brushed over the hardness growing underneath the fabric, because of course the distractions had been working.

“But it’s such a nice day, I’m sure all your neighbours have gone out for the day…”

“John…” came the warning tone, but Flint didn’t move as that hand cautiously pulled the ties loose, Silver biting his lip and keeping eye contact as though asking for permission every second. Flint could feel his heart rate quicken, he itched to move away, but looking down into those eyes that matched the colour of this summer sky he found himself frozen to the spot. Silver had a way of looking at someone and commanding their full attention, it was part of his spell, once he had you, you couldn’t get away. You didn’t want to get away.

When no resistance came, Silver dared a little further, and dipped his hand below the hem of the shorts. Flint took in a sharp breath when he felt Silvers cold fingers brush along his cock, the ones that had been holding the drink, before they pulled his shorts down a little further so his cock could spring free. Silver was at the perfect height on the lounger, laying there casually propped up on one elbow with Flints half hard cock in his face. Still Silver looked up at him silently, wetting his lips slowly, and Flints eyes tore themselves away looking quickly up at the windows of his neighbours house.  Christ if any of them happened to look out their window he’d die of embarrassment, gossip would start, foul play in view of the public eye…he should stop this, he should move, now. Right now.

Move. _Right now_.

But when Silver gently cupped his balls and took one slow, wet lick up his cock from the base to the tip, Flint shuddered and his eyes fluttered close, and any thoughts of moving were gone. Silver continued to fondly him gently, taking those slow, leisurely licks up his cock as though it were a sweet summer lolly pop. He licked his lips again before pressing them against that hardness, caressing them down it while the occasional flick of his tongue sent Flint’s hand suddenly to the back of Silvers neck, fingers gripping onto the curls, a small sighing falling from his lips.

Silver hummed as he flicked that tongue into the slit of the head, massaging it there while his other hand gripped around the base, slowly squeezing up and down as his lips kneaded around the head, teasing, playing, and loving how quiet Flint was _trying_ to be. His deep slow breaths as he tried to keep his breathing under control amused Silver greatly.  He should know by now that Silver was the master at sucking cock, and he would have Flint collapsing from weak knees before long.

Silver continued his slow, teasing assault on Flint’s cock, never actually swallowing him down, licking over it and around it until the entire cock was glistening with his saliva. Flints breathing was becoming a little more erratic, the occasional quiet groan escaping unwillingly. Silver was waiting, waiting until he saw the pre-cum beading at the tip.  When he did, and when Flint’s hand was getting tighter in his curls, he licked up it one more time before pressing his lips into that pre-cum and opening them wide, finally but still just as slowly swallowing him down.

Flints hips jerked forward, his other hand joining at the back of Silvers head as a grunt escaped him, Flint quickly biting his lip to try and quiet himself. Silver removed his hand around the cock and held onto Flints hip instead so he didn’t tumble off the lounger, letting his mouth do all the work. Slowly he sucked him, hot tongue flat and wet against the underside, feeling the veins in the hardness as he lifted his head almost to the tip, then slowly back down again, feeling it sliding over his tongue and into his throat where he kept it for a moment, holding his breath, letting his throat muscles swallow around it once, twice, three times, Flint’s hands gripping his hair even tighter pulling his head closer, before humming around it and pulling slowly back again.

“ _Fuck_ …ooh _fuck_ …” Flint whispered, head falling back, the sunlight in his eyes as he screwed them up tight at Silvers torturously wonderful cock sucking abilities.

Again Silver repeated his movements, swallowing him whole, nose in those wiry auburn hairs as he kept that cock down his throat for as long as he could, swallowing around it tongue flushed against it hot burning heat pulling the pending orgasm out as Flint could feel that compressed coil inside him beginning to release.

“Faster…” Flint whispered again, “Please…”

Jesus fuck he was so good at this.

Silver smiled around his cock, looking up into the face of a man lost in pleasure and reduced to begging. Silver was more than happy to oblige, and switched from slow building pressure to faster head bobbing movements, back and forth, back and forth, letting the cock hit the back of his throat every time before pulling away again, cheeks hollow as he groaned greedily around it, wet and noisy.

Flint was finding it very difficult to keep quiet, kind of pointless with the noises Silver was making, but still he tried, he had to, fuck he had to he had to be quiet oh fuck Silver and his fucking mouth this was happening in his garden someone was going to see them someone might be watching him right now getting his cocked sucked dry by a rock star…

Much to Flints surprise that thought had the total opposite effect on him than he assumed it would.  The idea of being watched did not make him coil away in embarrassment, but suddenly turned him on so much that he couldn’t even warn Silver before he was coming hard, trying to supress a deep, long groan. But Silver was always prepared for an orgasming cock in his mouth. He quickly swallowed him down again, letting that hot, thick cum slide effortlessly down his throat, Flint’s hips juddering and his hands keeping Silvers head right against him buried deep so he couldn’t pull away, lost in the sudden overwhelming ecstasy.

Silver kept him inside him for as long as Flint needed, before eventually Flint’s hands dropped from Silvers head to his shoulders, steadying himself there as Silver slowly pulled back, releasing his cock. He held onto it again though and eagerly licked up it a few more times, taking it back into his mouth once more before tucking it back into the shorts, then looking up at Flint with a swollen lipped grin.

Flint stared down at him, panting, before he matched Silvers grin with his own and shook his head, closing his eyes briefly, “I can’t believe I just let you do that.”

Silver wiped his chin with his hand where his saliva had been dripping down it, “You should know by now that you have no resistance against me.” He smirked.

Flint hummed, “I’m beginning to see that.”

“Hello Mr Flint!”

In a flash Flint spun around to see the head of his neighbour over the fence, the man having just emerged on the top of a ladder trying to get to the topmost part of the hedge next to the fence to trim it.

“H-Hello! Mr Featherstone!”

The man smiled cheerily, “Wonderful weather we’re having today!”

“Y-yes! Very much so.”

Sheer blind panic was obvious on Flint’s face, but the joyful Mr Featherstone did not appear to have noticed anything amiss, and Silver sunk back down onto his lounger with a grin, sipping his drink again as the two men talked.

Well, that was close.

In punishment Flint made Silver wait until he’d finished mowing the lawn before chasing him inside and pulling him off whilst pinning him against the fridge and sucking on his tongue. To be honest it wasn’t exactly that much of a punishment. It was Flint who was having to hurriedly mow as fast as his lawn mower would allow. He’d noticed Silvers hand wandering over his chest and stomach as he waited, and then dipping below his boxer shorts, dragging his cock into open view with Mr Featherstone still working on the hedge right on the other side of the fence.  All he had to do was climb back up that ladder and he’d have a full view of Silver stroking himself in the sunlight.

Honestly, was it possible for Silver _not_ to have his hands in places they shouldn’t be whilst in public?

 

* * *

 

Some hours later and they were finally almost ready for the dinner, Miranda due to arrive any moment.  Silver had so far appeared to be doing the cooking correctly, though Flint had annoyed him by keeping on checking how things were going, and so had thrown a tea towel at his head on the fifth time Flint poked it around the kitchen door. So, Flint was banished to the dining table, setting it up with plates and silverware.

It was the most domestic scene, and Flint paused and smiled serenely to himself when he heard Silver singing in the kitchen, the song he’d recorded two weeks ago.  It had been one of the stupid fantasies he’d had that first night he met him, and it had actually come to life.  Although it was a fantasy tinged with worry. Silver was after all cooking.

Flint had just glanced at his watch, mentally timing the food so he could rush in and save it if needed, when Silver walked out of the kitchen apparently very satisfied with how things were going.

“All done?” Silver asked.

“All done.” Flint replied, placing the last fork on the table.

Silver hopped up onto the one clear side of the table and sat there, “I hope she likes me.”

Flint huffed out a small laugh and walked up to him, standing pressed up between his legs, cupping his cheeks and kissing him softly, just once.

“Believe me, she adores you already.”

The softness in Silver’s eyes as he smiled up at Flint was slowly replaced by something else, something that caused his smile to curl a little more at the edges. Silver slowly wrapped his arms around Flint’s waist, pressing his hips forward.

“You know,” he began, pulling him closer, “We could just, forget the dinner, and you could lay me across this table instead.”

Flint smirked, placing his palms on the table either side of Silvers waist and leaning into him, lips brushing over his, “That is extremely tempting.”

“I taste good.” Silver said between kisses, nibbling Flint’s lip as his hand wandered up underneath his white shirt.

“I know.” Flint replied, delving in for a deeper kiss, licking his tongue inside and feeling the reaction between Silvers legs as Silver sighed into it.

The doorbell rang.

A groan of displeasure rumbled up Silver’s throat as he clung onto Flint not letting him pull away, “Can’t we pretend we’re not here?” he whispered hotly against his lips.

Flint smirked again, “You’re the one who wanted to meet her.”

“Yes, but… _ohhh_.” He whined as Flint managed to pull away, leaving him there pouting as he went to get the door.

Silver hopped back down off the table and ran up beside him. He did want to meet her, he’d just have to beat down his erection for a few hours. Surely they could last that long without their hands on each other. In theory.

Flint opened the door, and there was Miranda, beaming at the sight of them.

“Oh good, at least you’re both dressed.” She said in a way of greeting, then promptly ignored Flint and looked at Silver, holding out her hand, “Miranda Barlow, I have been dying to meet you.”

Silver grinned at her and took her hand, ready to say the same thing but was caught off guard when instead of shaking his hand she yanked him towards her, arms around him hugging him tightly.

“Oh yes,” Flint chuckled, “forgot to mention, she’s a hugger.”

Silver laughed, hugging her back, “Hello Miranda!”

She drew back and cupped his face, her eyes roaming over his young features and sighing happily, “Look at you, you’re absolutely perfect. My idea was a total success I’m a genius. Oh and any time he needs a slap,” she nodded her head towards Flint, “I offer my services free of charge. Oh just look at you!” She started pawing at his hair, running her hands across his shoulders, and Silver was laughing slightly nervously, looking at Flint on what to do.

Flint just rolled his eyes, “Alright Miranda, please stop molesting him in broad daylight and get in the house.”

 

* * *

 

“So, you didn’t even know for sure that I’d end up with him that night?”

“No, I was purely relying on your reputation darling,” she said, looking slightly apologetically over at Silver, “and your desperateness.” She turned back to Flint.

Flint blinked at her, “I wasn’t desperate.”

Miranda gave him a look, a look that clearly translated as _I’m your best friend and I love you but Christ in heaven you were more desperate than a sailor marooned alone at sea for fifteen years._

“So it wasn’t so much planned as…you winged the whole thing? And hoped?” Flint inquired, ignoring the look.

“Yes, and it could not have turned out better than this, don’t you agree?” she said, raising her wine glass.

Silver grinned, “Absolutely agree.”

The three of them were half way through their main course, Silver having gone all out for the evening and done three courses for them all. Though Flint was slightly concerned that Silver wouldn’t tell him what the dessert was.  Silver himself had gone out shopping yesterday to get the ingredients and had ensured Flint was nowhere near the kitchen when unpacking. The starter had been very nice actually, and although the pork in the main course could be said to be a little dry it was undoubtedly his best attempt yet, and Miranda certainly didn’t seem to notice anything wrong. Possibly because her attention wasn’t really on the food, but on just how adorably sickly sweet these two idiots in front of her were being.

They probably didn’t even realise what they were doing. The gentle eyes when they looked at each other, the tender smiles shared between them, they way they’d be talking to Miranda but would slip a gaze or two each others way, as though even looking away from each other was an unwelcome thing. Sometimes she felt as though she was intruding on their time together at the table, as though she was only an observer, and her smile grew at the thought. Flint just didn’t seem to realise how he looked at Silver, like he was the only light in the room, and the same went for Silver, his eyes always seeming to shine more every time Flint was reflected in them.

To have Flint so distracted, so into someone else, _finally_ , she was just overwhelmed at how things had all gone down. She’d never expected this to happen in her wildest dreams for Flint. To be having dinner with him and with his sexy young lover, sitting across from her chatting wildly about Flint meeting his band and answering her questions on how songs were recorded in the studio, it was almost surreal at how…normal it felt to see them together. They were a couple, an actual couple, it was so sweet and domestic, that even after this short amount of time Silver was already cooking dinner for guests.

She couldn’t stop beaming at them both. The simpering looks between them, sometimes caught up in each other for a moment and Miranda looking between the two like a tennis match, bubbling happiness inside her waiting to see which one would look away first. When they’d finally look away they’d carry on their conversation as if there’d been no pause, wondering why Miranda was suddenly laughing to herself.  They really had no idea that they were acting completely like two fools in love, and this was all before they’re even finished their starters.

When Silver had gone to get the main course, leaving Flint and Miranda alone at the table, Flint had smiled at her before a crease furrowed his brow at her expression.

“What?”

Miranda just smiled thoughtfully at him, “You’re in love with him, aren’t you?”

The crease stayed on his brow as Flint reached for his wine glass, trying to ignore the sudden feeling of fluttering weightlessness in his chest, “Don’t say things like that Miranda, this isn’t that it’s just…it’s for two months remember. This is just a…pleasant distraction.”

“Okay, sure.” Miranda had said, unimpressed, “But why is it whenever you say that ‘ _this is only for two months_ ’, it sounds like you’re just trying to convince yourself, hm?”

Flint turned darkened eyes towards her, “I’m serious. Don’t say that.”

She needed to stop.  Flint may have opened up a lot around Silver but he was not going down that road. Love is what he had with Thomas. This was just…this was, infatuation, this was lust, this was a fling for two months. Exactly as Silver had said. In that storage room, at the restaurant, two months. No he wasn’t trying to convince himself, it wasn’t love, it wasn’t, it couldn’t be.  He cared for Silver yes, he enjoyed having him here in his home a lot, and this had been the best weeks of his life for a very long time, but…

“Ta da! What do you think?” Silver had exclaimed, walking in with his roast pork steaming on a plate ready to be carved.

“Looks delicious!” Miranda replied happily, side eyeing Flint and watching as that crease disappeared from his brow, his eyes relaxing into an adoring expression the moment he’d turned to look at Silver.

She sipped on her wine with a knowing smile.

During the rest of the main course Miranda entertained Silver by telling him stories about Flint from their childhood, which was something Silver had been hoping she’d do. He loved hearing about Flint’s school life and their friendship, and even about Thomas, Silver gazing at Flint fondly hearing about their relationship and how it grew throughout the years from innocent adolescence to planning their degrees, and adopting two dogs together that stayed in Thomas’ Oxford flat.  Miranda deliberately brought forth stories that involved Thomas purely to gauge Flint’s reaction. Bringing up Thomas, even between the two of them, had been a taboo subject ever since his death. Yet here Flint sat, joining in Miranda’s stories telling a man he’d known for less than a month about Thomas with nothing but fond memories on his face, and not a sullen quick denial of “No, Miranda, please stop.” Which had always been his reaction before.

Even if nothing else was going on between the two men in front of her, that alone would have been proof enough that Flint felt a lot more for Silver than he was admitting to. _A lot_ more. No one had ever been able to get passed the barrier that was Thomas in Flint’s mind, not even Miranda.  But Silver had.

Of course she told the embarrassing stories too, Flint actually ending up stuttering with humiliation, denying over Silvers howling laughter that no he did not pass out drunk and naked after their high school graduation in the fountain in Trafalgar square in front of a coach load of Japanese tourists. Miranda had then whispered to Silver, “Look it up online, he made the papers, Thomas took the photo.”

 

* * *

 

A little while later when Silver brought in the desserts, Flint understood why he’d been keeping it a secret.

“Oo strawberries and cream, my favourite, such a summer dish.” Miranda had said happily, not noticing the knowing looks passing between her two boys.

Flint was remembering all too well how Silver was practically fondling the strawberries with his tongue when they’d had them in the restaurant. Silver was smirking at him as he placed the bowl in front of him. Oh he’d wipe that smirk off his lips when Miranda went home, he’d be sure of it.

It didn’t take long however for Miranda to notice something odd going on. Silver especially was taking a long time to eat each strawberry, all while keeping eye contact with Flint.  She looked between the two again, a growing grin on her lips at the blown pupils of Flints eyes, when suddenly something made her pause. Her eyes widened for a moment before she pushed her lips together, trying not to laugh, and turning to Silver.

“Um, John, darling, that’s _my_ leg, not James’.”

Silvers foot immediately drew back from trailing up her leg. Flint looked at Silvers immediately flushed face, confused. He looked at Miranda, who was still trying and nearly failing to suppress her laugh, and then glanced vaguely underneath the edge of the table before realising what Silver must have been doing. Now it was his turn to fall into laughter.  Miranda then lost it too, Silver wearing a very embarrassed smile but trying to be nonchalant about the two people laughing at him.

“Yes, okay, thank you, wrong person.”

Oh Flint was never going to let this one go for sure, Silver really couldn’t keep his hands, or in this case feet, off of Flint even just for a few hours. He was going to tease him mercilessly about this, the little sexual deviant.

When Miranda was finally able to breath properly again, she placed her hand over Silvers, laughter still on her lips, “Oh sweetie, I think that’s my que to leave before you jump him in front of me.”

Silver squirmed in his chair, smiling timidly and muttering, “No, don’t go yet.” which just made Flint laugh again, looking dotingly at his blushing lover.

“Come on, let’s get cleared up.”

Silver cleared his throat awkwardly, “Good idea.”

Flint collected the bowls and was the first to the kitchen, but Miranda grabbed Silver’s sleeve before he could follow after him. Silver looked down to her curiously.

“John,” she whispered, “while he can’t hear, he probably hasn’t told you that it’s his birthday two weeks from tomorrow, his 40th. He never celebrates birthdays, so do something special for him, okay?” She winked at him, and Silver grinned back, nodding just as Flint came back into the room, looking suspiciously at both of them.

“What are you two doing?”

“Nothing.” They chorused together, Silver striding past him with wine glasses far too innocently.

 

* * *

 

Silver insisted she stay for a coffee and more chat after the dinner, embarrassingly ensuring her that he was able hold his libido in check, “despite evidence to the contrary”, as Flint had unhelpfully teased. She asked about his life at the orphanage, and as usual whenever asked that Silver had a way of diverting the conversation back to something else whilst never really giving an answer on the subject.

He’d revealed some things in the weeks they’d had together so far, minor little things that didn’t really apply to his life there, like one child who kept wetting the bed every single night, or the time a pigeon got into the lunch room and all the kids were running around screaming, or just the days he and Ann spent with their donated instruments, the carers printing off lessons and music sheets for them so they could self-teach how to play. He never mentioned his parents, or his life in general before he arrived at the orphanage. Flint had gotten used to not knowing now. It wasn’t his place. It wasn’t his tragedy. He assumed that’s what it was at how obviously the mood would drop whenever the orphanage was brought up.

Still, the evening ended on a pleasant note, Miranda hugging Flint goodbye at the door and giving an extra squeeze to Silver.

“This has been a delightful and, _insightful_ , evening.” She smiled mischievously, before winking at Silver, “You can go and trail whatever body part you like over him now.”

Silver laughed, now used to her not-so-subtle innuendos having been bombarded with them all night.  “Oh, I will.”

“I am standing here, you both know this?”

“Not for long I don’t think.” She teased, looking up at Flint fondly before leaning up to kiss his cheek, and then Silvers, before heading off down the path to her car, “See you later! Thanks for the lovely dinner! I hope to see you again soon, John!”

“Me too!” Silver waved her off enthusiastically, Flint not so much, mentally facepalming at his best friends eager plan to embarrass him in every way possible.

She did have a point however, and when the door closed and they turned to look at each other, a smirk found the corner of Flint’s lips.

“So, what were you saying earlier? About spreading you over the table?”

Silver grinned, “I have a better idea now.”

“Oh?”

Silver gripped Flint’s shoulders and leant up, licking over Flint’s lips slowly, “Spread cream over me instead.” Flint’s cocked twitched, “I can be your extra dessert.”

A slow predatory grin grew on Flint’s lips, before in a flash Silver was snickering and running up the stairs, Flint moving to follow but then remembering the cream, turning to hurry to the kitchen, grabbing the spray can of cream, and then hurrying back up the stairs, careful not to trip over the clothes Silver was throwing off behind him.

He entered the bedroom just in time to see Silvers naked arse jumping onto the bed, Silver turning over and spreading his limbs so everything was in total clear view, the cheekiest grin plastered on his face knowing precisely the other meaning behind his words of;

“Make me into a _cream pie._ ”

 


	9. Chapter 9

Flint ran his hands down Silver’s sides, ghosting over his ribs, over the jut of his hips, coming to rest on that perfect backside that was fucking itself on Flint’s cock.  Silver sat astride him on the bed, facing away from him, his hands leaning down on the bed between Flints legs to steady himself. He slowly rose his hips, and then just as slowly circled them back down, again and again, sinking onto Flint’s cock each time with a shameless groan. Flint watched it disappearing into that tight heat, and he squeezed those firm buttock cheeks, letting his thumbs press into the flesh near Silvers entrance and pulling them apart a little more. He was greeted with an even better view as Silver pulled out to the very tip, then slowly sank back, Flint watching breathlessly as the head of his cock pushed back through that tight ring, and was then engulfed all the way down.

“You are God damn fucking amazing.” Flint sighed, eyes rolling and closing tight as Silver continued his torturous movements, Flint pulling those hips down each time before opening his eyes and watching it happening.

“You know,” Silver panted, half laughing, head turning to the side as if to try and look back over his shoulder, “at this angle all I can do is watch myself in that fucking mirror on the wardrobe, and let me tell you, watching only yourself naked is not the best view.”

“If only you could see what I can see.” Flint breathed, still keeping Silvers buttocks apart watching his cock being consumed every time.

A deep chuckle rumbled from Silvers chest, “Oh I bet, by the sound of your voice.”

Flint bit his lip as Silver suddenly sat back, making his cock sink in all the way balls deep as he placed his arms behind him now either side of Flint’s chest, arching his back. He then began to roll his hips around and around, rubbing Flints cock deep inside him, Flint groaning intensely and pulling even harder on his hips. 

“ _Ohhh_ that feels so _fucking_ good.” Flint moaned loudly, Silver grinning and tipping his head back, letting his curls dangle down behind him, the tips tickling Flint’s face and chest as he clamped tightly around his cock. He raised up his hips again, and Flint sucked in a breath before Silver sank back down on it, grinding his hips down and around once more.

Jesus fuck this was maddening. Silvers hips rolled like fluid, drawing his cock in over and over and all Flint could do was stare up into those curls with heavy lust-filled eyes, watching the muscles in Silvers arched back work as he fucked himself as deep as he could go. Flint reached out and around and ran his hands over Silver’s stomach, up his chest, Silver letting out a gasping groan as Flint pinched both his nipples at the same time, dragging his nails back down his chest before suddenly pulling Silver down to his own body.

Silver was forced to shift his legs to be able to lay flushed on top of Flint, placing his feet firmly on the bed either side of Flint’s legs as Flint carefully shifted up the bed, one arm wrapped around Silver keeping him with him, his cock still buried inside him.

“What are you doing?” Silver grinned, face flushed and breaths coming in small pants.

Flint came to rest leaning up on the pillows and the headboard, enough to get some leverage to his own hips and to just about see over Silver’s shoulder.

“I want you to see what I see.”

He hooked his arms under Silvers thighs and drew them up, Silver gasping shrilly, “ _Fuck_!!” as his entire weight had him sitting on Flint’s cock. His neck arched against Flint’s shoulder at the sudden gorgeously hard force, Flint spreading Silvers legs and holding them up to the side, completely open and wide, his own knees spreading underneath keeping Silver’s legs apart.

“Look at the mirror.”

Silver panted a few breaths, before raising his head as he was told.  In front of him was the wardrobe mirror he’d been looking at himself in as he rode Flints’ cock, unable to see anything else.  Now, with him leaning back across Flint’s entire body, Flint holding his legs spread, he had the perfect view of Flint’s cock buried right inside himself, and suddenly he could feel the blood pulsing in his own cock at the sight.

He opened his mouth to speak, to say…something, anything, but the words were pushed out of him in nothing but a breathless whining gasp as Flint snapped his hips up, pushing his cock deeper, and began to fuck him.

“Ooh _hhhhhh_ James!! Uh! _Uh!!_ ”

Silver could see it all happening, could see his lovers cock filling him over and over again disappearing up inside him. He could feel the heat of that solid, pistoning intrusion right in front of his eyes, his own cock bouncing on top of his stomach rock hard and dripping with pre-cum. He could see his hole, stretching around that thick cock as Flint took him, made him his own, his face flushing at seeing Flint watching him in the mirror too. His thighs trembled against Flint’s hands as he tore his gaze away, eyes screwed up tight trying to lean into Flint’s face.

“Oh _Christ_ …I can’t…look…I’m gonna come…it feels so good, _uhhhh_ …”

 “So come.” Flint breathed heavily into his ear, “But watch yourself when you do.” Flint then curled his hips round as he thrust up.

“ _Ughhhh_!” Silver’s voice had gone higher at both the action and the words, his gasping groans hurried and constant, the pressure building, and he opened one eye to stare down at the hard fucking he was getting as he began to fuck his own cock into his hand, his other hand grasping at one of Flint’s arms holding his legs apart.

“Hhgnn, oh… _oh_ fuck yes… _James!!_ ”

He caught Flint looking at him in the mirror again and that was it, he was coming hard, eyes locked on those green ones as his come arched over himself onto his chest, groaning wildly, body spasming in pleasure.  Moments later he watched with another deep, shameless groan, as Flints cock pulsed up inside him spilling its seed, Flint almost whimpering in his ear, grinding up into him desperately.

The two were lost in panting gasps for a few moments, before Silver watched as Flint helped raise Silver’s hips so his cock could slip out of him, Silver watching the dribbles of white come dripping from his own arse.

Oh. He felt disgusting and used, and fucking wonderful.

Silver turned over, all shaking elbows and knees, chuckling exhaustedly, flopping back down on Flints chest and kissing him deeply.

“Mmm,” he groaned into the kiss, fingers at the back of Flints neck, “I swear every time we do this it gets better and better.”

Flint smiled as he was kissed again, lips pressing together slowly and lazily as he wrapped his arms around his young lover keeping him close, “I think you’re right.”

Silver kissed him again, couldn’t stop kissing him, threading his fingers through Flint’s hair and feeling their heart beats still racing each other, “Happy anniversary.” He whispered, and Flint pulled back for a moment, looking up at Silver who was smiling rather coyly at him. “I know, it’s silly, but it’s been a month since we first met and I’ve never got to celebrate any kind of anniversary before, so stop looking at me like I’m crazy and let me have this.”

He then stuck his tongue out like a child and Flint couldn’t help the crooked smile on his lips, laughing quietly before pulling Silver’s head back down for another kiss, licking inside his mouth and feeling Silver melting against him.

“You can have anything you want.” He murmured against his lips.

Silver grinned, “I just want you.”

Flint smiled so warmly at him, stroking his fingers down through some curls falling down the side of Silvers face. Another week had passed since Miranda had come for dinner, and not much had changed between them at all. It had indeed been a month since they’d met, and Flint still felt the same sexual excitement with Silver every time they had sex, as if it was the first time all over again every time. Silver was still literally pouncing on him at any given moment, and the two of them were falling into even more normally domesticity.

Flint didn’t watch much television, but there’d been a documentary series about the oldest towns in Britain running recently that he’d been watching. Silver had no interest in it, but that didn’t matter, he’d just lay down next to Flint on the sofa, head on his lap and his headphones on, mouthing silent lyrics to the music his band had come up with. His pen and paper pad were nearby ready to write down anything inspirational, and Flint would mindlessly run his fingers through those curls as he watched the TV, focused on what he was watching but always a small curve of a smile at the corner of his lips.

Silver had nearly given him a heart attack one evening when he’d suddenly sat bolt upright screaming “I’M STILL WATCHING YOUR EYES!!” before turning around on the sofa, burying his hands in Flint’s hair and kissing him hard, before leaping over the back of the sofa and disappearing to his favourite spot on the window seat to write down everything he’d been thinking of before he forgot.

That wasn’t the first time something like that had happened. The worst, yet funniest when thought about afterwards, had been right in the middle of sex.  Silver had been on his back arching high off the bed as Flint held onto his hips fucking into him, both of them so close to coming, when suddenly Silvers eyes shot open wide and he screamed the unlikeliest of words;

“THE INFLUENCE YOU WEILD!”

Flint’s thrusts had slowly paused, and still panting had blinked down at him genuinely shocked, “W-what?”.

Silver then scurried out from under him, apologising profusely, and spent the next twenty minutes writing down the lyrics and possible music notes for an entire song he’d just thought of.

“ _Really_?” Flint had asked, a mixture of amusement and slight exasperation, and still extremely turned on, cock rock hard and aching at the sudden loss of that glorious heat, “You’re getting inspiration _now_?”

“I’ve been getting a lot of it since I’ve been with you.” Silver winked over at him, before despite his own cock still plainly obviously hard Silver’s brows furrowed in concentration as he scribbled down notes as quickly as he could.

Needless to say the second Silver had finished he was back all over him immediately.

Silver’s single had gone up in the charts to number 2, though it seemed it would have no chance of getting to number 1.  Silver had been telling Flint about Billy’s reaction to the X-Factor star that had appeared out of nowhere and dominated the number 1 spot thousands of more sales above An Irreplaceable Thing;

“How the hell is that fair? We’ve been busting our balls for four years to get this far, then this random guy turns up on a tv show that has millions of fans and BAM, those millions of people buy his single and he goes from nothing to stardom overnight.”

Silver had shrugged, “He got lucky, can’t blame him for that.”

Flint had been enjoying his own work even more so, a feeling he thought teaching should always be, _would_ have been had he, Miranda and Thomas been teaching together, and it felt…good. He was happy, he was making his students happy, even their grades were noticeably going up.  Even Eleanor’s, and she had no interest in the class whatsoever.  Well, everyone except Abigail.  Her grades were falling, and she was still too distracted in class, something the other teachers had noticed too.  Whether she wanted him to or not it was Flints duty to bring this up to her parents at the parents evening shortly. Her exams were next year, she along with everyone else would have a lot of studying to do over the summer holidays, and he didn’t want her home environment to be a negative affect for her.

He also couldn’t help but notice that more and more students around the whole school, not just his class, were on the subject of L/S and its “ultra hot sex gods”, as he’d over heard one of the girls describing them. He’d find posters of all the band members not just Silver dotted around students folders or lockers, some of the songs blaring out from someone’s phone during lunch. Abigail still clung to her picture of Silver like it was made of gold, and even though some of the other girls in his class were now obvious fans she didn’t interact with them, didn’t join in, just sat there silently as always. The troublemakers of the class, Idelle and Eleanor, were the main fans that had sprung up, but they were always very confident and outgoing, possibly too much for Abigail.

He had to stop himself from choking with laughter one lunch time when he’d sat at the end of one of the long tables with his lunch, those two girls not far away and overhearing them talking;

“Oh come on, look at him! There’s no way he fucks girls he’s such a twink!”

“Ele he’s like you, he says he’s bi-sexual I showed you those videos.”

“Yeah well anyway I don’t care about him, now Charles Vane and Max Bonny, give me those two any day of the week.”

“Fine, you get them, I’ll get John, and when we’re happily married I’ll send for you and your love nest to join me on my private island.”

“Fuck you I’m staying in my love nest thanks.”

Flint had grinned, shaking his head slightly. Also how can girls talk like that at this age? He didn’t remember swearing so much back then.

So this had now become his life, spending every day hearing about John Silver and then coming home to fuck the very man half the school lusted over, none of them having any idea of the relationship he had. None of them knew what it was like to lie here with Silver on top of them, threading their fingers through his curls.

“Actually, there is one other thing I want.” Silver said, leaning into Flint’s hand.

“And what’s that?”

“I want you to come with me somewhere today, somewhere…important. If you don’t mind.”

The subtle change in tone from the light-hearted to something more serious had Flint nodding silently, before kissing him softly once again, “Sure.” He then smirked, “But I think we should probably clean ourselves first and get dressed, don’t you think?”

Silver grinned cheekily, “Why? Are you saying I can’t walk outside naked with your come dripping out of me?”

Flint groaned.

 

* * *

 

They’d taken Flints car, putting the details into the sat nav as Silver didn’t know how to get there from Flint’s house. Silver hadn’t said much except it was some kind of hospital they were visiting, and that he knew someone who lived there. Silver had been very quiet during the journey, the more so the nearer they got, and by the time Flint had pulled into the car park of a very ugly 1960’s style grey building with the sign, “Rangerway Care Hospital” hanging precariously outside the main door, Flint turned to Silver with a concerned frown.

“ _Now_ will you tell me who we’re seeing?”

Silver stared up at the grey building, before sighing heavily.

“I may have…lied, about my time at the orphanage.  Well not so much lied, just…omitted, something.”

Flint kept quiet, watching him.

“I _was_ adopted once.” Silver turned to look at him, “A wife and her husband came and chose me, despite there being less…problematic children there, they took me. I was nine at the time. They were a lovely couple, put up with me, helped me, but then about three months later she died suddenly, an aneurism I think it was. He fought so hard to keep me, the authorities tried to put me back into the orphanage but he fought and proved to them he could take care of me. I don’t think he could bare losing both of us.  So, I stayed with him, but…barely even four months later and he had an accident.  He was a construction worker, and the scaffolding he was on collapsed.  He plummeted to the ground with it, crushing his leg and hitting his head. He ended up losing the leg and getting a form of brain damage.  He couldn’t look after himself anymore, he couldn’t look after me. I ended up back at the orphanage and he ended up here.”

Flint stared at him. He honestly didn’t know what to say.  That was truly awful, the poor man, and poor _Silver_. He still didn’t know how Silver ended up at the orphanage in the first place, but to go through even more death and suffering at such a young age, to have thought to have found a home, a new family, and for it to be stripped away again so quickly...this wasn’t the first time Silver had subtly suggested that he’d been a troubled child, though never elaborating in what way.

 “I’m so sorry.” It was all he could say.

Silver just smiled weakly, “He can’t remember much anymore, has little to no memory. He can’t even remember his wife which is the saddest part. But the one thing he does remember…is me. No one knows why, maybe because I was the only one in his life at the time, but he always remembers me. So I promised I’d always visit him, so he doesn’t feel so alone.”

Flint was looking at him with an odd, soft expression, one Silver couldn’t quite read, and one he himself couldn’t quite describe except that it felt like his heart was reaching out to him. “That’s an incredibly kind thing to do.” He said quietly.

Silver just smiled sheepishly, “He chose me. He fought for me. It was the least I could do.”

“And you want me to meet him?”

Silver looked away, the tiniest blush rising to his to his face, “Well, the band is my family, this is more…a family that might have been.” He looked back up at him, a moments silence passing, “He’s still important to me, and you’re…you’re important to me, so yeah, I want you meet him.”

Flint gave a reassuring smile, “Alright then. And thank you for telling me,” he added, “a little bit about your past.”

Silver smiled.  It didn’t quite reach his eyes, but it was a sincere smile. He’d let go a little more about himself, brought forward something that was a memory Flint imagined he wouldn’t want to think about too much.  There was no need to bring him here, no need for Silver to have told him any of that, but he had, and Flint was grateful. He leant over from where they sat and pressed his lips gently to Silvers, just one small, soft kiss. A reassurance. A thank you.

Silvers blush returned.

 

* * *

 

Thankfully the building inside seemed a lot nicer than the outside. The air had a touch of a disinfectant smell about it, but was being covered nicely by the  air freshers dotted around and the fresh cut flowers in vases. Silver strolled up to the reception desk, Flint following behind, and before Silver had even opened his mouth a warm, cheery voice sounded from the corridor to their right.

“John!”

Silver turned and beamed at the portly man walking towards them, “Mr Gates! Hello.”

This Mr Gates took Silvers hand and shook it vigorously, “Lovely to see you again, it’s been a few months now he will be so happy to see you.”

“Yeah, I’m going to have to apologise about that and hope he doesn’t set the cat on me.”

Gates laughed, “That cat has about as much energy as a dead battery, you’ll be lucky if it even realises you’ve walked in the room. Right come on then, sign in as usual and I’ll take you over there, you and err…”

“Oh, this is James Flint, he’s…a friend, he’s come to visit too.”

“Ah,” Gates took Flints hand and shook it just as energetically, “Hal Gates, day manager for the permanent residents unit.”

“Hello.” Flint replied with a nod.

After signing in their names at reception they were led out the back of the main building and through a large pretty courtyard, one with many flower pots and benches and a very old looking dog lazing in the sun on the concrete, its elderly owner sitting on a bench nearby staring at a bird pecking around in a flower bed. Set around the courtyard were much nicer looking small rooms, almost bungalows, and Gates led them to one in the corner, one with the name, “Randall” on the front of the door.

Gates knocked once, “Randall, John’s here he’s come to visit, I’m coming inside okay?” He wasn’t actually expecting an answer and he opened the door, which wasn’t locked, leading them inside what turned out to be a very homely little bedsit.

An older man was sitting in a wheelchair facing the television, white hair reaching his shoulders, his loose white shirt falling a little over one shoulder. A younger nurse was just taking away his finished lunch, smiling at the group as she walked past, signing off on the sheet on the door her hourly checks on her patient.

“I’ll leave you to it.” Gates smiled, closing the door behind him as he and the nurse left.

“So,” Silver began with a smile, “This is Randall. Randall?” Silver walked in front of the man, who didn’t look away from the wildlife program he was watching until Silver bent down to his level, his eyes finally focusing on Silvers face.

When the light of recognition reached his eyes Randall smiled a wide, toothy grin, “Johnny.”

Flint smiled affectionately at the name.

“Yeah it’s me,” Silver grinned back at him, “Sorry I haven’t visited in a while, I’ve been really busy with the band.”

Randall slowly raised his hand and pointed at the television behind Silver, speaking in a slow, slightly slurred tone, “Saw you. On telly.”

Silver grinned again, “On the breakfast show right? I’m getting famous, just like I said I would.”

Randall’s raised hand then moved to the top of Silvers head, and began to pat his curls slowly like a pet dog, “You good boy. You talk now.”

Silver then suddenly chuckled very awkwardly, higher than normal as though to hide the strangeness of what had just been said, his eyes flickering over to Flints very briefly before taking Randall’s hand from his head, “Yes, Randall, I talk, have done for a long time.”

Flints eyes narrowed in curiosity.

“I want you to meet someone, his name is James Flint and he’s a very nice person.” Silver motioned for Flint to come over, and Randall’s eyes slowly looked up at him as he came into his line of sight next to Silver.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sir.” Flint said politely, holding out his hand for him to shake though not really sure if Randall would understand. Randall stared at his hand for a moment, before looking back up at him and letting out an extremely loud fart.

Silver let out a short burst of laughter, “Not in front of guests Randall!”

Flint chuckled and withdrew his hand, Randall staring at him for a bit more before turning back to Silver, “Who’s that?”

Silver sighed through a smile, “James Flint. And I know you’re going to ask me again in a few minutes, it’s okay though.” He then leant over and hugged him, Randall’s hands immediately coming to rest gently around him, “It’s good to see you, Randall.”

Randall began to pat him again, “My boy.”

Flint smiled.

 

* * *

 

Flint had made them all a cup of tea in the small kitchen area, more than content to watch Silver happily chatting away to a rarely responsive Randall.  Randall however did appear to listen, even if he wasn’t able to follow, he simply seemed to like to listen to the voice of his once almost-sort-of-son. Occasionally Randall would offer a few words to the conversation;

“You eat well?” or “I like your song” or “Who’s that?”

“James, Randall, that’s James.”

The cat Silver thought Randall might threaten him with padded over to Flint some time later, rubbing itself against his leg before jumping up onto the sofa, settling down between Flint and Silvers thighs where they sat, purring contently. Silver absently reached out to scratch it behind the ears, still talking to Randall. Flint watched those fingers, and found his mind wandering to thoughts of getting a pet of his own again, a dog like before, one that could lay across his and Silvers laps on cold winter evenings. 

Flint mentally shook his head, clearing his thoughts.  He needed to stop doing that, he wouldn’t see a winter with Silver, he’d be gone in a month, off on tour, and their relationship would end.  Miranda’s voice suddenly sounded in his head, “you’re just trying to convince yourself”, and in a petty annoyance Flint shoved his leg over a little too much making the cat jump up and off the sofa in irritation, skulking away over to the bed instead.

Twice the nurse came back to check on Randall, and on the second visit Silver had called out to her as she was leaving, standing up and walking over to her asking how Randall actually was out of his ear shot. This left Flint alone on the sofa with the cat, who had wandered back, and Randall staring at him from his wheelchair.

“You do drugs.” Randall suddenly said slowly.

Flint blinked at him, “Beg pardon?”

“You do drugs?” Randall said again, and Flint realised then that it was a question, not a statement. He frowned at the odd inquiry, but answered nevertheless;

“No Sir, I don’t do any drugs.”

Randall looked away to the ground, “He did drugs.”

“Who did?”

Randall then looked up at Silver and the nurse talking, “He did drugs.” He repeated.

Flint cautiously turned to look behind him, then looked back to Randall with concern, “ _John_ did drugs?”

The fierce stabbing glare Randall then gave Flint could have cut through steel, and Flint was completely taken aback by it.

“ _He_ , did drugs.” Randall emphasized, seeming to try and get across a point he couldn’t vocalise, before looking to the floor again, “Good boy. Quiet boy. My boy.”

Flint didn’t know who Randall was trying to talk about, but the poor man obviously cared for Silver a great deal, in his own confused way.  He didn’t need to imagine what Randall must have felt when he lost his wife, Flint knew that feeling all too well, but to have the authorities try and take away a child he was willing to care for and raise, to fight so hard for, to _win_ , and then have his entire life turned upside down in an accident. To be taken away to a care home, not understanding why, forgetting all his loved ones, the only link to the life he once knew in a boy he’d only had for seven months.

Flint glanced to the stump of what had been Randalls left leg. Silver was right, of course. Flint was not the only one to have a terrible thing happen to them in their past, not by a long shot.

“Thank you,” Flint found himself speaking to Randall, voice low and full of comfort, “for caring for him.”

Randall stared at him blankly, before leaning forward a little in his chair, “Who are you?”

Flint smiled at the question heard a dozen times already, but this time decided to answer a little differently “I’m someone who cares for John too.”

For the first time since he’d recognised Silver in front of him, Randall smiled.

“I like you.”

 

* * *

 

They’d stayed for three hours in total, and when the nurse came back for her next hourly check they were just leaving, the nurse catching Silvers arm at the last moment and asking, “Sorry this is very unprofessional but…could I get your autograph?”

One autograph, a kiss on the cheek, and a blushing nurse later, Flint was dropping Silver off at the train station so he could go into work, and was then back home at his desk back to grading homework.

Flint couldn’t help but continue to not only think on Randall’s strange mention of drugs, but also as to why Silver brought him there.  Randall must know about Silver’s past, he’d have to know having adopted him, to know of any issues or medication or anything that the child needed. Randall could have blurted out anything about Silver’s past at any time, something Silver might not have wanted Flint to know, perhaps about what happened to his parents, as Silver was trying so hard to keep that a secret. Thinking about it, maybe Silver wasn’t trying so hard any more.  Maybe in his own way he was trying to tell Flint without actually saying anything, bringing him into situations where things might get revealed. Maybe he’d hoped Randall would say something. Maybe Randall _did_ say something, but without more information his vague mention of drugs only raised more questions, not answered them. If it wasn’t Silver who had taken drugs, was it someone in his past? Something bad that had happened because of it?

Perhaps Flint was just looking into things too much. Silver had said he’d wanted him to meet Randall because they were both important to him.  Flint was important to Silver. He had said those very words. He found himself smiling absently, not focusing on the papers in front of him. But he still felt torn between two very different emotions, happiness at thoughts of Silver, and an ache at the empty thought he’d be gone soon, in just a months time. One month.  The two words felt bitter on the back of his tongue. He refused to dwell on it for too long, choosing to live in ignorance of the subject, hoping pointlessly that it would go away. Procrastinating his love life was the easier choice than dealing with whatever would happen at the end of this month.  In truth, he didn’t know what he wanted to happen, and thinking about it too long made everything too complicated, so procrastination it was. Right here and now Silver was living here, and that was all that mattered.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Flint stretched as he stood, bones cracking having been sitting there for too long, walking over and opening the front door. He was greeted with a young man he’d never seen before, a man who seemed startled to see the door open and Flint standing there.

“Oh,” the man said, sounding surprised, “Who are you?”

A part of Flint wanted to roll his eyes at how many times had that question been asked today, but it was a part very deep down.

“I’m sorry? You’re the one who rang my door bell.”

The man fidgeted on the spot for a moment, seeming to try and see past Flint into the house.  Flint noticed this and moved over to block his view, closing the door a little more. “Can I help you with something?” his tone was dark and warning, and the man looked back to him.

“Oh. No. Sorry. I must have the….the wrong house.”

He looked thoughtfully at Flint for a moment, eyes racking over his face, before turning around to leave. He only took a few steps before looking back one more time, and upon seeing the dark glare to Flint’s eyes continued to walk on, pushing his light brown hair out of his eyes and pressing his small round glasses more securely back up the bridge of his nose.

Flint continued to stand there, deliberately watching the man walk down the street, seeing him turn around one last time before disappearing out of view. That was strange. Flint closed the door, but continued to stand there staring at it.  Normally he’d pass something like that off as exactly what the man had said, he’d got the wrong house, but something about him made him feel very uncomfortable. Was he a member of the Press? Was it seeping out that Silver was here? He did get the train a lot, someone might possibly have noticed especially with how much popular he’d become the past few weeks.

But this man didn’t feel or act like a reporter, he just felt…odd. Well, whoever it was, hopefully he wouldn’t come back here again.

Flint was brought back from his thoughts when his mobile rang, the caller ID informing him that ‘ _Sweetheart_ ’ was phoning.  Flint chuckled lightly to himself. Silver had changed that without him knowing last week and Flint hadn’t got round to changing it back yet. Or maybe he wasn’t really in that much of a hurry to.

“Hey.” He smiled into the phone.

“James I’m so sorry but I’ve got to go up to Edinburgh! Jack only told us a short while ago.”

Flint felt his chest get suddenly very heavy, “Oh.” He replied, a strained calm to his voice, “When?”

“Right now! I’m already at the airport.” He was out of breath, apparently running, “There’s a charity concert going on up there _tonight_ and one of the bands has had to cancel due to a throat infection, and Jack had managed to get us signed up as the replacement! I mean it’s great it’ll be a fantastic opportunity to advertise our tour as well but I have to leave _right now_ , and I won’t be back until tomorrow.”

“Tomor-?“ Flint then sighed in relief, laughing to himself, his chest no longer feeling heavy, “The way you were talking I thought this was…” this was it. “That’s fine.”

“How can you say that?” There was a playful pout to his voice, “We’ll have to go an entire night without each other, it’ll be torture.”

Flint grinned, “I’m sure you’ll survive without my cock for a night.”

“And the rest of you.” Silver said quietly, and Flint felt that fluttering feeling inside him again.

“What are you doing for clothes?”

“Jack’s buying all of us everything we need once we get up there, we’re going to be so tight for time.  Look I’ll call you tonight after the concert Jack’s glaring at me I’ve gotta go. Miss you already!”

“See you tomorrow. Sweetheart.” Flint added with a small smirk, and Silver whined the other end.

“You know I’ve really got to choose a sickly sweet nickname to call you by. _Yes_ Jack alright I’m coming!”

Jack’s faded voice could be heard in the background, “The flight leaves in ten minutes will you fucking well _move_!”

Suddenly there was a scrambled rustling noise on the other end of the phone and Silvers, “Hey!!” and then Ann’s voice was suddenly heard down it, “You can fuck him tomorrow, goodbye!” then the phone hung up.

Flint stared down at his bleeping phone, before letting out a short huff of a laugh and putting it back in his pocket. So, he had the evening and night without Silver. He should use this chance to get as much school work done as possible while Silver wasn’t around to distract him, and with that positive mind set he returned to his grading.

At least, that was the plan.  Unfortunately, knowing that Silver wasn’t actually coming back ended up being even more of a distraction.  He kept glancing to the front door, knowing normally Silver could be walking through it at any point. Flint had found that was a comforting thought before, enabling him to sit here and work without distraction.  But he wasn’t coming home today, Flint would remain alone, and now _everything_ was distracting him.

The living room clock was ticking too loudly. The fridge was humming.  Had he always heard the fridge from the living room before? There was a fly somewhere. Too many cars were going past the window. After only an hour of trying to work Flint gave up and got himself an early dinner.  He sat alone at the table.  This was not something unusual, Silver and his band worked late into the evening on a lot of nights, finding it the best time to work together for their song creations. But _knowing_ Silver wasn’t coming back tonight…now everything was too quiet. He sat there staring at his food, before getting up and grabbing a beer from the fridge to drink with it, sitting back down and ignoring the room and how bare it was.

He tried to go back to work for a little while after eating but soon gave up again, flopping down onto the sofa and turning the television on instead, if only to drown out the silence. But even that had its unwelcome distractions, this time being that his lap did not have Silvers head on it.  There were no curls for him to be absently running his fingers though as Silver lay there listening to his music. There was no hand creeping up underneath his shirt trying to get his attention. And even if Silver wasn’t on the sofa, he’d be somewhere else in the house, his presence felt on the window seat, or wandering around upstairs changing clothes after getting home.

Christ, is this what it was going to be like when Silver left?  Had he gotten so used to him being here already?

That feeling he was procrastinating in dealing with kept trying to rear its ugly head. Silver had made it clear. Two months. But, maybe…..no, no buts, no maybes, he was too old for him anyway regardless of what Silver had said on that front. To have a permanent relationship with him, it would end so badly, and besides, the thought of Silvers laughter if he told him he wanted him to stay was an unbearable thought.  A part of him he wasn’t acknowledging knew that Silver would never really do that, but he was too busy trying to convince himself otherwise, not that he was acknowledging that part either because that would prove Miranda right. It would be best for the both of them to end this relationship as they’d discussed. Silver could go back to having fun, and Flint could go back to…to…

Flint looked around his empty living room. His empty, soundless, house.

He really needed to get a dog.

He spent the remainder of the evening watching mindless junk on the television before calling it a night at only 9.30pm and heading up to bed.  Which, as it turned out, was the worst idea of the evening.  He lay there on his back on his side of the bed staring at the ceiling.  His side. Heh. He didn’t have a side really, Silvers side was on top of Flint usually. The bed felt too big now. Too cold. It was still too damned quiet. He turned over and faced the empty expanse of the bed before him. Well that was a clever move. No warmth, no body, no gentle breathing or roaming hands, just sheets and a duvet, and the red digital numbers from the bedside clock informing him it was now 10.52pm.

This was stupid, he’d gone to bed too early that was all, he wasn’t tired enough yet.  He sat up on the bed turning the bedside lamp on and picking up his book. He’d read for a while, make him drift off to sleep without his chest aching at how vacant absolutely everything was.

He was actually getting quite into the book when his mobile rang. _Sweetheart_ was calling, and suddenly the warmth Silver always brought with him instantly filled the room as Flint answered quickly, his chest feeling lighter knowing the voice he was about to hear.

“Hello John.” Flint couldn’t see the big smile on his own face when Silver replied.

“Hey! I didn’t wake you did I?”

“No. I couldn’t sleep, so I was just reading. How’d the concert go?”

“I can’t sleep either, and the concert went really well! The crowd was rather upset when they were told the band who was supposed to be playing couldn’t make it, but you should have heard the screams when they said L/S was replacing them! I couldn’t believe it! We’d never played to a crowd that big before and everyone loved us! It was a proper stage too, not a club or a hall, an actual outdoor stage, and it was _huge_! There were _thousands_ of people there it was incredible!”

Flint was doing nothing but smiling happily listening to him talk, “Sounds like you had a lot of fun.”

“Oh we did! Signed so many autographs, so many selfies taken! And I got to tell them about our tour at the end of the song set! Jacks already said the sales have suddenly shot up. I can still feel all the adrenaline from performing but, I don’t think that’s why I can’t sleep. It’s…strange, not having you beside me.” His voice had gone quiet, “I can’t seem to get comfortable.”

There was something heart-warming knowing Silver was having the same problem he was, and Flint smiled gently, “I know what you mean.  This bed feels very empty without you in it.”

“Yeah,” Silver said softly, a warming tone to his voice, “It does.” There was a pause before the warm tone changed to an obvious grin in his voice, “So, what are you wearing?”

Flint exhaled a laugh of air through his nose, “What am I wearing?” Flint grinned, eyes wide with a mischief that he could guarantee would be on Silver’s too, “Seriously? We’re doing this?”

“Seriously.” Silver laughed.

“Alright. Pale blue stripped pyjama bottoms and a white t-shirt. It’s very sexy.”

Silver laughed again, and the sound of it was a music of its own kind to Flints ears, “I bet it is, if you’re wearing them.”

Flint grinned, licking his lips, “So what are you wearing?”

“Nothing, of course.” Silver purred.

“Of course.” Flint coincided, as though any other option was even plausible, but then Silver started to laugh again, a shyer, quieter laugh this time.

“You know, I was all prepared to be all sexy to you down the phone, to get your hand on your cock thinking of me lying here doing the same, but now I’m talking to you? All I want to do is listen to your voice.” Flints heart swelled, and suddenly that warmth Silver brought with him extended to fill the entire house. “This is going to sound very ridiculous,” Silver continued, “but whatever it is that you’re reading, could you read it out to me?”

“You want me to read you a bedtime story?”

Silver snickered, “I guess. I just want to listen to you.”

“You won’t know what’s going on in the story.”

“Doesn’t matter. If you could just read, until I fall asleep. Please?”

Flint smiled so tenderly, “Okay.”

He picked up his book again, and began to read where he left off. Silver remained quiet on the other end, nothing but his gentle breathing as he listened, the occasional yawn breaking the silence. Flints arm began to ache after a while, and he kept swapping hands holding the phone.  He didn’t want to put it on speaker, he wouldn’t be able to hear Silver breathing as well, it wouldn’t be right in his ear where it should be. Silver would hum every now and then in acknowledgement about something in the story, but after about twenty minutes his very sleepy voice sounded down the phone.

“James?”

“Mm?”

“Will you pick me up from the airport in the morning?” he sounded so sleepy, voice heavy and barely audible, “Should be at Gatwick at 9.45.”

“Of course I will.” He said quietly, smiling at Silvers yawn that followed. “I think we’d better call it a night, don’t you think?”

“Mm hmm.”

“I hope you can sleep better now.” He said gently, “Goodnight, sweetheart.”

“Mmm” Silver hummed again, muffled against the pillow, “Goodnight…my love.”

As the phone clicked off from Silvers end, Flint sat sitting in his bed with his heart pounding madly in his chest, and the sudden intake of breath at Silvers parting words still in his lungs unable to find a way to exhale it.

My love. Goodnight my love. Silver had said…

Flints mind was racing a mile a minute. No, no it was just a pet name, like sweetheart, Silver didn’t mean anything by it he was tired and barely awake, it probably just slipped out anyway. It’s not like he’d just said he loved him, it was just an affectionate term millions of couples used for each other. Even…even temporary couples…

_“You’re in love with him, aren’t you?”_

Now Miranda’s voice was in his head again, and he released that breath in a sigh, running his fingers through his hair and placing the phone back on the bedside cabinet, his heart still refusing to calm down. This was not love. It wasn’t. He’d already been over this. Besides, Silver could never love him, not truly not how love was supposed to be, the age difference was too much. Silver was a young popular singer with the world at his feet, he’d be unhappy with him eventually, Flint wouldn’t be able to keep up with him and he’d only end up losing another person he lov-…

Shit.

Flint laid back down on the bed facing away from the emptiness behind him, and forcibly closed his eyes, focusing on making his heart still itself. He wouldn’t have his heart broken again, it took too long to fix it the first time, he could never replace Thomas. Never. There wasn’t any room in his heart for anyone else, and even if there was Silver was hardly the model for a strong, stable and lasting relationship. Silver would get bored with him. He’d leave. These two months _had_ to be it.

Love.

Fuck love. Love wasn’t welcome here.

He forced his mind blank, steadying his breathing, and found that although he may have managed to calm his heart, it now simply ached dreadfully. All the warmth that had filled the house at hearing Silver’s voice was gone, leaving nothing but the cold.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Flint had managed to convince himself that Silvers words were either a sleepy slip of the tongue or an innocent pet name, and nothing more would be read into it, and should Silver ever call him it again he shouldn’t start to have a mild panic attack over it like last night. Also, that the entire conversation he’d had with himself about love had conveniently not happened and everything was as it was before. Fine, uncomplicated, and looking forward to seeing Silver again and getting him back here so things started to feel normal again.

He’d thought once before that being around Silver put him under that sirens spell, clouding his mind so it couldn’t focus on anything other than Silver himself, but having spent a night away from him Flint found his mind feeling even more clouded without him.  A constant run of questions he didn’t want to answer, doubts and fucking _feelings_. With Silver around his mind wasn’t clouded it was clear, clear as day, everything feeling normal and as it should be, there were no questions or doubts everything just _was_ , and Christ after that night he desperately needed some clarity.

When he’d woken up in the morning actually hugging his pillow to his chest he’d thrown it across the room.

When he arrived at the airport he headed to wait in the Arrivals lounge, keeping an eye on the flight details for any delays. Silvers flight arrived on time, and soon a mass of people came walking through the doors into the lounge dragging their wheeled luggage cases behind them. Silver may have been shorter than a lot of people but he was still incredibly easy to spot, with a mass of curls suddenly walking through the door.

Flint waved at him over the crowd, trying to get his attention, Silvers eyes searching and scanning all the people waiting around trying to find him. When his eyes fell upon him he grinned so widely, and began to run towards him through the crowds. Flint only had a split second to realise what he was going to do before Silver pounced on him, legs around his waist, arms around his neck, lips crashing against his and moaning deeply into a heated, desperate kiss. Flint had spun around slightly on the spot before catching his balance, arms wrapping underneath Silvers behind taking his weight where he now sat on his hips.

Nothing in the world was more perfect than this.  Silver was back in his arms, exactly where he should be. Those fiery lips were back on his, that probing tongue back in his mouth, that wonderful welcoming body heat that he’d grown so accustomed to now pulsing over him like waves.  His clouded mind instantly cleared, and everything was suddenly right with the world.

Silvers legs eventually slipped from around him, but the kiss didn’t break. Silver just stood there pressing their bodies closer together, Flint getting his hands back in those curls and tilting Silvers head, deepening the kiss, Silver now taking a fistful of his shirt and tugging him even closer.

By the time they were forced to release each others lips to breath, Silver pressed their foreheads together, standing on his tiptoes to do so, and kissed him a few more times as they caught their breath.

“Welcome home.” Flint breathed against his lips, and Silver chuckled lightly, kissing him again and running his fingers down his face, just gazing at him.

“Fuck I missed you.”

Flint smiled widely, unable to tear his eyes away from him. “It hasn’t even been 24 hours yet.”

“It’s still 24 hours too long.”

Flint teased him but, he had to wholeheartedly agree. He prayed there’d be no more sudden surprise trips during their time together.

“Where’s the rest of your band?”

“They’re getting a later flight, I wanted to get back as soon as I could so I’d have time for you to take me home and fuck me before I had to go back to work.” He grinned.

Flint raised his eyebrows, amused, “You didn’t actually tell them that was the reason, did you?”

“Of course I did.” He winked, before tugging on his shirt again, brushing his lips over Flints, “So, take me home.”

Flint smiled at him again, beamed at him almost, so happy to have him back again, all chaotic thoughts gone, “Gladly.”

 

* * *

 

By the time they got home Flint was utterly captivated by him again. He pushed Silver up against the front door trying to fumble with the keys in the lock and kiss him at the same time, Silver laughing into their kiss as his own hands pulled up Flint’s shirt and found their way underneath. Their kiss was then broken with another laugh as the door fell open and they both stumbled backwards into the house.

Flint had expected Silver to head straight up the stairs, but instead Silver grinned cheekily at him before hurriedly taking off all his clothes and disappearing through into the living room. Flint followed him, and then nearly collapsed through weak knees at what he was doing.  Completely naked he was kneeling on the sofa facing the back of it, knees spread wide, grinning over his shoulder at Flint giving him the most perfect view of his curls pouring down his bare back straight towards that flawlessly pert arse, sticking out for the world to see.

“Fuck me like this,” he purred, tongue running over his bottom lip in anticipation, “I _need_ to feel you fucking me again. Make me see stars.”

Flint moaned just from looking at that sight, cock instantly straining against its confinements.

“Whatever you need sweetheart.”

He moved quickly behind him, removing his own clothes and swiping all those gorgeous curls to one side over Silver’s right shoulder so he could get to that golden skin. Silver’s shoulder blades moved as he shifted his arms to lean down further against the back of the sofa, causing his arse to stick out even more.  Flint picked up the lube from its hiding spot in the basket with the blanket, squeezing some onto one hand, then placing his lips at the base of Silver’s spine took one long, glorious slow lick all the way up right to his neck. Silver moaned and shuddered beneath him, back arcing, Flint reaching round and taking his chin and turning his head to the side so he could capture his lips in an awkward but frenzied kiss.

His lubed fingers dipped in-between the cleft of Silver’s buttocks, Silver gasping into their kiss as Flint circled his entrance, teasing, massaging, Silvers head dropping forward at the feeling with a loud groan, his forehead resting on the top of the sofa.

“Ohh you have no idea how much I missed you.” He whimpered, fingers clutching on the sofa as Flint teased and tempted around the rim, placing kisses across his shoulder blades, “How I got off this morning thinking of you.”

“Oh? Flint inquired, before pushing one finger inside and Silver bucking back against him.

“ _Ohhh_ yes. I pictured this, you fucking me like this.” He panted, “Just the image, of you behind me, ohhh _fucking_ me so hard.”

Flint groaned at the mental picture of Silver with his cock in his hand, stroking himself, making himself moan, thinking of Flint as he came, _fuck_ , his own cock now twitched against Silvers arse. Silver grinned at the feeling and reached behind him to grab it, slowly working his hand up and down it while Flint added a second finger, curling them inside him.

Silver gasped and groaned again, his forehead dropping back against the sofa again, breathing deeply and quickly, “But nothing I can ever imagine feels as good as the real thing.”

Flint pressed his forehead against Silver’s shoulder and wrapped his other arm around his chest, holding him close, “I hated being away from you too.”

Silver’s hand let go of Flint’s cock and instead rested across the arm wrapped around him, threading his fingers through Flint’s own.

“It’s ok now,” he panted, “just fuck me I’m ready.”

“But I’ve only done two fin-“

“I’m ready, believe me I want this I want to feel you please fuck me. I can take you.”

The arm wrapped around Silvers chest moved, trailing a hand over his nipples and stomach and then gripping his cock, Silver sighing beautifully. Flint poured more lube on his own cock then took a hold of Silver’s hips, pressing its head against the tight ring as he slowly, very slowly, eased forward. Silver let out a long drawn out groan as he was increasingly filled, but he was impatient and wanted it and so suddenly pushed back hard, the cock sinking in deep all the way, Silver’s groan turning into a loud gasping cry as he was filled immediately stretching so tight.

“Jesus!” Flint cried, the heat so constricted around his cock he had to squeeze Silvers hips hard for a moment so he didn’t move again quite so quickly, “Are you alright?”

“ _Ugh_ , oh, yes fuck, uhhhhh…”his gasps were erratic as bit his lip waiting for his body to accept the sudden hard cocked pushed inside him, “Okay, it’s okay, fuck me, please.”

Flint smoothed his hands down from Silvers hips over the roundness of his behind, before leaning down and placing a string of kisses across his shoulder blades as he pulled out a little ways and then  sank back in again, Silver groaning loudly beneath him. He then leant back up, took Silvers hips again in a tight grasp and began to fuck into him, Silver gripping onto the back of the sofa as his body was pushed forward in short sharp thrusts.

“ _Ohhh_ fuck yes like this, uhh, _uhhh_ , fuck me!”

Flint groaned at the view before him, pulling Silvers hips back every time he thrust forward, sinking in so deep and Silver still pushing back each time Flint pulled out, wanting it more, wanting it inside him, wanting it to never stop. Silvers constant grunts and groans only spurred Flint on, and he grabbed a fistful of those curls, pulling them back, forcing Silvers head up forcing his back to arc, and Silver groaned even louder.  He was being taken in every possible way, his body was Flints to do with what he wanted, the sharp tug of his hair doing nothing but spurning on the relentlessly turned on cries escaping his parted lips, the slapping sound of his arse meeting Flints thighs every time Flint snapped them forward making endless grunts of raw pleasure sound out from them both. Flint buried himself fast and deep, and Silver could feel Flints other hand squeezing one buttock cheek, grabbing it and pulling it to open up a better view of his cock plunging in and out of him, and fuck Silver was so aroused by it.

Flint then changed the angle, kneeling up on the sofa instead, his legs either side of Silvers enabling him to get even harder and deeper down into him, pushing Silvers hips forward a little and then fucking right in over that sweet spot. Silver cried out forcefully, feeling that cock plunging inside him again and again and every time over that bundle of nerves. He was almost screaming on every thrust, biting the back of the sofa as Flint began to tug on his cock as well. He was trembling everywhere, his own body no longer his possession it belonged to Flint, every inch of him belonged to the man making him feel like he was going to come for days on end.

“Fuck…fuck…. _fuck!!!_ _Oh God!!”_

Any eloquent words were gone, Silvers mind was a blur of unadulterated fucking, and when Flint leant over him biting his ear and whispering, “Come for me.” Silver was screaming and fucking back into him desperately as he spurted out all over the sofa, long and hard and it just kept coming, Flint pumping him vigorously. Silver held onto the sofa as though his life depended on it, out of control gasping moans falling endlessly as still he was fucked.

Flint forcefully pushed Silvers hips forward so Silver was kneeling flushed against the back of the sofa, his stomach and chest up against the fabric, Flint fucking him right into it smearing all of Silvers come over his own stomach in doing so. He pulled those curls back again forcing his head up, Silver letting out a broken moan, and bit down hard on the side of his neck.

Silver was lost in an indescribable amount of ecstasy, panting urgently, body boneless from coming and completely fuckable in Flint’s arms. He couldn’t open his eyes even he tried, he just let himself be Flints fuck toy for it was what he was born to be. Soon Flint’s thrusts finally began to become erratic, and he let out a deep growl burying his head at Silver’s neck, Silver feeling that cock pulsing hotly inside him as Flint came still plunging in and out of him. Gradually his movements slowed, and then he collapsed on top of him, the two of them gasping for air as though no oxygen was in the room. Silver slowly slid down the sofa until he was on his front lying across it, Flint falling down with him, still inside him, spooning him tightly in his arms and not letting go.

“James?” Silver didn’t know how long it had taken him to say that one word, it felt like they’d been lying here for hours, hearts beating out their chests, bodies sticky with sweat and come, Silver holding on to Flints arms around him and squeezing them tight.

“Yeah?” Flint murmured, still breathless.

“Are you a reincarnated sex god?”

Flint chuckled deeply behind him, the shaking reverberating along Silvers body, and Flint cuddled him a little bit closer.

“If I am, I’m your personal one.”

Silver hummed, then took Flints hand that was resting by his chest and brought it to his lips, kissing the backs of Flints fingers, “Good.” He whispered hoarsely.

Only moments later and the two of them were fast asleep, tightly wrapped together, and though they would shortly wake up cold and aching from having fallen asleep on the sofa for a second time, it was still a far better sleep than either of them had had last night, alone.

 

* * *

 

Flint walked into his school on Monday morning brighter, and, as the students had begun to describe him, more disturbingly cheerful than ever. His mind was clear again, full of Silver and no future doubts or worries, for now. However, walking into his classroom to take care of his form class for the morning he was met with a collection of resounding screams. He stopped in his tracks, eyes wide as every single girl was scrambling out of their desks and running up to him, everyone talking at once and some waving a few magazines at him.

Flint held up his hands, “Whoa, hold on, everyone calm down what’s going on?”

“Sir why didn’t you tell us?!” Idelle screamed at him.

“Tell you what?”

Idelle then shoved the magazine she was waving at him right under his nose, and Flint took it from her seeing it was a typical teenage gossip magazine that had…

Flint paled.

On the front cover, the actual front cover, was an enlarged snapped photograph of Silver having pounced on Flint at the airport, all his limbs wrapped around him and face buried on Flints kissing him madly. There was a caption;

  _Who’s the lucky red head? John Silver spotted giving some tongue on tongue action at Gatwick airport.’_

There was another small insert photo, next to the caption, of them walking together holding hands leaving the airport. The large photo you couldn’t see who Flint was, his face was covered by Silvers, and if that had been the only one Flint could have gotten away with denying it was him, but the second one, Flints face was plainly obviously viewable, smiling as he spoke with Silver beside him. There was no doubt it was Flint.

The girls had all gone quiet, waiting in trembling suspense for him to say something, every one of them with wide, massive grins on their faces. Flint could do nothing but stare at it.  Honestly, he and Silver spent that entire evening around London together, he even visited Black Sails, and not one mention of them being together anywhere.  He spends fifteen minutes at an airport, and this. There was nothing he could do, nothing he could say, his mind was blank, unable to imagine what kind of chaos this was now going to cause.

“Um…yes, er…I guess I can’t…deny this…”

The girls erupted once again, screaming and shouting and asking him so many questions all at once he couldn’t make out what any of them were saying. So much for worrying about reporters, just one happy snappy person at an airport and Flint was now thrust into the world of the celebrity. Silver had been right; the Press did want to know about a teacher. It seemed the entire county would now be asking who he was, as another one of his students shouted out;

“Can I get your autograph on the magazine, Sir?!” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We ignore the god awful 70's shirt in the gifs.

Flint had never been so popular so quickly and was completely out of his depth at all the sudden attention. All day his classes had been nothing but gossip sessions, and any power he once had as an authority figure seemed to have vanished as quickly as his students ability to remain quiet. Every single student he’d had, from the 11 year olds to the sixth formers, had turned up in his class waving that magazine or their phones at him with that same photo at the airport, crowding around his desk asking constant questions.  He was pretty sure not a single word he’d said regarding his actual subject had been absorbed by anyones brain. The girls were either looking at him with a dreamy expression or fidgeting in their chair so much just itching to ask about John Silver, because who cared about Shakespeare when their teacher was dating a celebrity?

He’d received a text from Silver early that morning;

_‘Weve gone public, airport photo online’_

Flint had replied, _‘I know, my students won’t leave me alone.’_

Silver had then responded with _‘lol I bet’_ , followed a few moments later with; _‘Omg 900 tweets at me about us already.’_

By the time Flint’s early afternoon class started, the one with his own form students, he was bombarded yet again with the same questions he was refusing to answer this morning, everyone once again crowding around his desk. Also like this morning, he was being completely ignored as he shouted orders over everyones voices for them all to shut up and sit back down.

“How long have you been with him?!”

“What’s it like dating a celebrity?”

“He must be into much older men!”

“Thank you for that.” Flint had murmured quietly.

“Doesn’t that make him your toy boy??”

“Hey! That’s enough!” Flint warned, this was not appropriate and was getting out of control.

“Are any of his songs written for you cos that would be so romantic!!”

“Oh my god can you get me his autograph?!”

“Is he living with you??”

“That is none of your business, Idelle.” He could feel his annoyance level beginning to rise rather rapidly, a headache forming at the front of his temples.

“Oh can we meet him please can we meet him?!”

“I thought you were with Mrs Barlow, I’ve lost a tenner on that bet…”

That particular statement got his attention more than any other, and he stared at Eleanor.

“Are you _gambling_ on my life love?”

“Yes.” Eleanor replied with a smirk, along with nearly every girl in the class.

Flint glanced around at all of their grinning faces before he closed his eyes with a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew some students thought he was with Miranda due to the amount of time they spent together, but he never realised it had gone to this extent.

When he gazed back up at them he appeared tired and stern. “Alright, _no_ more betting, _no_ more questions, _sit down!_ All of you!! My love life is of no concern of any of yours it is private and inconsequential to your learning.”

“It’s not that private if it’s plastered all over the ‘net.” Eleanor dared to argue as the others shuffled reluctantly back to their desks, but the intense glare Flint gave her had her glancing away rather awkwardly, and she too turned back to her desk.

“Besides,” Flint continued, as the scraping of chairs on the floor subsided as everyone sat down, “Mrs Barlow is married to someone else.”

“ _What_??” ran a very surprised chorus from everyone, Flint blinking widely at the sudden outcry.

“She is _Mrs_ Barlow,” he pointed out obviously, “she does have her own husband.”

Thankfully, this apparent new information of Mrs Barlows mysterious husband made for a nice temporary distraction from everyone’s interest in Flints love life. Long enough that it was possible he actually might manage to teach them something in this lesson. Miranda’s husband was a very quiet and private man who simply worked in an office building, nothing of any interest for Flint’s class of gossip hoarding monkeys. Flint had only met him a few times as he rarely ever left his own house to visit Miranda, it was always the other way around. It was also obvious Miranda used Flint as the proverbial punching bag over her polite little husband. Flint had been best man at their wedding of course, probably why Miranda was in such a hurry to re-pay the favour, as her declared words of wanting to be best-woman at Flints wedding echoed in his memory.

Well that was never going to happen.

Miranda had of course teased him consistently and mercilessly at lunch, though genuinely happy and almost as excited as the students.  He hadn’t dared go to the lunch hall with everyone screaming for his attention about Silver, and had asked her to get him something to eat while he hid in the staff room.  Even there though he was forced into conversation about his relationship with his fellow colleagues, though nowhere near as indecent and personal as the students seemed to shriek at him.  Most were sympathetic at the chaos this was causing, ensuring him it’ll all die down eventually. One excitable young teacher had winked at him declaring, “What a catch!” Another one, a man he’d never liked by the name of Mr Woodes Rogers, had simply walked up to him and said;

“Hm. Didn’t know you were gay, and isn’t he a bit young for you?”

He then walked off, casting Flint a disapproving side-eye glance as he left the room. He was the history teacher, something that made Flint dislike the man even more as that should have been Thomas’ profession one day.

As the bell rang for the afternoon break, Flint ended his lesson setting the homework and asking if there were any questions. Every single hand shot into the air. He sighed, though there was a slight tug at the corner of his lips;

“Any questions regarding the _homework_ , not John Silver.”

Everyone but Eleanor’s hand sheepishly lowered.

“Yes, Eleanor?”

“Can you get me Max’s autograph?”

A snigger rumbled through all the students as she returned Flints full glare with a casual shrug, “What? You said nothing regarding _John Silver_.”

Before Flint could retort that she was getting a little too cheeky with how she talked to him, the classroom door opened and someone walked through to whom no one was expecting.  Flint automatically rose from his chair in respect, as did all his students.

“Mrs Guthrie.” Flint stated, surprised.

The elderly woman now standing in the doorway, her grey hair in a tight bun, was Marion Guthrie, Eleanor’s grandmother and the Headmistress of the school.

“A word in my office before your next lesson, Mr Flint, if you please.” She then swept from the room as smoothly as she’d arrived, with only a small acknowledging glance to her granddaughter.

The class remained silent, all wondering the same thing that Flint was; was this to do with Silver?  Flint couldn’t imagine what else it would be about. He motioned for his class to all get going as the bell had already rung, and as soon as everyone left Flint followed them out the door. Mrs Guthrie was waiting for him at the end of the corridor, and he followed behind her.

Mrs Guthrie had run the school for years before Flint had even gone to university. He owed her a lot, she had given him a chance to begin his teaching career here after all his years in depression after losing Thomas.  Most schools he’d looked at asked why there was such a long gap between getting his qualifications and then starting teaching.  He’d been honest with them, telling them what had happened and that he had been in no mental state to be looking after childrens education at the time, but that he was better now and ready.  Unfortunately, all they’d read into that that he was _still_ not ready and they didn’t trust him.  During his interview with Mrs Guthrie however she had sat and listened quietly, and after a few moments of silent consideration had simply reached across her desk to shake his hand;

“Welcome to my school, Mr Flint.”

She was a stern but fair woman, and Flint had a great deal of respect for her for managing a successful school for such a long time. Which was why he felt like a student about to be reprimanded for misbehaving.  This could only be about Silver, hopefully nothing bad, probably just a reminder to keep public appearances well behaved as impressionable young children would be watching their relationship. It still didn’t stop his stomach from churning as they entered her office. She gestured for him to sit down in front of her desk, taking her own place behind it. She did nothing but gaze at him for a few moments, an uncomfortable silence for Flint filling the room as he twisted his fingers in his lap keeping his expression neutral.

“How are you, James?” she eventually asked, much to Flints surprise.

“I’m well, thank you.”

“More than well I hear. My granddaughter has been informing me that you’ve changed quite a bit in the past few weeks, become a much more…approachable person. A happy person, even.  It’s equally noticeable in the grades of your classes, even Eleanor’s, and I am well aware the girl has no interest in literature. You appear to have managed to kindle a fire in her for a subject she does not like, and knowing my granddaughter that is quite a feat.”

“Thank you.” Flint replied cautiously, not entirely sure where this was going.

“I take it this change is to do with your new relationship with a popular young singer named John Silver? Would I be correct in assuming that?”

Ah, and there it was.

“Quite possibly Ma’am, yes.”

A curl of a smile reached her lips, “ _Possibly_. Yes.” The tiny smile did not last long however before she clasped her hands resting them on the desk in front of her, “I have been receiving concerned phone calls and emails from parents throughout the day, as they’ve slowly realised that the object of their childrens affections is now in a relationship with a teacher at their school.”

“That was quick. What kind of…concerns?” Flint asked, with a suspicious frown.

“Some about the age difference, thinking it inappropriate for you to be with someone not all that older from the students under your care, and… _other_ concerns, which quite frankly are moronic and not even worth your time to hear about.”

Oh, Flint was sure he could imagine what those concerns were. Jesus Christ, one day homophobia would be gone from this world.  One day.  But still, he was extremely glad of her wording, _moronic_ , and he found a small smile on his lips directed at her.

“I am well aware of my own granddaughters sexuality James, and I will not tolerate any unnecessary comments some of which I have heard today.  However, regardless of _any_ parental concerns no matter what they may be, as Headmistress I have to appear to be doing something about them in order to appease.  So, I will say only this: Any public appearances with this young man are to be kept strictly platonic, our girls do not need to see a public relationship of their teacher, and I would be saying this no matter the gender of the celebrity in question. No scandals, if you please, behave.”

Flint nodded, having expected that remark.

“Secondly, I will make an announcement tomorrow morning in the assembly that no student is to be asking you questions about your relationship, just as I would expect them to not ask about _any_ teachers relationship.  The fact you are with someone in the public eye is merely a by-product of your lovers career and is of no fault of either of you.  You do not deserve to be ambushed at every given moment. In turn, you are not to speak of it either so as not to encourage distraction, and will continue your classes as normal as always.”

Again, Flint nodded.

“And lastly…” she paused, that small smile returning, one even considered friendly, “…have fun, James.

Flint blinked at her. “Beg pardon?”

“This relationship is evidently extremely good for you, if your new attitude in your classes is anything to go by. So have fun,” she said gently, “you deserve it after all this time.”

Flint returned her smile, surprised, and relieved, “Thank you Ma’am, I will.”

She nodded at him, “I shall reply to these emails to say their concerns have been dealt with and we can put this entire day behind us. Thank you, James, that will be all.”

 

* * *

 

 

Flint ended up being extremely late leaving the school. It took him an hour just to leave his classroom and get to the car park. Every student in the school seemed to try and crowd into his classroom after the final bell had rung and Flint couldn’t even get to the door. Is this what it was like for Silver? Or in fact for anyone famous? To have your personal space very much ignored as well as your words, with nothing but screaming people all around you?  Silver could appease them by handing out autographs and posing for selfies, but not a chance in hell Flint was doing any of that, he was only now suddenly famous by association, and that did not warrant anything of that sort. He was a teacher, that was it, and was eternally grateful when Mrs Guthrie turned up to take Eleanor home and dispersed the crowd with only a few short, sharp words. With any luck tomorrow will be back to normal after she speaks in the assembly.  Hopefully.

Flint felt completely mentally exhausted on the drive home. He wondered how chaotic Silvers day had been.  Probably not chaotic at all, safely enclosed in the Black Sails building away from anyone who cared who he was dating. Flint couldn’t wait to get home, to wrap himself around Silver and just _breath_. 

However, nothing today was going to be that easy, was it?

As he pulled into his road he felt the blood drain from his face at the huge crowd outside his house. He slowly edged closer, finding a dozen flashes of cameras going off and Silver, standing in the driveway, smiling politely and talking to the paparazzi that had finally realised where he was living.   Flint took a deep, calming breath.  It had happened, just like Silver had warned him it would. This wasn’t excited students, this was the actual Press, and there was no way he could avoid this now they were here.  Mrs Guthrie’s words echoed in his head about behaving.  He had no problem with behaving, but Silver on the other hand, if he wanted to show off in front of the Press…

He edged his car forward still, not actually knowing how the hell he was going to get it into his driveway, when eventually one of the paparazzi saw him coming and suddenly his car was surrounded, flashes of camera now directed towards himself too as Silver tried to squeeze his way through towards him. If he admitted it to himself, Flint was actually rather terrified at this sudden interest in his life.  He had done nothing to deserve such attention, but he supposed it didn’t matter. To them, to the Press and to Silver’s fans, they just wanted to know why Silver was actually _dating_ someone and not using them for a quick fuck as he had done for years. They wanted to know what was so special about an ordinary person to get the constant affection of the gorgeous John Silver.

As Silver clambered through the crowd towards him the cameras were inches from his face, and Flint could hear him asking them to move aside so Flint could get his car in the driveway.  But that wasn’t happening. They were in front of his car, all around it, so Flint gave up before he ran someone over and stopped the car where he was by the curb. He blinked towards all the flashing lights and the mass of voices coming through the windows before taking another deep breath, steadying himself to take the plunge.

He opened the door.

It was insane.  If he thought being bombarded with school girls was bad that was nothing to this. Questions were being thrown at him like a volley of tennis balls, barely able to make out each individual question over the constant voices. Microphones were shoved into his face, the cameras just wouldn’t stop flashing right to the point of getting white spots behind his eyes as he tried to look for Silver again. He saw Silver trying to edge his way around the side of the crowd now to get to Flint, apparently having given up trying to get through the middle. The cameras were still in his face too, but he wasn’t far from him now, and Flint began to slowly and with difficultly edge towards him, refraining from all comments.

He didn’t know what he was supposed to say, he didn’t know what Silver would want him to say, their relationship was a complicated one and he didn’t want to say anything until they’d discussed this. People were bumping into him from all angles trying to get closer, Christ these people were nuts! How could anyone be this obnoxious for a living?

Suddenly, one of the mass of bodies around Silver knocked into him hard.  Silver lost his footing on the curb, stumbling backwards into the road, and Flint saw with an abrupt sickening horror as a car was speeding dangerously towards him. Without a second thought, within a split second of a heartbeat, Flint harshly shoved away the people next to him. They bumped into others around them and fell in a heap like dominos to the pavement. Flint sprinted forward the last few steps and grabbed Silvers flailing hand, pulling him towards him a split moment before the car raced past. It had been so close that Silvers curls brushed against the cars windows as it went by, before being caught in its tailwind and flying up behind him.

“Jesus that was clo-“ Silver had begun to say, but was cut short as his breath was struck from his lungs at the impact against Flint’s chest, Flint pulling him harshly into his arms and wrapping them around him so ridiculously tightly Silver could barely move.

Flint could hear nothing but his own blood ringing in his ears, not even the newly enforced chattering from the paparazzi at what they’d just witnessed. He dug his fingernails painfully into Silvers skin through his shirt, cameras still flashing, his breathing wild as though he’d just run a marathon.

Silver was actually laughing against him, perhaps slightly hysterically, adrenaline high, “Heh, fuck, that was…I’m okay James.” He tried to assure him, trying to pull away to look up at him, but Flint wouldn’t let him go and held onto him even tighter, scrunching up fistfuls of Silvers shirt in a desperate attempt to get him even closer.

Silver struggled once more, still laughing, “James really, I’m o-“

He suddenly stopped.

He suddenly remembered.

Thomas. The car crash. The look of anguish on Flint’s face in the restaurant as he’d told him the story, and it had just nearly happened again. His laughter faded now, the adrenaline calming. He raised his arms and held Flint in return, gently and carefully wrapping them around him as he closed his eyes against his shoulder, nuzzling at his neck, “I’m alright.” He whispered, squeezing him fondly, “You got me. I’m alright.”

Flint pressed his face into those curls and squeezed his eyes shut, images flashing in darkness behind his eyelids. Memories of the phone call he’d received saying Thomas had been in a car accident, of the days sitting in the hospital, of the heart destroying moment of his death, everything that could have happened right here, right now, again, if he’d been half a second later of reaching for Silvers hand. He couldn’t bare it, it felt like his heart was being ripped out his chest at the thought. He was in a daze, flashes of Thomas in the hospital bed with so many injuries flickering and replacing with the same images of Silver. He held onto Silver desperately, pressing their warmths together melding him into his own body keeping him safe, he had to be safe, he had to always be safe.

_Stay safe with me……_

“Come on,” Silver said softly, placing a kiss on Flint’s neck, “Let’s get into the house.”

Although he let Silver move away from him this time Flint grabbed his hand and would not let go, holding it so tightly he was nearly crushing Silvers hand.  Silver didn’t seem to mind though, and with his heart still racing Flint allowed Silver to guide him wordlessly through the crowd of reporters, only vaguely hearing Silver’s voice that had turned from the polite tolerance of earlier to a loud, stern, almost angry voice telling the reporters to “Get out the fucking way!!!”

Silver slammed the door behind them once they were inside, the reporters pressing against the door still shouting their questions.  He turned to Flint, who was still grasping his hand, his eyes locked on him as though Silver would disappear if he glanced away. Flint couldn’t find any words, he was still in his own personal shock.  He knew Silver was fine, he knew nothing had happened, he knew he was standing right here safe in the house, but fuck the terror that still raced through his veins at seeing that car hurtling down the road towards him.  He couldn’t let it go. He couldn’t let Silver go.

His hand was shaking. 

Silver had noticed. He looked down to it, concern in his eyes, before looking back up at him and placing the palm of his other hand against Flint’s cheek, gently stroking his thumb across his freckled skin.

“Are you alright, my love?”

Flint took in a long, shuddering breath, more like a gasp, staring at Silver with wide eyes. Fear and affection ran through him simultaneously at what had almost happened, and at hearing him call him by that pet name again. At the same time he felt a hot wetness at the corner of his eyes and suddenly he was kissing him, his hands gripping fistfuls of Silvers shirt again holding him just as tight as outside. Silvers eyes were still open at the sudden kiss and he blinked several times at the blurred face before him. He could feel the desperateness at which Flint clung to him, the distressed passion in his lips, the way he moaned deeply and urgently as if believing he’d never get to do this again. Silver was drawn into it, was drowning in it, his eyes falling closed as Flints raw emotions consumed him entirely. He could feel his own heart racing, the contrast at how gently he cupped Flints cheek and neck to the grasping, pulling fingers of Flints at his back. It was the most passionate and intense kiss Silver had ever received, and he found himself moaning endless into it, Flint claiming his mouth, devouring his tongue, just ensuring every part was licked and felt and known to be safe and here and alive.

By the time Flint pulled back Silver was utterly breathless and weak, eyes now barely able to open, his eyelids feeling like lead weights as he tried to flutter them apart.  He barely had time to look into the face of his frightened lover before Flint was hugging him close, still shaking, face buried back in his curls just holding him there, breathing in his scent, feeling his heart beat against his own. Silver smiled kindly, threading his fingers through Flints auburn locks and resting his palm against his scalp, holding his head close.

“I’m okay.” he whispered, and Flint squeezed him tighter.

“I know. It’s just……”

“Shhhhhh.” Silver calmed him as Flint trailed off, turning his head to place a loving kiss on his cheek, “I know.”

 

* * *

 

The remainder of the evening was one they’d never experienced before.  Flint followed Silver around like a lost puppy, touching him at every possible moment, watching him with forlorn eyes as though he was about to disappear in a wisp of smoke. No words were said between them as to why Flint was acting like this, nothing needed to be said, Silver understood, and somehow Flint knew that he did.  Silver had told him that he was speaking to the Press there in the driveway before Flint arrived, telling them plain and simple that yes he was in a relationship and that was all the information they were getting.  Of course they weren’t happy with just that and wanted the juicy details, but that was not happening.

Flint was so quiet, more so than usual, so Silver talked instead. He talked about his day, Charles bringing in the magazine of their kiss on the front cover, Max teasing him as to why he would even check out a teenage girls magazine. Jack had no issues with the kiss as it simply thrust the band into the spotlight more, and that meant more fans and more ticket sales. Then there were the photos online, which apparently there were even more, this snappy person having followed them all the way to their car.  Silver found it amusing that they were so into each other that neither of them had even noticed being followed.

He talked about some of the many hundreds of tweets he’d received. Most were encouraging that he’d found someone he liked enough to stay with, those ones probably being from older more mature fans as the ones that were just a line of crying emojis were definitely from the younger ones. Some of those ones were even whining that they weren’t going to have a chance with him now because of this ginger man and that it wasn’t fair. As usual there were a few hateful ones too, mostly about the choice of gender of his lover, but the majority was good.

There was one odd one though that simply read, _‘So you’ll have him but not me’_ , and out of curiosity Silver had entered the twitter account that made it to find it empty of any other tweet and no information about the person at all. A newly formed troll account it would most likely seem.

Silver tried to get Flint to talk about his day too, about his students finding out about them, but Flint just wasn’t into it, just didn’t want to talk. He mentioned vaguely about some of their questions, and the fact he had to hide during lunch, but otherwise just hugged Silver to him where they sat on the sofa, fingers sliding through his curls.  He found a knot in them, and Silver grinned to himself as Flint tried to untangle it, swearing under his breath at its uncooperativeness. Silver allowed Flint the moment, despite the painful tugs on his scalp, as it seemed Flint wanted to do nothing this evening but be as close as possible to him.  It wasn’t all that different from any other night really, but this one was just more…necessitated. This wasn’t touching from desire, this was touching because Flint _needed_ to. Everything was soft and gentle and despite the reasoning behind it it made Silver feel giddy with happiness that Flint cared this much, it was wonderful to feel so wanted.

The true extent of Flints need to touch didn’t become truly apparent until they went to bed. Flint spent such a long time slowly stroking his fingertips across every inch of Silvers skin, touching every part of his body, that Silvers cock was hot and heavy before Flint had even got to it, just like before when he’d come without his cock being touched at all. Unlike before though Flint wanted to truly touch _everywhere_ , there was no teasing this time.

Silver felt like he was being worshipped, Flints lips leaving burning trails across his stomach, over his hips, taking his cock into his mouth.  Flint didn’t do this very often, perhaps afraid of his lack of talent compared to Silvers expertise, no matter how many times Silver said it felt amazing. Because it did, it did feel amazing, it felt so fucking amazing watching his cock disappear between those lips that he’d kissed so often now. The feel of that tongue that had so often claimed his own, licking up his length, pressing wetly against it as he took him down, oh fuck Silver wished he’d never stop.

When Flint eventually spread Silvers legs and let his cock slide into him, Flint wrapped his arms underneath Silver and buried his face at his neck.  His thrusts were slow, meaningful, wanting to draw out both their orgasms as slowly as possible so he could touch him for as long as possible. Touch him everywhere, inside him, all around him, Silver wanting to beg to be fucked hard but knowing this is what Flint needed.  Silver kissed him deeply as Flint moved inside him, breathing into each other mouths drawing out deep moans against each other lips. Flint kissed him along his jaw, Silver kissing him against his cheek, their lips never far away touching and caressing and moving perfectly against each other. Their eyes were open, they watched each other, Silver arching into him their lips meeting on every gentle thrust, blue to green and equally as dark.

Flint was lost to Silvers body, lost to its perfection and its genuineness and the fact it was here, unharmed, flawless, idolised.  It felt as though his heart was trying to beat its way in next to Silvers, where it knew it was supposed to be. Silver was mewling beneath him, and Flint took his hands into his own, placing them up next to Silvers head and grasping them, threading their fingers together as he rocked inside him. Still he kissed him, watching those heavy-lidden eyes close, his neck arch, and his breaths become quicker gasps as Silvers orgasm began to creep up on him.

“James…” Silver sighed breathlessly, looking up at him again and taking those lips in a deep, intense kiss, licking inside and taking him along for the ride as Silver suddenly arced into him, body pressed up desperately against his as he came in between them. His lips were still taking Flints, and he moaned long and low into the kiss, the vibrations rumbling up from his chest up his throat as he gripped Flints hands tightly.

But Flint wasn’t finished, he didn’t want this to end, so after giving Silver a moment to relax again he continued those slow slides inside him, kissing down along his collarbones, still gripping his hands next to his head, and Silver let him.  He let him take him, let him worship him again, let Flints need to consume him take over as Silver lay there entirely his and wanting to be so.

When Flint came, rocking into him firmly and kissing him so deeply just as Silver had done, Silver was hard again.  Flint kissed him lazily as he pulled out, one hand letting go of Silvers and wrapping around his cock instead, pumping it gently using the come between them as a lubricant. Silver was soon panting into his mouth and coming for a second time, gripping onto the back of Flints neck and still kissing him, just an endless continuation of lips pressed to lips.

They just gazed at each other afterwards, breath still calming, but there was silence between them as Silver ran his hand back through Flints hair. It was strange to be so quiet, just looking at each other, but the look in Flints eyes made Silver want to remember this moment for the rest of his life. A small smile graced Silvers lips, sweet and caring, and it was matched with one of Flints own, a smile so endearing Silver now wanted to remember this moment for the rest of his life instead.

“You okay now, my love?” Silver broke the silence, kissing him again just once, one gentle press of lips to his own.

Flints smile remained. My love. It seemed he was going to have to get used to that.

“Yeah.”

And he was.  He’d immersed himself in everything that was Silver, and now the whole days events were wiped clean. No stressful annoying students, no stressful annoying reporters, no visions of Silver laying in a hospital bed and someone telling him he was gone. Everything was calm.  There was nothing now but Silver. Flint curled around him, exhausted now, lying on his back and pulling Silver onto his chest so he could feel the weight and warmth of his siren right here all night, knowing everything was safe, everything was alright, everything was perfect.

“James, I……………care for you. A lot. I just want you to know that.”

The words were whispered so quietly, and Flint was barely aware, but he squeezed him in response, and could feel Silvers smile against his chest.

 

* * *

 

Another week went by, and it was different in a lot of ways.  Something had changed between them, something that made everything even better. Somehow the once pure lustful gazes they shared were now more significant, more feeling behind them rather than just constant imaginings of sexual positions and on what household surface.  That wasn’t to say the sex had diminished in any way, shape, or form. If anything, it was still getting better, and it was something that made no sense to Silver, not that he was complaining. He’d never had a relationship like this ever before, never had a relationship full stop really, and every experience and emotion with Flint was new and exciting and delightful.

There had always been a playful touch between them, but now every touch would linger longer, and they didn’t have to be sexual in nature.  A hand on the small of Silvers back as Flint came to stand next to him in the kitchen, a brush of fingers and a smile between them as Silver handed him a glass of wine, a touch of lips against Flint’s cheek as Flint saved the popcorn in the microwave from burning black after Silver had forgotten he’d put it in there.

“I don’t even like popcorn.”

“I’m sure you will after I feed it to you, you can lick my fingers each time if you like.”

Flint’s tell-tale curl of lips appeared at the purr in Silvers voice, “I suppose it’s worth a shot.”

The media attention had also changed their lives, Flints more than Silvers.  Almost twenty times this week Flint had answered the door to another reporter, from newspapers to magazines to local articles, and even the corner shop owner down the street asking if he could put up a sign in his shop saying _‘John Silver shops here’_ , despite the fact he’d never set foot in the place.   Although the reporters hadn’t published the address of his house when they did their various _“Singer John Silver, saved from car accident by lover”_ articles, along with a few photos including the one of him standing there clutching onto Silver like a man possessed, it would seem the media had their own little way of relying information and now everyone to do with news seemed to be turning up. Some were even asking to do a photoshoot inside the house with the two of them together, as though they were a lifelong couple already. Flint had flatly turned them down, he didn’t want his life and his house plastered all over the internet, he just wanted to be left alone with Silver.

The articles did however have a very positive affect on those who had been complaining to Silver on his twitter that he was no longer available.  The fact Flint had saved the life of their celebrity crush had made these people see him in a whole new light, and now some were asking Silver if Flint had a twitter account as they wanted to follow him. He didn’t obviously, and had no intention of getting one. He did very nearly consider it though, for the sole reason that he’d been so pissed off that not one of the articles had mentioned that the only reason Silver fell was because of the pushy reporters themselves, that the temptation to tell everyone that it was the media that had nearly killed Silver had almost won out. Almost.

He was thankful however that they hadn’t mentioned Silver telling them all to fuck off out the way, for if they had he expected he’d be having a little unwanted chat with Mrs Guthrie about it. He had told Silver what she had said about behaving in public, and Silver had laughed.

“Why what do you think I’m going to do? Put my hands down your trousers while we’re walking down the street?”

Flint had smirked, “Considering it’s you, yes.”

Mrs Guthrie had said her little speech in the assembly that next day about leaving Flint alone about his relationship, but the news about him saving Silver had already spread from the online reporters and it did little to stop the tears of gratitude falling from some of the more diehard fans. Neither Flint nor Mrs Guthrie had any power that day as still Flint was surrounded yet again at every given moment, but she’d enforced it the following day and eventually Flints classes returned to somewhat normality. Abigail was still a concern though, more than once she’d raised her hand in class asking if she could go to the toilet, but there were obvious tears in her eyes.  He would definitely be talking to her father next week at the parents evening, her home situation needed to be sorted, especially as today, Friday, Flint was leaving the school for the weekend only to see Abigail still standing outside the school gates.

Most other students and teachers had gone now, Flint had stayed a little longer to prepare for a class first thing on Monday, and he watched from his car as Abigail stood staring at her phone before placing it to her ear, then apparently getting frustrated and upset that no one seemed to be answering. Flint drove up alongside her and pressed the button for his window to descend.

“Everything okay, Abigail?”

Everything was not okay, there were tears in her eyes and she looked completely panicked, “Oh, Mr Flint. My parents aren’t answering.  My dad was supposed to pick me up but his and mum’s phones just ring and ring and I just know they’re arguing…”

She trailed off, never really wanting to bring up that subject of her unhappy parents.

“Is there anyone else who can come and pick you up?” Flint asked kindly.

“No.” she sobbed, “I don’t know how I’m going to get home.”

Flint drummed his fingers on his steering wheel for a moment in thought, before Mrs Guthrie was seen leaving the school gates with Eleanor in tow.

“Mrs Guthrie!” he called out from his car, and she turned to see who was calling for her.  Spotting the red hair leaning out the window, she walked up to him. “Abigail’s parents don’t appear to be coming to collect her, may I have your permission to take her home?”

Mrs Guthrie looked at Abigail, whose face instantly lit up at the idea.

“You may.” She replied, “If that’s acceptable for you Abigail?”

“Oh yes Headmistress yes thank you! Thank you Mr Flint!”

Nodding curtly to them both, Mrs Guthrie returned to her granddaughter as Abigail climbed into the passenger seat, seatbelt on and very happy she wasn’t going to be stranded there. A few moments later of giving directions to the sat nav, Flint was driving her home, a home that turned out not to be all that far from where he lived anyway.  She sat there quite contently, and Flint put the radio on for something to take her mind off her parents. He’d wanted to talk to her again about the stress at her home affecting her grades, he’d wanted to believe she’d be fine when she insisted she would be, but she wasn’t fine, her grades were suffering, and he was itching to say something. He’d wait though, wait for the parents evening, he didn’t want to cause her more stress by her realising he was still concerned.

“Um, Mr Flint?”

“Yes?”

“I know that…that we’re not supposed to say anything but…I just wondered, i-if it’s okay I mean, if you could…if maybe…maybe you could tell John Silver that I really like his music?”

Flint glanced at her, a small but warm smile on his lips, “I’m sure I can manage to do that.” 

The thought had crossed his mind again about getting her an autograph to cheer her up, now everyone knew he was with Silver. But if he got one student an autograph they’d all want autographs, they already _did_ want autographs, so he couldn’t do that without causing a chain reaction of craziness.

“Is he…a-a nice person? In real life?”

Again, Flint smiled. He somehow couldn’t be angry with only Abigail asking him questions, “He is, yes.”

There was a moments pause before Abigail cautiously asked one more question.

“Do you think that…that you’ll stay with him forever?”

Flints jaw twitched, his heart beat suddenly very loud in his ears.

“That’s…a bit too personal Abigail.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.”

They drove in silence for a while, and when Silver’s voice suddenly started to sing through the radio Flint smiled softly, glancing back at Abigail who was looking at the radio with a bright smile on her face. She was a good girl, Flint didn’t want her to be suffering at home.

A short while later he pulled up to her house, and thanking him profusely for dropping her off Abigail opened the car door.  Immediately shouting voices could be heard muffled from somewhere in the house.  Abigail hadn’t left her seat yet and her eyes looked down, a very downtrodden sigh sinking her shoulders.

Flint made an instant decision.

“Abigail, if you promise that you will not show it to another human being, or say anything about it online, if you _swear_ you will keep it only for yourself and show no one…I’ll get John’s autograph for you.”

Immediately Abigail’s head shot up and she stared at him with a gaping mouth and wide, gleeful eyes, “You will?!”

“ _No one_.” Flint emphasised, raising his index finger to make a point, “Not one soul, no one can know I’ve done this for you, alright? Everyone will want one otherwise.”

“I promise! Oh I promise Sir thank you!!” Her voice was high and ecstatic, and for a moment it looked like she was going to move to hug him, but came to her senses at the last second and instead scrambled from the car before he changed his mind.

“Oh and Abigail?” Flint called to her, and she looked back down to him before she closed the door, “The homework I set today,” he glanced towards the angry voices inside the house, “I’ll give you an extra day to do it by. Just you, okay?”

She nodded, gratitude plain on her face, “Thank you.”

“See you on Monday.” Flint said, and Abigail closed the door, waving to him as he pulled away.

 

* * *

 

Silver was having an extremely busy weekend it seemed, and by the time he arrived back late that night Flint had forgotten about asking him for an autograph.  The same the next morning, though that was mainly because Silver had to leave ridiculously early but still insisted on sex before he went, so getting an autograph for a student was hardly the first thing on Flints sleepy and horny mind.

Silver had phoned him some hours later saying he was going to be extremely late today as well, more so than yesterday, and to not wait up for him.  There was a party for the music industry happening in a rival record company, and the place would be bustling with all numbers of famous faces, dancing and drinking the night away. It would be a great chance to mingle with other singers, to make friends, meet rivals, and get good connections. Silver had promised he would not return home quite as drunk as last time though.

Flint had spent most of the evening reading on the sofa staying up as late as he could, despite Silvers words. But at some point he had fallen asleep where he sat, the book resting open on his lap, and his head turned slightly to one side where it rested against the back of the sofa. The house was silent, save for the footsteps now coming up the front path, and the keys entering the lock on the front door.

Silver walked into the house as quietly as he could.  It was almost 2am now, and although he had kept his promise of not getting vomit-including drunk, he was tipsy enough that he ended up staggering into the living room while trying to balance on one leg to remove a shoe. He saw the back of Flints head on the sofa and grinned, removed his shoes, then threw his arms up out beside him and walked rather gracelessly over towards him.

“Helloooo Sex God!” he called out, but when walking around the sofa and finding Flint fast asleep he paused, looking down at him.

        

An amused smile grew on his lips, and he sauntered over and sat down beside him on the edge of the sofa, removing the book to one side before it fell off his lap, and watching the slow rise and fall of his chest.

          

He poked him in the thigh.  Nothing.  He grinned again.  He got back up, and this time threw his leg over Flints lap and straddled him where he sat, Flint still completely oblivious and Silver knowing all too well on how much a heavy sleeper he was.

“You know, there could be an earthquake and you wouldn’t wake up.” Silver said, wrapping his arms around Flint’s neck gently. “Good thing we don’t get earthquakes in England.” He watched him closely, Flint’s long eyelashes resting against his cheek as he slept.

“The house is on fire.”

Nothing.

“I’m completely naked.”

Nothing.

Silver smirked, but it soon slowly disappeared as his eyes suddenly became far more pensive, examining the face before him.  He found himself leaning down slowly, whispering ever so quietly right against his lips;

“I’m madly in love with you……”

Although there was still no response, he pressed his lips softly against Flint’s unmoving ones, just dry lips against dry, an innocent sweet thing that Silver still moaned into regardless.  His mind was a little fuzzy from the drinks at the party, not really coming to terms with what he’d just admitted out loud. All he knew was that seeing Flint like this, content and sleeping and warm, completely oblivious to his lovers weight on top of him, Silver wanted nothing more than to say the words he’d wished to say aloud for weeks, even if Flint couldn’t hear them.

Suddenly Flint jerked slightly in his sleep, and Silver leant back again, watching with a lovely smile as those sea-green eyes fluttered open to find Silver sitting on top of him.

“John!” he exclaimed, surprised as his brain slowly awoke to the fact he’d fallen asleep on the sofa, “You’re back.”

“Yep! Happy birthday!”

Flint blinked up at him, “My…birthday?”

Silver laughed, “Yes. It is past midnight, it is now Sunday, and a little bird named Miranda told me that makes today your 40th birthday.  Am I right?”

Flint let out a huff of a laugh through his nose, “Why am I not surprised? Miranda.” He shook his head affectionately, before gazing back up at Silver and reaching up to brush a few curls away from his face, “That would make it my birthday yes.”

“Why did you never tell me?” Silver pouted.

Flint just shrugged, “I’ve never been one to celebrate birthdays, it’s not an important day for me.”

In fact if it wasn’t for Miranda he would have actually forgotten his own birthday quite a few times. They used to celebrate birthdays, but after Thomas died, counting the years without him just seemed…pointless.

“Well it will be this time.” Silver grinned cheekily, leaning down and capturing Flints lips again.

Now Flint was awake his lips responded to the touch, and he licked into Silvers mouth tasting the fruity alcoholic cocktail Silver had apparently been drinking. He smiled into the kiss, lapping up the sweet taste. Silver moaned at the feel of Flints tongue sliding against his own, his arms wrapping tighter around him as he pressed his body fully against Flints and rolled his hips forward.  Automatically assuming where this was going Flint began to run his hands up underneath Silvers shirt against his warm skin, but surprisingly Silver pulled away.

“Uh uh, not yet.  Birthday present first.”

He then hauled himself up off Flints lap before Flint could get his hands anywhere else, and headed towards the stairs. “Don’t move!” he commanded with a grin, before disappearing upstairs for a few moments and returning with a large package wrapped in the most hideous bright pink wrapping paper with little red hearts all over it.

Flint burst into laughter, “What the fuck is that?”

Silver feigned indignation, “If you’re referring to the wrapping paper, fuck you, if you’re referring to the thing inside it, why don’t you open it and find out.” He grinned again.

Silver placed it on Flints lap then sat down beside him, watching him with an almost childlike excitement.  The thing was heavy that’s for sure, and at least two foot in length and height. Flint raised an eyebrow at it.

“Where the hell were you hiding this?”

“In the wardrobe in the spare bedroom. I know nothing you use day to day is in there so I figured it would be safe for a short while.”

There was something warming about the fact Silver knew his daily habits and what things he used from where. Raising an eyebrow at the god-awful wrapping paper, Flint gently tore it off and was presented with a dark wooden…chest, it seemed. Dents and scratches were all over it, and it looked extremely old.

“Open it! But be careful!”

Flint raised his eyebrow yet again, “Is something going to jump out at me from this?”

Silver laughed, “Don’t be stupid, just open it!”

Flick unhooked the lock and pulled open the lid.  He frowned at what was inside.  Carefully he put his hands in and picked up the large wooden model of an ancient sailing ship, Silver moving the chest to the floor so Flint could cautiously place the ship on his lap.

Silver pointed to the name of the ship on its bow, “This is The Walrus, apparently it was a famous pirate ship and look,” he took out a certificate from the bottom of the chest, “it’s a genuine hand-made model from 1789. This is literally hundreds of years old, passed down through a single family until they sold it at auction, that’s where I bought it!”

Flint was utterly dumbstruck. All words had escaped him.  He looked it over, the model had so much detail, everything from the canons poking out the side of the ship to the crows nest at the top of the mast, even the barrel of tiny coins spilling out onto the deck. Every section of it had been carved so intricately, even the knobbly barnacles along the bottom, and the tiny embossed patterns on the door to the captain’s cabin.

“The fabric for the masts has been replaced as they disintegrated ages ago but everything else is genuine and untouched. So…what do you think?”

Flint couldn’t stop staring at it, he was still struggling to remember how to talk, “It’s…it’s……incredible……” He breathed, “I don’t know what to say, this is…” he finally tore his gaze away to look at Silver, “You said you got this at an auction? _You_ went to an antiques auction?”

Silver grinned, so happy with the look of utter shock on Flint’s face, “Yep, I was probably the youngest person there by about fifty years.”

“You must have stood out.” Flint teased with a grin, a foolish cheerfulness rising in his chest.

“You could say that.  In fact, an old lady, must have been in her late 80’s, came up to me and said, _‘Ooo are you up for auction my dear?’_ before pinching me on the arse as she hobbled by.”

Flint chortled loudly with laughter, a truly genuine laugh, “Well, I can’t blame her for that.”

Silver grinned, “So you like it, yeah?”

“ _Like_ it?” Flint asked, amazed, looking back down at the greatest gift he had ever received, “I _love_ it. It’s remarkable. It’s so well preserved, it’s perfect.” He looked back to Silver, gazing at him with such warmth in his chest, “Thank you. I don’t know how else to say it just…thank you.”

Silver pressed his lips together in the brightest smile, “I thought you’d love it.”

“How much did this cost you though? It must have been a small fortune!”

Items like this, hundreds of years old and in such good condition, this must easily be in the many thousands! Had Silver really spent this much on him?? Flint couldn’t comprehend it!

Silver grinned again, “You don’t ask how much presents cost. Besides, I’m earning more than enough now to spend as much as I want on the person I care about most in the world.”

At those words Flint looked at him, his gaze gentle and slightly surprised, watching as the tiniest blush rose to Silvers cheeks. Eventually, Flint smiled tenderly.

“Thank you.”

Silver returned his smile. They did nothing but look at each other for a few moments, before Silver coughed slightly and ducked his head, his blush becoming too obvious, and gently took the ship out of Flint’s hands carefully placing it back into the chest.

“Now, why don’t we put this back in its chest until you decide where you want to display it, and then…” Silver turned to Flint and began to crawl on top of him, positioning himself back into the straddled position, “…why don’t we finish what we started?” he purred, palming his hand down Flints chest over the fabric, fingers brushing over a nipple.

“That’s an excellent idea.” Flint replied, voice deep with desire as Silver leant down and kissed him, cupping his face with his hands as he slid his tongue between Flints lips, causing a jolt of pleasure to run straight to Flints cock.

“Then tomorrow,” Silver began between kisses, as Flints hands got back under Silvers shirt, feeling that gorgeously smooth skin beneath it, “after I get home early,” Silver moved one hand from Flints cheek and went to try and unbuckle his own belt, “I’m going to take you out for a few birthday drinks- _ah_!” Flint’s hand had helped him undo the buckle and had dipped down underneath, grasping Silvers cock thorough his underwear, Silver moaning on top of him, “ _Ohh_ , and then, we’re coming back here, and I’m going to have another little surprise for you.”

“A surprise?” Flint lifted one inquisitive eyebrow at that, a teasing grin on his lips as Silver wriggled on top of him at the feel of Flints fingers pulling his cock free, and then stroking it whilst trying to have a conversation.

“Yes…” Silver breathed, biting his bottom lip and grinding into Flints hand, before pressing their foreheads together and looking into those green eyes, “And then you’re going to spend the rest of the day doing nothing but fucking me.” He whispered, taking Flints lips in a rash, impatient kiss, moaning eagerly against him.

“Sounds perfect.” Flint managed to whisper back, before Silver’s lips demanded they not be interrupted from kissing him again.

Silver forced his tongue back inside, practically locking their tongues together. He then hurriedly ripped open Flints shirt, a few of the buttons flying on top of The Walrus’ chest, and Flint idly thought perhaps buying better quality shirts was a smarter idea instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following tumblr gifset doesn’t actually have a place anywhere in this story but it is absolutely Silver in this fic so I wanted to link it so you could see (they’re still my gifs): http://starrose17.tumblr.com/post/161111425709


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, any gifs featuring his shorter hair, imagine it long past the shoulder blades. Also, this chapter should probably have a warning, but the warning itself would be a huge spoiler so, just remember I'm choosing not to put warnings.

Flint was awake before Silver.  It was rare that ever happened, and considering he’d been woken up in the middle of the night for a birthday present and sex, he was very surprised. He was spooning Silver from behind, his face pressed into his dark curls, Silvers right arm spread straight out along the bed and the other curled in against his chest where Flints arm was keeping it, their fingers laced together. He didn’t want to move, he didn’t want to wake Silver, he was completely content, rubbing his cheek every now and then against those silky curls, softly like a cat, pressing small gentle kisses against them.

He couldn’t stop thinking about that gift. The time and effort Silver must have put in to find something like that. The _money_ , Flint couldn’t imagine how much that cost, and Silver was never going to tell him. It wasn’t like Silver had just walked into a random shop to find whatever he thought Flint might like, he’d actually searched for something specific, went out of his way to the most unlikeliest of places for someone like him to go.  Flint could completely imagine the scene, a dusty old auction room full of elderly couples and in strolls Silver, practically sparkling with his half-unbuttoned shirt, tight jeans and shades.  He wouldn’t be surprised if he gave some of the ladies heart attacks at the sight. 

Flint found himself chuckling ever so quietly into those curls, pressing another soft kiss onto them at Silvers neck. It was the most amazing gift he’d ever received, would probably ever receive, and it made Flint give pause on how much Silver must care for him.  Flint wasn’t stupid after all, he could see what they’d become in this brief time. He acknowledged that he was struggling with his feelings even if he was refusing to deal with them, and Silver had already said he cared for him a lot, told him only last night that he was the one he cared for most in the world. Despite the happy loving smile on Flints lips at that knowledge, there was a growing tightness in his chest that would not leave him alone. Guilt, fear, dread, all kinds of things for all kinds of reasons that as always, he was ignoring, procrastinating in dealing with them and the fact five weeks had now past, which meant only three left.

It gave him a headache to think about it, because he knew this should end, it had to, but every time that thought managed to filter through it was squashed so rapidly and other thoughts were pulled forward to cover it as quickly as possible. Thoughts of Silvers smile, thoughts of his touch and his warmth, his laugh, his voice, those damn glasses.  He was so young, so vibrant, and yet here he was, choosing to be with this old man who’d just turned forty years old.

Flint could hardly believe he’d turned forty. His whole life from Thomas’ death to meeting Silver felt like one long blur of darkness, with flashes of therapists and Miranda and tears falling onto the keys of Thomas’ piano, swirling in an obscurity that threatened to consume him on so many occasions. But then, out of nowhere, Silver had appeared, bringing with him all the colours Flint had forgotten existed. Bright and charming and completely addictive, the pull towards him was so great, yet the closer he got to him and the closer it got to the end of these two months, the tighter his chest became. 

No matter what Silver felt towards him right now, his young vibrancy would eventually latch onto something equally young and bright and he’d leave, and Flint would be alone again. The very thought of having this light ripped away leaving him in shadow again, it was a thought made of horror and terror and it made Flint swallow away a lump in his throat, and he held Silver that little bit tighter where they lay. He needed to let him go while he still could, he needed these two months to be it before he fell in too deep. He needed to say goodbye on his own terms before Silver left him for someone else, which was why their relationship had to end as originally discussed, there was no other option.

But for now, push away those thoughts.  Bury them. Silver was here and he was bright and he was his.

Flint carefully released Silvers hand and then gently swept aside those curls, exposing a patch of skin on his neck. Flint pressed his lips to it, moving them softly across trailing kisses all the way down onto his shoulder.  He wanted nothing more than to have this warmth and this body alongside his for the rest of their weeks together. If he had his way, they’d never leave this room, and Flint could then just bask in this wondrous light for always.

His trailed his hand along Silvers side, featherlight touches across warm skin, along his toned stomach and down across his hips onto his thighs.  Silver stirred in his sleep, humming softly, and Flint smiled onto that patch of skin on his neck that he’d kissed his way back up to. His hand continued to trail back up his thighs now and across that flawless arse, and Silvers leg suddenly bent at the knee, moving and resting further up against the mattress, giving perfect access to those buttocks.  Flint smirked, suspicious, and placed his palm against one cheek and squeezed it gently, palming it around and around, fingers dipping between the cleft, just teasing the tiniest bit of pressure against his hole.  Silver hummed again, shifting even further onto his front, giving Flint even better access, and Flint laughed quietly.

“Are you just pretending to be asleep? Or are you really this much of a slut while you’re sleeping as well as awake?”

Silver’s face was half pressed into the pillow, and a slow grin formed on his lips, eyes still closed, “I’m always a slut for you in any state of consciousness.”

His voice was low and rough and heavy with sleep, and Flint smirked again, leaning down to his ear, “Were you just waiting to see how far I’d go?” he asked, squeezing his arse again, and Silver moaned sleepily.

“You’re talking to the person who likes to suck you off while you’re asleep.” Silver pointed out, “I would have loved to wake up with your cock inside me, but unfortunately unlike you I’m a light sleeper and I will always wake up before you get the chance.”

Flint snorted, “You’d really want to wake up to me fucking you?”

Silver shifted his head to peer sleepily up behind him, “Absolutely.” He then grinned at the redness that came to Flint’s cheeks, and licked his lips, “Well, are you going to fuck me now or not? It’s very unfair to stop now.”

Flint chuckled lightly, leaning over to kiss him on his lips before reaching for the bedside table where the lube was waiting as always. Silver settled back down in the exact same position he was in, face comfortable pressed into the pillow, eyes closed, and knee still bent to give Flint the perfect angled access. His entire body was still completely relaxed and rested, still half asleep, and he sighed into the pillow when he felt Flints lubed fingers teasing against his hole again, rubbing in circles, lips back at his neck. Silver bit his own lip through a sleepy smile as one finger pushed slowly inside him, groaning quietly and clutching his pillow.

“Oh yeah…” he sighed, almost serenely, almost as though he was falling back asleep, “Mmmmm….”

Silver never needed much preparation anymore with the amount of times he was spread open now, so Flint added a second finger, slowly moving them inside, finding those nerves and teasing across them making Silvers body jerk, pushing his arse back into those fingers with a much louder, if still sleepy, groan. Flints own cock pressed against his buttocks eagerly.

“You like me doing this?” Flint whispered against his neck, loving seeing Silver so relaxed and inviting next to him, “Just fingering you slowly, still half asleep,” he took the shell of Silvers little ear between his lips and licked across it, “teasing your body awake?”

“Mmmhmmm…” Silver moaned, a tiny gasp escaping him as a third finger was added, “It feels wonderful.” Flint could feel Silver moving his hips slowly, pushing back against his fingers more but also rolling them forward, rubbing his cock against the bedsheet.

“You want me to fuck you? Lying here this this?” Flint whispered into his ear.

“Yes.” Silver gasped, breathing becoming more laboured as the heat built within him, “I want your cock to fuck me awake.”

Flint moaned into his ear at those words before gently removing his fingers and stroking some lube onto his own cock.  He shifted behind Silver, down a little on the bed to get a better angle, then holding onto Silvers hip he slowly slid his cock between those buttocks and into that slick, tight heat. Silver gasped loudly then let out a long blissful moan, burying his face into that pillow and moving one hand down between his legs to grasp at his cock. 

Flint moved slowly, his own hips doing most of the work as he pushed up inside him, pulling back just enough so the crown of the head of his cock emerged from that stretched ring, before slowly pushing forward once more, burying it once again. Every agonisingly slow thrust forward had Silver groaning deeply into his pillow, letting his body being shoved gently into the bed on every push.

“Oh fuck…” he panted softly, gripping his pillow tightly, “oh fuck… _uhhhhh_ ……ohhhh James…”

Flint shifted again, hooking one arm under Silvers bent leg and pulling it up even further on the bed, spreading him open completely, and pinning it there. Steadying himself, and cocooning Silver underneath him, he pressed his body flush against Silvers back and rocked slowly into him. Silver stroked his cock lazily, just as slow as the cock moving inside him, neck arching into Flints kisses that trailed up it, along his jawline, onto his cheek and the corner of his eye. It was a beautiful early morning love making, Flints leg moving up alongside Silvers now, pushing down into him that little bit harder, changing the angle and listening to those exquisite moans as his cock slid against those nerves.

“John, you’re perfect.” He whispered into his ear, Silver biting his lip, cheeks reddening, small grunts falling from his lips before he buried his face harder into the pillow as the slow thrusts sped up a little more, Flint gripping onto his hip tightly. 

It wasn’t the first time he’d told Silver he was perfect while they had sex, and this morning, after that gift, after knowing the effort Silver spent on it, Flint felt such an enormous swell of fondness for him he wanted to lie here inside him telling him how perfect he was for the rest of their lives. He licked across his ear again, Silvers moans muffled slightly by the pillow, pushing his hips back to Flints every time he pulled back.

“Uhhhh, more…oh fuck more, please… _fuck_ this is good……”

Flint could feel Silvers heat from his whole body, could feel his need, and he trailed kisses along his shoulder before he moved up onto his knees behind him, bringing Silvers hips with him so he didn’t have to pull out. He knelt behind him, Silvers face still pressed into the pillow. Silvers hand left his cock to be able to steady himself, hips in the air, back arched as Flint continued those leisurely thrusts inside him, one hand pressing down between his shoulder blades keeping Silver in that position. Silver moaned unabashed into that pillow, clutching it with both hands now, curls sliding over his back and pooling onto the bed beside him.

“You like it when I take you like this, don’t you?” Flint smiled affectionately down at him, answered by a long, muffled groan, “You like being on your knees for me.” Flint placed his hands at Silvers small waist and moved them up in one long stroke up his body, Silver shuddering and moaning even louder, pushing back against him.

“Yes! Yes, talk dirty to me!” He gasped, and Flint grinned and suddenly thrust forward especially hard, slapping against him, and Silver cried out into his pillow, pleasure coursing through him as his body shuddered at being filled so fast, “Fuck! Yes! _Fuck_!”

“You want me to talk dirty?” Flint smirked, gripping those hips and driving into him again, speeding up, Silver moaning ceaselessly into his pillow, “You want me to tell you that you love being spread open for me? Bent over like this, at my mercy, as you’re fucked, hmm?”

“ _Uhhh_ , Christ, _yes_!”

“You want me to tell you what you look like right now? Like a slut _begging_ for my cock…” 

“Fuck yes! I am I am!” Silver began to move his own hips, desperately fucking back onto Flints cock, Flint pausing his own movements for a moment and watching his cock disappearing over and over again, taking in a deep, shaking breath at the sight.

“Jesus…” he moaned, before he grabbed one of those hips and reached round to take Silvers cock, Silver practically sobbing with desire as Flint began to fuck into him again and pull at his cock at the same time.

“ _James_! Oh god….oh fuck I want you, I want you all the time so much fucking _Christ, uhhhhhhhhhh_ …” He was being pushed forward on every thrust, and Silver reached one hand in front of him against the headboard to stop from bouncing into it.

“You want me to tell you,” Flint panted as he fucked him hard, feeling the heat pooling inside him closing in on release very quickly, “that you were made to be fucked by me?”

A string of incoherent sobs left Silvers lips before he bit into the pillow to muffle his scream as he came, thick spurts of come landing on the bedsheets beneath him as Flint pumped his cock completely dry, his entire body shuddering in his hands. Flint then took both his hips again and held onto them so tightly he must have been leaving bruises, before fucking into him a few more hard times as that heat pooled out of him right inside Silver, pulsing and hot filling him completely.

Silver was panting into the pillow now as his hips collapsed back to the bed, legs giving out, Flint collapsing with him on top of him. Silver could feel his own sticky mess pressing against his stomach from the sheets, and he didn’t care. They lay there together, Flint panting into those curls, before suddenly Silver began to shake with laughter beneath him.

Flint stared into those curls with a bemused smile, “What’s so funny?”

Silver caught his breath and turned his head to the side, “I love it when you talk to me like that, but, afterwards it just makes me laugh.”

“Well I’m so glad I can keep you amused.” Flint playfully chided.

Silver giggled and wiggled around underneath him to turn over, so Flint moved off him and let him turn over so they faced each other on the bed.  Silver was grinning, blush still on his face from his orgasm as he quickly wiped up the mess on his stomach before snuggling up to Flint and kissing him eagerly. His hand threaded through those auburn locks before sliding over Flints shoulder and wrapping around him, holding him close.

“Happy birthday.” He said quietly, before his grin turned a bit more mischievous and he slowly licked across Flint’s lips, “And that is the only the beginning of the things you’re going to be doing to me today.”

“Oh? Don’t I get a say on what I want to do on my own birthday?” Flint teased.

Silver raised an amused eyebrow at him, “Is there someone _else_ you’d rather be doing than me?”

Flint grinned, before suddenly grabbing him and quickly moving on top of him, Silver laughing and wriggling beneath him again, Flint finally pinning his down hands above his head. Silver was still laughing as Flint pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose, gazing at him deeply.

“There’s not a soul on Earth I’d rather have here with me.”

Only then did his siren quiet down, such a happy grin on his lips with a delightful blush on his cheeks. The blush grew when Flint did nothing but continue to stare at him with the softest eyes, and Silver’s grin relaxed into a sweet smile.

“You know,” Flint began, “there was something one of my students said, about you being my toy boy,” his lips quirked into a smile, “but that’s not quite true.  If we’re going by definitions you have a lot more money than I do and seem to like buying me ridiculously expensive things, which would suggest more of a sugar daddy, but you’re too young to be that either.”

Silver grinned, “Well, I guess that would make me…your sugar boy instead.”

Flint immediately began to laugh, heartily and true, his forehead coming to rest on Silvers shoulder as his body shook and Silver began to laugh with him, the two of them wrapped in each other and their own amusements.

“Sugar boy,” Flint repeated, laughter still in his voice as he raised his head and looked down at the sweet face beneath him, “I am definitely calling you that from now on.”

Silver giggled, “Kiss me then.” He grinned, unable to bring that head down to him with his hands still pinned above his head, “Your sugar boy commands it.”

Flint smiled back at him with a small chuckle, leaning down to swipe his tongue teasingly inside Silvers mouth for the briefest of moments, “Always”, he whispered, before slipping it back inside and getting lost against those beautiful lips.

 

* * *

 

It took them some time to actually get out of the bed, but as Silver had to get going into work fairly soon they eventually made it downstairs and Flint began to cook them both breakfast. It took an exceedingly long time to do anything however, with Silver attached to his back kissing along his neckline, something he did quite often. Also the fact he hadn’t got dressed yet either after their shower, so was deliberately padding around the kitchen wearing nothing but a cheeky grin. 

It wasn’t the first time by far that Silver had been naked around the house, with the amount of times they had sex Silver had sometimes said it was pointless to get dressed and Flint would often find him doing mundane things in the nude, like the laundry. Though he was absolutely 100% sure Silver was just waiting for Flint to pounce on him every time. Which he did, every time. Even now, the omelette burning in the pan as Flint stood between Silvers legs where he’d parked his naked self on a counter top, arms around his waist kissing him hungrily as Silver buried his hands in that auburn hair and moaned deliciously.

Eventually, and in a hurry, Silver left a short while later, explaining that although he’d begged Jack to have the day off it just wasn’t possible. There had been few things that he’d managed to at least reschedule for a later date, so Silver would be able to return home earlier at around 4pm, which although still didn’t give much time for the evening it was better than it would have been.

Silver had left with a long birthday goodbye kiss, palming Flints cock through his trousers, reminding him with a deep purring voice that he’d be taking him out for drinks later and then there’d be this ‘surprise’.  Flint was half curious, half terrified.  A surprise from Silver…probably something sexual. Flint smirked to himself.

Miranda had then called a little while later, wishing him a happy birthday and asking him if he liked her present.

“What present?” Flint had genuinely inquired, only for Miranda to laugh and tell him her present was her telling Silver that it was his birthday.

“I’m sure you’re going to be having a lot of fun today.” 

He could practically hear her wink.

With Silver gone Flint wandered into the living room and picked up the chest containing his new carved ship. Carefully taking it out, he looked it over once more. It really was a marvellous piece of craftsmanship, and he still couldn’t believe Silver had bought this for him, there’d be nothing he could ever afford to get him in return that would match how amazing this was. But he knew from his online profile that Silver’s birthday had been three months ago and he’d missed it, so he’d never have a chance to buy him a birthday present now…

Bury the thoughts.

He peered around the living room, wondering where he should put it. He had so many nautical ornaments dotted around the house, but none quite as big as this and it needed to be somewhere safe where he wasn’t going to brush by it and break bits off, or have it topple to the floor. The mantelpiece above the fire place would be good, but he had his large ship in a bottle on that, and then where would that go?

His eyes came to rest on the standing piano, and the single photograph of Thomas on top of it. His mind went oddly blank, and he walked up to it, looking across the dust on the keys and along the top, then finally to the photo.  Flint remembered that day well.  They’d gone to visit Kew Gardens, and had spent most of the afternoon lounging in the sun on benches in secluded areas, just reading and being with each other.  This was his favourite photo of Thomas, and he’d never put anything else on top of his piano, it didn’t feel right to clutter it with other irrelevant things.

A strange, strong feeling suddenly came over him, an odd determination, and he put the ship on the desk before heading into the kitchen to pick up a duster and some polish.  He spent the next fifteen minutes thoroughly cleaning and dusting the entire piano, and by the end it was dust-free and shining for the first time in years. Flint picked up the ship again, and stood in front of the piano staring at it once more. Slowly, carefully, he placed it on the top next to the photo, then stood back to look at it.

It looked…good.

He was surprised by himself. The piano had almost become a shrine over the years, to the point he never even touched it, never wanting to disturb it, never wanting to forget, just always there in the corner of the room to remind him what he had lost. But this, with the ship next to the photo, it was nice, it sat there well.

Perhaps…perhaps it had been about time that Thomas had some company up there.

With a warm feeling in his chest, he spent the rest of the morning doing some weeding in the front garden, Mr Featherstone waving hello before he left somewhere in his car.  He’d spoken with Flint a few days after the Press had gathered in their droves on the driveway, having been watching the commotion from his window, saying he had no idea the young man in Flints garden the other week was a celebrity. He seemed quite excited to know he had a famous neighbour now.

As usual Flint received texts from Silver throughout the day, most sexual in nature as always, but some extremely sweet and simple, making that warmth in Flints chest grow even more at reading _‘Always thinking of you’_ or _‘Happy birthday my love’_. It made the whole day feel special, as birthdays probably should feel, and Flint was fairly sure there was some form of stupid smile on his face for the entire day. He was so preoccupied with thoughts of his singing ‘sugar boy’ siren he didn’t even notice a car driving extremely slowly past his house, eyes watching him, and only speeding up once it had gone by.

Just before Silver was due to arrive home he received another text;

_‘Running late, back in 45 mins, b ready 2 go’_

Still extremely intrigued on what the hell Silver had planned, Flint got showered and changed into a nice set of black trousers and a pale blue shirt and waited on the sofa. He felt rather absorbed in the fact someone was planning something specifically for him, again something he assumed people should feel on their birthdays, and looked over to the ship on the piano. He smiled.  Whatever Silver had planned, he had a feeling he was going to enjoy it.

When he heard the now familiar sound of the keys in the lock he stood up and went to greet his lover, but stopped as soon as Silver walked through the door. He stared at him, eyes wide, heart thumping in his ears, and cock immediately jerking against the fabric.

“You-“ he began, but Silver held up his hand, grinning.

“Wait, stay there, I’ll be back in a few minutes, and _don’t_ follow me into the bedroom.”

Silver then ran up the stairs with the plastic bag he was holding, and Flint could do nothing but stand there and process what Silver was wearing. He must have come straight from the photoshoot without changing.  He had his usual tight dark jeans on, but then wore a vibrant red shirt with large lapels sticking out over the collar of a very small black leather jacket, one that clung to his frame accentuating his broad shoulders and tiny waist. A pair of dark sunglasses was sitting on the top of his head, half hidden in the mass of curls, and there was with no doubt heavy black eyeliner along his upper and lower eyelids making his eyes look even larger and brighter than normal.

He looked absolutely fucking stunning.

He’d only ever seen eyeliner on him on that video he’d found online of one of his performances, shirt off, tight leather trousers, and eyes completely surrounded by thick black.

 “Okay, ready?” Silver asked, jumping off the last step of the stairs in front of Flint a few minutes later, who’s brain was too preoccupied to even wonder about what he’d been doing in the bedroom.

“You’re…you’re going looking like that?” Flint managed to articulate with difficulty.

“Yes?” Silver looked down at himself, “Why? What’s wrong with me?”

Flint could feel his pulse quickening everywhere, especially his cock. Fuck, just _look at him_. Flint was fairly sure he could come just from looking at him.

“Nothing, _at all_ , you just…you look like you’ve just walked in from a rock concert.”

Silver grinned happily, slipping his arms over Flints shoulders and around his neck, “Good, that’s the point. The photoshoot was for the final advertisements for the tour, so I needed to look as _‘rock n’ roll’_ as possible and this is what they decided to do. It’s in three weeks so they’ve got to get it all organised and sent off everywhere.”

“Right, of course.” Flint said quietly, “Three weeks.”

Suddenly there was a silent pause between them. Flint knew they both had to be thinking the same thing. Silvers dark outlined eyes glanced away, and he pressed his lips together in what would appear to be a reassuring smile as he looked back at him. A second later the moment was gone, and Silver smiled brightly at him, leaning up and kissing him, tongue teasing over Flints lips as he smiled into the kiss.

“Come on, we’re going to The Scarborough.” Silver said, pulling him towards the front door, “I was planning on cooking you a birthday dinner and letting it cook in the oven while we’re out, but as I’m late we’re going for a few drinks anyway and then a takeaway back here. Sound good?”

“Not that I’m complaining,” Flint began, “but why can’t you cook dinner when we get back if you’re that determined?”

Silver gave him a knowing dead-eyed smile at the jibe of his cooking abilities, before locking the door behind them and slipping his arm around Flint’s, “Because of the surprise of course.  I want as much of the evening free as possible.”

“What the hell is this surprise?” Flint asked, unsure if it was worry or excitement in his own voice as they headed off down the driveway and into the street, walking arm in arm.

“You can’t ask that, wouldn’t be a surprise, would it?” Silver grinned.

“Hmmm, fair enough.” Flint accepted, “but are you sure it’s wise to arrive at a pub dressed like this? Don’t you think a few people are going to recognise you?” _And molest you at the first given moment_ , Flint thought to himself. This look should be illegal, it was affecting his brain function, those dark defined eyes shining at him as he put his arm around that little waist, feeling the soft leather of the jacket under his hand.

“Should that stop me from ever going out again?” Silver asked seriously, “I can’t have a nice evening out with you just because people might know me? I’d never get to go out anywhere again in that case.”

Flint smiled at him, “Good point.”

It’s not that he wanted Silver to never go out again, it’s just…he had to admit he worried a little.  Silver had become extremely popular in a very short amount of time, and the more the Press took an interest the more he was advertised and the more fans he got.  So far his fans had been well behaved, and he didn’t want to sound mean but Silver seemed a little naïve in that area.  It would only take one fan to take a meeting too far, for something to go wrong, for something to get out of hand, and he didn’t want Silver hurt. Silver greeted all his fans like they were lifelong friends, it was part of his charm, why everyone gravitated towards him. Flint didn’t think he’d ever stop worrying over things that might happen. 

Some fans had followed Silver home on the train one day this week, standing outside the house until Silver had gone out to say hi, signing more autographs, posing for more photos, and talking for nearly half an hour before they left.  He’d come back in the house with a big smile on his face. He loved his fans, but again, Flint watched from the window while he was out there, just to be sure. They could have bundled him into a car and kidnapped him for all he knew, although the thought had crossed his mind later on that maybe he was just being a little too paranoid.

Silver snuggled against him as they walked, wrapping his own arm around Flints waist in return, “If anyone does want an autograph, I’ll give them one and then ask to leave us alone, the only person I want to be looking at tonight is you.”

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take long to walk to the pub. They took a short cut at the end of the road, one that led up a path alongside the field at the back of Flint’s house, with a small woodland of trees on their other side. The sun was bright and Silver had put his sunglasses back on as they walked, but a cool breeze was keeping the heat at bay as they talked.

             

The breeze was also playing havoc with his curls that kept flying around in various directions. Flint grinned at how many times Silver tossed his head back to try and get the curls out of his face, only to have a strand catch at the corner of his mouth and he’d have to swipe it away.

              

 More often than not Flint would find the curls blown in his own face as they walked, the two of them laughing together, saying hello to a dog walker strolling by.

When they reached The Scarborough pub and headed inside, Flint watched, as he suspected, as a few eyes turned their way. Even if no one recognised Silver as someone famous, he stood out enough as simply a drop dead gorgeous human being, and those strangers eyes were racking over him as they walked up to the bar together. So far though, no one appeared to make a move towards him wanting anything.

“So, what do you want to drink?” Silver asked, manoeuvring through the people as he found two empty stools at the bar and sat down, “Oh they do cocktails!” he exclaimed, grabbing the bar menu.

A curled smile appeared on Flints’ lips at Silvers childlike excitement over cocktails, and nodded at the bartender who’d walked up to them with a polite smile, “Whiskey for me please, straight.”

“And one Blue Lagoon for me.” Silver said to him, appearing from behind the menu.

“You know, we could eat here?” Flint suggested as the bartender headed off to get their drinks.

The pub was busy for drinks, but had also just started to serve food too at the tables around them, and quite a few had friends and families sitting at them already.  He hadn’t eaten here for many years, not since one of Mirandas “You’re leaving the house if it kills you” attempts, but he remembered they did very nice food.

“Mmm, we could,” Silver mulled thoughtfully, “ _or_ we could stick to having a takeaway so you can cuddle up to me on the sofa and feed me chicken wings.”

“Oh how romantic.” Flint chuckled, and Silver just smiled sneakily.

“It is! Just picture licking the barbeque sauce from my lips, or, _other_ places…” he trailed off, grin remaining as Flints lips curved at the thought, and Silver bumped knees with him gently where they sat “…and we can’t do that in polite public.”

“Alright, fine, takeaway.” Flint gave in quickly, with a grin of his own. After all, in a choice between a lovely cooked meal in public and an edible Silver on his lap at home, well, there was no choice really.

Their drinks then arrived and were placed in front of them, Silver thanking the bartender and paying, while Flint found himself silently laughing at Silvers electric blue cocktail.

“What?” Silver asked, picking up his drink.

“I know you have wine with me at home, but do you only ever drink cocktails when you go out? It’s all I ever taste on you when you’ve been out somewhere with your band. Don’t you ever drink something more…”

“Manly?” Silver asked with a cheeky smile, deliberately lowering his voice even more.

“ _Less fruity_ , I was going to say.” Flint chuckled.

Silver shrugged, “I like them. Hides the taste of the alcohol therefore you can drink more and get drunk quicker.”

“Is that what you’re planning to do then?”

“No, not drunk, just…nicely tipsy. It’ll make my surprise more fun.” he grinned, running his tongue over his bottom lip.

“I see…” Flint said thoughtfully, still very intrigued, before leaning towards him more suddenly feeling rather mischievous, “Well I still think there’s more fruit in that than alcohol, so if you’re not planning on us staying here very long I think you should be drinking these.” He said, raising his whiskey glass.

Silver raised his eyebrows at him, “Is that a challenge?”

Flint smirked, “Why don’t I drink those God-awful things and you have the whiskey, and we’ll see who gets ‘ _tipsy’_ the quickest.”

Silver grinned, leaning in towards him too, now only a breath away from his lips, “You’re on.”

Both of them moved together to close the distance between them, but was interrupted by an ear-piercing scream coming from a group of nine or ten young people who’d just walked into the pub, along with an, “OH MY GOD IT’S JOHN SILVER!!!” screeched out at the top of a girls lungs.

Flint physically flinched in shock at the sudden sound, as did Silver, the two of them leaning back away from each other and sharing a small laugh, before suddenly this group was surrounding them. Phones were immediately out, photos being taken, and then Silver, smoothing them all over with his charm as he began to sign paper napkins as that was all that was around, and flinging his arms around them to pose for selfies. He’d placed his cocktail back on the bar first before it spilt everywhere. Flint was pretty much ignored, though he heard a few whispers of “That’s his boyfriend, right?” coming from a few of them, and when he’d look over at them they’d blush and grin and quickly turn to each other and giggle.

Flint chuckled to himself, crossing his arms on the bar and alternating between staring at it and peering at the enthusiastic Silver beside him. There were a few young men in this group too, just as eagerly excited as the girls, and Flint smiled warmly as one of them started rambling in energised nerves at Silver on how he’d just come out to his friends (“Right because you were soooo not obvious.”) and that it felt so good to be able to stand here and meet Silver and not pretend he wasn’t crushing on him hard. 

The man got a kiss on the cheek from Silver for that, who then began giggling non-stop and retreating back into his friends who were squealing loudly at him. Flint wondered for a split moment why he didn’t feel jealous, but then he remembered he wasn’t a screaming fan himself and knew that this is what Silvers fan expected from him. This was an act, Silver couldn’t be the fucks-everyone-in-sight person anymore, and a kiss on the cheek was as close as anyone was going to get now he had Flint at his side. Flint smiled to himself.  If anything, Silver kissing someone on the cheek and not delving his tongue immediately down their throat like he’d done on so many recorded fan videos proved more than anything there was no reason to be jealous. Only Flint got to taste that tongue.

Well, for now, anyway.

For about ten minutes this went on for before finally Silver raised his hands in front of him and gave his fans the brightest apologetic smile.

“I’m so sorry everyone, I’m really glad that you’re my fans and that I could meet you all, but I’ve got to ask if I could have some time alone with my boyfriend now. I’m here for a bit of a break and a nice quiet drink. That’s okay, right?”

Flint smirked at that pleading, innocent tone in his voice, the same tone used at the hotel that time to get away from the fans in the bar there too. And like last time the same collective groan of disappointment rippled through the group, and Silver pouted and threw out a few more cheesy lines of “Oh I wish I could hang out with you too” and “Oh you’re a darling and look at your hair it’s so beautiful!” By the time he’d pretty much simpered compliments to all of them they finally said their goodbyes, still squealing, and hurried off together down the other end of the bar. One seemed to get pushed by his friends as they squeezed past and bumped into Silver as he went by. Silver ended up spilling a bit of his drink down himself after all, as he’d picked it up to turn back to Flint at the same time.

He grinned happily even as he pressed a paper napkin to the wet patch on his knee, “See, you ask nicely, make them blush a little, and they’ll do as you ask.”

“That’s going to happen to you more and more now.” Flint smiled at him, rather admiring the silver tongue of his sweetheart Silver.

“I know, I’m still getting used to it. I mean I’d get it after performing somewhere, but still not used to being recognised in random places like this.”

“You mean like how you got me?” Flint smirked, and Silver laughed warmly before leaning into him again, one knee slotting in between Flints half way up his thigh.

“Precisely.” He purred, “Now, where were we? I believe you were trying to convince me that my fruit cocktails were inferior to your straight alcohol?”  he said, holding out his electric blue cocktail for Flint to take. Flint chuckled, taking it and handing Silver his whiskey.

“Yes, I was. And they are.”

“We’ll see about that.” Silver grinned, and watched with a smirk as Flint took a few gulps of the cocktail, ignoring the straw, and pulling an appalled face with;

“Is there any alcohol even _in_ this??”

 

* * *

 

Another ten minutes later and Flint was feeling rather odd. They’d both downed their first drinks rather fast, trying to make a point, their eyes full of amusement as they watched each other drink. Flint had only just ordered his second cocktail whereas Silver was on his second whiskey already and chatting non-stop beside him, a warming glow to his cheeks.  He looked adorable and heart-stoppingly sexy at the same time with that outfit and the eyeliner, and Flint was determined to prove him wrong about these idiotic cocktails. But he had to admit, he was feeling a little dazed, though that might only be because he’d drunk it so fast. He took his first sip of his new cocktail as it arrived, but found his head suddenly swimming, and he put it back down.

“You okay?” he suddenly heard Silver ask, a smug tone to his voice, “I told you they were strong, though I’ve got to say you’re a real lightweight if it’s affecting you already.”

“Yeah…” Flint breathed, blinking slowly at him, “I don’t normally…” he trailed off, not really sure on the words he wanted to say to finish that sentence, just knowing that he suddenly felt awfully tired, and a little sick. “I’ll erm, be back in a minute.” He said, nodding over to the mens toilets, and with a quick kiss on Silvers smug lips carefully stood up from the stool and headed over to them. Maybe if he made himself more comfortable and splashed some water on his face he’d feel better. It was hot in here.

He’d barely walked through the door when someone else slid onto the stool next to Silver.

“Hi.”

Silver had been taking a sip of the whiskey when the man had sat down, and he swallowed it quickly, “Hi,” he smiled politely, “I’m sorry but someone’s sitting here.”

“Oh I know,” said the man, “I just…wondered if you felt like going somewhere with me?”

Silver’s easy smile turned to a frown, “What? No, I don’t. Look do you mind my friend will be back in a minute.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with me?” the man persisted, edging closer, voice low and quiet, “I think you do, I think maybe you’re feeling a little tired now, aren’t you? Maybe not feeling right? Like you want to lie down? I can look after you, I promise, my car is just out the front...”

The man slid his hand over Silvers thigh, and immediately Silver batted it away, a harsh scowl on his face now, “Fuck off! I’m here with someone I don’t want to go anywhere with you-” suddenly he stopped, his eyes relaxing to a curious gaze as he looked at the man closely, taking in his features.

He’d been with that group of people earlier getting autographs, but he’d stayed at the edge of the small crowd and never came up to Silver. In fact, he didn’t recall him interacting with any of them.

“Wait….do I know you?” He was also the one that had bumped into him, and although the short-cropped hair wasn’t familiar, something was…the blue eyes……the glasses…

Silvers own eyes suddenly went wide in recognition, “You’re-“ he tried to remember the name, tried to think back to the bar in London, “Def…D-Dufresne! Fuck are you stalking me?!”

Despite the obvious annoyance and anger in Silvers voice, Dufresne smiled widely, “You remembered! You remembered me!" But his face instantly fell when a realisation of his own occurred, and he finally noticed the drink Silver had in his hand. “Are you…drinking that?” he asked, a sudden fear in his voice, “But I thought you had…” he looked to the cocktail glass in front of him, “You didn’t drink…” 

Suddenly he stood up, backing away a few steps as Silver watched him with a confused and pissed off glare, before following his eyes to the cocktail. He then looked to his own whiskey glass, back to the cocktail, then back to the fear on Dufresne’s face. He then made one glance to the toilet door that Flint had gone through. A horrid, sickening thought suddenly entered his mind that he prayed he was wrong about.

“Did you….?” Silver muttered darkly, trying to find the appalling words he wanted to ask through the fiery anger that was beginning to grow dramatically, as was a disgust and a fear of his own.

Dufresne seemed frozen to the spot, his mouth opening and closing unable to say a thing to defend what was going through Silvers mind. But before Silver could articulate anything more the swing door to the men’s toilets burst open loudly and Flint came stumbling through, grabbing onto the bar to steady himself, onlookers appearing alarmed.

“John…”

It came out as a heavy groan, and he was blinking heavily trying to make his way back over to Silver, but his legs weren’t cooperating as they should. They felt heavy like lead weights and his head was spinning, but he could make out the look of horror on Silvers face as he leapt up from his stool and ran over to him instead. Flint couldn’t really process what Silver was saying to him, it sounded like he was listening to him from underwater, but he did manage to make out something loud that Silver shouted towards…wait…wasn’t that the guy who appeared at the front door that time?

“Did you _drug the cocktail_??!!”

By now other people had stopped eating or drinking and watched, with far more stability than Flint who collapsed onto a bar stool unable to stand, as Silver shot towards the paralyzed with fear Dufresne screaming at him, “You FUCK!” before raising one arm and punching him in the face so hard he immediately fell to the floor.

“John…” Flint whispered again, trying to sound urgent, but it was as loud as he could make his voice.

He could see what was happening but was unable to make his body move. He could do nothing but watch as Silver dropped to the floor over Dufresne, straddling him and punching him again and again, screaming swears at him as the barman called the police. He tried to reach out for him, his mind so foggy he couldn’t process what he was seeing, but he knew Silver needed to stop, he’d get hurt.

“John…no…”

Flint suddenly felt someone’s arms around his shoulder, he didn’t know who, someone telling him to _hold on_ and _you’ll be ok we’ll get an ambulance._

_“_ WHAT DID YOU GIVE HIM?!” Silver was screaming at Dufresne, who was trying to shield himself from the blows but unable to hold back Silvers fury as his face was pummelled again _,_ “WHAT FUCKING DRUG DID YOU PUT IN THAT DRINK WHAT WAS IT?!?!”

_“_ R-Rohypnol...” Dufresne stuttered, “P-please…stop…” he begged, but to no avail.

_“AND THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FOR ME??”_

Silvers curls flew around him violently as he landed another hard punch, this one with a sickening crack, Dufresne screaming as his hands flew up to cover his now shattered nose as people finally began to try and pull Silver off him. But Silver was still pulling desperately to get back on him, furious tears in his eyes as it took three people to hold him back.

“YOU PLANNING ON RAPING ME WAS THAT IT _YOU FUCK!!_ ”

Only one person came to Dufresne’s aid, pulling him up to sit against the bar. Silver turned away from him in total disgust, only to see Flint, sagging against the bar behind him.  The fury in Silver vanished as quickly as it had arrived, and he wrenched himself free of the people holding him back and ran to him, cupping his face gently making him look up at him, voice suddenly as sweet as sugar.

“James! James are you okay? How are you feeling?”

“I’ve felt better.” He murmured after a good few seconds, for it took that long to understand what Silver had said.

Silvers face swam before him, he wanted to ask if he was alright, that Jesus _fuck_ what the hell had just happened with that man gushing blood from his face, but his mind was so foggy he couldn’t find the words. He knew Silver had just beaten the crap out of that guy but, but why…what was happening…why couldn’t he focus on anything…?

“Excuse me but do you know if he is on any medication? I can’t get a clear answer out of him.”

Silver finally paid attention to middle-aged man beside Flint, arm around him helping him to stay upright.

“What? Um, no, he’s not. Sorry who are you?”

“My names Dr Howell, I’m a GP, and if what that man said is true and its rohypnol then your friend here should be fine if it’s not clashing with anything else he’s taking, but you’ll need to get him home as soon as possible. It takes about thirty minutes for the drug to take its full effect before he’ll fall unconscious, so he needs to be somewhere safe.  Does he live far?”

“Shouldn’t he go to the hospital?!” Silver said with pure alarm in his voice at hearing this, but Dr Howell shook his head.

“There’s nothing they can do, they’ll only tell you to get him somewhere safe.  An ambulance has been called they’ll probably take a blood sample and then take him home, that’s the best place for him.”

Terror ran through Silvers veins at the thought of Flint unconscious, but he swallowed and nodded and took Dr Howells place at Flints side, arm around his waist, the other cradling his head against his shoulder keeping it upright as Flint breathed heavily against him. Flint didn’t understand what was going on, he felt so sick and so tired and Silver was so warm against him. He let himself be held there, focusing on his breathing as Silvers hand fingered gently across his scalp through his hair. Silver was saying soft and gentle words, Flint didn’t know what they were, but he knew they were comforting.

The police arrived only a few minutes later, an ambulance shortly after, and there was a blur of time where questions were asked and witnesses were taking statements. Flint was helped to stumble over into the ambulance so a blood sample could be taken, whilst someone else tended to Dufresne’s bloody face on the floor. It appeared one of the group of people who’d been getting autographs had filmed the whole thing, getting Dufresne’s confession of putting rohypnol in the drink, and much to the satisfaction of Silver and everyone else who’d witnesses this Dufresne was immediately arrested, bundled into the back of the police car bloody broken nose and all.

The ambulance men had said exactly what Dr Howell said they would, that with the blood sample taken for proof that the drug was in his system, the best place for Flint was home.  One of them had asked Flint loudly and clearly if he trusted Silver enough to be alone with him whilst the drug passed through his system. It took several attempts before Flint could focus enough to say with complete indignation;

“Of course I fucking do!”

A ripple of quiet laughter ran through the men, even Silver managed a small smile despite the fear, for if they could laugh surely that meant everything would be okay. He held onto Flint tightly where he sat beside him in the ambulance, talking to the police a little more being told to come down to the station in the morning to press charges if he wanted to.

Damn right he wanted to.

They were then taken home in the ambulance, the men helping Silver now half carry Flint up the stairs to the bedroom. He was still awake, but barely, it had already been over half an hour. As Silver opened the bedroom door he quickly brushed aside the rose petals that were covering the bed and picked up the present laying in the middle of it, wrapped in the same garish pink wrapping paper and red hearts. He moved aside the various candles that were covering the bedside table and placed it there. The men now lay Flint gently down on the clear bed, who immediately let out a long, deeply tired groan at finally being able to lie down.

“When he wakes up later he’ll probably feel like he has an extreme hangover, it’s just one of the effects of the drug. He’ll also most likely not remember what has happened and you’ll have to explain to him. Just make sure he drinks plenty of liquid and get him to eat, it’ll lessen the after effects.”

“Okay, I will, thank you.” Silver said, as the men left with a courteous nod back into their ambulance, driving away.

Silver closed the front door, finding himself in silence for the first time in what felt like hours. The adrenaline that had been running through him from the fight and from the panic and from knowing he had to be alert and paying attention to the medical advice…it all finally subsided. He realised his knuckles ached, and he looked at the blood on them before he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, quickly heading into the kitchen to thoroughly wash his hands and get a glass of water.  It wasn’t over yet.

He removed his leather jacket and took the glass of water upstairs, and only now, alone, looking at Flint lying there, his arms and legs shifting so slowly as the drug circulated around his system, did it hit Silver on just what could have happened tonight.  He found his hand shaking, and he put the water on the other bedside table, moving more candles aside, before sitting on the bed next to Flint and looking down at him. He reached out, running his hand over Flint’s forehead through a few stray red hairs. 

“You’re gonna be okay,” he whispered, but he found his throat constricting as soon as the words left his mouth, “I’m here, I’ll look after you.”

Flint tried to peer up at him, his hand shifting drunken-like towards him, trying to say something but for it to only come out as another wordless groan. Tears prickled hotly at the corner of Silvers eyes at the sight, trying to swallow away the sob that wanted to escape. But it didn’t work, and Silver found the tears beginning to fall as he choked on that sob.

“I’m sorry.” He cried quietly, before suddenly the full extent of what had happened came crashing down on him, and he collapsed onto Flints body in tears.

He clutched onto him desperately, gathering him in his arms, his whole body pressed against him covering him like a protective barrier. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling his head to his shoulder so his tears could fall into that auburn hair.

“I’m so sorry.” He cried again, burying his face into Flints hair and holding him so urgently tightly, “I can’t believe this has happened! This is my fault! I’m sorry James I’m so sorry. I should have noticed, I should have…I should have seen when he…I should have…”

He didn’t know what he should have done, but he should have done something, _anything_. He should have done something to prevent this, and now all because they’d swapped drinks his love was lying here moments away from unconsciousness and there was nothing he could do to prevent it or ease any discomfort. All he could do was lie here beside him, holding him, be here with him, and it made Silver feel utterly useless.

Dufresne must have blended in with that group of fans, deliberately bumping into him as they walked away, and that must have been when he’d slipped the pill into his drink. Silver clenched his teeth as that anger riled up inside him again, now at himself for not recognising him.  Dufresne had cut his hair since that time in London so Silver hadn’t recognised him straight away, but he should have done, he should have just… _done something!!_ Silver gripped Flint so tight, hands clutched in his shirt, guilt flooding over him in waves.

The video of the fight had been sent from the girls phone to the policeman’s for evidence, and it was then deleted from the girls phone altogether, something Silver found a sense of relief from as he realised what it would have meant for his and Flints career if that had been put online.  With a damn good reason or not for beating the shit out of someone, Flints school would not have approved of this being in the public eye, and Silver himself would lose fans thinking he was this violent.  He didn’t want the world to think he was violent, he hated violence of all kinds, but this…he could have _killed_ Dufresne then, and not for the fact that the drug had been meant for Silver, but because Flint had been caught up in it instead. He felt more anger towards the fact that Flint was the one suffering than if it had been himself as Dufresne had wanted. He didn’t care what happened to himself, but Flint being hurt because of him, Silver couldn’t bare it.

“Joh…” Flint suddenly managed to mutter, and Silver immediately released his tight grip and quickly shuffled down the bed, taking Flints face in his hands and running his thumbs over cheeks, looking at him carefully.

“Yeah? I’m here, are you okay?”

“Mmmm…” Flint murmured, eyes barely open.

Silver didn’t know if he should take that as a confirmation of being okay, or if he just couldn’t articulate what he wanted to speak, and it brought those tears back again at seeing the state he was in.

“James.” Silver whispered dejectedly, placing a kiss to his forehead, keeping his lips pressed there as a tear rolled from his cheek onto Flints freckled skin. “It’s okay.  Just sleep, I’ll be here, I promise.”

As he lay there beside him, holding him steady, a thought came to him.  It was a thought that he hated himself for thinking, that it was such a horribly timed thought, but one that now wouldn’t leave him as he looked into that deeply tired face. Silver watched him for a moment, watched him breathing, watched his eyes fluttering closed then fluttering open a few seconds later, unable to focus on Silvers face in front of him and falling closed again.

Silver lent down, and very gently placed a kiss to Flint’s unresponsive lips, just keeping them there, before pressing their foreheads together.

“You know what?” he whispered, voice shaking, “There is one small thing that I want to take advantage of here.  There’s something I want to say to you while you’re awake, but I don’t want you to remember afterwards, I don’t want you to even reply, because I’m terrified of what that reply would be.” He kissed him again, so softly, “James? Can you still open your eyes?”

Flint was barely conscious now, but he heard his name through the cotton wool in his mind and his eyes fluttered open once more, staring at the blurred face before him.

“I love you, James.” Silver said firmly, staring right into his eyes, trying to push through all the love that he could, to make Flint see, to understand, even only for these few short seconds. “I’ve loved you from the moment you kissed me in that restaurant, probably before that but I knew then, I knew that I loved you, and I don’t care if that sounds corny or if you think it’s too soon because it’s true.”

Silver watched Flints green eyes flutter closed again, and Silver pressed his lips together in a dejected smile.

“But I know you now,” he continued so quietly, “and I know the pain you carry, and I don’t know if you can love me back. It feels like you do, but that might just be my own wishful thinking, so I don’t want to tell you yet, just in case you turn around and tell me to leave. I don’t want to leave you.” He whispered, stroking the backs of his fingers down Flint’s cheek, trying to swallow away the constriction in his throat again, “I’ve been with enough people to know I have never felt this way before, so this must be love, because nothing has ever felt this right with anyone. Which is why I don’t want to ruin it. It’s why I’m going to wait until the last possible moment to tell you I love you, to ask if you’ll wait for me, if I can come back here after my tour and still call this house home. Still call you my lover.” His voice broke at the final word, and he lowered his head resting his forehead against Flints shoulder now, a few more tears dripping onto Flint’s shirt, feeling the gentle rhythmic breathing of Flints chest, finally asleep.

Silver had wanted to say those words for such a long time. It had been building up in his chest every day they spent together, every one of Flints smiles tugging at his heart, wanting desperately to just shout at him _“Fuck I love you!”_ and knowing it would frighten him away. He wanted to spend his life in this bed with him, wanted to have this home, wanted to hear him say he loved him back. But he had no experience with this feeling, he felt so open and vulnerable, and all he could do was cling to Flint and hope that somehow, at the end of these three weeks, when he told him he loved him Flint would say the same back, and everything would be sunshine and happiness for the rest of their lives.

Silver let his own body completely relax against Flint’s, face buried at his neck, holding him close. He suddenly felt completely exhausted himself, having been awash in emotions of rage and fear and panic and love all in such a short space of time.  He snuggled Flint closely, placing a sweet kiss to his neck.

“And in the morning,” he whispered softly, “I’m going to tell you everything. Everything about me. I want to say that it didn’t matter, but after tonight, it does. I want you to know, I _need_ you to know, because if you don’t push me away afterwards…I’ll know I’ll have a chance.”

Somewhere in the subconscious of Flint’s mind, memories were already fading, but the words _I love you_ were the ones that faded last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I work as a night receptionist in a hotel and once I had two police officers come in with two girls, saying one had been spiked with rohypnol and needed a safe place to stay for the night, so I know for a fact that part can be true, that you don't need to go to hospital. In case anyone was wondering.


	12. Chapter 12

_15 years ago…_

Crowds had gathered in the street outside. Police were keeping them at bay, their cars parked across the front of the small block of flats trying to obstruct their view.  Police tape cornered off the rest of the building, the silent flashing lights from the police cars and the two ambulances warning people to keep away, though it just drew their attention more.

A little boy, seven years old, short dark curls on his head, sat on the bottom step leading up into one of the ambulances. He was shivering, but it wasn’t cold outside. He just stared with wide, unseeing blue eyes, a young blond woman trying to talk to him. She was kneeling in front of him, wearing a florescent jacket with the words ‘NHS Ambulance’ written on the back. Although she had a kind voice, her hands gently rubbing the tops of the boys arm, he wasn’t hearing her.  The woman pulled the blanket around him a little tighter.

A moment later the boy winced in fear when a mans raised voice shouted from inside the entranceway of the building, screaming, getting louder as he was brought out in handcuffs and struggling against the police officers escorting him. He was deathly thin and pale, black hair unkempt, and his shirt was drenched in a sickening red that wasn’t his own.

He was screaming over and over again that it wasn’t his fault. Every other word a swear as he blamed his wife, his kids, the government, everyone but himself that he had a drug addiction, and where the fuck was he supposed to get money for it from if he had an unwanted family to give it to?  This had been the only way to solve his problem, he’d had no other choice, he needed it, and like fuck he’d wanted to waste another penny on the slut and the fucking kids. But it wasn’t his fault. It would never be his fault.

When the man saw the boy, his struggling increased as he kicked out towards him even though he was nowhere near him.

“See!! See the _fuck_ there?! It’s his fault! You should arrest him for ruining my _fucking life_!”

He then spat towards the boy, who winced again and ducked his head, eyes resonantly staring at the floor wide and terrified. The woman wrapped her arms around the boy holding him to her, her hands over his ears to try and block the sounds of his raging father. The man continued to scream as he was shoved into the back of a police car.

Once it was quiet, the woman leant back to view the boy once more, and tried talking again. This time she held the boys chin softly, forcing his face to look at her, trying to get him to focus.  The boy blinked a few times, his eyes wet with unshed tears, and he finally heard her.

“What’s your name?” she asked gently.

The boy opened his lips to speak, but someone was pushing a medical trolley out of the entranceway onto the path, a still figure laying on it, draped in a white sheet. He stared at it in horror, and the woman suddenly bundled him in her arms muttering under her breath something about timing, and took him further into the ambulance.

“What’s your name, honey?”

She tried again, sitting him on the bed, but the moment had passed, and the boy simply stared at her with a soundless, pleading expression. A police officer poked his head round the door, “His names John Silver, just got it.” He said, someone on the end of his radio.

“Thanks.  Okay, John?” she said, turning back to him, “My name is Charlotte, I’m going to look after you for a while okay? Now please tell me, are you hurt anywhere?”

A silent moment passed, and the little Silver slowly shook his head.

“Okay, that’s good.”

She ran her hand through the curls over his forehead, pushing them back.  His pupils were still blown wide, his small hands grasping the blanket so hard his knuckles were white. Still he shivered. She looked him at him so full of sympathy. No one should have to witness what he just saw, no adult let alone a child.  He’d just lost everything in a most horrific way, and his mind would suffer for it, there was no doubt.

“It’s going to be alright.” She said softly, trying to smile comfortingly, knowing full well nothing would be alright.

As she tended to her traumatised patient, neither saw a very solemn policeman leaving the building, carrying in his arms a tiny bundle. An unmoving bundle. One covered in a small, white sheet. Little John Silver did nothing but stare blankly at the opposite wall of the ambulance, his young mind already building walls, trying to shield him from memories no one should ever have to own.

Miles away, in a hospital somewhere in Oxford, James Flint was hanging desperately onto the hand of his comatose lover.

 

* * *

 

_Present time…_

It had taken Silver many hours to calm down enough for him to stop clinging to Flint and get up off the bed. He’d spent all that time watching the rise and fall of Flint’s chest, his breathing thankfully remaining steady. To anyone else it would have looked as though Flint was simply sleeping, if it wasn’t for the fact that no sound nor movement would wake him, and Silver had tried.  He knew it wouldn’t work, but he tried shaking him, even shouting at him, and it was so disconcerting to have no response he stopped very rapidly. Flint was knocked out completely.

When Silver finally let go of him he had sat on the edge of the bed for a while longer, holding Flints hand and stroking his thumb gently across it. Eventually he moved and began to change Flint out of his clothes and shoes. It was also very unsettling to have his entire body so limp in his arms as he did, cradling his head as he’d lifted him up to remove his shirt. Not liking it at all Silver had changed him as quickly as he could, putting him in his favourite comfortable pyjama bottoms. He couldn’t bring himself to try and put a t-shirt over his limp head, so he left him bare chested. Making sure the duvet was pulled up enough around him to keep him comfortable, Silver then sat on the edge of the bed again, just watching his face, a face oblivious to the world.

A short while ago a horrible thought had entered Silvers mind that maybe Flint would blame him for all this. He had every right to, if he hadn’t met Silver he wouldn’t be like this, and although he tried to tell himself that Flint would probably never blame him as it wasn’t like him, it didn’t stop the image of him waking up, realising what had happened, and telling Silver it was over between them. It made bile rise to the back of his throat at the thought, and he clutched Flints arm where it lay unmoving. He never realised how unnerving being in love could be. He felt so ridiculously happy, but everything he did was a risk too, knowingly taking that one step too far with something could be the end. Why did it hurt so much to care about someone? No one in his life had ever made him feel this way.

It was why he had to tell him, tell him everything.  Not for sympathy, but so he could understand, so Flint would realise how serious he was when Silver would tell him he loved him after these three weeks were up. Why he wanted to be welcomed back into his arms so badly after the tour.  He’d never told anyone about what happened before he arrived at the orphanage. Even Ann, and she’d been there with him through most of those difficult times at the start. He did suspect she’d picked up a few hints here and there from overhearing the carers at the orphanage, but she never said anything if she did. He’d never wanted to tell anyone before, and it frightened him at how much he wanted to reveal.  Why? What difference would it make? What happened had happened, it was a fact nothing could ever change, it made no difference to tell anyone. He’d become the man he was now because of it, all the good and the bad. In a weird way, he probably owed his music career to it.

But the thought of losing Flint frightened him even more.

Trying to ignore the worried thoughts of a furious Flint when he woke up, Silver got changed himself, foregoing anything to eat having lost any appetite he may have had, and refreshed the glass of unused water ready for whenever Flint opened his eyes.  He turned back to the bed, and even though there was no way he was going to get any sleep, he slipped in under the duvet next to Flint nonetheless. He didn’t get too close this time, he didn’t want to hinder any breathing. He just lay beside him resting one hand over his chest, finding the steady heartbeat beneath it soothing.

He needed to explain. He was terrified to do so, terrified it could all blow up in his face, that this would be it for them and Flint would tell him to leave anyway, not wanting to be with someone so secretly messed up, but…he had to take the chance. He had to chance that when the time came, Flint would understand. Otherwise the worry was going to eat away at him. It could still go wrong, but if it didn’t, the likelihood of Flint letting him stay in his life would be greater at the end, he was sure of it. Flint was the one and only person he had ever been in love with. It had never bothered him before, people he called friends not knowing about his past. It had never even been a thought in his subconscious to tell them. But now, he needed Flint to know what had happened to him, to have him for who he was, to tell story of his family.

To tell the story of L/S.

 

* * *

 

It was over ten hours before Flint awoke. It was still the early hours of the morning, and as he groaned lightly and fluttered his eyelids apart he was met with a swimming blur before his eyes, and he closed them again with another groan.

“James?!” came an overly excited voice, and Flint groaned groggily once again.

“Ughhh…not so loud.”

Flint could feel movement on the bed beside him as Silver…he was fairly sure it was Silver anyway…rose up and sat on the edge of the bed next to him, placing a hand on his cheek tilting his head towards him. Flint wasn’t entirely sure what was going on at the moment.  He did a mental check of himself. He felt like he’d drunk half the alcohol in the country, though he had no idea why he would do that.  His limbs felt heavy and his head throbbed behind his eyes. He appeared to be in his bed, he could smell the linen fabric softener, and the familiar warming scent that was Silver. He didn’t recall how he’d got to his bed. The hand on his cheek was warm too, and he tried opening his eyes again.  A blurred mass of dark curls was above him, and as he blinked some more, widening his eyes trying to get them to see better, Silvers face eventually came into focus, as did his smile when he realised Flint was seeing him now.

“Hey.” Silver smiled with utter relief, stroking his cheek gently, “How are you feeling?”

Flint licked his dry lips, “Like I’ve been run over by a bus.” he replied, coughing suddenly when his voice came out so raspy it didn’t even sound like his own. Silver reached for the glass of water.

“Here, sit up, I’ve got some water you need to drink it.”

Flint’s brain felt like it was working at half speed, and he let Silver help him to sit up against the headboard as he was passed the glass. It was cool against his fingers, and he began to take slow sips from it, knowing Silver was simply watching him. He blinked around the bedroom, making his eyes focus on the early morning sunlight coming in through the windows, making streaks of light across his bedroom floor, the curtains only half drawn.

“What happened last night?” he eventually asked, turning back to Silver. He felt so drunk still, what on Earth had he done?

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Silver asked quietly in return.

Flint blinked at him slowly, “Um…” The last thing he remembered? “We erm, we were walking to the pub together, and…and there, there was people, getting your autograph…” he trailed off. Right now he couldn’t remember a single thing else after that, and his eyes widened in alarm, “Jesus, how much did I drink?!”

Silver was looking at him completely miserably, “One cocktail.” he said with a broken smile, and Flint frowned at him, very confused. Silver sighed heavily, seeming to gage himself up for speaking, “I’m so sorry.” He whispered dejectedly, “There was......there was a man. He spoke to me some weeks back in London. He wanted to have sex with me and I’d turned him down. It seemed he decided to become my stalker. He’d followed us to the pub, blending in with that group of fans, and he-”

“The man with the glasses.” Flint suddenly interrupted, eyes slightly out of focus as he tried to remember, inconsistent blurry images of a man with small round glasses flittering in his mind. He remembered him, he’d done something, but…Flint screwed up his eyes. It felt like the memories were right there on the edge of his mind, but his brain just wasn’t cooperating. It was slightly maddening. The man and…and Silver, he’d…Flint’s eyes went wide again as a memory came through the haze.

“Christ, you were in a fight! Are you alright?”

Immediately Flints puzzled expression changed to fully focused concern, looking all over his lover. He set the glass aside, double taking for a moment at the various candles that littered the bedside table, before he took Silvers hands in his own and looked at them hard.  Bruising was forming around the knuckles, and he swiped his fingers over them so gently, holding them so lightly so as not to hurt him. Silver just watched him, the tiniest, happiest smile on his face, that after everything that had happened, and how shit Flint must be feeling right now, his only concern was Silver.

“Am _I_ alright?” Silver half laughed, misery still in his eyes, “James, he spiked my drink with rohypnol, which you then drank when we swapped them.”

Flint paused, his gaze rising to meet Silvers. There was a long silence between them, Silvers face full of fear and uncertainty as Flint processed this information.  “But you’re okay.” Silver then added quickly when he realised Flint was probably wondering if he’d been assaulted, “Nothing happened to you, and the man, Dufresne, he was arrested. But you were drugged, and I’m so so sorry.”

Well…Flint took in a deep breath. That would explain why he felt the way he did. He tried to piece together images of Silver being furious in the pub, his voice shouting words he couldn’t recall. He could somehow feel that he knew he’d been drugged at the time, perhaps Silvers words had reached him even if he couldn’t remember them precisely.  But everything after that was just darkness, nothing until now. Silver had said nothing had happened, so apart from feeling like he had the hangover to end all hangovers, it would seem he was alright.

Piecing together all he could in his mind, Flint broke the silence as he nodded slowly, “Drugged……good.”

Silver blinked, the fear from his face melting into surprised bewilderment, “ _Good?_ ”

Flint looked at him as though it was the most obvious answer in the world, Silvers hands falling away from his own, “Yes.”

“How the fuck is that _good_?!” Silver exclaimed, voice rising, suddenly angry at Flints complete blasé reaction to the hell that had just happened, “You were _drugged_! You couldn’t talk you could barely walk! You didn’t understand what was going on! There was police there, ambulance, your _blood_ was taken-“ he gestured to the small plaster at the crook of Flints arm, Flint glancing at it not remembering, “I couldn’t even get you up the stairs without the help of the ambulance men! I didn’t know if you were going to be alright! I’ve spent the last ten hours awake and worrying you might stop breathing in your sleep how the _fuck_ is any of that _good?!_ ”

Silver was breathing heavily, angry yes, but there were tears in his eyes that Flint did not miss, and he waited for a moment for him to calm down.

“It’s good,” he replied, voice soothing despite its roughness, “because had none of that happened, and I had left you alone at the bar, like I did”, he remembered that, “and you had drunk the cocktail, then that man could have taken you anywhere, and be doing _anything_ to you. Right now.”

Though he still breathed heavily, Silver’s eyes widened, having not really thought about what Dufresne was actually after. He’d screamed at him at the time about trying to rape him, but it had never really sunk in. Where he could be right now, what could be happening. It didn’t matter. He could only see Flints pain and discomfort, fuck anything else. Truly. It was probably the most unselfish thought he’d ever had, and it startled him.

 “Are you honestly telling me,” Flint continued, “that that would have been a better outcome than this? That having you kidnaped and raped is better than me being here? Safe? I can’t imagine the worry you’ve been going through these past hours, but compared to what _could_ have happened, this was by far the best result.”

The tears in Silvers eyes grew, and he could feel his lip trembling as he bit into it to try and stop it, “But…”

“John, I’m okay.” Flint placed his palm against Silver’s cheek, stroking his thumb across it gently, “And so are you.”

The warmth and gentleness of Flints touch despite everything that had happened, despite all his own worry and the anger he thought Flint would be feeling, sent Silver over the edge. The tears finally fell, dripping onto Flints hand as Silver closed his eyes and leant into it, his chest taking in shuddering breaths.

 “Are you not angry with me then?” he wept.

“What on earth for?” Flint asked softly, slowly wiping the tears away.

“This is my fault.”

“How the hell is this your fault?”

“Because…” he choked on his words, “because I should have recognised him. Because this was supposed to happen to me. It wouldn’t have happened if we weren’t…”

Weren’t together.

Without letting him speak another word Flint reached out and pulled him towards him, probably harsher than needed, cradling his head against his shoulder as all the agonising worry and dread that had been consuming Silver all night spilled over onto Flints skin.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” Silver cried, broken and more fragile than he’d ever let anyone see him.

“Shhhh…” Flint soothed softly, placing kisses onto those curls as Silver trembled in tears against him, “It’s alright. I don’t blame you. Everything’s alright. I’m okay.”

Oh Silver, he could never blame him. Even though Flint had been right about a fan getting out of hand, he’d never have Silver blaming himself not for a second.  This was a dark side effect of fame, but it was the best thing that could have happened. Silver was okay in his arms, not drugged and raped and left for dead somewhere. Panic suddenly rose in Flints throat. Jesus Christ that could have actually happened. What if this had transpired on one of the nights out with his band? What if Flint hadn’t been there? What if no one had noticed him leaving? What if……fuck. Flint held him tighter.  He should stop thinking of what ifs. This could have all been far, far worse, and in reality, this outcome was lucky. If they hadn’t swapped drinks, if Flint had come back from the toilets to see an empty bar stool…no, God no. He’d take being drugged a thousand times if it stopped that from ever happening.

He really would.

It took a while for Silvers shoulders to stop shaking, and for those tears to stop dripping down Flints chest. When he was reduced to nothing but the occasional sniff, just letting Flint soothingly stroke down his curls, Silver pulled back away from him so he could see his face. He gave him a quick yet fierce kiss on the lips, pouring all the love and fear that he had into it.

“Like fuck you’re okay,” Silver sniffed quietly, wiping at his eyes, “you look like shit.”

Flint huffed a small laugh, “Thanks.”

He didn’t have the heart to say the exact same thing back.  Silver had never removed his eyeliner, and it was now smudged beyond belief. His eyes were red and blotchy from tears and lack of sleep, and his curls somehow looked like he’d been standing in a tornado.

“You need to eat something,” Silver suddenly said, “they said you had to eat and drink I’ll go and make something.  What do you want?”

“I want a shower first.” Flint smiled faintly.

His head still throbbed like crazy and he wasn’t sure how well he’d do on his feet. Or how well he’d do leaving Silver alone in the kitchen. The dinner for Miranda was about the only thing Silver had managed to cook fairly well, any attempts since had been literally rescued by Flint, and coming to put out a fire was the last thing he’d be able to do right now. So instead he got Silver to help manoeuvre him to the edge of the bed, then to help him to stand up. Flint was still slightly off balance as he stood, the blood rushing to his head, and he grabbed onto Silver next to him and closed his eyes until he felt right again. Silver clutched onto him safely, eyes fixed on his face.

“You alright?” he asked, worried, but Flint just tried to smile reassuringly, though it came out more of a grimace, eyes still closed.

“Yeah.” He replied, and when he felt well enough to open his eyes again he found himself staring down at a load of red rose petals all over the floor.  He then noticed even more candles dotted around the rest of the room.

“What’s with the petals? And the candles?”

Beside him, Silver blushed.

“Oh, that. Well, i-it was supposed to be part of your surprise. You know, corny romantic birthday stuff.” he smiled shyly, unable to look him in the eyes for long, “I’d never got to be cornily romantic before and wanted to, wanted to give you a birthday you’d never forget. So much for that. Now you’ve forgotten most of it instead.”

“Only part of it?” Flint inquired with a small smile, one that really concealed just how much his chest swelled with adorable affection for his siren.

“I had another gift for you too.” Silver nodded over to the bedside table at the other side of the bed, where he’d placed the second present that had been waiting for him, “That was the part that was going to make you never forget, but…let’s just say opening it right now would not be the best appropriate time…” he trailed off again, his blush deepening, and Flint smirked.

“It’s some kind of sex toy, isn’t it?” he grinned, stumbling slightly and holding onto Silver tighter as they began to move towards the bathroom.

Somehow, Silver blushed even more, “Like I said, not for opening right now.”

 

* * *

 

Silver didn’t trust Flint to stand by himself in a slippery bath to take a shower, so made him take an actual bath instead, telling him to sit on the edge until it was ready. Despite Flints protests that he could at least wash himself once he’d gotten in the bath, Silver was determined to wash him for him. It would appear even though Flint had told him he didn’t blame him for last night events, Silver was still determined to make it up to him anyway. His sexy fun birthday evening had been ruined, and Flint was very much looking forward to eventually opening that gift and seeing what on earth Silver had bought to make him blush so hard.  With Silver it could be anything, and a variety of images went through Flints mind, making him hold back a grin as he was gently cleaned, the faint lavender smell of the bath oils making him relax and forget any protest.

Silver washed him carefully and methodically, and there was no hint of anything turning sexual, even when Silver had removed his own shirt to stop it getting wet. This had to be a first for this bathroom. He was serious, too serious for Flint’s liking. He was still obviously feeling guilty, with the way his eyes would flicker to Flints and quickly look away again, a down turn to his lips. Flint had caught him off guard with a small kiss to try and cheer him up, and it did work a little, a true, small smile appearing there for just a moment.

“Remember what happened when we took a bath together last week?” Flint slowly grinned, casually trailing his hand across Silver’s arm.

Silver threw him half a glare, “Stop distracting me.” He ordered, but his attempt at trying to hide his smile failed as Flint chuckled at him.

Flint remembered the insane amount of bubbles from Silver pouring in half the bottle, and what it felt like to slide inside that hot, slippery body that was all over him and panting into his mouth, and laughing at the awkward amount of little space they had to do this in. The bathroom floor had been quite wet from spillage by the time they’d finished.

After Flint’s bath, Silver had told him to go back to bed while he made breakfast. Bed was the last place Flint wanted to be, he’d just spent the last ten hours heavily unconscious in it, so instead Silver helped him get dressed before carefully making their way downstairs. Flint sat at the kitchen table, Silver making him a nice hot mug of strong, black coffee to help wake up his senses. He watched, or rather supervised, as Silver went about making bacon and eggs, sipping his coffee and then closing his eyes, letting it sooth him from the inside.

As he sat he ran over the evenings events in his mind again, trying to get past the point he couldn’t remember. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get past Silver punching Dufresne, and even that was quite a blurry memory.  He had no recollection of the police or ambulance arriving, or how he’d got home, or Silver looking after him.  Flint frowned a little, thinking of Silver.  He felt as though Silver had done, or said, something important. But it wasn’t so much a memory, more of a feeling, a feeling that had the frown turning into a small smile. He took another sip of the coffee in a mild, day-dreaming daze.

A little while after breakfast Silver had gaped at him when Flint suggested he needed to get ready to go into the school. Silver had promptly shouted at him, “No fucking chance!” and then disappeared to go and find Flints mobile to ring the school himself, telling the administrator who answered that Flint was ill and would not be coming in.  Flint neither had the energy nor the inclination to argue with him, Silver was very much acting like a mother hen this morning, again probably making up for what be blamed himself for despite Flints words, so Flint wasn’t going to stop him. 

He suspected Miranda would call though once she found out.  Flint had already decided he would lie to her.  He knew her too well and knew she’d drop everything to come over and panic and fuss over him, and he was getting enough of that this morning already. Besides, he didn’t want to worry her, not when everything was okay. There was no need.

Sometime later however, when Flint was half laying on the sofa, eyes closed once more, listening to the shower upstairs that he’d finally convinced Silver to go and use assuring him he’d be fine just sitting here, Silvers mobile rang.  It was lying on the desk, and Flint peered over the back of the sofa at it.  Carefully, his body still feeling twice as heavy as it should be, Flint hauled himself up and slowly walked over to it.  It seemed Jack was calling, and Flint thought for a moment before deciding to answer it.  He could always take a message.

“Hi, this is James, John’s in the shower right now.”

“Oh, I see.” came Jacks strained voice. It was immediately obvious that he was holding back a lot of anger, “And just how does that help me, when my lead singer is in the shower and not here working on his final song for the album we’re preparing to advertise a release date for in three fucking days time like he promised, so he could have the evening off for you yesterday? _How does that fucking help me??”_ Flint held the phone away from his ear at those last few words screamed at him. When he placed it back Jack was apologising. “Sorry, sorry, it’s just been a stressful morning I shouldn’t take it out on you. Max has a cold and I’ve just had to drag Charles out from a haze of weed in his flat. Let me give you a word of advice, never become a manager for a rock band, it will age you by about five hundred years.” He then sighed quite dramatically, “Though they’re hardly the worst I’ve ever managed. So, why is he in the shower and not here?”

Finally able to talk to him now he’d stopped ranting, Flint decided to be honest, because he had a feeling no matter how angry his manager was Silver would probably insist on staying here today. He went about telling him what had happened, or at least what Silver had told him had happened, and when he’d finished Jack’s tone of voice had changed completely.

“Fuck. I’m so sorry. You’re alright though?”

“As far as I know,” Flint replied, “a bit wobbly on my feet and the headache won’t go away, but nothing happened to me while I was unconscious so all things considered…”

“Right, yes, fuck that’s…that’s terrible. Shit. What the fuck am I going to do though? They need to get this song finished…” he trailed off in thought, right at the same time a thought came to Flint.

“So they’re not actually recording it? They’re just working on it?” Flint asked.

“Well it’ll have to be recorded by the end of the day but for now, yes. It’s nearly done they just need to go over it together, make sure everyone’s happy, change anything they feel needs changing, all the usual. Why?”

Flint couldn’t believe he was about to suggest this, “Well, they could come here? I mean it’s no music studio, but they could bring their instruments, work on it here, get it finished, then go in later to record it? It would make John happy to stay here, and hopefully by this afternoon I’ll be well enough for him to be happy to leave too.”

There was a pause the other end, “You my friend, are a fucking life safer.  I’ll get a mini bus, get them all down to your house. Don’t worry I know the address I had to get it off John I have to know where my people are. ANN! Change of plans-“ the phone then cut off, Jack not even saying goodbye, and Flint stared at the phone with a crooked smile.

Christ, he’d just invited the whole of L/S to his house. This was not going to be a quiet day.

 

* * *

 

Silver was indeed ecstatically happy that he didn’t have to leave, and was extremely excited to be able to have his friends here. It seemed to cheer him up a lot, finally something to take his mind off his misguided guilt, and Flint was happy he’d been able to make him smile like that again. Seeing Silver without a bright smile was just wrong, it felt like the world was going to come to an end.

It was over an hour later when L/S all arrived, helping each other carry in their instruments, especially the drums, and Flint soon found his living room furniture pushed to the walls so they could set everything up. Flint had tried to help, but Silver had physically pushed down on his shoulders so he’d sit on the sofa, now backed against the wall, and told sternly not to move.  Charles and a very red nosed Max shared a smirk.

They’d all been very persistent on knowing why they had to go all the way to Silver’s lovers house to work on their song, so Jack had told them what had happened. Ann had taken Silver to one side when they arrived, telling him that they knew and asking if he was okay.

“Why does everyone keep asking if _I’m_ okay? I’m _fine_. James isn’t though so, be nice to him, okay? It was his idea for you to all come here, because there was no way in hell I was leaving him alone today.”

Ann had looked at him carefully. She’d known him for so many years, and never had she known him to be so troubled over someone’s comfort and safety as much as he seemed to for this…teacher. “You really care for this guy, don’t’cha?” she asked, surprisingly softly.

“Yeah.” Silver replied, equally softly, peering over at Flint as he showed Max the piano that she’d squealed over when she’d noticed it, her own large and intricate keyboard now laying across his desk.  Billy had quickly grabbed Max away from Flint, and upon her protests had said;

“If you give him your cold who’d you think is going to get it from him next, huh? We can’t have John getting ill and losing his voice.”

Max had pouted, but couldn’t argue.

Everyone had said hello to Flint, shaking his hand (except Max), asking how he was feeling. Even Billy, who actually seemed extremely pleased and grateful towards Flint for once for letting them work here.  Billy was all about getting work done, so this outcome satisfied him greatly.

Charles had sauntered by after him, “Well, you know someone’s famous for real when they get their first crazed stalker.”

He looked even more relaxed than he normally did. Flint remembered what Jack had said on the phone this morning, and when Silver had walked past him Flint noticed his reaction upon smelling the faint odour of weed. Silver’s expression had darkened disapprovingly towards Charles, but otherwise said nothing.

Flints house had never been so full of life, and although he’d seen them all record a song that one time in the studio, he’d never just seen them hanging out together as friends, working casually, and was actually very interested to see how they all got along. He ended up asking if any of them would mind if he sat on the sofa and watched them all work. None of them did, so he sat there quietly. Silver seemed extra enthused to have Flint watching him, something that did not go unnoticed by all the others.

At one point Silver was rattling off lyrics that he’d recently thought of, ones that had nothing to do with the song they were actually supposed to be working on, and the lyrics were so ridiculously romantic all of them ended up staring at Flint with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk. Flint just smiled sheepishly at them, trying to fight back the blush, for although Silver didn’t mention that the lyrics were about him, the “Following the freckles like stars across your chest” line was a bit of a fucking obvious giveaway. He could have died of embarrassment at the looks he was getting, unnoticed by Silver. 

He also could have taken Silver right there in front of them all, knowing such words were coming from his perfect lips all about him. Silver had a romantic heart, and it served him well when it came to song writing.

Eventually the band got into the swing of what they were supposed to be doing, and Flint sat there very interested to watch as they played their final song for the album, over and over again, stopping and changing things here and there. Silver sang of course, changing the tone or word emphasis occasionally to see how it faired. That of course Flint could listen to forever. Having Silver standing in his own living room, live music playing, professionally singing right there just feet away from him, Flint felt like it was his own private concert.  It was very loud of course, but somehow it helped clear his mind rather than increase the headache. He was able to focus on Silver working, and it was wonderful to watch.  He glanced out the window occasionally, and people were stopping and staring at the house and all the noise coming from it.  Flint smirked. The neighbours wouldn’t like this.  Well, Mr Featherstone might, he wouldn’t be surprised if there was a knock on the door soon asking to come in.

As Flint watched them all, he realised the dynamic of the band was brilliant. All their personalities were so different yet they all seemed to get alone so well, all having a joke and a laugh, all bouncing ideas off each other, it was a good group. Even Billy, who’d seemed so standoffish when they’d met, had his own enthusiasm and respect for his friends. Silver had done well to bring them together.  Flint remembered that Silver had once called them his family, and seeing them together like this he could see why.

Flint had decided at one point to pick up a box of tissues he kept on the end table by the sofa, and pass them to Max. The poor woman was definitely suffering with a cold, and Billy still kept constantly reminding both her and Silver to stay away from each other as much as possible. Billy was very much the overprotective brother figure of the band it would seem.

Miranda had called as Flint thought she would, the band quietening down so he could hear her. He lied, as he’d decided, but Miranda could always see through him.

“Really? So the rumour online that you were drugged and John beat someone in retaliation is a lie?”

Flint had paled, but kept his composure, “John? Beat someone up? Come on Miranda. I was just sick this morning that’s all.”

Her “Hmmmm” was not convincing, but she didn’t push any further.  Worried now, Flint had then spent some time checking online about these rumours, sitting back on the sofa on his laptop.  It would seem that group of fans had said online what they’d witnessed, but with no video evidence most people weren’t believing them, saying exactly the same thing he’d said to Miranda.  John Silver? Attacking someone? Yeah right. Others were saying that if a person had drugged someone they loved damn right they’d be attacking them too.

Loved. Flint stared at the word. He continued to stare at it for some time, his mind drifting empty but for that word, L/S still playing and Silver still singing in front of him. When he eventually looked up at Silver, he blushed harder than he’d probably ever done before and shut the laptop quickly with a snap. As usual any number of different thoughts came rushing into his mind to push that one word away, far away.

When a late lunch time came Flint had stood up and asked if anyone wanted something to eat, he could make some sandwiches if they wanted. Although there was a grateful murmur of agreement through the band Silver had immediately walked up to him, his stern mother hen expression on his face again.

“No! You’re doing nothing but relaxing today, I’ll make something to ea-“

He was cut off though when Flint leant down to kiss him. It was just a soft, sweet kiss, but it was enough to shut him up, and Flint smiled as he pulled away.

“I’m only making sandwiches, I’m not going to keel over.”

He then placed a gentle kiss to his forehead, one hand on those long curls at the back of his neck, before heading over to the kitchen. Silver pouted after him, slightly annoyed despite the faint blush on his cheeks, and turned back to his band. Max was smiling widely at him, before she sneezed violently and made a mad rush for the tissues.

“I would say something,” Billy started, and even he had a slightly amused expression on his face, “but so long as it keeps giving you inspiration for good songs I won’t complain.”

 _And keeps you away from cooking us anything,_ came the combined thought from all of them.

 

* * *

 

More hours passed, and Max appeared to be getting worse and worse.  When Jack had called asking how things were going, Ann informed him they’d just completed the song but there was no way they were going to record it tonight. She wanted to get Max home and fill her with cold medicine so she could get a good, long nights sleep, but then promised they’d do the song recording first thing in the morning.  Jack wasn’t happy, but he had a better time hearing bad news from Ann over anyone else, so accepted that nothing could be done about a band member being ill.

The mini bus came back and everyone piled their instruments back into it, saying goodbye to Flint and thanking him once again for letting them come over to finish their song. Even Ann took his hand, quietly saying, “Hope you feel better soon.”

She then seemed to realise that saying kind words may actually cause her to spontaneously combust and die right there on the spot, so quickly turned away and put her arm around Max’s waist, who was now looking very ill and tired.

As the bus door closed Silver waved enthusiastically from the front door, “Bye! See you in the morning!”  Both Charles and Ann waved back at him from the windows.

“Well,” said Flint, watching the bus pull away, “that’s got to be the busiest day my house has ever seen.”

Silver was smiling after his friends quite happily, but when the bus headed around the corner out of sight, the smile fell, and he stood there completely silently. A moment passed, where Flint simply breathed in the fresh air he hadn’t been out in all day. Despite the circumstances, this hadn’t been a bad day.

“My father killed my mother.”

Flint blinked. His own peaceful expression faltered, his jaw tensing. He slowly looked to Silver beside him, who was still looking out to where the bus had been.

“And my brother.” Silver continued quietly, “And tried to kill me.” He turned to look at Flint, his own expression oddly neutral, “I’ve been thinking about telling you all day, and I couldn’t find a way of saying it without it sounding so…morbid…so I thought I’d just say it and be done with it.”

Flint had lost all form of speech, nothing but that first sentence ringing in his head.

“If you want to know,” Silver continued, “I’ll tell you how I ended up in that orphanage. I want you to understand me. If you’ll listen.”

Flint could do nothing but stare at him, eyes wide and horrified, before noddingly mutely. He watched Silver turn and head back inside the house, his long curls swaying gently down his back, and looking far calmer than the raging torrent of murderous hate Flint suddenly felt towards a man he knew nothing about.

Flint had only ever felt that way about one other person, the man that had crashed his car into Thomas’, and thankfully that man had died.  Although he didn’t know what had happened with Silvers family, what the circumstances were, knew absolutely _nothing_ at all…if Silvers story didn’t end with his father dead and forgotten, Flint felt like he’d happily finish that for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next one was actually one chapter, but I've had to split it so I'd have another chapter to upload in a few weeks because I won't be able to write much this month. I only ever write this story on my days off, and right now I'm working 14 nights in a row to cover for my colleague on holiday, and then I myself am on holiday for a further 12 days when he comes back. If I posted the chapter as a whole now you'd have no new chapter until next month. So even though the next chapter is now technically finished, I wont be posting it for exactly another two weeks, so you have something to read until i write the next chapter after i come back from holiday.


	13. Chapter 13

By the time Flint had composed himself enough to follow Silver back into the house, he found him sitting on the sofa looking uncomfortably nervous. He was wringing his hands between his legs where he sat, peering up at Flint with an uneasy smile. He looked so suddenly vulnerable, someone preparing to tell a story they weren’t sure they wanted to tell. Was Silver really ready? He didn’t look it. What he’d said was something that sounded so unthinkable. Is that truly what had happened to him?  His own father killing his family, and trying to kill him too?  Flint couldn’t put his mind into that frame of thinking, of why someone would kill people they were supposed to love.  How young was Silver when this happened? _How_ did it happen?

He suddenly had an endless amount of questions, but all he could do was sit down quietly beside him, not removing his eyes from Silvers face. He didn’t touch him, there was a strange tension in the air about them now, and Flint felt that giving Silver a little space might help him not feel too overcrowded. He sat turned towards him though, waiting as Silver composed himself, throwing Flint another uneasy smile before staring down at his hands.

“I don’t really know where to start from.” he began quietly, “It happened such a long time ago, and my memories are…complicated, at best. I’ve never told anyone any of this.”

“John, you don’t have to tell me anything.” Flint stated quickly before he continued, immediately feeling an unwelcome tug in his chest at the haunted look in Silvers eyes already.  He wanted to know, and he’d wanted Silver to tell him all this time but now it was happening…he suddenly wasn’t sure if this was right. He didn’t want to be the cause of this look in Silvers eyes. “I’ve seen how awkward you get when the conversation steers to your past, if you’re just telling me because of some form of misguided guilt about what happened yesterda-“

“It’s not that.” Silver interrupted, then paused, “Well it’s a little that, but I need you to understand why I hate so much what happened, even though you’re okay. Please.”

Flint studied his eyes, eyes that were anxious but certain in their gaze, and gave in. He gave him a small nod. He didn’t like this, purely for how frightened Silver seemed to be, but he remained silent and patient as Silver took a calming breath. He would be here for him, would listen to everything he wanted him to hear.

“Like I said my memories are a little complicated.  Some things I didn’t find out about or didn’t understand until years after it happened, and there were other…issues,” he murmured, eyes casting downwards, “but I can tell you the bits that I know. My family was broken to start with. We lived in a tiny council flat, on benefits, neither of my parents worked.  My mum suffered from postpartum depression. The moment I was born she didn’t want me, and no matter how many years went by she never got better. She had medication of course, but she rarely took it.” Silver stared at his fingers again, running slowly over each other, “Sometimes I think she’d forget I existed, no dinner cooked, no sheets washed, I’d been looking after myself for as long as I could remember.”

Flint was shocked by this information alone, “Your mother ignored you?”

“Pretty much.” Silver shrugged, in such a noncommittal way it disturbed Flint how normal that seemed for Silver, “I didn’t blame her though. I mean I didn’t really understand her illness at the time, but on the days she took her pills she’d be like a normal mum for a while, so I knew she cared somewhere deep inside her. At least that’s what I told myself.”

“And…your father? Where was he in all this?” Flint tentatively asked, his heart already aching for Silver, and he’d barely described anything yet.  

How could anyone not want Silver? Especially a child Silver?  Sweet and innocent and needing love. He wouldn’t pretend to know what the woman was suffering through, but to ignore her own child…Flint couldn’t understand it. He’d never understand it.

“Oh he was there. I wished he wasn’t, but he was.” Silver said, with a small and very humourless quirk of his lips, “He was a drug addict, cocaine as I found out later, spent all our benefit money on it. He and his friends would take it in the flat, and on the few days my mum would come to her senses he’d just…” Silver frowned for a moment, eyes unfocused, appearing to think harder to recall the memory, “…he’d hit her, I think, tell her to leave him the fuck alone, and she’d slink back to their bedroom and not leave for days. I don’t know how they ever got together in the first place, but there was no love that I could remember between them.”

Flint was horrified.  A violent, drug abusing father and an un-caring mother. That was where Silver grew up? Jesus…Flint wasn’t sure if he was ready himself to hear this now. Flint had no bad memories of his own to compare to, his parents loved him, raised him to be a good man. Sure his father had a taken a little time to accept that he was with Thomas, but in the end he’d welcomed Thomas to their table, something Flint had never got to experience with Thomas’ parents, Thomas not being so lucky with acceptance.  Thomas’ father had disowned him, but his mother was a good woman, and had secreted Thomas’ inheritance to him early before his father could say otherwise.

Flint didn’t see his parents as often as he should, after Thomas’ death he’d shut everyone out. He hadn’t seen them for a few years now.  He should call them. They never read the gossip in the newspaper and probably didn’t even know he was with Silver.  Probably for the best, as this was not a…permanent thing.

“Did your father ever hit you?” Flint asked with increasing worry, begging in his own mind that he would say no.

 “Oh yeah,” Silver let out a small chortle, and it was painful to hear, “he’d tell me that if I ever said anything to anyone about it, or about his drugs, then he’d kill me. And I believed him. I was a young child, children believe their parents.” He paused again, frowning again in memory, “I think my first ever memory is of him screaming that he’d kill me.” Silvers voice went very small, his gaze dropping, “I was terrified of him.”

Flint could do nothing but stare at him, all words a loss once again. He just shook his head slowly, not wanting to believe that what he was hearing was real.  How can people like that exist in the world? The mentality, the cruelty, he could picture it whether he wanted to or not, a tiny little Silver backing away in terror from his raging, drug-addled father, and getting no protection from his mother. It was such a horrid thing to imagine.

“So if anyone, like a teacher, noticed any bruising, I’d lie.” Silver continued, “Tell them I’d fallen over or hurt myself playing.  I was lying from such a young age, probably before I understood what the concept of lying even was. I’d steal things too, food mainly, as there was hardly ever any in the house.  I was a master liar and thief at six years old.”

“ _Six_?” Flint exclaimed in absolute horror, all other thoughts suddenly knocked to one side, “This was all happening when you were _six_??”

Silver nodded sadly, “Like I said, as far back I could remember.”

But Flint’s brows tightened. That couldn’t be right. He was a teacher himself, all teachers are told to look out for signs of abuse, it was partly why he was so concerned about Abigail. He didn’t think her parents were physically abusing her no, but the mental depression from having a unhappy family was still of concern.

“But surely a teacher must have suspected?” he asked, “Someone must have realised something was wrong? Six years old, someone _must_ have…”

Silver just looked up at him, a small, cheerless smile on his lips, “I was a _very_ good liar.”

Flint just stared at him again, searching those miserable eyes, “I’m so sorry.” He whispered.

He didn’t know what else to say, didn’t know what else could be said. If there was ever that kind of abuse going on under his own eyes to one of his girls, and he’d never noticed, he’d hate himself for the rest of his life if it ever came to light. It all felt like he was listening to some God-awful plot line from a television drama series, it almost felt ridiculous, but this was real, things like this actually happened, and it had happened to Silver.

How could a six year old even know how to lie or steal so much? Flint couldn’t remember himself at that age, but he knew he probably didn’t even understand what those things were back then. Six year olds were supposed to be playing with toys and getting cuddles and scraping their knees in the playgrounds. Silver was lying, terrified his own father would beat him to death if he said anything, and stealing food because no one would buy any or even cook him anything if there was.

Flint could feel his aching heart reaching out to Silver desperately. Silver’s childhood had been every possible meaning of the word wrong, and he prayed that there was something, _anything_ that Silver was going to tell him that would be happy, even if it was just one memory. He just wanted him to say something that didn’t make Flint feel like he wanted to find out where Silvers father was and become a murderer himself.

“I’d stay away from my dad as much as possible, but I’d try and get my mum to eat.  She…” Silvers eyes were lost to a memory once again, “…she hated me. She didn’t mean to hate me I don’t think, it was part of her depression.  I know it doesn’t excuse her, but even though she’d scream at me to leave her, to leave the house, to not come back, I’d still try and look after her. So, I’d just leave food by the bedroom door for her and go back to my room. The food was hardly brilliant, mostly it was just sandwiches, and I was six, what did I know about cooking? I could barely reach the stove. Mind you, what do I know about cooking at twenty two huh?” Silver grinned.

A joke in the middle of such a story. Flint didn’t say anything to acknowledge it, he couldn’t even force a smile.

“Didn’t you have any other family who had noticed what was going on?” he asked instead.

Silver shook his head, his grin instantly gone and his eyes distant once more, “No. My mum had no one and any family of my dads had disowned him because of the drug abuse.”

“But they must have known you were there.”

“Of course they did.” Silver shrugged, “But it’s much easier to pretend everything is fine when you don’t check yourself. They didn’t want to know, it was easier to judge from afar.”

Flint briefly closed his eyes, soul crushing sympathy passing over him in waves. Silver had no one, no one who cared about him, and those he did have, those who were supposed to love and protect him, his own _fucking_ parents…Flint felt an absolutely hatred for these people, and his fist clenched on his knee where his hand was resting.

“Anyway, my mum got pregnant again. I’m pretty sure it wasn’t consensual. My dad never sought her out for anything but sex whether she wanted it or not. I think it just added to her depression. Not that I understood what that sort of thing was back then, but years later I made sense of it. When my baby brother was born, she had as much interest in him as she did me. She’d ignore his cries, wouldn’t feed him, and when my dad tried to turn his fists on him when he wouldn’t stop crying-“ Flints own fist suddenly un-clenched instantly, “I told him to leave him to me, that I’d look after him.  I started stealing baby things, formula, clothes, nappies…heh, let me tell you, stealing a giant box of nappies was not easy, I was barely bigger than the box. I was always small, under-fed a lot I guess.”

Flint could see it all. This thin, gangly little boy with messy curls, sneaking his way around shops, darting through crowds to steal a rattle for his baby brother. The innocent wide eyes, not innocent at all, and probably never had been. It made him feel sick. He tried to repress the dangerous feelings towards Silvers father again at hearing a fist nearly brought to a baby.

“Were you ever caught?”

Silver smiled sadly, “Of course not, no one suspects such a young child, and those that did were easily fooled by a pair of big blue eyes staring up at them. I’m not proud of what I did, but I’d do it again if it kept my brother alive and happy, because as long as he didn’t cry my dad wouldn’t hurt him.”

Flint realised then that Silver had been slowly edging away from him. A turn of the hips, a swing of the knees, every word he said that he felt ashamed of or terrified of was putting distance between them.  Flint wasn’t having that.  Silver was pouring his heart out and though he understood the need for space in such a fragile time, he didn’t want Silver to think he was alone, or that Flint was judging him. So he shuffled closer, closing the distance that had formed and placing a hand just above Silvers knee.  He just rested it there, a tiny squeeze, and Silver stared at it with a more relieved smile than even he himself probably realised. The tension that had been building in his shoulders seemed to relax a little, and Flint was glad that he hadn’t flinched away at the touch.  Silver was a physical person, and physical reassurance would be better than words. Flint didn’t know what he could say yet anyway.

“It wasn’t all bad.” Silver continued, a little more strength in his voice at the touch, “Sometimes when my mum would take her medication, she’d snap out of her depression for a while and remember she had two children.  She’d play with us, cook for us, hug us, like a mum should.  On those days, I would smile. Those days, though they were few and far between, were good days.”

Flint tried to smile at that, he’d been wanting to hear that there was at least something that could be classified as a happy memory, but Silver had gone quiet again, and the tension suddenly returned to his shoulders. Flint’s hand gave him another reassuring squeeze, but when it didn’t seem to console him even a little, Flint was overcome with a sudden nervousness.  Silvers features had gone so dark, and whatever he was remembering seemed to terrify him. Silver swallowed thickly, and Flint could see the corners of his eyes begin to glisten.

“When I was seven, only…five months, I think, after my brother was born, that’s when my dad…”

Silver paused and licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry, his brows so distraught, and whatever this memory was it was obviously distressing him and space or no space Flint couldn’t take it anymore. He lifted Silvers chin gently, their eyes meeting briefly before Flint engulfed him in a strong hug, wrapping his arms around him, pressing him to him and cradling his head under his chin, keeping him close. Silver didn’t resist, in fact he shifted his leg beneath himself so he could turn into Flints arms more, leaning into him heavily. Now Flint could feel as well as see the tension in his body, like a taught bow string about to snap.

“It’s okay,” he whispered, “take your time. I’m not going anywhere.”

Silver placed one arm gently around Flints waist, the other gripped his forearm tightly. When he spoke, his voice was strained, tears evident in his voice even if they hadn’t yet fallen.

“I don’t remember much about what happened, my mind locked it all away immediately after, and like I said it was a long time ago...I spent years, _years_ in therapy after it, some memories trying to remember, some to forget, it’s all confusing, but…I think I remember some things correctly.  I remember the day itself, there was a fluffy bunny toy I saw in a shop window.  I wanted it for my brother so I stole it but, but when I got home…my dad, he was…I walked into the kitchen…”

Silver’s sentences were becoming fragmented, his voice tinted a little higher, and Flint just held him tighter, trying to absorb the tension right out of him, the tension in his own body building at every word.

“I know my mum was on the floor, my dad standing over her and…and I don’t _remember_ but I _know_ ……I know he’d just killed her.” Silver choked at the words, squeezing his eyes shut as fragments of a horrific, jumbled memory poured into the front of his mind. “I think he had a knife, I mean I know he did it turned out that’s what he’d used afterwards but……I remember the blood…” he whispered, appalled at his own voice speaking this out aloud, “and I remember the words he said to me, he turned to me and said, _‘You little fuck should never have been born.’_ ” Silver loses his voice at the final word, and suddenly Flint is rocking him in his arms, Silver burying his face at his neck, the tears now falling free.

This was twice in one day now that Flint had a crying Silver in his arms. Nothing should ever make Silver cry.  Anything that ripped that gorgeous smile off his face should be murdered painfully in their sleep. But this.  This was unreal. Such a young child, walking in on such a scene…Flints mind was shocked blank. There were no thoughts, his eyes just stared wide and unfocused ahead of him, clutching Silver to him like he’d fade into dust if he let go.

“The only other thing I remember is him beginning to walk towards me.” Silver continued, his voice struggling to find purchase behind the emotion, “I remember being beyond terrified, I couldn’t move, I couldn’t run, but for a split second I saw…I think I saw that he… he had to step over my baby brother…” Silver cried now, truly cried, sobbing into Flints neck and gripping his arm so hard he was leaving fingernail dents. His voice was barely audible through the tears as he confirmed what Flint feared, “He’d killed him too…”

Silver clung to him like a desperate, dying man, but his tears were not the only ones falling. Tears were dripping onto Silvers curls, running down freckled cheeks, clinging to long eyelashes as Flint wept silently, trying to keep himself composed, even though he felt like he wanted to sob as hard as Silver was in his arms. Never could he have imagined, for one moment, that this beautiful man, this smiling, flirty, cheeky singer, could have had something so utterly horrendous happen at the start of his young life. Silver had been hiding all of this for his whole life behind that smile, and Flint wanted to wrap him in all the soft happiness he could possibly find and bring that smile back, bring it back, just _bring it back where it belonged_. How did he grow up to be the man he was with this nightmare constantly in the back of his mind? How did he learn to smile? How, everything, just how??

Jesus. Flint didn’t know what to do. How do you comfort someone who’d just admitted all that? No wonder Silver had never told anyone, it was the most private, personally tragic experience of his life, of _anyones_ life! Flint could do nothing but hold him, rocking him softly, soothing him with gentle caresses down his curls, but no words, for what words could possibly be said to be able to heal his tears? He tried to pour in all the affection he could through his arms instead, his own shirt soaked with Silvers tears. 

He didn’t want to imagine how had this affected Silver, the hell he must have gone through for the rest of his childhood knowing that his own father had murdered his family, and had hated him so much he’d wanted to kill him too. But that was a part of the story he hadn’t yet heard. Silver hadn’t said yet how he’d got away, how he’d survived. Fuck, had the man stabbed him? Had he been hurt but survived? Now Flint was panicking, and it showed as his hands gripped Silvers shirt.

As it had been the first time Silver had talked about those memories, it took quite a while for him to calm down. But Flint was not rushing him. He continued to hold him, to calm the shaking shoulders the best he could. Eventually, the tears began to slow, and Silver went limp and weak in his arms. Flint leant back and placed a warm, ever loving kiss to his forehead, to his tear stained cheeks, to his trembling lips, and although he felt no joy at all Flint smiled at him, the softest, most gentle smile that he could. One that said everything would be okay, that whatever fear Silver may be feeling at Flints reaction to hearing this was unfounded. Flint was here, and he wasn’t letting him go any time soon, and even though no words were passed between them, words seeming trivial and pointless in the aftermath of such a story, Silver seemed to understand. Those shining blue eyes looked up at him, and he smiled, a smile that this time did reach his eyes.

Flint cupped Silvers wet face and wiped a few tears from his cheeks with his thumbs, then reached for that same box of tissues he’d given Max earlier on.  Silver took them, then coughed, turning away, cleaning his face and getting his breath and his composure back under control, or trying to at least. Flints arms had relaxed around him, letting him pull back to regain himself, but he didn’t let him go completely.  Silver took another breath, coughing again to clear his throat, and glancing at Flint keeping him close.

“Sorry.” He said sheepishly, “I haven’t thought about that for a long time. It all seemed to…remembering it just…” he trailed off, not knowing how to describe the sensation of recalling that terrible moment.

Although it was always in the back of Silvers mind whether he realised it or not, he hadn’t deliberately thought of the detail in many, many years, and it had overcome him, more than he thought it would. It was so hard to remember it now, such a long time ago and so many years spent trying to make sense of it, or forget it entirely.  It was hard, but…oddly he felt better for it. There was someone in this world who knew now, and it gave him a sense of relief, even though he still feared Flints reaction once he’d finished telling him everything else.

“Don’t apologise.” Flint said quietly, and Silver gave him a small, grateful smile, leaning into his embrace again, and continuing his story.

“I don’t really remember anything after that.  I’m told that seconds later the police came barging into the flat.  Someone, a neighbour I guess, must have heard them arguing or something, I don’t know. But, they saved my life, if they’d been just a moment later then…” Silver paused. There was no need to elaborate further. “Anyway, my dad pleaded guilty, not that there was any doubt, and ended up with life in prison. I don’t know where, I don’t care where, and with no guardian ever appointed when I was born I was placed in the orphanage.”

Flint tugged him a little closer, needing him back in his arms properly, “I don’t know what I can say…” he admitted gently, his voice a little raspy from his own tears that had constricted his throat, “That is a horrific thing for anyone to go through, and I’m so sorry that you had to.”

Silver smiled gently, glancing up at him, before letting out a small sigh, “As you can imagine, I was a troubled child after going through all that. I had constant nightmares, and I ended up being diagnosed with False Memory Syndrome.” Flints breath caught in his throat, “I’m better now though,” Silver added quickly, sensing Flints tension, “I don’t create new false memories any more, but back then I’d told so many lies from such a young age that I couldn’t tell the difference between them. The lies I was telling to protect myself from my dads threats were ones I started to believe myself. To hide from the truth, I guess. I had memories that weren’t memories, happy days that never happened, I was so confused, I didn’t know what was real. I went through a lot of therapy, and it did help but, eventually I just...shut down. I was extremely depressed, and…heh,” he laughed again, smiling up at Flint, “I know it’s difficult to imagine now but, I didn’t say a word for four years, not one word.”

Flints eyes went wide, “Jesus Christ, four _years_?” he exclaimed, as Silver nodded mutely.

As if going through that awful incident wasn’t enough, he’d suffered for even more years after it? Flint asked himself again, how had Silver turned out so normal? He hated to think what that must have felt like, to live in your own world of made up stories to protect your own mind from the truth. To then suffer through therapy sessions, trying to untangle the happy lies from the dreadful truth, forcing him to face reality to be able heal, forcing those happy fake memories aside and having to accept the fact that his own father had tried to kill him, and had taken away his mother, and his little brother.

Flint then had a horrible thought, that maybe Silver wasn’t so normal after all? Maybe he was hiding this all this time because he still suffered and didn’t want Flint to know?  But Flint didn’t recall Silver having nightmares, not that he’d probably have noticed with how heavily he sleeps, and Silver had said he was okay now…plus he certainly talked now.  Oh, Flint hoped he was okay. The thought of him still suffering, he couldn’t bear the thought of Silver in any pain. He was the last person who deserved pain.

As he looked at him though, seeing Silver’s smile still on his face at the supposedly humorous thought of him not talking for so long, Flint suddenly had a moment of understanding. Silver was trying to add humour in amongst this terrible story as a defence. It was a desperate smile, one that was asking not to be judged, not to be pitied, one that wanted Flint to play along, to let this sadness leave him, leave them both. Silver was trying to bring back his own smile, and now realising this Flint played along, because he wanted that smile back more than anything he could ever want.

 “No talking huh?” He raised an amused eyebrow, “ _You_?”

The split moment of relief on Silvers face was worth it as he laughed now, a proper, definitely thankful laugh, “I know, right? Difficult to imagine.”

They shared a grin, some of the tensions and sadness successfully fading at just that one moment of shared humour. Flint wasn’t going to hinder it anymore if that is what Silver needed, the worst was over. At least it fucking well better be over.

“However, because of all my issues I then became a popular target for any bullies at the orphanage.” Silver continued, “The carers couldn’t be everywhere and the other kids would corner me, say mean things, try to fight, all the usual things kids do. I never fought back.” Flint was then surprised when Silver suddenly smiled warmly, the first time he’d smiled like that nearly all day, “And this is where Ann comes in.  I must have been there, what, eight months I think, when Ann came up to me saying, _“You’re a fucking freak...I like you.”_ Before giving me the rest of the bag of Haribo she’d been eating and proceeding to beat the living shit out of all the kids who were trying to bully me that day.”

Flint couldn’t help the amused huff of air escaping his nose, “I can believe that.” All too well he could believe that, “So that explains why she’s so protective of you now.”

“Yeah.” Silver smiled, genuinely happy, “Let’s just say no one bullied me after that, not with crazy Ann Bonny on my side. She was my only friend. She was so…strong, and wild, nothing like me, and slowly she brought me out of my shell. I still didn’t talk, but I’d smile more.  Then everything with Randall happened.  I was always so surprised when he’d picked me, this…mentally troubled, silent boy. I never did talk even when I was with him.  I missed Ann, but, as you know it wasn’t long before I was back at the orphanage anyway.”

Flint had almost forgotten about Randall, and suddenly everything the old man had said made sense.  The words, ‘ _You talk now’_ , and Silvers awkward laughter afterwards. The ‘ _He did drugs’_ , obviously now referring to Silvers father, because having adopted him Randall would have had to know about his past, to know what he was in for taking on a troubled child.  That would explain why Randall looked so angry when Flint had wondered if he’d meant that Silver did drugs. And poor Silver, having to go through more death with Randall’s wife, then Randall losing his mind and Silver losing his new home. No wonder he was depressed back then, not a single thing had gone right in his short life, nothing.  No one to love him. Nowhere to call home.

Flint thought of Silvers father, on cocaine, a drug that made you paranoid and violent and willing to do anything to get your next hit.  The man had probably thought he was wasting money on a family, money he could be using for his addiction, and killing them was the quickest way of getting it.  How far under had he had to have been to have that train of thought? How badly addicted? How delusional? Flint found himself shaking his head in thought. He’d almost feel sorry for him for getting in that state in the first place, if it wasn’t for the vile, putrid anger that made Flint clench his teeth at the knowledge of the pain and suffering Silver had gone through because of one mans inability to say no.

“But then everything changed for the better.” Silver said, voice definitely stronger now and the tears gone, “It was a short while after I’d turned twelve when the guitar and the drum set were donated.  I never did find out who had given them away, but whoever it was changed my life completely.” Silvers lips curled in another smile of a good memory, “I think I nearly gave the carers heart attacks when they suddenly heard me singing.  I still hadn’t said a word for four years but there I was, singing some nursery rhyme from the booklet that had come with the guitar. Both Ann and I were playing severely off-key music along to it, not having a clue what we were actually doing and no idea how to read music anyway. But, that guitar, discovering music, it did more for me than all the therapy and medication combined.”

Flint smiled at him, a lovely, true smile, “Well, they say music therapy is the best kind there is.”

Silver had always been so passionate about his music, and this was the explanation as to why.  It wasn’t just a hobby, it had saved him. Music had taken him from a world of silence into a world of wonderful sounds, sounds he could create himself in any way he wanted. He’d gone from living in a world in his own head, to showing the rest of the world what was in his head, hidden amongst the darkness, this wondrous talent for lyrics and an amazing voice. It was perfect, and Flint wondered whether the person who donated those instruments ever knew just how much they’d changed this one boys life.

Silver smiled equally as happily, “Yeah, it kept Ann out of trouble and the fact I was singing, well, like I told you at the restaurant, the carers encouraged it. They printed out music sheets, and helped us learn how to read notes. Now look at me, I can’t shut up or stop showing off.” Silver grinned again, and Flint returned it with his own, a proud smile.

“Now your voice is your best feature.”

“Oh?” Silver smiled cheekily, suddenly looking much more like his mischievous self, “Not the curls then?”

Flint grinned again too, and twisted a few of those curls around his fingers, “Well, maybe it’s in equal first.”

Silver placed his fingers around Flints in his hair, a sweet, intimate moment, fingers intertwining with each other around the curls, “You know, the years I wasn’t talking, I grew this out as a way to shield my face from the world. I cut it after I started talking again, but then one of the other kids, one who’d never even spoken to me before, came up to me and said that she’d liked my hair long and it was a shame I’d cut it all off.” Silver smiled sweetly at the thought, “I think she was blushing.  I can’t even remember her name anymore, but those words stuck with me, so I grew it out again. Now it wasn’t because I wanted to hide, now it was because it was sexy.” He grinned cheekily yet again, and Flint chuckled at him.

Suddenly everything was slipping into normality.

“Well she wasn’t wrong.”  Flint brought those curls to his lips and kissed them, and Silver was looking at him like he wanted to crawl into his arms and never leave them.

Silver had said once his dream was for fame and fortune, and Flint understood why now. Fortune, so he’d never have to steal again, so in his mind he could live freely without worry about his next meal, so he could buy things for the people he cared for instead of stealing them.  Fame, because Silver never had people who cared about him, and as shallow as the attention was that he received from strangers, from the fans that he adored so much, it was as close as he could get to people loving him. It explained why he slept with anyone he could get his hands on. It was attention, affection, no matter how fleeting. He craved it, because he’d never had it.

Flint paused, becoming sombre in his own thoughts for a moment.  He was giving this to Silver now. This care, this kindness that he needed, and he wondered…of all the people Silver had ever been with, why had he chosen to spend this time with Flint? There must have been others who’d wanted to spend more time with him outside of just one sex-filled night? There must have been others who’d asked to see him again, who would have loved to have been in a relationship with him, but Silver had said before that he’d never had a relationship, it was always one offs, thank yous and goodbyes. Why had he wanted these two months with Flint and no one else?

He wondered, briefly, though the thought was soon pushed away in a panic driven by the hurt that still crawled inside his chest from so many years ago, that maybe Silver had…fallen in love with him? But it felt so absurd to think it, and the same dark thoughts he’d had before came over him. Silver couldn’t feel that way about him, he was too old, with too many of his own issues, and yes maybe he was giving Silver the care he wanted right now, but Silver would eventually find a new, pretty young thing to give him the same affection that Flint was. He would find someone else to tell this story to, someone he could spend his life with and grow old together. Flint would always be older, there would be no growing old together, Silver would wake up one day next to a wrinkled, grey haired old man and think what the hell was he doing here and leave, and the complete sinking hurt that thought brought to Flints chest very nearly made tears come to his eyes again. 

But even that was an absurd thought, Flint would never let it get that far anyway. He didn’t love Silver, he didn’t, he couldn’t. He loved Thomas more than anything in this world and he’d never find that feeling again, he wouldn’t let himself, and certainly not with Silver, not with this amazing young man who deserved someone a million times better than Flint and his past that he couldn’t let go of.

It made Flint feel pathetic. He’d had a wonderful childhood, supportive parents, and found the love of his life at a young age.  He’d lost Thomas yes, and it was horribly tragic, and it had shattered Flints life, but it was only one incident.  Here he was, sat next to Silver who’d suffered repeatedly, in far worse ways, yet he was building a career he loved, found a new family in his band, and was growing so beautifully in every way. He was always fighting, always winning, and here was Flint, drowning for the past fifteen years, unable to let go, keeping himself in his own misery.

Flints own mind was so confused, unable to decide on any one course of action. In an ideal world, he’d keep Silver in his life, but the world was not ideal, and he was frightened. Silver had revealed to him more about himself than any other, but Flint was desperately trying to make himself believe that Silver couldn’t love him, he didn’t want that possibility, he didn’t want the uncertainty of a future with someone else, he couldn’t go through losing him if it all went wrong. He didn’t love Silver, he was just…attracted to the idea of it, that was all, an idea that was out of reach anyway.  It was a fantasy, nothing more. He wanted Silver, he didn’t want Silver, he wanted to risk being hurt, he wanted to lock himself away again, he didn’t believe Silver could love him, he didn’t believe he could love Silver, he wanted these two months to end……he never, _ever_ , wanted these two months to end. Everything was contradictory. He wanted everything, he wanted nothing.

Flint felt like his heart was breaking, and there was no part of him that could decide why.

 “But, all of this, it’s why what happened yesterday affected me so much.” Silver continued, quiet again, taking Flints fingers from his hair down to hold his hand between them instead, Flint blinking away the thoughts and unsurfaced tears. “I know rohypnol is nothing compared to cocaine, but its use still resulted in someone I care for getting hurt because of someone else abusing it, and I _hate_ it. My dad’s addiction got my family killed. Dufresne used a drug he shouldn’t have had, to do something horrible to me but _you_ getting the brunt of it. I hate drugs, and I _hate_ people who use them. I know drugs come with the territory in my profession, _‘sex, drugs and rock n’ roll’_ and all that, but I want you to know I would never touch any drugs, _never_. I need you to understand that.”

Silver was looking at him so seriously, but not once had Flint ever thought that Silver would do drugs. Even without knowing his past, he just didn’t seem the type, and Flint smiled at him reassuringly.

“I’ve never thought that you would, John, don’t worry about that.”

Silver smiled back at him, squeezing his hand, “Good.” His eyes then drifted to the floor briefly, before looking back up at him with an oddly guilty expression, “There’s one other thing. I was supposed to call the police this morning, about pressing charges against Dufresne.  I wanted to _so_ badly at the time, but now? I just want the whole thing to go away. I don’t want to think about it anymore, it brings back all these confused memories and I don’t want them.”

Flint could very easily understand that. If he’d suffered the way Silver had at the hands of drug abuse, he wouldn’t want anything to do with it either.

“I looked it up last night,” Silver continued, “and with proof, just for the use of rohypnol in a drink regardless of any assault, someone can get ten years in prison. And there is proof, someone was recording what happened on their phone and the police took it for evidence, and then there’s your blood sample.  I don’t need to prosecute, there’s more than enough evidence against him. I don’t want to go to court and go through all this, I’ve had enough of people who misuse drugs, I don’t want anything to do with it.”

Flint nodded softly, satisfied enough to hear this man would easily be sentenced, “It’s your choice.”

“And yours.” Silver said, looking at him sincerely, “You’re the one who was hurt.”

But Flint just shook his head, “I have no inclination towards pressing charges. I’m alright, and if what you say is true he will get what he deserves. If you don’t want to, then we won’t.”

Silver smiled in such relief, taking in and releasing a long breath, and he reached up to stroke his fingers down Flints cheek, “Thank you.” It was evidently something he’d been thinking and worrying about all day, but the smile didn’t last, and again his eyes turned sad.

“Actually, there’s something else too, something that’s troubling me.” He paused, Flint raising his eyebrows in question, “How I reacted.” Silver stated, “The fact that I attacked him.  I could have _killed_ him, James, for doing that to you. I was so angry, and now I can’t help but wonder…what if I end up like my dad? What if there’s a violent streak in me that’s just starting to come out? What if I’m journeying towards a darkness that’s been inside me all this time?” his voice was panicking, but Flint was sternly shaking his head already.

There was no way in hell he was letting Silver worry about something like that.

“John, had he successfully given that drug to you, I would have wanted to kill him too, and I _certainly_ would have beaten him to a bloody pulp for it. What you did was a natural reaction, it doesn’t mean you’re going to turn out like your father. Besides, your father was probably only violent because of the cocaine itself, he was most likely a normal person before it.”

But Silver still looked at him with wide, disbelieving eyes, “But what if it does?” he whispered.

Flint shook his head again, then took him in his arms once more, holding him tight, “It doesn’t. Don’t start thinking that. It’s not you.”

Silver held him back, arms not as tight but still wrapped around him, holding him gently, eyes closed against his chest. Being in Flints arms, it was a warm, safe place. His favourite place.

“Say it.” Flint demanded, when Silver said nothing more, pulling back and holding Silvers shoulders making him look at him, “Say it’s not you.”

Silver smiled faintly, the serious determination in Flints eyes making warmth spread over his skin, “It’s not me.”

Flint remained staring at him sternly for a moment, getting across that this kind of guilt would not be tolerated, before he returned that faint smile and tucked some curls behind one ear, “It’s not you.”

They gazed at each other, and Flint could see a tiny blush appear on Silvers cheeks as Silvers smile widened. Soon he looked away, trying to hide his blush, and cleared his throat.

“So…what do you think of all that? Some story, huh?”

“I think you are an extremely brave person.” Flint answered honestly, but Silver scoffed and looked back at him.

“Thanks but, there’s nothing brave about survival, and that’s all did, just survived.”

“And a lot of people would have given up.” Flint said seriously, “But you didn’t, you kept fighting, and to me that’s bravery.”

Silver watched him, eyes all over his face drinking in how earnest Flint was. He could see, that after hearing all these terrible things, Flint wasn’t judging him. He wasn’t thinking Silver was weak or pathetic, or so messed up that he was telling him to leave not wanting to deal with his problems, and it had been that that he’d been so terrified of happening. Out of Silvers whole life, suffering through abusive parents and death and fear and loneliness, Flint thought he was…brave.  Suddenly, Silvers bottom lip began to tremble. But he was smiling, a wonderful, bright smile.

A true, Silver smile.

At finally seeing that shining smile, it was impossible not to kiss him. Flint captured that trembling lip between his own, one hand sliding through his curls to cup the back of his neck, the other pulling him towards him, holding him there, caressing his upper arm. The kiss was so gentle, no tongues, just lips caressing Silvers and kissing them over and over again. Silver sighed into the kiss, his heart feeling like it was fluttering around his chest, and he leant further into him, going weak in his arms again but now for an entirely different reason. Silver deepened the kiss, tongue probing across Flints lips asking to be allowed back in where it belonged. Flint allowed it to slip inside of course, and Silver groaned softly, feeling all those horrible memories slide back into the darkness from whence they came, nothing but Flint in his mind now. Flint gave him happiness, Flint gave him acceptance, Flint gave him everything he had ever wanted in another human being.

He wanted to stay with him for the rest of his life.

Silver began to half laugh, half cry into the kiss at the thought, and he pulled back just a bit, grinning and blinking through a new set of tears in his eyes that had nothing to do with his past, only his possible future. He brought Flints hand to his face and kissed his knuckles, holding them to his lips, unable to stop smiling now. He felt ridiculous, happier than he’d ever been. This had been the best idea to tell Flint everything, now there was nothing left to hide, except those three words he was desperate to say to him. 

As he gazed into Flints eyes, eyes with a curious humour asking what was so funny, he was tempted to just say it, out loud, right now.  But he held himself back.  If he said them now it would just look like he was being too emotional. He’d stick to his original plan, and he’d wait.  He’d let the story of his past sink in and see how their relationship faired over the next three weeks, that was the best thing.  But then he’d tell him, he’d tell him he loved him more than anything else in this entire world. He’d tell him he worshipped him, tell him there was nothing more he wanted than to stay by his side, and to wake up every single morning in his arms. He was completely, madly in love with him, but he knew he had to be careful, he knew he had to be gentle breaching this subject. He’d wait, he’d love him as much as humanly possible, then he’d tell him at the end of these weeks.

 “Feel better for telling me all that?” Flint asked, smiling softly, watching Silver caressing his fingers and feeling a welcome sense of calm about everything now.  Silver was smiling again, looking so sweetly at him again. 

The world was right again.

It had been a bit of roller-coaster ride, but they’d seen it through together to the end and now here they were, both of them knowing everything about each other, their own shitty pasts laid bare. Silver kissed his hand one last time before letting it go, letting out a long breath before grinning up at him through shining eyes.

“Like a thousand pounds has just been lifted off my shoulders.” He replied.

“I’m not surprised.” Flint smirked, before his features relaxed, “Thank you for telling me. Another brave thing you’ve done.”

Silver blushed and ducked his head again, still grinning, “Stop saying that.”

Flint’s smirk widened. He had a brave little blushing siren in his arms.

“Oh!!” Silver suddenly exclaimed, wiping the un-shed tears from his eyes and reaching for his wallet, removing the photo of himself and the baby in his arms that he kept hidden there. “I almost forgot, here.”

He handed the photo to Flint, who looked at it curiously. The child was obviously Silver without a doubt, thinner than normal but still completely adorable, a huge grin on his face, shorter curls but the same big, blue eyes. There in his arms was a baby, one small hand tugging at those curls, all the love and adoration for his big brother shining through those same coloured eyes.

“My mum took this photo on one of her good days.” Silver said, smiling down at the photo, “She actually played with us, was smiling at us. I loved that day, and look.”

He pointed to the initials written at the bottom of the photo, and Flint followed. _J.S._ Well, that was John Silver obviously. _S.S_ was by the baby, but it was crossed out, and written underneath was…

“The name of my brother was Soloman.” Silver said, “Heh, stupid name, Soloman Silver. Had he ever made it to school he would have been bullied so fucking much.  But, he was my baby brother, and he was so tiny……so I used to call him _Little Soly_.”

Flint eyes widened as the realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. His fingers passed gently over the other written initials, a childish handwriting in red.

“L.S.” he whispered softly, looking up at Silver, “You named your band after your brother.”

Silver smiled wistfully, a flicker of remembered warmth, and nodded, “L.S.”

 

* * *

 

They stayed in each others arms on the sofa for some time after.  Silver continued telling him bits and pieces from his childhood at the orphanage, the good times he’d spent with Ann and the time he’d had with Randall. He thought about his baby brother often, and even though he had only fuzzy memories of Little Soly now, too young at the time to remember much regardless of his tortured young mind, he had the photo, and he had the feelings of love that he remembered.  No one else knew why the band was called L/S, Flint was the only one he’d ever told.

“Didn’t they question the name when they joined?”

“Yep,” Silver smiled, one that turned into a sneaky grin, “it drove them nuts not knowing.”

It wasn’t long though before the very real fact that Silver hadn’t now slept for over 24 hours finally caught up with him, the added emotional unrest during the night before, this morning, and now this evening, finally taking its toll. Silver had suddenly gone from talking non-stop, finding he didn’t want to stop now he’d told someone about himself and wanting to tell Flint anything and everything that came to mind, even as Flint made them dinner, to finding himself dropping off to sleep against Flints chest as they sat together on the sofa again after their food, having paused just for a moment to think of the next thing to say. He’d jerked awake almost immediately, eyes struggling to stay focused, eyelids drooping, and Flint pressed a sweet kiss to those lips just before they yawned widely, suggesting it was definitely time for bed.

But Silver was Silver, and despite being so tired he practically fell into the bed next to Flint, he still crawled on top of him and began to place feather light kisses across Flints chest, his soft curls dragging across that freckled skin. One hand began to reach down Flints body towards his cock, and Flint couldn’t help but smile widely, almost rolling his eyes so entertained at this typical scene. Out of everything that had been said today, all the tears that had been shed, all the exhaustive hours Silver had been awake, none of it mattered to Silver, there was always time for sex.

Flint ran his hand through those curls and tugged them a little, making Silver look up at him from where he’d been swirling his tongue around a freckled nipple.

“Really?” Flint asked, amused, “You have no idea how tired you look.”

“I’ve got enough energy for this.” Silver purred, or tried to, before his body betrayed him and he yawned again, burying his face against Flint’s chuckling chest in a vain attempt at concealing it, Silver playfully whacking his arm to shut him up.

“I think we should skip tonight,” Flint said kindly, running his hand back through those curls to the back of Silvers head, massaging his fingers against his scalp, “You need to sleep sweetheart.”

Silver peered back up at him, eyes barely open, a lazy smile on his lips, “But it’ll be the first time we’ve not had sex for an entire _day_.” He playfully whined.

Flint chuckled again, raising his other hand and tracing his fingers across Silvers forehead. He was so adorable. “I’m sure we’ll make up for it tomorrow. Besides, I still want to know what that present is.” He said, glancing over at the gift still waiting to be unwrapped on the bedside table.

Silver blushed and grinned, leaning up to place a sweet, lingering kiss to Flint’s lips, “Oh I’ll make sure of that.” he promised, to which Flint had no doubt.

As much as he wanted to ravish Flint for being the perfect human being, Silver easily gave in to his suggestion, truly extremely tired, and snuggled back down in his arms instead, their legs intertwining. He held him tightly, his face pressed into the crook of his neck, and Flint could immediately feel Silvers entire body relax heavily, all the tensions and tiredness of the day pouring out of every inch of him.

“James, you’ve been so good to me today.  Not that you ever aren’t,” he smiled tiredly, “but just…thank you.”

“For what?” Flint asked, breathing in the scent of those curls, feeling that warm breath at his neck, and being so contented at the gentle heat radiating from Silvers body pressed so wonderfully close to his own.

Silver placed a small kiss against his neck, “For showing me a light in the darkness.”

Flint smiled so softly, kissing the top of Silvers head, his arms secure around his sweetheart.  His feelings about what he wanted or didn’t want with Silver could change every hour, but right now, his bed and body being warmed by this wonderfully strong person, Flint wanted Silver right here.  Silver was asleep within seconds, his breathing slow and even, and Flint found himself closing his eyes against those curls that felt so soft and smooth against his jaw.

There was so much to take in today, so much that had been revealed, and Flint couldn’t help but look at Silver in a new light. All this new information about his past combined into an explanation as to why Silver was the way he was.  He was shorter and slender because of malnourishment at such an early age. His hair was long because he’d once used it to hide himself from the world that was so cruel to him.  His charm had been from being forced to lie and cheat and flatter his way out of situations as a child as he stole things needed to survive. His sweetness, his caring for his little brother, that was here too, shown in that replica ship he’d bought Flint. And his songs of course.  His songs were not dark, they were bright and upbeat and everything Silver should always have been, if he’d had a normal childhood.  Music brought out the very best of him, and it showed.

It _shone_.

Absolutely everything about Silver made sense now. Everything he was, right here fast asleep and safe in his arms, was because of fighting and surviving his awful childhood. Silver was brave, he was strong, he was beautiful, and Flint…Flint was probably going to break his heart.

He closed his eyes tighter, his mind far from any sleep, and Silver shifted asleep in his arms at just how forcefully he was being held. Flint had to make himself believe that it was impossible for Silver to love him, it was too painful to think otherwise, to think that Flint would hurt him by saying goodbye, or to have that tempting possibility for happiness only for it to be ripped away when Silver would tire of him, resent him, leave him. He wouldn’t mean to, Flint knew that, but it would happen. It would. Flint was meant to be alone, he was too used to it now.

It needed to end in three weeks, before either of them began to feel things they shouldn’t feel for each other. Flint would take all the happiness he could with Silver, so he’d at least have something happy to remember in the lonely years to come, but it would end. Silver needed to find the love of his life in someone younger and more deserving, someone who wouldn’t be constantly waiting for the day when it would all end, and Flint should return to this empty house and this empty bed, with a photo and a model ship sitting together on a forever silent piano.


	14. Chapter 14

When Flint jerked awake, the nightmare he’d been having disappeared almost immediately. The small, crying boy with the big blue eyes and curly hair, being encircled with arms that bent at unnatural angles, it simply vanished from his mind entirely. He was left with only a fleeting notion that he’d been dreaming anything at all, too preoccupied with peering down at himself and realising where Silver was.  

That familiar mass of dark curls was draping over Flints groin and thighs, Silvers sleeping face pressed into Flints stomach as he lay curled up sideways and tiny and half way down the bed. He was using Flints stomach as a pillow, one hand resting up across his chest, and as though he realised he was being stared at Silver opened his eyes, staring right back at him, and smiling, looking so comfortably warm.

“Morning.” Silver murmured, snuggling against his Flint pillow.

Flint blinked at him, heat rising to his cheeks at the endearing sight, “What are on earth are you doing?”

Silver just grinned sleepily, “Well,” he began “I was going to start the day as I so often do, I have missed your cock in my mouth for an entire day after all,” he licked his lips through his grin, “but I got distracted.”

“Distracted by what?”

“By this.” Silver said, poking his finger into Flints soft belly, before lovingly kissing the same spot and closing his eyes again, appearing to have no intention of moving, “It was so comfortable when I put my head here I decided to go back to sleep.”

It was far too early to be blushing, but Flint was nonetheless. A tiny smile curled his lips as he reached down to caress Silvers cheek, his hand then running over those curls and enjoying Silvers sleepy little sigh at the touch. It made Flint feel so warm.

How could anyone have ever hurt him?

“Did you sleep alright this time?”

Silver hummed against Flints stomach, “I think that was possibly the best nights sleep I’ve ever had.”

Flint wasn’t surprised. Silver had been asleep so fast, but Flint had stayed awake for some time, thinking about…everything. Silver hadn’t moved once during the night, remaining snuggled against him, gripping him tightly even in sleep. He’d told Flint so much about himself, unburdened for the first time in his life, and he slept as though there were no more worries in his mind, his subconscious free to sleep unconfined. The fact that Flint had been the cause for this freedom of worry also made him feel warm.

“And you?” Silver asked, serious eyes opening at the question, “How are you feeling?”

Flint smiled gently at him, “I’m fine. All those side effects are gone.”

In truth he still felt a little odd, nothing bad though, nothing that would affect him and it would wear off eventually. Certainly nothing he wanted Silver to worry over.

Silver just looked at him for a moment, before smiling softly, “Good, though I suppose you’re going to say that you’re heading back into the school then today?”

“I am.”

“Are you sure?”

Flint smiled again at Silvers concern, “I’m sure. Besides, it’s the parents evening tonight, I have to be there, which means I’ll be late this evening too.”

“Oh.” Silvers caring look dropped, and he pouted, “When will you be back?”

“Not sure. Nine maybe? Could be earlier could be later, depends on how long each conversation takes place.”

Silver idly made small circles across Flints chest with his fingers, “Alright. But if you don’t feel well you have to promise me to come home, okay?”

Flint was beginning to be adorably amused at Silvers concern, “I will. But I’ll be fine.”

“Okay.” Silver finally relented, closing his eyes once more, burying his face further into the small soft hairs and many freckles on his belly pillow, Flints hand still caressing the curls on his head.

The sight was overwhelmingly cute, and before Flint decided to pounce on him, the desire to see him back as he always was and with no tears or pain, Flint reluctantly tore his gaze away to glance at the bedside clock. He grimaced at the time. Silver often turned the alarm off when he wanted to wake Flint up with a morning blow job, but as he got distracted he hadn’t turned it back on and they were now both running late already.

Still, he smirked, “You turned the alarm off, didn’t you?”

Silver pouted again against Flints skin, “But I was so comfortable…...we don’t have time for sex now, do we?”

As if on cue Silvers mobile bleeped with a text message. It was lying next to the bedside clock, and the screen had popped up with Jack’s name and the first part of what appeared to be a long message starting, _‘you promised youd be here recordin-‘_

Flint chuckled at the pout Silver was giving the phone now, though Silver made no move to pick it up. Eventually though Silver let out a long, unhappy groan, and stretched out his legs right off the side of the bed where he was lying at such a strange angle. Followed by a long dramatic sigh, Silver lifted his head from Flints belly as though it was the hardest thing to do.

“I suppose I’d better get up- _AH_! _Hey_!”

Silver found himself laughing as Flint grabbed him and hauled him back up the bed, Silver squirming playfully in his arms before Flint managed to roll on top of him and pin him on the bed beneath him. He watched him with a light heart as Silver laughed and grinned brightly up at him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Silver asked, with feigned indignance.

“Watching you smiling.”

Silver blinked a few times, his grin relaxing into a much smaller, shyer smile, and he pressed his lips together before biting his bottom lip, that adorable tiny blush back on his cheeks. He understood what that meant, why Flint wanted to see him smiling again, they both knew. They both needed normality again, Flint wanting nothing more than to continue to make Silver smile this morning. He wanted all the painful memories that had been brought to the surface yesterday to fade away again. He wanted Silver to know that nothing that he had said changed the way Flint thought about him for the worse. Everything was for the better.

He wanted to have Silver melting beneath him again before they left for work, fuck the time.

Silver could feel as Flints hand suddenly went wandering down his body, brushing along his side and his hip, and Silver found himself giggling, “We haven’t got time for anything this morning.” he pointed out.

“Since when has that ever stopped you before?” Flint grinned, kissing the tip of Silvers nose before slipping his tongue between those playful lips, swallowing that delicious groan as his hand wrapped around Silvers cock, “We’ll be quick, I promise.”

It was always Silver pinning Flint against a wall to suck off his cock just before they walked out the door, or refusing to let him leave the bed at all, whining that how could he possibly even start the day without the feeling of Flints throbbing cock coming right up inside him. With talk like that how the hell could Flint ever refuse? It was nice to be the one making Silver give in for a change, and Flint grinned sneakily, wanting to give Silver a taste of his own medicine.

That, and he just needed Silver to be himself and happy in his arms again.

“ _Ah_ , I…we’ll both be late…” Silver tried half-heartedly to protest, but then Flint gave a short, sharp tug on his cock and Silver bucked up into him.

“Are you really complaining?” Flint teased.

Silver was sighing beneath him, bottom lip between his teeth again as he alternated between smiling and gasping as Flints hand stroked him between them, “It is literally impossible to complain about anything with your hand on my cock, James.”

“Good to know.” Flint smirked, before kissing him again, one hand buried in those curls keeping his head still as he ravished those lips, licking inside, exploring every tooth as Silver lay wonderfully helpless beneath him.

Silver didn’t know what to do with his hands, he was still half asleep, and his body had completely given in to all the sensations Flint was causing throughout him. He moaned deeper when Flint shifted, taking his own cock into his hands too and rubbing them both against one another, sliding over each other, feeling the radiating heat and the hardness. At that point Silver reached round and grabbed Flints arse cheeks, squeezing into them and pulling him down and closer, rubbing their cocks together harder.

Silver seemed to like grabbing Flints arse, he had a habit of doing that.

“Fuck.” Flint whispered onto those lips, pausing only enough to say that word before licking inside once again, Silvers tongue rubbing against his and moaning deliciously into him.

Silvers phone bleeped with another message, and though neither of them looked Silver groaned hurriedly, “They’re gonna kill me if I’m late…” he panted, though made no attempt to stop.

Silver moved one hand to the back of Flints skull and pulled Flints hair quite hard, forcing him down to his neck. Flints lips immediately attached themselves to the skin there, licking and biting and claiming as they continued to rock their cocks together. Silvers other hand now moved there too, grabbing both their cocks at the tips as Flint worked the bases, feeling the overwhelming heat building with so much different friction. It was all jerky hands and fumbles and panting kisses against lips and skin, but it felt _so_ good, _so_ wonderful to be back all over each other even after just one day, especially after such a long, emotional day.  They needed this, though it was nothing compared to the intimacy they’d shared many times before, it was the touches no matter what they were that were desperately needed.

Another text message came through that was also ignored save for the loud groan from Silver and the speeding up of their hands.  They were both so hard, they were both so close, knowing that they didn’t have time to be doing this making it even more of a turn on.

“James,” Silver panted, feeling the pre-come from them both and smearing it all down each others cocks, Flint groaning into his mouth, “I’m going to tell them…exactly what made me late…” he arched up into him, one arm around his shoulders keeping him close, “I’m going to tell them…that it’s your fault for once…not mine…that you couldn’t keep your hands off me…” he grinned through  hard breaths, eyes closing blissfully as Flint bit across his jawline, finding one little ear and biting at the shell. Silver’s gasping groan made Flints cock throb even harder.

“Oh yeah, I’m sure they’d love to hear all the details.” Flint jested, as Silvers phone began to ring with a call now.

At the rushed sound Silver let out another hurried groan and his legs spread wide, planting his feet on the bed and snapping his hips up further, grinding upwards against Flint, desperate for release. His hand fell from their cocks, letting Flint take over again as he gripped onto Flints forearm, eyes squeezing shut feeling his release building to breaking point. Finally letting out one gasp and a stalled moan that arose deeply from his chest, his come spurted out all over them both. Silvers convulsing body was more than enough to have Flint following him seconds later, their come intermingling on both their chests, dripping down in thick strands from Flints chest down to Silvers. Flint claimed Silvers lips again, regardless of their panting breaths, sucking on that tongue that had no energy to fight back, quite happy to be owned in this perfect aftermath of exhaustion.

Silvers phone stopped ringing, went to voicemail, and then Ann’s short message could be heard, “I know you’re fucking each other, get in ‘ere before you give Jack a fucking heart attack.”

Flint chuckled into Silvers mouth despite their hearts still racing. He peered down at him, that post-orgasmic flush to both their cheeks, and a well satisfied if slightly guilty looking smile on Silvers face.

“She really does know you very well.” Flint smirked.

“I know, it’s quite terrifying.”

They both began to laugh, and finally the sadness from yesterday disappeared as though it had never existed. The ease in which they returned to this state, of just being together, sticky and warm and sated and unable to look anywhere else but at each others eyes…Flint could suddenly feel his own heart beating louder in his ears, looking at Silvers happy laughing face. It was like something had twanged inside him, something that made him stop laughing and an unknown panic suddenly wash over him, despite simultaneously feeling like his chest was growing, wanting to engulf this sweet man beneath him. He swallowed hard, forcing the smile back on his face as his chest felt like those little birds around the tree outside his bedroom window, light and fluttering. It was a peculiar sensation of overwhelming happiness and terrifying fear…

He wouldn’t acknowledge it. He still refused.

“Well,” Silver said, with a loud sigh, “I suppose that means I’d better leave. I don’t really want a murderous manager on my hands.”

“Y-yeah…”

Flint took a deep breath, trying to calm this strange sensation tingling throughout his body. He didn’t want to move away, he didn’t want to stop looking at him, he didn’t want to let Silver go. But had to, he had no choice, he’d gone slightly in a daze and moved as Silver gently began to rise up intending to leave the bed.

Silver paused though as he sat up, looking at the mess on both their chests, and smirked.  Without a word he glanced up at Flint, before putting one hand on his shoulder and pushing him gently to lay back on the bed. He then bent lower, placing his tongue on that freckled chest and moving upwards, licking up the strands of both their come. Flints cheeks immediately exploded in colour. Now he could really feel his heartbeat in his ears. He swallowed thickly as Silvers wet tongue lapped up the white mess on his chest, lavishly and loudly and licking his lips.

When he’d finished, Silvers eyes were dark as they rose to meet Flints. That delightful smirk was still on his face as he leant down and slipped his tongue between Flints stunned lips, kissing him just briefly, ensuring his come flavoured tongue swept through Flints mouth just once before pulling away, winking, and heading up off the bed towards the shower with a cheeky swing to his hips.

Flint just lay there momentarily stunned, the salty taste of the combination of both their orgasms on his tongue, and his heart feeling like it would never beat quietly again.

“Did you _have_ to do that?!” Flint eventually called after him, finally finding his voice, his cock stirring into life again as Silvers perfect laughter echoed from the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

They were late, of course. Very late. Silver was manhandled once again by Jack as he was literally thrown into the recording studio, whilst Flint turned up half way through his first lesson, apologising profusely that he’d thought he still wasn’t well enough to come in, but had felt better as the early morning went on so thought he’d see how he’d feel during the day.

He thanked the teacher who’d had no class this morning for covering, and once she had left he was of course bombarded by questions from his students asking if he was alright, a few sneakily asking despite not being allowed to if Silver had “looked after him”. He wondered how widespread the rumour online about him being drugged had got, and he looked to Eleanor and Idelle, who were the main fans of L/S in his class, but if they did know then they were being good girls and not saying anything out loud. 

When he looked to Abigail though, a stab of guilt shot through him. He’d promised her a signed photo of Silver, but with everything that had happened he’d completely forgot, and during lunch once everyone had left he took her aside and apologised to her.  As he expected she did nothing but smile, telling him not worry at all, he’d been ill and she was just glad that he was feeling better. She was such a sweet girl. He promised he’d get one this evening for her, and immediately texted Silver before he forgot again asking if there was a magazine or anything he could bring home with him to sign so Flint could bring it in for her tomorrow.  Silver said yes, of course, but his reply hadn’t come through for hours. Turned out Jack had actually confiscated his phone. That made Flint laugh far more than it probably should have. He could picture Silvers pouting face, put in time out for constantly being distracted by Flint.

He’d also asked Abigail if she knew if both her parents were coming tonight to discuss her work with him. She’d shaken her head sadly, saying only her father was coming.

“I don’t think they could stand being that polite around each other for that long…”

Flint was faced with a difficult situation. He’d told Abigail he wouldn’t interfere, but it was his duty to ensure every one of his students was as focused as possible, and this home situation was very distracting and upsetting for her.  He’d have to figure out in his mind how to approach it with her father. He’d be subtle, polite, after all it wasn’t his place to interfere with someone elses love life, but he’d gently inform him that he had concerns.

He spent his lunch with Miranda as usual, who was still determined to get the truth out of Flint about his “illness” as much as Flint was determined on keeping it. He never let on, and Miranda never believed him, but in the end she’d simply asked in all seriousness;

“You’re feeling better now though…right?”

They’d looked at each other, and they both knew she knew the online rumour was true, but Flint would never let her worry, “One hundred percent.”

The day went on and the final bell rang, the students leaving for their rides home or getting on the bus, others waiting in a designated classroom as their parents arrived and wandered into the main hall for the parents evening. The lunch tables had been moved to form individual desks lined up separately across the hall, a teacher sitting behind each and two chairs in front, each students file piled on the tables. Miranda sat at the next table along from Flint, and the hall was busy with chatter as the future of the students was discussed, some parents that knew each other gathering at the tables set out with teas and coffees and talking about their children together. Mrs Guthrie slowly wandered around the hall, watching her teachers, idly listening to their conversations, sometimes pausing at tables to introduce herself to the parents.

So far the evening had been going very well. Flint had talked with each parent about the strengths and weakness of their children, and then informed them of the expectations for the final exams that they’d be taking this time next year. In the back of his mind he wondered if any of the parents he’d been speaking to were any of the ones who’d phoned or emailed Mrs Guthrie disapproving of his relationship with Silver, but no one appeared to be awkward or angry in talking to him. In fact, a few of the mothers seemed rather excited to sit down at his desk, one blatantly asking straight away the moment she sat down what it was like to date John Silver.  When he found out she was Idelle’s mother he was no longer surprised by this question. It seemed mother and daughter had the same taste in men, the father sitting there rolling his eyes and laughing trying to get his wife to calm down, reminding her they were here for Idelle and not for celebrity gossip. Flint had smiled openly warmly at them, they seemed like a genuinely happy couple.

What followed after they left to Miranda’s table however, was not a happy couple.

One man in a very smart, dark grey suit came up to the desk.  He had a kind if tired face, and reached out to shake Flints hand, informing him he was Peter Ashe, father of Abigail. Ah, so this was the moment.  Flint had been running over in his mind what to say all afternoon, so he began as planned.  He started talking about the beginning of the year when everything had been fine at her home, the wonderful short stories she could write, the interest in poems and the genuine talent and imagination she had for this subject. Mr Ashe had been smiling along with him, silent but seemingly pleased, but when Flint carefully began to inform him about the drop in her grades, his smile tightened, and he began to look away as though disinterested in what Flint had to say. Glancing around the hall, staring down at the desk, letting out small annoyed sighs. Before long it was irritating Flint so much he had to stop.

“Excuse me Mr Ashe, but you seem to be rather distracted. Is there anything you wish to say to me about your daughter? Any concerns of your own that I should be aware of?”

He hoped it was an open invitation to tell him of the home troubles, hopefully informing Flint that he would be working on his relationship with his wife and try to not let it affect their daughter so much. It took a few moments, but eventually Mr Ashe took in a deep breath and finally met Flints eyes, though there was an uncertain awkwardness in them, a polite frustration.

“I do have a concern actually,” he stated, “but it is not directly about my daughter.” He paused, seeming to find a way in which to say the words he wanted, “I wish to speak to you about a personal matter, concerning the…association,” he chose the word very carefully, “that you have with a famous figure in the music industry, a celebrity to whom a lot of young people appear to have some form of adoration for.”

Flints face fell into an expression of stony dislike, and he stared back at him, hard.

“ _John Silver_ , I believe is the name you’re looking for.” He said, very slowly, finding himself forcing his breaths to remain slow too. Mr Ashes’ chosen words and the look in his eyes, Flint instantly knew where this was going, and instantly knew one of Mrs Guthries emails had been from him.

Mr Ashe cleared his throat, hotly aware of the uneasiness already between them, “Yes. Him. I am concerned that it is yourself, a teacher, someone in an influential position to all these children, who has this kind of…relationship. I am concerned they may be influenced negatively by what they see and hear in the public eye.  To be so close to you and therefore having a link directly to their celebrity crush,” Mr Ashe tried to throw in a small laugh, but Flint was not amused, “I’m sure you can see my concern when it comes to the students concentration in your classes, not to mention anything you and…and this John Silver, may be reported on…doing, for the world to hear about.”

Well that wasn’t subtle. Flints eyes narrowed. Any normal man would find the danger behind those eyes warning enough to stop talking, but Mr Ashe was right, in his own opinion, and either didn’t notice the glare sharp enough to stab through him or didn’t care, and continued anyway.

“No children in any school should know about the relationships of any of their teachers, especially not a male teacher dating another-“ Mr Ashe stopped himself immediately, perhaps finally noticing the deathly glare in Flints eyes. He cleared his throat again, keeping direct eye contact, trying to stare him down “Another… _person_ , as equally influential on young minds.”

Flint remained silent, his breathing so still it barely looked like he was breathing at all. He could feel a bubbling anger throughout his entire body, his skin almost tingling with it, and for the sake of his job he was forcing that anger to remain hidden. He licked his lips, and then glanced away to Miranda. She had not noticed what Mr Ashe had been saying, busy chatting away to Idelle’s parents, and he watched her for a few seconds, forcing that anger and the words he’d like to say down, down, deep.

He turned back to Mr Ashe with a very strained smile.

 “Another ‘ _person’_ as equally influential.” He repeated, jaw stiff, teeth almost clenched together, “Right.” He took in a deep breath, “Very well. Allow me to just make one thing perfectly clear in my own mind, if you will, Mr Ashe.  Is your issue really with the fact that I am dating someone who is in the media and public eye, or is it due to the fact that I am dating someone of the same gender?”

Mr Ashe looked immediately offended. His lips tightened, his chin lifted, his nostrils flared, but his utter silence said everything.

Flint’s own lips tightened, and he nodded slowly in vicious understanding. This homophobic bastard was more interested in Flints harmless relationship than with his own depressed daughter, and suddenly every part of himself that was a trained teacher came out in full blown hurricane style force.

“I see. Well let me make one thing perfectly clear to you, Mr Ashe. Abigail is a _very_ bright and talented young lady, but her enthusiasm for this subject, _and_ all others, is fading away in her current depressed state due to you and your wife constantly screaming at each other, _and before you can deny that_ ,” Flint quickly added as Mr Ashe opened his mouth to object, “I drove Abigail home one evening last week as you’d both forgotten to pick her up at the school, and I heard for myself the kind of situation she is living with. I could hear your malicious arguments from my car outside. Now, unlike your own opinion on interfering with someone elses love life, it is not my place to tell you to sort out your problems. All I can polity suggest is that you remember you have a very sensitive daughter whose grades are failing because she is _extremely_ unhappy and in tears for most days because of this home situation.  If you have failed to notice the effect your breaking family is having on her by being too wrapped up in your own life to even notice her state of mind, then I see no point in even talking to you this evening.  Until your daughter is your number one priority again, this conversation is pointless.”

“N-now wait just a minute,” Mr Ashe finally managed to intervene, his voice seeming very small after Flints torrent of angered words, “there is no need for this anger. I am merely saying that I don’t deem it appropriate for children to be exposed to this type of relationship. One with a celebrity I mean, if you would just-“

“Don’t patronise me Mr Ashe, we both know your reason for disliking my relationship has nothing to do with the fact it is with a celebrity, if John was a woman we would not be having this discussion.” Flint stated bluntly, “Even after everything I’ve just said, my personal affairs still appear more important to you than your own daughter. I will repeat again, this conversation is pointless. Now I will continue to help and support Abigail as best as I can until she begins to get that support from her parents, where it _should_ be coming from. I would now suggest that you leave.”

Flint rose from his chair fast, his very presence suddenly overpowering, glowering down at Mr Ashe in a way that would have had his whole class running for the hills if he’d glared at them like that. Miranda and a few others on the tables nearby had stopped talking and were now listening, as Flints voice had been raising louder and louder and angrier and angrier as he’d talked. Miranda was trying to catch his eye, an expression on her face asking ‘ _what the hell are you doing??_ ’, but Flint didn’t notice.

Mr Ashe was just staring up at him, flabbergasted.

“I…I’m sorry, are you _throwing me out_ of the parents evening?”

A rush of righteous power flooded through Flints veins, “Until you are more concerned about your own daughter, and less concerned over my caring relationship _with a man_ that has not had the effect you are so “concerned” about on the students, then I see this as nothing but a waste of both our times and every other teachers here, wouldn’t you agree?”

Mr Ashe visibly bristled and stood up, his chair scraping back loudly against the wooden floor, facing Flint across the desk with fury in his eyes.

“I will not be treated this way, _Mr Flint_. My point of view of what my daughter is exposed to in a school environment is just as valid as anyone elses.  The Head Mistress shall be hearing about this.” He said darkly, the words meant as a threat, but only a cruel smirk grew on Flints lips.

“Yes, I’m sure the woman who dotes on her bi-sexual granddaughter will be more than happy to hear out your homophobic concerns. Good evening, Mr Ashe.”

Mrs Guthrie took that moment to move forward. She’d been standing a little ways behind Miranda’s desk, Flint too focused on Mr Ashe to have noticed her. As Mr Ashe saw her approach out the corner of his eye he turned to her, outraged.

“Head Mistress, this man has just accused me of-“

“Yes, Mr Ashe, I heard, thank you.” She cut him off swiftly and harshly, Mr Ashe looking very taken aback, the hall around them now silent as every teacher and every parent listened intently, “Mr Flint has made his point, as have you. Now let me make mine.” She looked at him very sternly, decades of teaching refining just how sharp that look could be, “James Flint here is one of the finest teachers I have had the pleasure of having in my school, and I trust his words implicitly. I have kept his celebrity relationship under strict control here due to its _publicity_ , and nothing else. Because of this, aside from the initial school-wide excitement from the students, Mr Flints relationship has had no negative effect on any of them. Now, I myself am always kept up-to-date with any issues that any of my teachers have in regard to any student, and Mr Flint here is not the only one to have raised concerns over Abigail.  Now if you’ll kindly follow me to my office, I believe I have a selection of phone numbers concerning marriage counselling, or possibly even a divorce lawyer, depending on how much effort you wish to put into your own relationship instead of Mr Flint’s. I will leave the choice entirely in your hands. Either which I recommend you investigate for the sake of your daughter. Shall we?”

She waved her hand out in front of her, her tone indicating an order rather than a request for him move, _now_. Mr Ashe just stared at her in silence, before finally noticing the silence everywhere else, and glanced around with a flush of humiliation at all the faces of fellow parents and teachers staring at him.  He barely looked back to her eyes before nodding sharply, taking one last look at Flint before heading towards the door, Mrs Guthrie in his wake.

With Mr Ashe gone out of his sight Flint’s anger slowly began to subside, and he too now realised how silent it was around him, and he peered down to Miranda, who had a rather shocked smile on her face, and then around to all the others.

“My apolgises.” he muttered, before there was a flash and a camera sound and Idelle’s mother put her phone down, a huge grin on her face before giving him a round of applause.

It was mortifyingly embarrassing. Especially when a few others joined in, ones who were close and could hear what had been said, including Miranda. He sat down awkwardly trying not to look at anyone. Obviously he had not intended that to be such a spectacle, but neither was he going to sit there and have the parent of a child he cared for be completely disinterested in her and spout forth his homophobic filth instead, no matter how politely he tried to phrase it.

Needless to say, every other parent he saw for the rest of the evening was very well behaved. Except Idelle’s mother, who hung around until the end before excitedly asking him for an autograph, refusing to leave until she’d got it. Miranda laughed at Flints peculiar facial expression while he signed a piece of paper.

 

* * *

 

Flint had been almost spot on with his timing and it was nearly 9pm by the time he walked through his front door. He’d had a quick sandwich provided by the cafeteria staff who were catering the parents evening before he left, Miranda giving him a great big hug for his “performance” and telling him he should win teacher of the year for that little speech, but now it was finally all over and he could find Silver and curl himself around him. As he walked through the door however, already half way out of his jacket, he paused.  Scattered along the floor, and leading up the stairs, were red rose petals. He slowly closed the door behind him, staring up the stairs, before a smile tugged at his lips and he dropped his jacket onto the coat stand and shoved his shoes off.

What was Silver doing…?

He remembered the rose petals around the bed yesterday morning, Silver saying his birthday plans had been ruined, and he had looked very put out having to sweep them all up.  Flint slowly climbed the stairs, following the petals around the corner towards his own bedroom, pausing with another little smile before he pushed open the ajar door.

All the candles that Silver had removed yesterday were back, and lit. They were everywhere, wherever there was a surface, and they coated the walls and ceiling with a warm, flickering light. The rose petals led all around the bed, and on the bed, and lying amongst those petals would appear to be his prize. Jesus Christ, Flint didn’t know whether to laugh at the corniness or fall to his knees due to the lack of brain power at the vision before him.

Silver was lying on his side, completely naked, head propped up on his elbow, curls draping over his body.  His glasses were perched on the end of his nose for absolutely no reason than damn well knowing what they did to Flint, and he was peering up at him with a smile what could only be described as _‘Yeah, you want me’._

“Happy belated birthday.” Silver said, voice deep and sensual, keeping that ever satisfied smile on his face as Flint’s eyes slowly racked over that gorgeous body before him, a body he’d seen so often now yet never ever tired of.

“So this is what you had planned before?” Flint eventually found his voice, taking a few slow steps into the bedroom like a predator sneaking up on his prey, the door swinging gently shut behind him.

“Mm hm.” Silver replied, before swinging his legs over the side of the bed, a few petals falling to the ground, and stood up. 

He sauntered over to Flint, even those few steps towards him full of seduction, Flint unable to tear his gaze away from those cloudless sky eyes behind those thin panes of glass. Silver placed his hands on Flints forearms, running them up to his shoulders, Flint feeling the heat between them already through the fabric of his shirt. Silver slowly draped his arms around Flints neck and leant up a little on his tip toes, eyes closing as his tongue slipped between Flints lips and he kissed him, achingly slowly.

Silver knew too damn well how to seduce, though admittedly it didn’t exactly take much for Flint to want him spread open beneath him. Hell he just had to glance his way really. So when Silver was deliberately seducing, deliberately making himself the sexiest creature this planet had ever seen,  well, Flint knew that whatever Silver had planned tonight he was going to be helplessly drawn into it. Into him.

Flints cock began to press against his trouser fabric already as Silvers tongue explored his mouth so sensually, so thoroughly, Flints hands coming to rest on Silvers slender hips, pulling him in. Silver groaned into the kiss at feeling Flints want, before he smiled, breaking the kiss, and gazing closely into Flints darkening eyes.

“Tonight you get to open up your other present,” he said, the brightly wrapped box still sitting on the beside cabinet, “and anything that you find in there, you can use on me. You can do anything to me, anything you want, any fantasy. I’m yours.”

Flint swallowed thickly, gazing into those perfect eyes. He wanted to make a quip of ‘ _How is that different from any other day?_ ’ but couldn’t find the brain power.

Silver lightly brushed his fingertips over Flints lips, the bottom lip being pulled down a little, Silver watching it before his eyes raised to Flints once more, “What kind of fantasies do you have about me?” he practically whispered, and the sound sent a shiver straight through Flint right to his cock.

“I uh…” Flint couldn’t think, couldn’t take his eyes away from those glasses, couldn’t stop picturing a thousand different things to do with Silver all at once and unable to focus on any one thing, “I…can’t think…”

Silver grinned slyly at the state Flint was in already, before wrapping his arms around his neck again.

“Well, let’s see. Maybe you’ll want to tie me up, have me completely at your mercy, unable to do anything as you fuck me senseless.” Flint didn’t even bother trying to hide the groan that escaped him, “Or maybe you’ll want to use one of the toys in that gift box, have me _begging_ you to let me come, watching as I lose all control knowing that you’re the one making me that way.” Toys, oh god, what was in that box? Flint could barely breathe. “Or maybe you’ll want to start simpler, maybe you’ll wait, maybe you’ll just want my hands to start with, my mouth, my _tongue_ ,” he emphasized, licking across Flints lips, “driving you wild first.  Which do you think you’ll want?”

Flint’s breath had hitched in his throat. His whole body felt like it didn’t belong to him, like he was just a puppet under Silvers control. He didn’t have a rational thought in his brain. He couldn’t stop his eyes drifting down to Silvers lips, watching as they drew up into a smirk.

“Where would you like my lips?” Silver asked, as he began to kiss along Flints jaw.

“…everywhere.” Flint moaned breathlessly, as Silvers hands cupped Flint through his trousers before pulling down the zipper, undoing the top button and pushing them down, the trousers and boxers falling in a pile around Flints feet.

“Anywhere specific?” Silver grinned, softly stroking Flints cock as he made his way down the side of Flint’s neck, sucking and nipping and Flint arching his neck for more.

“You damned tease…” Flint breathed, trying and failing to keep his breathing steady, “My cock.” He then looked down, forcing Silver to look at him, “It does seem to be your favourite place to put them anyway.” He said with a small smirk.

“Second favourite.” Silver corrected with a smile, before placing his lips on Flints and kissing him again, flattening his entire body against him making their cocks rub against one another.

Silver then slipped his hands between them and began unbuttoning Flints shirt, still kissing him so wantonly, pushing the shirt slowly off his shoulders and letting it fall to the ground with the trousers. Silver ran his hands over Flints chest, through the fine hairs, moaning as Flint cupped his jaw and deepened the kiss, the two of them just standing there in the bedroom together, naked and lost in each others mouths.

Flints mind was clouded again, or was it clear? He could never decide. It was simply engulfed with nothing but Silver, his seductive siren, his mind closed off to everything except this gorgeous attractive body and that sweet and sexual mind. He felt a little drunk on him already, the same feeling he’d had that first time he saw him in the club, where all the noise from the other patrons was drowned out entirely by this young man on the stage, singing so wildly and moving his body as though he was trying to make the entire audience orgasm at the sight of him. He’d certainly had that effect on Flint.

As the memory of that night filled his mind, Flint remembered what it was like when Silver first caught his eye over the heads of all the others screaming out for him, the electric spark that shot through him, and Jesus, the jolt of passion that now surged through him as he kissed Silver made him moan out loudly into the kiss. His cock jumped at the memory, pressing itself right against Silvers as Flint gathered him in his arms, pulling him up so Silver jumped and wrapped his legs around his waist.

Flint carried him forward in a hurry, still kissing him eagerly, before dumping him on the bed, some more rose petals falling to the floor. Silver laughed as Flint crawled back on top of him between Silvers welcoming spread legs, before claiming his mouth once more. Flint pressed his entire body into Silver wanting all the contact they could possibly have.

“W-Wait.” Silver laughed into the kiss, trying to push him up away from him but Flint was consumed by lust and wouldn’t move, swallowing Silvers tongue against his own.

Silver moaned helplessly, despite still trying to wiggle away, but that movement only caused more friction between their legs, and the growl that left Flints throat made a jolt of pure pleasure run through Silvers cock. Silver had plans for this evening though, and with all the effort he could muster Silver finally managed to push Flint away, panting and still half laughing. It took a lot of effort however because that was damned hot.

“I said wait.” He grinned, Flint also panting above him, “I want you to open your present first. You can’t use what’s in there without opening it first can you?”

Flint’s lust addled mind tried to find some purchase amongst normality for a moment, and he took in and released a deep breath to calm himself. Silver grinned at him, quite plainly seeing the effort it was taking Flint to calm himself.

“Alright.” Flint eventually said, and knelt up between Silvers legs, reaching across for the gift. 

Flint was so turned on, he wanted to do all those things Silver had suggested, he wanted to tie him up and have him begging, and the toys…okay, so what toys did we have here? He placed the gift on Silvers stomach, the box jiggling slightly at Silvers giggle, and unwrapped it quickly. Flints eyes widened as he opened the cardboard box underneath the wrapping paper, and he looked at Silver, who was biting his lip in anticipation and still grinning at him.

A large smirk grew on Flints lips as he looked back at the large collection of sex toys in the box, “And you say I can use any of these on you? Do anything to you?”

Silver nodded, “ _Anything_.” He breathed excitedly, but then found all his breath disappearing from his lungs completely at the look in Flints eyes.

The smirk had left Flints lips, his playful expression replaced by a dark, animalistic look, his pupils blown at the options before him. Silver licked his lips and swallowed eagerly in hope. Flint slowly reached forward and took Silvers glasses away from his face, placing them onto the bedside table. He then fixed him with his dark eyes.

“Turn over.”

Silvers lips parted in an audible gasp at the deep, commanding order. He had awoken the sex God. Flint moved out from between Silvers legs just for a moment, taking the box too, so Silver could turn over now lying on his front, his hard cock trapped between his stomach and the mattress. Flint then straddled his thighs behind him, Silver feeling that delightful weight and heat pressed against his skin.

“Put your hands behind your back.”

Even from its trapped position Silver could feel his cock respond again to such an order, and inwardly groaned as he shifted his shoulders and turned his head to the side, crossing his wrists over behind his back as told. Silver then heard the jangle of the chain on the handcuffs that Flint took out of the box. Aside from the latch the handcuffs themselves had a covering of soft black silk so it wouldn’t bite against the skin of the wearer.

“You know I don’t think I’m going to last long doing this.” Silver admitted, never realising how fucking arousing this would be. He’d been tied up before a few times with random strangers, but nothing felt as good as this. This was with Flint.

Silver then felt Flint lean down over him, and whisper hotly in his ear, “You don’t come until I tell you.”

“Oh God…” Silver groaned loudly, turning his face into the mattress beneath him and breathing heavily, feeling the handcuffs go around his wrists and click into place.

They weren’t too tight, but the chain was short and it allowed for little to no movement.  He was now trapped beneath Flint and whatever the love of his life wanted to do to him. He really wasn’t going to last long.

Flint smirked into the box of goodies that he’d placed next to them, but decided for now to leave what was in there, just for a little while. He then looked down at the body trapped beneath him. Fuck, there really was not a mark on Silver. He’d noticed this lots of times of course, but sometimes he just had to sit back and admire it. Admire the completely unblemished, supple skin that tasted of everything Flint wanted. It was like an artist had carved Silver from marble and magically willed him into existence.  The shape of his shoulder blades, the dip of his back above his hips, the rise of those two smooth, perfectly shaped buttocks…Flint couldn’t resist them, and he was sure he could feel himself salivating at the sight.  He shuffled down Silvers legs a bit and then leant down and bit into the flesh of one of those cheeks, hard. Silver yelped, his hips bucking up into the bite, Flint licking across the mark he left before biting in again beside it.

Silver gasped loudly. He was truly helpless to this wonderful attack, unable to do anything but lay there wiggling pathetically as Flint bit and licked and kissed around every cheek, kneading them with his fingers.  Silvers skin smelt of the fruity body wash he used in the shower, having obviously taken one in preparation for this evening. Flint grinned against that pliant flesh. He dipped lower, down the cleft, and thoroughly enjoyed Silvers little squeak of surprise as he kneaded those cheeks apart and swiped his tongue over the sensitive nerves around his hole.

“ _Ahhh,_ ohh fuck…James… _yes_ …”

Silver was biting his lip hard, his hips spasming upwards desperately wanting Flints tongue there again, and Flint gladly obliged at how wild Silver had become at just that one lick.  So Flint did it again, keeping those cheeks apart as he once more licked and kissed around that sensitive area, drowning in the wild groans and the neediness in Silvers voice, every sound making his own cock harder and harder. Flint paused just for a moment as he brought one of his own fingers to his mouth, working his wet tongue around it, before slipping it carefully into Silvers hole as he continued to lick around it.

At the penetration and the wet massage at the same time, Silver swore loudly and began to beg for more, tugging at his handcuffs, desperately bucking backwards. Flints other hand pushed down on his hips, keeping him flat on the bed, and Silver whined uncontrollably. Flint worked his one saliva wet finger deeper, curling against the nerves inside as still he licked and sucked around the edge. Silvers eyes rolled as he closed them, he was drooling against the bedsheets, constant begging groans still falling from his lips.

“J-…J-James…please…y-you’re gonna…make me…”

His whole body was trembling, his cock almost painful trapped beneath him, but then the worst torture of all came when Flint stopped and removed his finger.

“Oh fuck no no nononono, more please oh fuck don’t stop don’t stop please…”

But Flint simply smirked down at the state Silver was in, “Don’t you dare come just yet.” He ordered, and moved back up the bed straddling Silvers thighs again keeping them together, Silver groaning at the command.

Flint made sure his own hard cock rested along the cleft of Silvers arse, and Silver moaned once more at the weight of it, and the expectation of what was coming next.

“You look gorgeous like this.” Flint said, taking out one of the selections of lube Silver had placed in the box, beginning to coat his own cock in it.

Silver chuckled breathlessly, “Aren’t I gorgeous all the time?”

Flint coated his fingers with the lube too before immediately working them back inside Silvers hole, Silver gasping at the sudden intrusion again.

“That’s true, you are.”

He stretched him and teased him and prepared him, all the while careful to avoid that bundle of nerves. It wasn’t time for him to come yet. Silver was panting beneath him having been so close to the edge, wanting this needing this! Fuck, Flint had never licked him there before and he wanted it again. But Silver had lost all rights to a say in what was going to happen to himself tonight, the sex God was in charge. Silver grinned to himself.

“Do you want my cock?” Flint asked, sweeping Silvers curls aside so he could kiss up the back of his neck.

“Yes!”

“Anywhere specific?” Flint grinned, mimicking Silvers earlier question, a fact not lost on Silver who groaned this time in laughter.

“In my arse would be nice.”

Flint lovingly kissed the corner of Silvers lips where his head was turned to the side, before he braced his arms on the bed either side of him and shifted his knees, aiming the head of cock now at Silvers entrance. He pushed forward slowly through that saliva and lube slick hole, the head being engulfed almost greedily, and Silver let out a few deep, meaningful groans as he was slowly filled right to the brim, Flints cock deep inside him and remaining there, hot and heavy and perfect.

“Fuck…” Silver breathed, feeling the heat radiating from Flints body above him, pinned to the bed purely by his cock alone.

“Are your arms hurting at all?”

The sweet concerned question came as a surprise at such a hot moment, but Silver smiled through his heavy gasps, “I’m fine.” They did ache actually, but it was a damn good ache, one completely blown out the water by the hot, stiff cock up his arse.

“Good.” Flint then kissed the curls on the back of his head, and began to move.

He was slow at first, moving his hips gently, up and down, being engulfed every time, Silver gasping wonderfully beneath him. But it didn’t take long for Silver to be begging him to go faster, and soon Flint was driving in and out of him, hips snapping forward hitting Silvers buttocks that shook with every impact, that slapping wet sound making both of them constantly harder and twisting the knot of release inside them even tighter. Flint plunged into him full and deep and fast and Silver was almost chocking on his own gasps and desperate begging pleas for more, more, more, _more_ ;

“Yes! Fuck! Fuck me! _Fuck me!!_ ”

And then Flint stopped, and the wail that left Silvers lips and the desperate shuddering of his body trying to push upwards to find that cock again was so amazing, that Flint had to physically close his eyes and concentrate hard to stop his own orgasm from springing forth even though he’d pulled out.

“No! Fuck no fuck me, oh fuck me James fuck me don’t you dare fucking stop again!!!”

Flint grinned through his own panting breaths, leaning back to straddle Silvers trembling thighs again, resting there for a moment.

“I didn’t tell you to come yet.”

Tears were leaking from Silvers eyes, mingling with the wet patch of drool on the bedsheets. The pleasure was insurmountable, he’d been so close again, Silver couldn’t think of anything but being fucked now and hard and forever.

“Fuck you!” he yelled, squirming beneath him, but it wasn’t malicious, proved by the terribly turned on and slightly hysterical short laugh that followed, then another “Fuck you, James!”

Flint chuckled at him, catching his own breath before moving to the side and lifting Silvers hips, “Shuffle back to the edge of the bed.”

Every limb Silver had was weak and trembling, and with his arms behind his back it was a difficult manoeuvre, but Flint helped him and soon Silvers knees hit the floor as he lay bent over the side of the bed, his achingly hard cock finally free and dripping precum onto the carpet beneath him.

“You’d better be doing this so you can get a better angle at fucking me again.” Silver demanded through his panting breaths, licking his lips and feeling that damn orgasm drifting away again.

As if in answer Flint stepped behind him and guided his cock straight back inside him, just once, before pulling out again, Silver bucking backwards and gasping loudly.

“Jesus Christ!” Silver yelled as Flint did it again, shoving his cock past that tight but giving ring of muscle and then straight back out, Silvers fingers clenching where they were trapped behind his back, “Fuck!”

“You want this again?” Flint asked, and for a third time he snapped his hips hard this time, his cock plunging into him powerfully, Silvers entire body jerking forward at the motion, before pulling out yet again.

“YES! Fuck, fuck _yes_!!!!!!!”

His entire body was taut and on edge and desperate to get its release, but if Silver could see the smirk that grew on Flints lips he may have been worried. Right now though he was too preoccupied with his own denied pleasure to wonder why there was a brief few seconds where nothing happened, hearing only sounds of movement directly behind him.  When Silver finally felt the head of that damn teasing cock at his entrance again he pushed back, silently pleased with himself that perhaps he’d taken Flint by surprise, taking his cock deep inside him and clenching around it in a vain attempt to get it to stay there this time.

But Silver immediately opened his eyes in shock.

That wasn’t…

Flint switched on the vibrator, and the scream that left Silvers lips would be something Flint would remember for the rest of his life. He began to thrust it in and out of him as fast as he’d been with his own cock, not giving Silvers brain any time at all to reconcile what had just happened. Silver had quickly become a slave to the insane amount of pleasure that had his body jerking wildly when Flint angled the dildo to vibrate against those nerves inside him. There wasn’t a coherent thought left in Silvers mind, not even enough to find words to beg, or swear, or anything other than incomprehensible sounds that might have been words if he wasn’t being literally fucked senseless.

But Flint wasn’t done yet. He ducked down beneath Silvers legs, turning and keeping one arm between those legs to keep up the hard fucking pace with the vibrator. He half sat, half lay on the floor against the side of the bed, his face angled up underneath Silvers jerking hips right under his frantically hard cock, even more precum now dripping down onto Flints face instead.

With a very pleased grin, he gave one final command; “You can come now, sweetheart.”

He then changed the angle of the dildo right against those nerves again, fucking the vibrations against them constantly, then lifted his chin and took Silvers cock into his mouth.

Silver lost it now. Being sucked off at the same time as getting fucked with a vibrator, he was being attacked from every possible angle. His eyes rolled behind tightly closed eyelids, everything was white behind them, sweat and heat pouring from every pore of his skin, his entire body glistening and shaking endlessly. His mind no longer even recognised the sounds coming from his mouth, he had no mind anymore, he was just reduced to nothing but pure, carnal pleasure.

It only took a few more plunges inside, a few swirls of Flints wet tongue around his cock, and Silvers incoherent screams suddenly went silent as his entire body convulsed frantically. His hot come shot down Flints throat, long and hard and it just kept coming, and Flint did his absolute best to take it all, something he still wasn’t the best at doing, as still he fucked Silver with the vibrator. As Silvers hips and thighs started to try and jerk up the bed he knew Silver had reached his limit. The silent screams were now broken with loud desperate gasps of air and still constant broken groans, so Flint stilled with the toy and gently drew it out of him, ducking down away from his hips and letting his cock out of his mouth, swallowing what remained of the come in his mouth.

As he stood up from underneath him, he looked down at his utterly spent siren. Silvers eyes were still closed, his chest heaving greatly, a small pool of sweat having formed at the base of his spine. It was an incredible sight, and it was Flint that had made him this way. Flint felt extremely proud of himself. He wanted to remember every detail, every noise, everything. 

He leant over and released the safety latch on the handcuffs and Silvers hands flopped back to his sides, but he made no attempt to move them, still gasping for oxygen and trembling with the aftermath of the hardest orgasm he’d ever experienced. Flint smiled softly, and lay down on the bed beside him, knees on the floor just like Silver, and propped his head up on one hand to gaze down at him, the other stroking gently down Silvers back, waiting for normality to return to his lovers brain.

“Are you okay?” Flint asked softly, but all he got out of Silver was a noise that sounded something vaguely similar to “uh huh”, had the concept of language never been invented.

Flint chuckled and waited still, stroking his curls now. Eventually, Silvers bleary eyes flickered open, and he looked at Flint gazing down at him, his breathing calmer now but still unsteady.

“That proves it,” he breathed slowly though his heart was racing, “you’re definitely a sex god.”

A slow smirk grew on Flints lips, before he chuckled again and leant down to place the sweetest of kisses against Silvers half bitten lips. Silver hummed appreciatively, before wincing as he moved his aching arms up to himself and turned slightly onto his side, facing Flint. Flint continued to stroke his curls the whole time.

When he was comfortable again, he found himself frowning at Flint when he noticed his still very large and hard cock, “You didn’t come.” He stated, blinking at it.

Flint smirked again, “You give me that box of toys, and you think we’re done already?”

Silver looked at him, before his own smirk appeared at the realisation, “You’re gonna have to give me a little while.” He said, every part of him hurting in the best possible way.

Flint just tucked some curls behind Silvers ear, looking at him so endearingly, “I can wait.”

He then leant down over him, Silver rolling onto his back, and slipped his tongue between those still breathless lips. He kissed him slowly and passionately, waiting for Silvers cock to stir into life again where it rested against Flints hard and heated want. He could wait for as long as it took, because it just gave him the excuse to kiss him, lazy tongues and gentle lips, and all the time in the world.


	15. Chapter 15

Barely three hours sleep and the alarm was going off already, disturbing the aching limbs of the two occupants of the bed.  Silver was nearest, for once still fast asleep, lying on his front right up against Flint, one arm flung over his neck.  Without opening his eyes he moved the other arm behind himself through his curls, flailing blindly for the clock, finally finding the offending noise and turning it off. He hummed sleepily against Flints neck, Flint squeezing him closer, his arm cradling Silvers head against him, but neither of them yet opening their eyes. Silver gently began to kiss along a freckled shoulder, shifting his body slowly so he could reach further up, before leaning his entire body heavily on top of Flint and kissing up his jaw to find his lips, kissing him wonderfully slowly, both of them still exhausted from the previous evening.

Flint hummed equally sleepily into the kiss, moving his heavy arms to rest around Silvers back, holding him softly. They stayed kissing each other for an age, tongues slow and lazy, waiting as body and mind slowly began to wake from their vigorous evening before that went on for so long into the night, and on a work night too. As Flint slowly awoke despite desperately needing more sleep, the evenings memories came flooding back and his grip around Silver tightened, the kisses becoming more demanding, and despite the fact they’d both lost count of the amount of times they’d both come he could feel his cock pressing against Silvers thigh, which made Silver chuckle drowsily into their kiss.

Flint had never had a night like it, and by God, he wanted to do it all again.  He wanted to take those handcuffs and trap Silver on this bed, fuck him for the rest of time, because no matter how much Flint had pushed him to his limits, no matter what he did to him, no matter what he used on him or how hard, Silver just begged for more. Harder. Faster. _More_. Silver wanted to be fucked for all time, and that was fine with Flint.

He began to think about the things they’d done. The way Silver would moan so helplessly around Flints cock while Flint sat on the edge of the bed, Silver on his knees, as Flint would press the little remote control for the vibrating butt plug inside his lover.  The vibrations around his own cock from Silvers moaning throat when he did that, Jesus Christ! Silver seemed to gobble him up even more, pushing Flints cock further down his throat, knowing what his moans did to Flint, his hips spasming upwards at the vibrations running over that sweet spot, those beautiful eyes fluttering up to his silently begging him to do it again. So he would, again and again Flint would press it, and again and again those delicious moans would consume his cock, and Flint would toss his head back, moaning himself knowing that Silver loved this. Loved the pleasure, loved his cock.

And then, the way Silver had looked wearing nothing but a black leather collar, with a silver chain that led down the front of his body to the black leather cock ring he’d placed around himself. When he’d turned around after putting it on, standing there for Flint to rake his eyes over, Jesus fuck, Flint wasn’t a religious man but he could have easily fallen to his knees and worshipped him, started a religion just to be able to look at this sultry siren. Silver had handcuffed Flint’s arms above his head as he rode him wearing that, his own pleasure sustained by the cock ring as he fucked himself on top of Flint, Flint unable to do a thing but watch as those curls and that cock bounced together on top of himself. He wanted desperately to touch him, and he’d pull at his restraints, his back arcing as the pleasure mounted, but Silver would keep him on the edge, running his hands over Flints chest and pinching his nipples hard, grinning through his flushed face at the sharp groans he’d get from Flints lips.

Flint got his own back with another item pulled from the box of sexy fun.  At first he couldn’t figure out what it was, until he watched again as Silver put it on himself.  Two leather straps around his thighs, each attached to a wrist restraint that would keep the wearers hands by their thighs as they were fucked. Flint had Silver on his back for this one, who was still wearing the leather collar and cock ring, the long chain between them jingling as he fucked into him. Silvers hands were forced to remain by his thighs as he’d toss his curls wildly against the bed beneath him, arching and groaning so loudly Flint was sure every neighbour in the road must be able to hear him. Flint would lick and caress every part of him, loving the way Silvers arms would pull up against the restraints as though to touch him back, only to fall back with a groan, bucking up to any touch Flint would give him, desperate for it, desperate for him, begging to never stop fucking him. Silver had been warning him, shouting out in panting gasps that he was coming, but what made him topple over the edge was when Flint took a hold of that chain going down his body and yanked it, pulling both his cock and his neck up at the same time, and Silver arced his neck with a heavily lustful groan and spurted out all over himself.

The simple fun they’d had with the silk blindfold was wonderful, cuffing Silver to the bed this time, hiding those gorgeous eyes behind the silk and teasing his body everywhere. Every touch was unexpected, and even though Silver knew it was in the box as he had bought all these items in the first place, the feel of the feathers ghosting across his skin made him jump delightfully, and Flint grin deliciously.  Flint had used the vibrating dildo on him again in the end too, but just as Silver was close to climax yet again he’d cried out that he didn’t want it anymore.  Flint had immediately paused, panicked that he’d hurt him, but Silver could sense his hesitation even behind the blindfold and smiled, saying that as amazing as it was, it wasn’t Flint’s cock, and Silver wanted to come with Flint inside him.

Needless to say it hadn’t taken Flint long to empty himself inside him at hearing those words, his lips and teeth crashing against Silvers, tongue sucking on his and both moaning endlessly into each others mouths as Silver came between them. The air was thick with the scent of sex, both of them sweat covered and come covered and loving every second of being wrapped up in their own sticky little world, skin to skin, lips to lips, cock to cock as finally in the early hours of the morning they stopped and fell into an exhaustive sleep still tangled together, the candles long since burned out.

Now, with morning arriving far too early, and both of them covered in bite marks from teeth and bruises from vigorous fucking, Flint laughed into their kiss at feeling the marks he’d left on Silver, and peered down at his shoulder, finally opening his sleep bleary eyes.

“You don’t have any photoshoots to be done today, do you?” he asked, running his fingers over the nearly broken skin, a nice bruise forming where he’d bit into him as he came one time.

“Well, it wouldn’t be the first time my makeup artist has had to hide what you’ve done to me.” Silver grinned against his lips, capturing them again and deliberately moaning, pushing himself further down onto Flints body and rubbing Flints erection with his thigh, his own growing against Flints hip. “You’re up early this morning.” Silver teased, “Even after everything we did last night?”

Flint’s eyelids fluttered at the movement against his cock, before smiling up at his siren, “The first thing on my mind was everything we did last night. Now I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Silver teased his bottom lip between his teeth, “Me neither.”

There was a moment, a pause, a spark between their eyes, a matching thought going through their minds, before suddenly Flint was flipping them over, Silver on his back beneath him as Flint began attacking his neck with more bites and kisses, Silvers hands immediately grabbing Flints ginger hair, pulling it downwards harshly, forcing Flint to move quickly down his chest leaving glistening trails of saliva where he went.

“Oh fuck me again, before we have to leave, just fuck me again.”

Silver was breathing heavily already, spreading his legs already, reaching for what little remained of the lube already. Flint took Silver’s cock into his mouth just briefly but as deep as he could go, Silver gasping above him, before he felt the lube being pushed hurriedly into his hand and he pulled back, giving a playful nip to the very tip which had Silver bucking and gasping again beneath him.

Silver was trying to pull him up at the same time Flint lubed his fingers and went straight inside him with two, Silver crushing their mouths together as he did and wincing just a little.

“Doesn’t this hurt?” Flint asked, heavy with lust just like Silver but the wince not going unnoticed. 

Silver was red raw down there, having been fucked for so many hours, so many toys and Flints own cock ramming up inside him, but Silver always doing nothing but wanting more.  They’d use a lot of lube, and Silver had been lost in pleasure for hours, but just because he was turned on again it didn’t mean he’d be able to take Flints cock again after only three hours sleep and who knows how many hours being fucked before that.

“Fuck yes it hurts and it’s wonderful,” Sliver cried out desperately into Flints mouth, grabbing Flints  hand with his own and pushing those fingers deeper inside himself, an almost maddening urgency to his moves, “I don’t wanna be able to stand, I don’t want to be able to move, I want them all to know how much you fucked me.”

He then finally let go of Flint and pulled up his own legs, hooking them under the back of his knees and holding himself spread open, his hard cock resting upon his stomach, his eyelids heavy and blue eyes now black with complete arousal and locked with Flints.

Flint gazed at him for a moment, so willingly open and impatient and _fuck_ , eternally gorgeous. Flint quickly covered his cock with lube and then eased inside him, although Silver was still so stretched from last night it slid in so easily, and still so wonderfully hot. Silver once more crushed their mouths together, rocking up against Flint taking his cock into him again and again, being fucked back onto the bed equally as hard and gasping with mixtures of pain and pleasure and definite absolute bliss.

Their frantic, carnal desire just kept going, and Silver was soon arching his back up from the bed, eyes heavenly closed and endless gasping groans falling from his lips as he was fucked so hard. Flint was lost in how open and wanting Silver was, no fucking enough for him, this beast of arousal consuming them both as Flint began to lose his rhythm as he buried himself balls deep inside him in every frantic, impatient plunge. Deep bodily groans, almost screams, began to rise from Flints throat as he reached round underneath to grab Silvers arse and hold him there, pounding into him as Silver broke the skin on Flints back with his fingernails as he scraped them down hard and fast like a wild animal. They panted and half screamed in each others ears as they both came together, Flint still fucking into him relentlessly as he was coming, spreading his come around his own cock as still he drove into him, Silver jerking beneath him at his own orgasm spurting out all over his chest.

When at last they stilled, when Flint finally collapsed on top of Silver, panting so heavily onto his shoulder, feeling the sting of the lightly bloodied scrapes on his back, Silver simply wrapped his legs around Flints waist, ensuring he couldn’t pull out of him just yet.

“There’s so much of your come in me,” Silver panted heavily, grinning and gently biting Flints earlobe, “I love it. I love-…”

He trailed off, still panting, and at the pause Flint found the energy to move his head, and he kissed him so deeply, so intensely, chests heaving against each other. But there was a part of him deep inside, shouting out to Silver as they kissed; ‘ _Don’t say it…don’t say it…please don’t say it…’_

 

* * *

 

Flint was very, very, _very_ , distracted. It was like the first time they’d met all over again.  He felt like a school boy, dizzy at his first crush, and he walked about his class in a daze as his students worked quietly today. He could feel the scrapes down his back rubbing against his shirt, he could feel the ache in his own cock from being used so much, he could still feel Silvers heat pressed against him, could hear his begging tones and his breathless moans in his ears.

Flint sat down behind his desk in a slump, legs wide, a tiny smile on his lips, and his eyes in a far-off place as he stared at a random patch of his desk, completely lost in memory. A few of the sixth formers he was teaching today nudged each other, and giggled quietly. Flint had deliberately worn a thin turtleneck jumper over his shirt today, to hide the love bites all over him, but apparently he hadn’t noticed the one directly under his right ear that Silver had left this morning, one that had been steadily growing in colour and obviousness as the hours went by.

They’d taken a shower together after their energetic morning sex, Silver getting his wish and obviously limping, laughing as he did, towards the bathroom, come dripping down the back of his thighs. Everyone who saw him walking today was definitely going to know he’d been fucked within an inch of his life. Once together under the water Flint had carded his fingers through Silvers curls, gently rubbing the shampoo into them, Silver standing there with his eyes closed at the wonderful sensation. Flint had caught him off guard with a kiss, a slow, sensual one that had Silver melting into him, Flints hands still in his curls, holding his head and keeping it tilted up towards him. Having Silver in his arms like this, it was his favourite thing in the world.

Flint had never felt such a powerful sexual connection before. He’d never done anything like that with Thomas. Silver seemed to have awoken a side of him he never knew existed, a hunger and an overpowering urge to have Silver beneath him, all sparkling eyes and winning smile and perfect skin to just _bite_ into. To have his little ‘sugar boy’ helpless and begging but knowing this is just how Silver liked it, fuck he could feel himself getting turned on again and that was a very, very bad idea sitting here in class.

Flint snapped himself out of his thoughts and sat up straight in his chair, closing his legs a little and clearing his throat.

“Okay, everyone highlighted the passages they feel bring a momentous influence on this characters decisions?”

“Yes, Mr Flint.” The class chorused together with an amused tone, all of them having been ready for ages.

“Alright, let’s discuss.”

 

* * *

 

Despite his sexy distracting thoughts Flint had once again felt a terrible guilt when he realised he’d forgotten Abigail’s signed photograph _yet again_. He made up an excuse that he’d left it in the kitchen by mistake and he’ll bring it to her tomorrow. He did notice however that she seemed a little happier today, and when he asked she told him that her father had come home last night raging to them about how he’d been treated at the school, that he didn’t want to her to be in that sort of environment, and that he was going to take her out of it. Flint couldn’t understand why she was smiling, and was feeling another terrible guilt that his interfering had made things worse for her. He didn’t want to lose her as a student.

“When he said he’d been accused of being homophobic my mum shouted at him that he was. She said this was the final straw and she wants a divorce.”

Flints face fell even more, more guilt setting in. This is what she’d been dreading from the start, “I’m so sorry Abigail.” He said miserably.

But she shook her head, still smiling at him, “No, it’s alright, its good.  I think it scared my dad, hearing that said out loud from her. For the first time in ages they sat down together to discuss everything calmly. I think…I think they’re going to try and sort everything out.  I saw my dad bring out a number for a marriage counsellor that Head Mistress Guthrie gave him.  I think he wants to try and fix everything.”

A welcoming calm spread throughout Flint at hearing that, and for the first time since she began talking he was glad he’d told Mr Ashe to basically fuck off out of the school.

“That’s good. That’s very good.”

He patted her on the shoulder, but suddenly she was hugging him, and he was so alarmed at the sudden contact especially as this was strictly not allowed that he kept his arms wide away from her.  But it was only a brief hug anyway, and she was beaming up at him afterwards, “Thank you Mr Flint, for helping.”

He slowly relaxed as he looked at her happy face, a face he’d not seen in a long time, and he placed his hand on her head instead, gently ruffling her hair affectionately and nodding lightly at her, “Off to lunch with you.”

She ran from the classroom still with a beaming smile, and Flint thought to himself that today was turning out to be a damned good day.

 

* * *

 

“You seem particularly happy today,” Miranda commented as they walked into the lunch hall together, “though I think I can guess why.”

“What do yo-OW!”

She’d reached out and pressed the tip of one finger hard onto the bruise on his neck, and Flint flinched and placed his hand over it, Miranda laughing at the look of realisation in his eyes.

“Considering you’re very obviously trying to cover up every possible inch of you, I’d hate to think what else John has done to you under there.” She grinned, and Flint just raised his eyes in annoying affection for the woman, grabbing a tray for himself and one for her as they queued up with the students for lunch.

It had turned out to be a very grey day, rain currently pouring down hard, a lot of students racing inside and shaking off the water from their clothes.

“Good afternoon James, Miranda.”

Mrs Guthrie suddenly walked up beside them, and Flint and Miranda immediately exchanged interested glances. Mrs Guthrie never ate in the lunch hall, she was never even seen at lunch, preferring to stay in her office to eat.

“Hello Marion.” Miranda said, shock evident in her voice, “What brings you in here today?”

 “Oh I felt like making some rounds, seeing how the students are faring during lunch hours. How are you today James? You need not worry about any repercussions from Mr Ashe yesterday if it was on your mind at all, the man is not worth your concern.”

“Thank you, Mrs Guthrie.” Flint had never been able to call her by her first name, it didn’t feel right, “I’ve spoken with Abigail by the way, and it would seem her parents are going to try and work things out between them, which is the best outcome I could have hoped for.”

She smiled at him, a calculating smile, her eyes drifting briefly to the bruise on his neck, her smile twitching a little bit more, “That’s good to hear. I did mean what I said, that you are one of the best teachers I’ve ever had here. You genuinely care about the students. Keep up the good work.”

With that she departed off down the hall, and despite the compliment all Flint could do was fight down an awkward blush and try to pull the turtleneck further up his neck, Miranda unhelpfully laughing again beside him.

It was at that moment that the door that was normally locked leading out to the car park suddenly burst open from the other side, banging echoingly loudly against the wall. Everyone in the entire hall jumped or yelled in sudden fright, all turning at once to see someone staggering through the door, his leather jacket held high above his head trying to keep the rain off the long, dark curls that descended down his back.

Flint froze.

As did everyone else.

Silver looked up at the hundreds of female faces staring at him, and gave them all his trademark bright grin, waving at them. “Hi. I’m John Silver, lead singer for L/S. I’m looking for a young lady named Abigail Ashe, is she here?”

Somewhere in the silence a fork dropped to a plate. Abigail, utter stunned shock on her face, slowly stood up. Silver grinned at her, and happily walked over to her at the opposite side of the hall. Everyone else was still in shock, even Flint, who had more of a look of terror on his face as he looked to Mrs Guthrie. He expected a stunned anger on her face, that the relationship she was trying to not let interfere with the students concentration was about to overflow, as the celebrity in question sat himself down, rather gingerly, next to Abigail, who practically fell back down to her chair. But Mrs Guthrie didn’t seem angry. In fact, she was smiling, and almost knowing that Flint was looking at her she turned her head, gave him a small nod, and looked back to Silver, making no attempt to stop this.

Flint was speechless. He didn’t know what the hell Silver was doing, but he was still unable to find the ability to move his legs. He just watched Silver smiling at Abigail, who was staring at him with mouth agape like she was dreaming, like if she blinked he’d disappear, and eventually a slow murmur began in the hall as it sunk in just who had walked into their school.

“Now,” Silver began, his lovely smile still on his lips as he looked at the young lady before him, the other girls on the table still staring or trying to nudge each other into saying something “a certain someone tells me that you’ve had a little trouble at home and was feeling a bit down, and that having my autograph would really cheer you up.” He winked at her, then reached into his jacket that he’d placed on the table and took out a laminated photo and a permanent marker, “So, I thought I’d surprise you. This is from a brand new photoshoot, advertising my tour. It’s not out anywhere yet, you will be the only one in the world to have this.” He then took the lid off the marker and signed his squiggle of an autograph, holding the photo out for her to take.

Flint walked very quietly over to Mrs Guthrie, the only movement in the entire hall, who was smiling quite warmly for her as Abigail shakily took the photo from Silvers hand.

“T-Thank you…” she trailed off, still staring at him not believing this was happening, and unable to articulate anything else.

“You knew about this didn’t you?” Flint asked in a whisper, and Mrs Guthrie nodded.

“He phoned ahead.”

“This is adorable.” Came Miranda’s whisper as she quietly snuck up beside Flint again and watched what was unfolding.

“And there’s one more thing,” Silver turned in his chair to be able to face Abigail more forwardly, and she jumped and blushed furiously when he gently hooked one finger under her chin, a smirk on Silvers lips, “may I have your permission to kiss you?”

At that, every student, no matter the age, no matter if they were fans of L/S or not, erupted into wild excited screams. People were shouting at Abigail to say yes! Idelle, who’d appeared out of nowhere, was shaking her shoulders almost violently, “Yes! Yes say yes Abigail!!!! You can say your first kiss was with John Silver SAY YES!!!!”

Despite the sudden deafening noise Silver’s eyes didn’t stray from Abigail’s, and he just smiled at her, ignoring for now all the attention around him, feeling a few hands taking sneaky strokes at the curls on his back before retreating, “I touched him I touched him!!”

Her face almost as red at the tomato on her plate, Abigail stared at him, swallowed heavily, and nodded. As gently, and as sweetly as possible, Silver slowly leant forward, placing a small, innocent kiss to the corner of her lips. Her eyes were squeezed so tightly shut, and at the feel of her celebrity crushes lips on hers she let out a squeak and pulled back, her hands flying to her face to hide her embarrassment, and Silver laughed adorably and pulled her to him instead, giving her a hug, the crowd around them going wild.

Miranda was chuckling quietly to herself, watching as Silver pulled back and wiped the happy tears from Abigail’s cheeks, who was still blushing furiously but grinning so widely. Now all the students were shouting things at him, and he finally turned to give his attention to the rest of the crowd around him, all wanting to speak to him or touch him, some desperately throwing whatever they had on them in front of him to sign, so many voices so loud it was hard to hear one question over another.  But Silver of course was loving it, and began to happily chat away with every single student, signing what they gave him, posing for more photos, and generally loving being the object of their attention and giving them what they wanted.

“Your boy really is very sweet, this was a very nice thing to do for Abigail.” Miranda smiled warmly, turning to Flint next to her, but doing a double-take when she realised he wasn’t there.  She looked around, then looked behind her, the set of double doors leading out to the corridor the other side swinging closed, “James?” she asked herself, before taking one look back at the happy grinning Silver being swamped by fans, before following after her friend.

She found James just outside in the corridor, leaning with both hands on a table set out with leaflets concerning higher education. He was breathing heavily, and Miranda cautiously approached him, startled at how he was behaving.

“James? Are you alright? What’s wrong?”

Flint was seconds away from a panic attack. Everything had been fine at first.  After ensuring that Mrs Guthrie wasn’t angry with Silvers little stunt, he’d relaxed and began to watch Silver quite happily, knowing this surprise would make Abigail’s year most likely. He knew Silver loved the attention, knew _why_ Silver loved the attention, and knowing that he’d come here to cheer up a young girl with problems at home, just like Silver had, it made such warmth come to his chest.  Okay so it wasn’t anywhere near as bad as what Silver had gone through as a child, but the fact he’d thought about her even after Flint only mentioning her once, and had gone out of his way to personally cheer up one of his fans, it was so typically him. When Silver had asked her permission to kiss her, Flint let out an amused huff of a laugh, knowing Abigail was probably going to faint any second, after all she loved Silver almost as much as he……did………

It had hit him so hard it was like the air had been knocked from his lungs. Every single time that he’d pushed back his feelings, that he’d refused to acknowledge what was screaming at him in his face, came pouring down on him like ice cold water. He loved Silver. He loved him, he loved him he loved him he loved him, for the first time since Thomas he was in love.

His eyes grew wide, but instead of the lightest happiness that would normally flow through someone at the realisation they were in love, a flood of absolute panic rushed through him instead. Every inch of himself felt saturated in terror as he watched Silver laughing and chatting with the students, his perfect kindness and beauty just radiating off him, and Flint couldn’t breathe. He ran. He had to get away from him, he couldn’t look at him, the panic was rising like a tidal wave and then suddenly Miranda was here, asking if he was okay.

He raised his head and looked at her.

“I’m in love with him.” He stated, absolute fear on his face, “You were right. I love him.”

Miranda stared at him, the brief bright joy in her eyes at his words immediately smothered by the look on his face, “Normally when someone admits they’re in love they tend to be smiling. Why aren’t you smiling, James?”

James just shook his head, staring back down at the table he was leaning on, “Because I can’t be.”

Miranda’s eyes narrowed, “Why?”

Why? Why couldn’t he be in love with Silver? A thousand different valid reasons flew through his head, all the reasons he had already given himself before as he’d been trying to push his feelings down and away, ignoring this strong feeling of love that had been so obviously building this entire time. But he settled on one reason, and turned back to her, utter dejection on his face.

“Because I can’t lose him.” He whispered.

Miranda stared at him, rather panicked and a little confused herself, but before she could ask what he meant Flint suddenly stood up straight, and took her by the shoulders.

“I can’t be here when he leaves, I’m going somewhere else in the school, tell him anything, lie for me, please, I can’t see him.”

“J-James!” Miranda started, but he’d already let her go and was walking hurriedly down the corridor and quickly out of sight, leaving her torn by decision, the excited squeals of the girls still coming from the hall.

Flint didn’t know where his legs were taking him, he just had to move, to get away, and all those thousands of reasons of not being able to love Silver still flew through his head at the speed of light. How long had he loved him? How long had he been pushing it back for it to have hit him so hard? It was so plainly obvious he felt like laughing, hysterically, ridiculously, but not in a happy way. He’d been lying to himself for so long, praying it wouldn’t happen, that it couldn’t happen, that he couldn’t love him. Jesus Christ no, this wasn’t happening, he couldn’t do this, not again. He couldn’t face the thought. Love equalled pain, he’d learnt that the hard way, and nothing in this world could convince him love was a good thing any more. Even if Silver returned his feelings, it wouldn’t last, he would leave, trapping Flint in the terrible, terrible loneliness that he’d spent years digging his way out of the first time.

He loved Silver, he truly did, fuck he loved him…but God he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to love him. Love was cruel. Love was pain. He’d felt this cruel pain called love for fifteen years, he wouldn’t feel it again. He refused.

Which meant there was only one thing to do, and the thought made his heart clench in despair.

 

* * *

 

Miranda was not happy.  When lunchtime had finished and Hands came wandering into the hall to break up the crowd around Silver, having been watching carefully from outside, Silver saw Miranda and managed to corner her away from the students for a few moments.

When he’d cheerfully asked her if Flint was around, and if he’d been here to see his surprise visit, Miranda took an unpleasant moment to wonder how much she cared for Flints happiness before sighing to herself, telling Silver that Flint hadn’t been here, and she didn’t know where he was, probably catching up on some work.

The pout on Silvers face that Flint had missed his surprise tore greatly at her heart, especially as she was lying, but she smiled forcibly and said not to worry. Flint would be able to see all the photos of him with the students when they start posting them online, and Abigail will certainly never forget this. That had brought his smile back. Hands had then forcibly taken him back out the door to the car park before Silver disappeared off to find Flint, because he could sense that’s what his singer was wanting to do, and he had a job to get him back to the studio. So Silver waved goodbye to Miranda, and the students, who all cheered after him waving goodbye too, Idelle screaming out one last time that she loved him, thanking him for signing her shirt, and Abigail still in what seemed to be a permanent state of stunned blush. The students would be talking about this for weeks, but Miranda’s face was the only stony one in the hall. What was her best friend going to do now? 

Later, she tried to corner Flint at the afternoon break, but he’d disappeared, probably knowing precisely that she’d want to talk to him. Unfortunately, her luck didn’t change at the end of the day, when she was held back in her class by a misbehaving student, so never managed to see him before his car disappeared quickly out the car park.

She phoned him. No answer. So she texted him instead.

_‘Don’t do anything that’s going to make me slap you again.’_

 

* * *

 

Flint had thought on more than one occasion, that anyone who’d ever hurt Silver, anyone who’d ever made him cry, should die in the most painful, horrible way.

He sat on the edge of his sofa, elbows leaning on his knees as his hands covered his face, before running his hands through his hair. He was a cruel, terrible person, who was about to do a cruel, terrible thing to the man he loved. But he was terrified. He was so terrified of the alternative he was shaking.  He felt sick, his nerves on edge as he waited for Silver to come home. He didn’t know when he’d be back, he’d already been sitting here for two hours, running through every possible scenario in his head, trying to figure out how to break up with him in the least painful way.

But it…it was better to do it like this, to end it now, to rip it off fast like a plaster, no long drawn out days of avoiding him and making excuses until he could stand it no longer.  Just end it, while he still could, while it still made sense to. Silver wasn’t going to like this, it wasn’t the end of the two months yet and…and they had something together, he wasn’t stupid, not just the mind-blowing sex but the small things. Silvers head resting on his lap as they watched television, the bright conversations, Silver telling him about his past…the sentence he didn’t finish this morning after their passionately wild sex…these were all meaningful things in different ways, but it all had to stop. He had to figure out how to explain why though, Silver deserved to know, but Flint didn’t know how to phrase it.  He didn’t know how to explain it to himself let alone to Silver.  He just knew he couldn’t risk it. He couldn’t risk a proper relationship. He just couldn’t. Silver is not who he was supposed to be with. He was supposed to be alone now. Just alone. Silver deserved better.

Flints heart jumped to his throat when he heard the keys in the front door, and he sat up straight, his hands clammy upon his trousers.

“James! You home? You’re never going to believe what a fan sent me in the post!” Silver then appeared in the living room, a small white plastic bag in his hand, and he grinned at seeing Flint and began to hurry over to him. But he stopped just ahead of him, seeing at just how miserable Flint looked, and his grin faded into worry.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Flint looked up at him, dreading seeing the face he was about to say goodbye to. Those big blue eyes were staring down at him with so much concern, and Flints mouth went suddenly dry, mind suddenly blank, for now faced with the real thing all those scenarios of how he was going to approach this flew from his mind. He was left just sitting here, like a fish out of water, struggling for air and words for help.

 “We need to talk.”

The words felt like poison to say, and the way Silvers face fell at hearing them made it even worse.

“Okay…” Silver said cautiously, “What about?”

Flint opened his mouth to say it, to say that this was it, but his lip trembled and he closed his mouth again, swallowing heavily, feeling his jaw twitching like it was fighting against the words his brain was telling it to let out, “We have to end this.”

It came out as barely a whisper, and the plastic bag fell from Silvers hand, dropping to the floor with a crinkly thud. Silver stared at him, those once concerned eyes now wide, and frightened. There was nothing but silence for the longest few seconds in history, before Silver asked in the tiniest of voices;

“Why?”

Flints eyelids slid closed, pushing away the heartbreak at what that one tiny word was causing in his chest, before he took a deep breath to calm himself and opened his eyes, looking down to the floor unable to look him in the eyes.

“I know it’s not what was planned, it’s not been two mont-“

“Fuck what was planned!” Flint looked up at him quickly at the outburst, and now those devastatingly sad eyes were fierce with sudden anger. “You and I both know there is more going on between us then what was _fucking planned_ , and…and…” Silver was panicking, why was Flint doing this? This wasn’t happening! “…oh, _fuck it_ , James, I love you!”

Flint did not have the reaction Silver wanted, and Silvers heart sank devastatingly low as Flint slowly closed his eyes, a wince to his expression as though it was the most painful thing he’d ever heard. Which in a way, it was. It was what he’d been dreading, Silver shouldn’t be in love with him, because it was going to make it a million times harder to break up with him. Flint was a fool, he should never have let it get this far. He should have dealt with what he knew he was feeling weeks ago and put an end to it. He can’t be in love with Silver, Silver can’t be in love with him. This would never work.

“Don’t say that.” Flint said quietly, looking back up at the mixture of fury and fear in Silvers eyes, “Even if it's true, it doesn’t matter. I can’t be with you anymore.”

“Why? Why not?! And yes it is fucking true! I _love_ you!”

“Stop it!” For the first time Flint let anger show in his voice.  Every time Silver said that, something ate away in his chest and he had to make him stop, his green eyes flashing dangerously up at him. But Silver glared back equally hard.

“No! I won’t! I love you! I know we haven’t known each other long, but I’ve been with enough people to know I’ve _never_ felt this way before! I was going to ask you if I could come back here, after my tour, if I could stay with you. I wanted this to be my home. We’re good together you _know_ we are!”

But Flint was shaking his head, and he finally rose from the sofa to stand before him equally.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m sorry.”

“Why?!” Silver demanded again, “You’re not telling me why!”

“I’m not the one for you.”

“What the fuck does that mean?!”

Flint sighed, running a hand through his hair again, “It’s just…just, I _can’t_.”

“ _Why_?” Silver was still demanding an answer but his voice had softened out of fear, and he stood right in front of Flint so he couldn’t look anywhere else, staring with angry yet pleading eyes.

Flint could feel his resolve weaken dramatically at his close presence, those eyes burning into him, persistent on an answer Flint didn’t know how to give, “John-“ he whispered, almost a plea, unable to find any other words, a lump blocking his throat that he couldn’t swallow away.

“I know we belong together,” Silver said gently, “this has been the best five weeks of my life. I don’t want this to end. Please. _Please_ don’t make me walk away.”

“John, please I-“

“Why are you doing this? Is it something I’ve done?”

“No! Of course not, I just-“

“Then what? What is it?!”

“I just…I can’t-“

_“Tell me!!”_

“Because _I_ _love you_!!” Flint shouted, furiously, as though it was the most perfectly clear explanation as to why he couldn’t be with him. “And I can’t lose you! It would tear me apart!”

Silence filled the room.

For the briefest of moments, the happiest smile Flint had ever seen appeared on Silvers face. One of delightful, unmitigated surprise that filled his entire face with such joy, before it disappeared back to a distraught fear.

“Then why are you telling me to leave?” he asked, desperate for an explanation, “If you love me, and I love you, then why is this happening? You don’t want to lose me but you’re telling me to leave? That doesn’t make any sense.”

Flint looked away from him and stepped back, shaking his head. He couldn’t be this close to him, he could feel his own energy draining out from him, the effort to explain something he couldn’t explain taking its toll. He pinched the bridge of his nose before turning back to him, “Because if I don’t end this now you’ll leave me.”

Silver blinked at him, and frowned, “What?”

“The age difference is too much. You say you love me now, but you won’t, not later, not when you start waking up with a greying, wrinkled old man and you realise you’ve wasted your own youth on me.  You’ll resent me, and you’ll leave me.”

This was it, this was the reason, it was starting to come out.  He was so scared of getting everything he’d ever wanted, of having a second chance at happiness, only to have it thrown back in his face when Silver would find someone else. Someone younger, someone better, someone not so full of pain. He wanted Silver to understand, it didn’t matter that they loved each other, Flint would never truly believe that Silver would always be his, no matter what he said.

But Silver just stared at him, “That’s your reason? That’s _ridiculous_! You can’t possibly know the future, no couple can know what’s ahead of them!”

“Neither can you.” Flint retorted, “Feelings change, and I can’t risk it. I can’t lose someone else I love I can’t go through that again.”

Realisation dawned on Silvers face like the first sunlight pouring through the bedroom window. Suddenly Flint looked like the loneliest man to have ever walked the Earth. How had he not seen it before?  He’d told himself that he wouldn’t tell Flint he loved him until after these two months were up, because he was worried the effect Flints past would have on his decision, knew he had to love him as much as possible before he admitted those words, and yet he still hadn’t seen this coming. It wasn’t a feeling of guilt Flint was feeling towards Thomas, thinking he shouldn’t be loving Silver because of the love he still had for his long dead lover, it was a fear of the same thing happening all over again. It was a fear of being happy, and having it ripped away. It was a fear of falling back into the darkness.

Silver was still angry, and frightened of what was happening, but he understood now.  His expression relaxed into one of compassion, knowing he had to somehow convince Flint his fears would never come true.  He loved him, every part of him loved him, and he had to get him to see that.

Silver gently cupped Flints face, making him look at him, giving him a small, sad smile, “I love you, James. I don’t care about the age difference.” he said softly.

But when Flints eyes looked upon his, he was shaking his head lightly, his eyes so full of such a dreadful sorrow.

“You will.” Flint whispered, his heart breaking, “Someday, you will. Someday.” He gently took Silvers hands away from his face and took another step away, sighing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa.

Silver just stood there, watching the slumped shoulders and aura of despair of the man he loved more than anything in this world, of the man he couldn’t seem to convince he loved.

“When I first saw you,” Flint began, staring down at the floor where he sat, “I thought of you as a siren. Your voice, your looks, everything about you was dragging me under the sea with you, and I willingly went. But I made sure I wasn’t too deep, or thought I did, and now I need to let you go while I can still swim to the shore. Because if I stay with you, if I let myself go under, and then years later you let me go and chase after someone else, I won’t be able to swim to the shore…I’ll just drown. I’ll just disappear.”

His voice had become so small. He didn’t know how else to phrase it, and it tore at his heart. He didn’t want to hurt Silver, it was the last thing he wanted to do, but he would drown, again, drown in the darkness that would consume him like it did before. It didn’t matter what they felt for each other, it just wouldn’t last. This was the only way.

“Well, that’s very poetic but it’s _bullshit_!” Silver said, absolute fury in his voice as Flint looked back up at him, startled. “Don’t you _dare_ assume that I’m going to just run off with the next hot person that happens to walk into my line of sight! What kind of shallow dick do you think I am?!”

Flint just stared at him. He’d never seen Silver angry before. He was glaring down at him so fiercely it was making Flint feel three inches tall. But Silver still wasn’t understanding…

 “That’s not what I meant, I just-“

“No? Because it sure as hell sounds like it! I know my reputation before I met you but you _know_ _me_! Do you really think I told you about my past for shits and giggles? Do you think I _liked_ reliving all that? Don’t you think I wouldn’t have told you all that unless you were the most precious person in my life? To want to go through all that again just for you? You know literally _everything_ there is to know about me, do you really think I’d just leave you for some random fuck?!”

“You wouldn’t mean to, I know that, but it _would_ happen.” Flint said sternly, trying to give a little bit of anger to his own voice to even the odds, glaring up at him too, “You’d go off every day to your band, and I’d be here waiting, constantly looking towards that door wondering if you’re ever going to walk back through it again. I _can’t live like that_!”

Silver threw his hands into the air in exasperation and turned around, letting out a loud, growling sigh of utter frustration from his throat.

“ _Jesus Christ_ I’ve never met anyone who was so…” he turned back around, hands on his hips as he glared at him, shaking his head, “Miranda was right, you really are neurotic.”

He didn’t mean for it to sound quite as harsh as it did, and it seemed to hit Flint hard as the anger on his face melted away again, replaced by that lonely sadness as he looked back to the floor. Silver sighed heavily at the despondent reaction, flicking his head so the curls that had fallen over his shoulder as he’d spun around fell back behind him again.

He had to fall in love with the one person on the planet who didn’t want him.

No, that wasn’t right, it wasn’t that he didn’t want him. Flint had said he loved him, he was just scared. Scared of ridiculous things in Silvers opinion, for he knew his own feelings for Flint, he knew Mr Universe could walk in the room and Silver would tell him to fuck off, but how to get that across to Flint? How to make him understand just how much he loved him?

He felt his own anger dissipate at how lonely Flint looked again, so Silver walked over to him and knelt down on the floor in front of him, placing his hands on Flints knees, making Flints dejected eyes look upon him again.

“I understand that you’re scared,” Silver said gently, “I get it, I do. With what happened to Thomas, you don’t want to be alone again if things don’t work out between us. But they _will_! They’ll work out! You are the love of my life James, I promise you! I would never, _ever_ leave you. No one has ever made me feel the way you do, and I wouldn’t want to love anyone else, not when I have the perfect man in front of me. You give me everything I want, every touch, every look, every word, I can tell you love me, and there is nothing in the world that would make me give that up. _Nothing_. You are my perfect love, and I will always love you.”

There were tears, just at the corners of Flints eyes, making the beautiful face that had just said those beautiful words appear blurred to his mind. Silver was too good for anyone in this world, he was an angel. Flints trembling lips pressed into a tiny smile that lasted for only a second, as his hand reached up to trace along Silvers jawline.

“I want to believe you.” He said so quietly Silver could barely hear him, “I really do. But you don’t know what it’s like. That quote, that it’s better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all. It’s shit.  I’d do anything to have never met Thomas, to have never been in love with him, to have never felt this way for so long.”

Silvers eyes went wide in shock, “You don’t mean that.” he whispered.

“Yes I do.” A few of those tears finally fell, dripping onto Silvers hands where they rested on Flints knees, “You have no idea what it feels like to have your life revolve around one person, and to then have them violently torn away from you. To be thrown into a pit of darkness with no way of getting out except to kill yourself. Just to be with them again. You _don’t know_.”

Flint ducked his head, wiping at his tears, trying to compose himself again as he released a shaky breath. He loved Thomas. So much. Even now. But the memory of that love drowning in despair was far stronger than any memory of the happy love they’d had in real life. To Flint, to love was to be depressed. To be scared. To wonder if he should bother waking up to see the sunrise again the next day.

He didn’t want love again, love had destroyed him.

“You’re right.” Silver said quietly, “I don’t know what that feels like, because until you no one has ever said that they loved me. My own parents certainly never did.  So if you think I’m giving up on the one and only person who has ever said those words to me then you’re fucking crazy.”

But Flint just shook his head and stood up again, once more stepping away, and Silvers resolve was waning. He too was fighting back the tears now.  Nothing he was saying was getting through to him.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Silver tried again, his voice cracking now as he stood up, “that every inch of you is screaming that you belonged with Thomas, and maybe you did once, but that didn’t work out, it didn’t happen. Life is shit, don’t I know, if there is a God he must not like the two of us. All I know is that every inch of me is _screaming_ that _I_ belong with _you_!”  

Flint looked to him, his breath catching at the tears falling down Silvers face. In his moment of pause Silver grabbed onto his upper arms, holding him, stopping him from keeping on moving away, “I _love you,_ I don’t want us to end. I want to wake up every day with you. I want to know that you’re waiting for me when I come home from a concert, or…or I want you to take me with you to help out on field trips for the students, anything, _everything_! And I will stand here with you, for an hour, a day, a _year_ , however long it takes to make you realise that _you_ belong with _me_!” His voice cracked at the end, and he bit his trembling lip, tears streaming down his cheeks in this one last desperate attempt at getting his love to change his mind, to see how deeply in love with him he was.

But before Flint could react something very different came over Silvers eyes very quickly. He had a far off look in them for a moment, vaguely looking to one side, mind working, quietly muttering the words “…stand here with you…”.

His eyes then snapped back up to Flints, the tears immediately gone, replaced by a fierce determination. “I’ll prove it to you.” He stated, “I’ll _prove_ that I love you.”

But Flint just sighed, “It’s not about proof, you can’t prove that you’d never leave-“

“I’m going to write my next single about you, about _us_ ,” he said, voice strong, and ignoring Flint, “and when it’s released, not only is it going to be my first number one but it’s going to go platinum, I swear it. I will _make_ it go platinum. And when it does, when _everyone_ in the world knows how much I love you, when everyone knows that I belong to you and _only_ you, and when _you_ know that I will love you for the rest of my life, not only are you going to take me back but you’re going to _fucking_ marry me!”

Any arguing retorts Flint had been lining up to say immediately vanished from his mind, and he stared at Silver, mouth agape, heart beating crazily loudly in his ears. Did he just say…? Was he suggesting that they…? A platinum single? What…how…how did they get onto this??

 “You can’t…possibly know that it will go platinum...”

It was all Flint could say. Even though it wasn’t at all the most important part of that conversation, it was all he could get out. There was a ball of lightness that had formed in his chest, the kind of lightness that should have been there when he realised he loved Silver in the first place. It was a deep hope, one that he hadn’t known he needed to feel until it was there.

“Oh, you mean like how I couldn’t possibly know that I’d never leave you?” Silver asked rhetorically with a raised eyebrow, “If I say this will go platinum, it will. If I say I’ll never leave you, then I’m never going to leave you. This will be the proof. I understand why you need it, I do, and I will prove it to you because _nothing_ is going to keep me from you. Even _you_. I will _fight_ you for you.”

There was a quirk of a smile on his lips, because he’d won, he knew he’d won, Flint was standing there speechless, there was no rational thing he could say against it.

“I will be on every radio station,” Silver continued, “on every television screen, on every internet site, on _every single persons lips_! I will make sure the entire _world_ knows who I am so every time someone buys that single it will be more proof that I love you. When it goes platinum, it will be the proof that I’ll never leave you, okay? And then I’m gonna get you back, and we’re going to spend the rest of our lives together. I won’t take no for answer, got that?”

Flint was shell-shocked, still unable to think of coherent words.  He’d come into this evening preparing to break up with Silver, how was it ending on a marriage proposal??? But that ball of bright hope was rolling around his chest, trying with all it’s might to fill the dark pit that was wanting to pull Flint back in.

“We…we’ve known each other for five weeks…” he said, feeling rather stupid.

It wasn’t a yes, it wasn’t a no, it was just…words. The only words he could think to say as his stunned mind still couldn’t quite comprehend what was going on, that he was being fought for, that he was apparently _worth_ being fought for. That Silver maybe, just maybe, truly loved him this much?

 “And that’s all we both needed to fall in love with each other.” Silver smiled so warmly at him, and it made a terrible guilt pass through Flint at having made him cry, “But I’ll leave.  I’ll give you space, you need it, I understand. But no matter how long it takes, I’ll never stop fighting for you.”

Silver took advantage of Flints stunned lack of movement and placed his hands at the back of Flints neck, leaning into him and capturing his lips, kissing him deeply and passionately and pouring in every last ounce of love that he possibly could. Flint automatically fell into it, kissing him back as though neither of them had been in tears just a few minutes ago, despite that dark pit trying to say no, that this still needed to end, that this shouldn’t be happening, followed by that bright ball of hope bouncing into it telling Flint that marriage sounded like a fucking fantastic idea.

He was so confused, he was so depressed, he was so happy, Christ why did emotions have to exist? He didn’t know what he should do, marriage was a ridiculously large step, and he still couldn’t believe how Silvers plan could possibly really work, to really convince Flint to take that risk, to stay with Silver, be happy again.  Would he ever truly believe that Silver would never leave him?  He didn’t know.  The only thing he knew was that kissing Silver was the truest thing in this world.

“Say it again,” Silver whispered against Flints lips as they parted, kissing him softly once more, “Say you love me.”

Flint swallowed away the lump in his throat, lost in those sky eyes, those soft lips, that perfect face that he was brilliantly in love with.

His siren.

“I love you, John.”

Silver smiled so wistfully happy, very happy, but knowing this was going to be the last time he kissed him for some time.  So he kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around him tightly, pulling him to him, body pressed to body as his tongue swept through the mouth he loved, committing every part of it to memory. Silver moaned into him as Flint held him, one hand at the small of his back, one cradling his head through his curls, a sudden urgency beginning in the kiss as Flint realised the same thing, that this would be the last time. 

At that thought alone the kiss deepened, and he found himself clutching onto Silver desperately, the knowledge he would be gone from this house, from his life, it was making Flint panic, but not enough to ask him to stay, to forget his idea, that yes of course he’d believe Silver would never leave him.  The doubt was there, it would always be there.  He didn’t want him to stay, he didn’t want him to leave.

He wished with all his heart that his mind and heart could be wiped clean, to start afresh again, but nothing was that easy.

When they parted, both out of breath, Silver had that same wistful smile on his face as he cupped Flints cheek, running his thumb over the cheekbone, “I’ll go pack my things.”

Flint opened his mouth so quickly as though to argue against it, but nothing came out, and still nothing came out even as Silver turned and headed to the stairs, the steps creaking as he ascended them. Flint stood there, mind numb, before walking backwards a few steps until his heel hit the sofa and he fell down onto it, flopped there like he was boneless. He tilted his head back against the back of the sofa and stared up at the ceiling, his heart racing like he’d just run a marathon.

What had just happened? He wasn’t seriously considering Silvers idea was he? If Silvers single went platinum, would he really be _marrying_ him? It sounded ridiculous. It was so stupid, no matter how many copies of the single were sold it didn’t mean that feelings couldn’t change in the future, it wouldn’t prove anything…and yet that ball of hope was clinging to it, telling Flint that is exactly what he needed to hear, because he loved Silver, and any excuse to be with him was going to work. A part of Flint wished to extinguish that hope, wished that Silver had never given it to him, wished that he’d just managed to break up with Silver and watch him walk out that door knowing he’d never have to see him again, that all this confusion would just _stop_. 

That he could just stay alone, where he couldn’t be hurt.

It must have been some time that he’d been sitting there, lost in his own depressive or confusing thoughts, because Silver was soon standing at the front door with the duffle bag he’d used to bring all his clothing and possessions in here in the first place.

He was still smiling when Flint walked up to him, but his eyes were red, and Flint felt like he’d been whacked round the head with a brick of guilt.  The smile was trying to hide the fact Silver had been in tears upstairs, and it took all of Flints current depressive resole not to beg for Silvers forgiveness and forget the whole thing, just stay, stay here forever. _I’m sorry my sweetheart…_

“I’m sorry I’m such a mess.” Flint said miserably, and Silver blinked back a few of the tears that hadn’t quite managed to escape.

“It’s okay. I’ll get you back eventually, that’s a guarantee.” He winked, but his smile was wavering.

Was it a guarantee? Flint was tired. He didn’t want to think anymore, about the future, about what had gone on tonight, about how lonely this house was going to be now.

Silver took a step towards him, one hand on Flints upper arm, and placed one, chaste kiss to his cheek, “Goodbye, my love. I’ll bring the song round once it’s done, and then you can listen to how much I love you.”

With a final, sad smile, Silver turned and opened the door.

“ _Wait_!”

Flint had grabbed onto his arm, and Silver turned back to him, blinking at him, waiting for him to say what he wanted to say. But Flint didn’t know what he wanted to say, why he’d called out, why he’d grabbed him, and he slowly let his arm go.

“Am I really worth all this effort?” he asked eventually, quietly, disbelievingly.

Silver just smiled one more time, “Yes.” He answered simply, before he turned for the final time and walk away.

Flint watched the man he both wanted and didn’t want to love walk out of sight, before closing the door, leaving him in a completely silent, still house. He felt dazed, unsure of any emotion he was feeling, and he walked aimlessly back into the living room.  He noticed the plastic bag that Silver had brought in with him still on the floor, the supposed gift sent in the post from a fan.  He picked the bag up, sitting back on the sofa, trying to avoid looking up at The Walrus ship sitting on top of the piano, deliberately avoiding it and the photo of Thomas, as though a gnawing guilt that he’d let both of them down was chewing at his soul.

He dropped what was in the bag onto his hand, and a burst of short laughter escaped him, looking at the box of edible chocolate penises now lying on his hand. He laughed again. And again. And then sobbed. And sobbed again.  Soon the box was lying on the floor once more, dropped as Flint held his head in his hands, elbows back on his knees, trying to hold in the torrent of tears over what he’d just done. If Silvers song didn’t go platinum, then he’d lost him, but…he wanted that, didn’t he? He wanted him to leave, this is how the evening had been supposed to end, with him walking out that door.

But Silver had given him hope that he might walk through it again, and Flint didn’t know if he wanted that.  His heart ached.  His head ached. All the good things had gone wrong, and he had no one to blame but his pathetic, neurotic self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this high on pain medication as I'm currently suffering from a severe case of Gastritis that had me in hospital, HAHAHA! *pain* Leave me reviews to cheer me up! T_T


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY IMPORTANT - There is a real song I have chosen to be Silvers love song for Flint. I'm not telling you what it is here because I want you to find out when Flint does in this chapter, so when you see the link to youtube that will randomly appear in brackets saying (CLICK HERE), open it in a new tab and listen to it. Don't watch the video it's someones random fanvideo for something. You'll probably know the song, it's a classic, but every lyric matches PERFECTLY with how Silver is trying to convince Flint he loves him, so imagine that while listening to it ^_^

The room was silent after Silver had finished speaking.  The members of L/S sat around the long rectangular table staring down at it, or glancing across to each other, trying to gage their friends reactions. It was a lot of information to take in, and no one was sure precisely if this was a good idea or not.

Ann was the only one who looked to Jack, “What did you say to all this?” she asked.

“I said it would be a hell of a lot of hard work,” Jack replied with a sigh, “for him mostly, he is the face of the band after all. Going on tour, releasing the album, releasing this new single, plus all the advertising he wants, and all at the same time…but it’s possible. I can do what he asks, the question is, do all of you want to do this too?”

Ann’s eyes slid back to the desk in thought, before raising them to Silver, “You really wanna do this for him? He tells ya to get out his house, and you think _you’re_ the one who has to prove you love him?”

Silver pressed his lips together in a small smile.  He’d told them all about what had happened and why he had stayed in a hotel last night, or at least enough of what had happened. The less Ann knew the less likely she’d go and murder Flint. Silver had managed to stay the tears that had wanted to fall all night by writing the new song. Page after page of paper scattered around the hotel room, pouring his heart into every lyric, every inspiration of music, drowning himself in ideas so he didn’t drown himself in tears instead. Flint loved him, he clung to that, but there was a part of himself that still couldn’t let go of the fact that when he’d told Flint he loved him, Flints reaction was to tell him to stop saying it. It had hurt. More than he’d let on. He loved him so much but there was a part of his heart that had broken a little at that reaction. He hadn’t been expecting an equal love confession, but at least a pause, a widening of the eyes in a nice surprise, anything but _‘Don’t say that.’_

“It’s complicated,” Silver replied, “but trust me, I need to do this. I _want_ to do this. I want him back Ann, and making the ultimate love song is about the only thing I know how to do. I’ll need your help to make it, and to get it platinum. I need all your help.” He said, looking around to the other band members. “This needs to be the greatest song we’ve ever created. I want it to be the one that people think of when they mention our name in thirty years time. But I obviously can’t do this without you. I know the reason behind making this go platinum doesn’t interest any of you personally, but please, as my friends, _please_ help me get him back. Please help me make this song break the charts.”

His eyes were pleading with them, looking around them as once again they glanced at each other, absorbing everything they’d been told.  Silver had been clear with them that he’d take the brunt of the work, that he’d told Jack about the idea this morning before this meeting had been called, telling him to ensure that Silvers face was out there in any way possible. Guest appearances, celebrity game shows, advertisements, it didn’t matter. Make the world know who he was.  The new single would be promoted honestly, that it had been made for Flint, for Silvers love, so anyone who bought it knew why it had been made and was buying it for love. He understood the work involved, he understood that the day or two between concerts on the tour he’d need to travel back and forth from London or wherever he was needed, for whatever Jack had found him to do. That it would be exhausting and time consuming and there’d be very little time for rest, but it would be worth it.  Silver wanted nothing else but for this single to go platinum, to prove to his love that he was the only one for him, and then he’d marry the neurotic idiot.

Silver had surprised himself as he’d said those words to Flint, saying he’d marry him. He hadn’t even been thinking them, they’d just left his mouth as though it was the most natural thing to want to do. It was his inner most heart that had taken control of him. To have found someone to want to spend his life with, there was nothing more he wanted. Someone who gave him all the love he’d never had and always desperately needed. Flint really was crazy if he thought Silver would ever leave him. He was going to marry him and love him for the rest of time.

“Jacks right,” Billy said after a while, “It’s you the world will want to see more than us, especially if you plan on advertising this new song being about your love for James. What happens if you end up working too hard and fall ill? Can’t sing and we have to cancel the tour? I’m all for working towards a platinum single but if you push yourself too hard…”

But Silver was shaking his head, “I won’t, I promise.  I want this done yes but it’s too important to me to risk it going wrong.  I promise I will work as hard as I can but not so it has any chance of affecting my health.  This is our first tour, I’m not going to do anything that’s going to risk its failure, we’ve all worked too hard to get here. I _promise_.”

Billy gazed at him for a few moments more before letting out a small sigh and crossing his arms, lowering his gaze back down to the table.

“So?” Silver asked quietly to the room, “Are you with me on this? Please?”

Silver was so nervous. He didn’t know if his friends would want all this extra work just to make himself happy.  It was selfish request, a _huge_ selfish request. It might not have been so bad if they didn’t have tour to be traveling on, but combined with that and the new album, it was everything all at once. But he prayed, he prayed they would help him, he couldn’t do it without them, and he loved Flint so much.

_Please…please…_

The band glanced at each other again, before eventually Charles looked at Silver and shrugged, a lazy smile on his lips, “Hey, platinum equals more fame, and that equals more money, right? I’m in.”

Silver couldn’t help but smirk at his reasoning, but nodded at him in thanks, silently releasing a held breath.

Billy was still staring at the table top in serious thought, “It will be very hard work, I’m glad you at least realise that. However…” he looked back up at Silver, “regardless of your reasons behind it, if this is what has inspired you to really work towards getting a new song to platinum status, to really get the band out there, and you understand to keep yourself healthy while doing so, then yeah, I’m with you.”

Silver smiled ridiculously happily at that. Billy and his practical phobia of love would have been the hardest to convince, but Billy was always the practical, was always looking to the future of the band, and understood that if this worked this would do wonders for the bands popularity.

“You know I’m with you.” Max just smiled when Silver looked at her, and he grinned back.

He knew she wouldn’t have a problem, she’d been encouraging his relationship with Flint this whole time, about the only one of them that actively was considering all it did to them was make him late quite alot. Now all that was left however, was Ann, who was currently glaring at Silver from across the table, arms tightly crossed.

“Ann, please,” Silver said quietly, “I need you most of all.”

Her eyes narrowed even more, “He hurt you.” She stated.

“I know.” He replied, almost a whisper.

“And you know what I do to people who hurt you.”

“I know.” He repeated, “And, please don’t.” The corner of his lips twitched in a smile. Ever the protective best friend.

She paused for a moment, before her eyes seemed to turn a little gentler in her gaze, “You really love him?” she asked quietly.

“I do.”

“And you’re _sure_ he loves you?”

Silver smiled sweetly at that, “I am.”

She paused again, eyes narrowing once more, giving Silver the impression she was trying to look through him into his soul, before her arms finally relaxed and she let out an annoyed sigh, “Then of course I’m with you, you fucking moron.”

Silvers dazzling grin lit up the whole room.

He loved his band.

“Alright then,” Billy said, standing up from his chair, “Let’s get to work on this song.”

 

* * *

 

Flint was living in his own personally built hell.

Every day blurred into the next as though there was no separation, as though time itself had looked at his suffering and thought ‘ _he deserves more’_. He barely slept, and if he did it was in the spare bedroom. He couldn’t face his normal room now, the one he’d shared with Silver, the one that had now been emptied of all his belongings, leaving it cold and emotionless. He couldn’t bear to lie in that bed alone, couldn’t bear to wake up and find no warmth pressed against him, no curls that had somehow found their way into his mouth as he slept, no cheeky smile as Silver would move down his body to take his cock into his mouth as he so often did.

The window seat was always empty now. There was no one to hold as he sat on the sofa. There was no one to talk to as he ate his dinner alone at the table. There was no one to greet him with a kiss as he returned home, or to kiss goodbye as he left in the morning.

Work. Home. Dinner. Sleep. Work. Home. Dinner. Sleep.

His life had returned to what it had been before.

Silence.

He hadn’t cried, not since that first night, not since he’d curled around himself on his bed trying to will away the deep, terrible aching pain inside him, before deciding he couldn’t stand this room any longer without Silver in it, and he left to the other bedroom. As he did, his phone had bleeped with a message.

_‘Goodnight my love’_

He’d cried then, tortured himself for what he’d done, for what he was like, for his inability to accept what was right in front of him. He hated himself so deeply for wanting to stay in loneliness because it was easy, not wanting to even try to be happy with Silver instead, just because of the enveloping dark thought that he’d leave him. He wanted to believe him, God he wanted to believe those enticing words from Silvers lips, but he just couldn’t, and he _hated_ himself for it.

He’d spent ages staring at the message, his fingers hovering over the letters he wished to type back, before eventually he replied;

_‘I love you.’_

He then turned his phone off, and it had been off ever since.

The students at the school all noticed that something was wrong.  Their happy teacher of late had become so subdued, the passion that had reignited for his subject had gone, and his classes had returned to the monotonous boredom that many students had found them before. His smiles had gone, his patience with students having a bit of a laugh during his lessons had gone, and he’d gone back to snapping angrily at anyone who didn’t appear to be concentrating.  He’d overheard some of the students whispering to each other once, wondering if he’d broken up with Silver as rumour online said that Silver hadn’t been seen getting the train anymore. But he ignored them, walking by them as though the entire world was weighing heavily on his shoulders.

There had only been a week and a half left of school until the summer holidays had started, but it had passed in silence.  Abigail had come up to him after a final class one day, concern evident on her face, not asking directly what was wrong but asking if there was anything she could do to make him feel better, because he was obviously feeling very down about something.  He barely managed a small smile in a thank you for her concern, but there was nothing she could do to help.  As she walked away he saw the picture on her folder of Silver had been replaced by the one he’d signed, and he felt like sinking into the floor at seeing Silvers face, even for those few seconds as she left.

He’d avoided looking online, on Silvers twitter or anything else to do with him. He couldn’t bear to know if what had happened between them had affected him or his work negatively, the same way it was affecting himself.  Silver needed to be happy, always happy, but Flint couldn’t give that to him. Ignorance was bliss. Except it wasn’t bliss, it was torture.

He had refused to give Miranda details into what happened.  After days of persistent badgering about what he’d done, he’d at least told her that Silver had left, but would not elaborate on anything more.  Eventually Miranda gave up, telling him angrily that she hoped he was happy, because he’d probably just seen the last time anyone would ever want to bother being with someone as miserable as him.

Flint was not happy. Flint was dead inside.

Now the summer holidays had started Flint had nothing to do. Technically he had the next year to start planning, but he was too busy wallowing in self-pity to even start thinking about that. The days seemed to roll into one even more now. With no work to take his mind off Silver even for a little while, he spent his time milling around the house, doing everything and nothing at all once. He’d half-heartedly tidy, or spend five minutes reading a book before he couldn’t concentrate anymore, finding himself sitting on the sofa and staring at the television for the rest of the day, which wasn’t even on. Dust had gathered on the piano again, and the photograph, and now the ship.

A week into the summer holidays he found Silvers glasses, fallen down the back of the bedside drawers, and he’d sat on that empty bed for nearly two hours just staring at them.  He’d held them like they were the most precious item in the world, but felt nothing but the constant self-loathing guilt that had taken up permanent residence in his chest. He missed him. He missed him so much it was causing physical pain.  His life had returned to what it once was, all those lonely depressive years missing Thomas. But now it wasn’t the short, blond hair that shone like the sun that he missed on his pillow, it was those crazy dark curls as soft as the rose petals that had once been scattered all over this floor. He missed his touch, the smell of his skin, the way his nose would crinkle when he’d have that particular devilish grin on his face. He missed listening to him talk about his band, the way his eyes would brighten every time he got inspired for new lyrics, even in the middle of sex. He missed his lips. He missed his smile.

He missed the person he loved.

For the first time in nearly three weeks he turned his phone back on, intent on texting Silver that he’d found his glasses, even though a part of Flint knew he would have replaced them by now, another part of him knowing he was just using this as an excuse to contact him. As the phone found a signal, a string of text messages came through, all from Silver, and Flint felt his heart breaking even further as every single one had been sent either in the morning, or at night, all of them reading _‘Good morning my love’_ or _‘Goodnight my love’._ The only one that was different was the one in reply those few weeks ago when Flint had texted he loved him;

_‘I love u 2, I love u so much. Wait for me. I love u.’_

For the first time since that first night Flint broke down in tears.  He slid from the bed to the floor, his back against it, sobbing into his arms, the glasses being held so tightly in his palm he was close to breaking them.  Even after nearly three weeks of Silver not hearing a thing from Flint he still hadn’t given up on him, he still texted him every day even though he never received a reply. Flint didn’t deserve him, he didn’t deserve this love, what was Silver doing wasting his time on this mess of a human being?  But still, that little ball of hope that was still somewhere inside him glowed that little bit brighter.

With shaking hands he took the phone, wiping the tears from his face with the back of his hand, and without even thinking that being alone is what the dark pit inside him wanted, immediately texted him;

_‘I miss you so much please can I see you again?’_

He needed to see that smile, he needed to feel that warmth, even just for a second, to remind him why he was alive. How was he ever going to cope without him? He was an absolute mess…and this is what he wanted? To be in this state for the rest of his life? Just because he _couldn’t_ believe he’d always have Silver to himself? He was afraid of being left in darkness if Silver ever abandoned him, but…wasn’t he already in darkness? Wasn’t this feeling of soul-crushing loneliness what he was trying to avoid in the first place?

He didn’t know what to do anymore.  Any choice he made always seemed to be the wrong one. He was cursed to be miserable.

“Help me…” Flint sobbed quietly, at nothing, at no one.

He was so tired of being alone.

He jumped when his phone bleeped. He quickly looked at it, knowing it could only be from one person.

_‘Song is done. I’ll come round tomorrow 8pm to drop it off. Miss u 2. Dont turn ur phone off this time. I love u’_

Flint couldn’t help the huff of a laugh through his nose, though there was no humour in him.  Of course Silver knew he’d turned his phone off. Of course. He knew him. Flint had done that before when he was trying to avoid him after they’d first slept together.

God he really was a mess.

But Silver was coming back, along with the song that was supposed to convince Flint that he’d never leave him. He wanted to believe, he desperately wanted to believe, but he didn’t know how one song could possibly change his doubts. Still, Silver was coming back, and that thought alone drove back every depressive thought he’d been having since they broke up. 

For the first time in three weeks, that little ball of hope was growing again.

 

* * *

 

It was two months to the day that they’d first met now.  This time two months ago he and Miranda had been getting ready to head out to the club, Flint oblivious about her secret plan to try and get him on a one night stand with a hot singer, and so had been dragged along in a foul mood and against his will. Little did he know later that night he’d be tumbling amongst some boxes in a storage room, a feisty little minx of a siren squirming in his arms.

Flint had now showered for the first time in days, pulling himself out of his depressive stance at the prospect of seeing Silver again. He trimmed his beard back to its very short and neat look, having not cared for it all since the school days ended, and actually ironed his clothes. He was excited, but still so terrified, and once again all the worst case scenarios went scrambling through his head, the worst one being that Silver hadn’t actually made the song and was just coming here to say he’d given up on him.

Sometimes Flint really hated his own brain, especially when it felt like he had a split personality fighting each other, one saying it wanted Silver to give up on him this was the point, the other saying he should just grab Silver and elope with him and marry him tonight.

He was so lost in his own thoughts, that when the doorbell rang at exactly 8 o’clock Flint stood up from the sofa so fast he staggered forward and had to rest his hand on the piano for a moment, to calm the rush of blood to his head. His fingers left a hand print in the dust when he let go, and he hurried to the door.  He was so desperate to see him, his heart racing in his chest, but he paused before he opened the door. He was here, this was it, for the first time in three weeks he was seeing the man he loved.  The man he didn’t want to be with. The man he desperately wanted to be with.

Flint briefly closed his eyes to calm his confused nerves.

When he finally opened the door, it was like seeing a vision of heaven, and Flint could feel his heart just stop at the beauty he had missed so greatly. The light summer breeze was teasing Silvers luscious curls and the shirt he was wearing, half unbuttoned as usual, and the same colour as his summer sky eyes. He was looking up at Flint with the smallest of shy smiles, accompanied by an unsure look on his face, not knowing how this meeting was going to go, but his smile grew a little wider at seeing Flints stunned expression.

“Hi.” He said softly, and then Flint was kissing him.

He kissed him like a man starved for air, and Silver was the oxygen desperately needed to live. His hands were everywhere, cupping his cheeks, then his jaw, then his neck, then wrapping his arms so tightly around him pulling at his shirt, clumping it in his fists, needing to get him as close as physically possible. He needed to touch him everywhere, to feel him everywhere, the proof that he was here and not the dream that Flint had dreamt nearly every night. He’d almost forgotten what this was like, the taste of his tongue, the softness of his curls as he ran one hand through them to the base of his skull to keep his head there, keeping his mouth pressed deeply against his, feeling his muscles go weak at the sound of Silver moaning breathlessly into him.

For Silver was kissing him back equally as urgently, lips like fire as they consumed the man he wanted to have by his side for the rest of his life. Flint let himself be consumed, let himself be burnt by the lightning bolts that felt like they were striking through every nerve in his body. Silvers arms were wrapped around his waist, pulling him in so tightly, and a thought crossed Flints mind that the world could happily end around them right now, for if he could choose a way to die it would be like this. Lost in these warm arms, that fiery tongue, and the knowledge that even after treating him so badly, ignoring him for all these weeks, Silver still wanted him.

The weeks of pent up love for his siren just wouldn’t stop coming out, but far too soon in Flints opinion did Silver pull back, trying to breath, a small laugh escaping him as Flint chased after his lips, wanting more, desperately wanting them against his own again. Silver placed his fingers between their lips, holding Flints jaw lightly as Flint kept Silvers head as close as possible, kissing the fingers that blocked him from those lips that were just the other side. A blush rose to Silvers face, Flints face blurry in front of him at such close proximity, watching and feeling those lips moving against his fingers, being kissed as though they were just as precious as his lips.

“I take it you really have missed me.” Silver panted quietly, heart hammering in his chest, voice more hoarse than he meant it to sound after such a welcome back.

Flint hummed in reply, still kissing those fingers, before Silver swallowed and had to take back control, leaning back away but keeping his fingers against Flints lips, just for a moment, looking at him with amused raised eyebrows asking if he was going to behave if he removed them. Flint stopped kissing them, though threw one in at the last second just as Silver pulled them away, and he stood there gazing at him with such a love drunk smile that Silver couldn’t get rid of his blush.

But as the fire was slowly doused, Flints smile faded. Silver was here. They were here, together. And he’d be awful to him.

“I’m sorry,” Flint said quietly, “For not replying to those texts, for ignoring you, for not…” _for not being a normal regular person that can love you like you deserve_ , “………how are you?”

It was a pathetic question, but Silver just smiled, that sweet, calming smile of his that somehow made Flint feel like he’d been forgiven, but in a way that made him feel terrible guilt at being so. His guilt only felt worse when Silver didn’t actually reply, and instead put his hand into his pocket and brought out a small USB stick.

“Here,” he said, pressing it into Flints hand, “This is the song. It’s going to be released tomorrow,  and it will be publicly known that I made it specifically for you. Then everyone will know just how much I love you. Please listen to it, and know that every single lyric, every one…I mean it.”

Flint looked at the little red device in his hand, then looked back up at Silver, and now he was looking at him properly he could see the dark circles under his eyes, the way his curls hung a little more limply than normal, and the way his smile didn’t really reach his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Flint whispered, again, and that sad little smile came back to Silvers face, and he gently ran his fingers down Flints cheek and jaw, coming to rest at the base of his neck.

Silver had obviously been working so hard on this, and all for Flint, all because he couldn’t let himself be loved. Flint was the cause of this tired look. It was another thing to add to the list of reasons to hate himself for.

 “I love you, James.” Silver said softly, “I know you have a lot of things to sort out in your own head, just please don’t forget that. I’m fighting for you, I’m here for you, and that song, well…I hope you can see that.”

Flint reached up to clasp the hand resting at his neck, threading his fingers against Silvers, memories running through his mind of both how gentle and how devilish those fingers could be.

“Stay?”

He asked it without even thinking, clasping that hand so hard. Seeing him again, feeling those lips again, all he wanted was to have him back. Back listening to his day, back sitting having dinner, back curled around him bed…

Perhaps he should just stop thinking altogether. So long as he didn’t think, everything seemed to point towards Silver like a compass.

But Silver was shaking his head, “No,” he said, but a genuine smile was on his lips now, “Not until my song goes platinum, and then you need to decide what you want in your life. To be alone or to be with me. And if you choose me I won’t let you go, not ever. This siren won’t let you drown, he loves you too much.”

Silver smirked as he said it, but Flints throat was constricting, and he brought the hand he was holding to his lips, kissing the back of Silvers knuckles.

“I don’t deserve you.” He whispered against them.

“No, probably not.” Silver said, a twitch of a smile on his lips again as Flint chuckled against his hand, kissing it again.

“I do love you, John. And…I won’t turn my phone off this time.” he said, guilty.

“Good.” Silver said softly, then glanced back to the taxi that was waiting for him in the road, “Okay well, I should go, my tour begins tomorrow.”

He gazed at Flint still holding his hand, not wanting to move, not wanting to walk away from the thumb that was caressing across the back of his hand.  Silver swallowed, but slowly began to back away, Flint keeping his hand clasped in his own for as long as possible before it slowly slipped away, both watching it as though leaving that touch was the hardest thing to do, which it was, for both of them.

“I’ll call you while I’m on tour, I’ll be gone for three months.”

_“Three months?!”_

Flints heart sank like a rock. Three months??? If Silver said that while he was still holding him he’d have grabbed him back inside the house locked the door and never let him go, and as crazy kidnapping as that sounded it was better than not seeing him for three whole months! He’d barely  survived three weeks without him what was he going to be like at the end of three months?? He’d be gone for longer than they ever knew each other to start with, and the panic that rose within Flint at that knowledge…

Silver could see the obvious distress on his face, but he kept his resolve, even though it was very hard not to just go running back into his arms.  He wanted nothing more than to stay, he’d missed him so much, these past three weeks had been hell, or would have been if hadn’t been kept so busy. He and his band had worked every day and night on that song, ensuring it had everything it needed to become a bestselling platinum record holder, and that every lyric Silver poured his heart and soul into ensured that Flint understood just how much he meant to him. They’d gone through different versions, different lyrics different tunes, and by the time it was finished and it had been recorded, they’d all left him alone in the studio to play it back by himself.  Over and over and over again for hours he sat there, just listening to it, and only when he finally emerged, tears in his own eyes, did he say that yes, this was it, this was the one.

This would prove to Flint that he was the love of Silvers life.

So Silver knew he had to resist falling back into Flints arms, because he knew Flint would regret it, knew that afterwards he’d still be battling with himself, and they’d be back to square one again.  Flint needed this proof of Silvers love whether he realised it or not, and as much as Silver wanted to give in and go back into the house he wanted to call home, he would resist.  For Flints sake. For both their sakes.

It had been so lonely without him, which was a new concept to Silver, to miss someone he loved. It wasn’t the same as missing little Soly, he was a baby brother he could barely recall anymore, but Flint was here, was in his life, and going to bed in that hotel room every night alone knowing Flint was doing the same miles away, it was awful. He missed his arms around him, he missed feeling safe and warm and wanted, all the things he’d never felt before he met him. He missed it even more than the sex, which considering three weeks without it was a record for Silver, that meant a lot. He’d gotten used to Flint being in his life so fast, and he’d admit, it hurt that Flint hadn’t replied to any of his texts. But he knew why, it was Flint after all, for some reason he loved this terrified, lonely man, and he’d look at the one text Flint had sent back saying he loved him, looked at it every night, knowing he was worth fighting for even if Flint didn’t think he was.

If it was the last thing he did, he would show Flint he was loved.

“I know it’s going to feel like a long time, but use that time to figure out what you want. And listen to that song.” Silver said, still backing away down the driveway, “Because I know the only thing I want is you.”

Flint still had a look of panic on his face, and again without thinking he took a few steps forward away from the house, as if to run to him, but Silver shook his head firmly, that sad smile still on his face.  They gazed at each other for a moment, committing to memory every part of each other, before Silver turned, opening the car door and stepping inside without a look back.

Silver couldn’t look back, he’d never want to leave if he did.

Flint could only watch as the taxi disappeared off down the road, and he was left alone once again, that fiery heat and beautiful love he’d felt for those few short minutes ripped away, leaving him cold once more. He turned and walked dejectedly back into the house, mind adrift in all the things he wanted but not knowing how he could ever believe they could happen. He looked to the USB stick in his hand again.

He walked to his desk and sat down, opening his laptop and plugging in the device.  One audio file popped up on the screen in a folder.

_I Will Stand Here With You (LS_BlackSailsProductions_v9.2_3798004058)_

He went to click on it, but stopped.  It was only now just sinking in, that Silver had actually written a song for him, about him, about them. It was a song Silver was sure was going to convince Flint that he loved him. But then, even if by some miracle it did, and Flint got in his car and drove after Silver, confessing in tears that he believed him and begged him to come back, Silver wouldn’t.  He wasn’t going to come back until the song went platinum, the real proof to Flint that he loved him. The song itself was only half the battle. The proof was the world hearing it, so Flint knew there was no one left in this world who could take Silver away from him, so _every person_ _who existed_ knew that Flint belonged with him.

It was such a huge gesture of love that Flint couldn’t believe he’d been so selfish to not realise it sooner, and he leant back in his chair feeling the air rushing from his lungs.  Silver wanted to show Flint that there was no one in the world who could tempt him away, because if everyone heard his song, if everyone bought that song making it go platinum, then everyone knew he was off limits.

Flint swallowed heavily, the gravity of how serious this was to Silver, to them both, making the movement of clicking on the song difficult to do. He was suddenly overcome with nerves. This one little file could change everything. It would certainly change L/S either way, it would catapult them into serious fame, it would catapult Flint and Silvers relationship to the head of celebrity gossip, and he’d already had a taste of the insanity that could bring.  If this song really became that famous, then Flint himself was about to become a true celebrity.

In Flint’s dark place he’d been thinking of nothing except the song failing all this time, it not going platinum, Silvers “proof” not working and him disappearing from Flints life forever, but…what if it did work? If it went platinum, would it be enough for Flint? Would he…really marry Silver? He’d never actually said that he would, he’d been caught so off guard with Silver saying it he’d just gone along with it in a daze.

But Silver really wanted to marry him.

Fuck…wow…

The pointer of the mouse hovered over the song title as he stared at the file. Tomorrow the world would know that the lead singer of L/S had created this song for his lover, his male lover, the man he wanted to marry.

Swallowing back the nerves that were churning around in his stomach, he double clicked on the file, and the song began to play.

**([CLICK HERE ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eN_GPmEwSbA)to listen to Everything I Do (I Do It For You), and imagine the lyrics in the song itself changed to “Everything you do, I’ll stand here with you”.)**

The song was…beautiful. It began so gently, but was so deeply passionate, and hearing Silvers voice singing these lyrics, knowing he was really singing them directly to him…he could feel his throat constricting again as he took in deep breaths, ones that shook with the emotion that was building. The lyrics were telling him to see what was in front of him, that Silver was here, in his heart, Flint just had to find him and accept that he was here inside him. They told him to see that Flint was worth fighting for, something that made Flint swallow away another ball of emotion in his throat as Silver had said that to him several times now in reality. Flint was _worth_ being loved. The way the music of the song was slowly building throughout, becoming louder the more passionately Silver sang, every word pronounced in its meaning, telling him there was nothing Silver wanted more than to be with him, that there was no one else who could give Silver the love he needed. Just Flint. Only Flint. He would never leave him.

By the end of the song, and the final, beautifully sung words, that everything Flint ever did in his life Silver would stand here with him, the un-sung meaning of always and forever…Flint was sitting struggling to keep the tears from falling. His hand was in a fist against his chest, as though trying to clasp at his own heart. He was breathing so heavily, chest heaving underneath his hand, his entire being smothered by the love that poured out of that song so intensely. He felt overpowered by it, like he was drowning in it, but this was a wonderful way to drown. In love.

He couldn’t think, all he could do was press play again, listen to it again, and again, and again, until he found himself with his head on his desk, sobbing onto the wood, wondering, inwardly screaming at himself, why he had to be the way he was. Silver was the purest soul, he had so, so much love to give, and all Flint was doing was trying to push it away. Even now, this gorgeous song ringing in his ears, those perfect words telling him he was worth fighting for, worth loving, worth staying with, and all Flint could do was think to himself;

_But will he **really** always stay with me…?_

It was the same thought that had been going round and round his head all these weeks, like a mantra. He just couldn’t believe, even now, that Silver would never leave him. He was driving himself insane with it, he wanted to pluck the evil thought from his mind and burn it alive, watch it scream painfully. He wanted to be happy, he wanted to be with Silver, he wanted to run to him right how and sweep him in his arms, showering him with all the love he could ever possess.

But he couldn’t. He just couldn’t.

He hated himself. He _loved_ Silver. He wanted to be _allowed_ to love Silver, but his mind still wouldn’t let him.  He felt like a prisoner, scraping desperately at the giant brick wall separating him in his mind from trusting someone to love him forever. He wanted out. He wanted freedom. He wanted Silver. He suddenly yelled out loudly in complete pent up frustration and hatred for himself, and punched down on the desk so hard it broke the skin around his knuckles.

This song was the greatest and worst thing that had ever happened to him.

With shaking hands he reached for his phone in his pocket. He couldn’t call Silver, not yet, not in this state, he needed help first. Someone to try and talk some sense into him. Someone he should have confided all of this in weeks ago.

“James?” came the female voice who answered.

“Miranda…” Flint sobbed into the phone, and Miranda’s eyes widened at the sound, “I need your help…”

 

* * *

 

Forty minutes later Miranda arrived at Flints doorstep, in almost as much of a flustered panic as Flint still was. She hadn’t heard him cry like that since the years trying to recover from Thomas’ death, and she remembered what he’d been like then, what he’d been close to doing at his most downtrodden moments.

Flint ended up telling her everything.  He repeated almost word for word the conversation he’d had with Silver when they broke up, for it was a conversation that haunted him every day. He told her how tremendously depressed he’d been the weeks after, knowing what he’d done was awful but unable to make himself do anything about it. But then, how for a few short blissful moments he’d had Silver in his arms again tonight, and how everything made sense again for a while, until he was gone again.

He played the song for her, and she listened, taking in the words just like Flint had done.  Unlike Flint however, she was not in tears at the end. Instead, she looked up at him where they were sitting facing each other at the kitchen table, and said in all seriousness;

“I’d be very surprised if he hasn’t shagged someone else by now.”

Flint just blinked at her, face deadpanned, “Thank you Miranda, I’m really glad I called you over here to help me.”

“Help you?!” she exclaimed, “Please explain to me why exactly should I help _you_? If anyone needs helping I’d say it’s John. He needs someone to tell him to stop wasting his time on you and find someone who actually wants him. After all five weeks of apparent undying love for you and a song that, Lord help me, if anyone had written to me I’d be clutching to their legs and never letting go again, isn’t apparently enough for you. What do you want him to do? Beg? Find him on his hands and knees in the rain outside with his heart cut out his chest holding it out to you? If it was me chasing after someone like you I would have given up by now. I mean why should I bother when I’m getting nothing but indecision? When after I’ve confessed that I love them all they do is tell me to shut up.”

“Now wait I didn’t exactly say that-“

“You might as well have done. “I love you”, “Shut up”, gee I wonder how that made him feel, huh? I should go to him right now, tell him that he’s wasting his time, that even after listening to that wonderful song, that James would still rather sit here with me complaining about being in love than actual phoning you and telling you what a treasure you are and that the song is the greatest sound that has ever been created. Why haven’t you phoned him yet?”

Flint was wavering under her harsh gaze, still trapped in the moment of remembering what he’d said to Silver after Silver had told him he loved him. Telling him to stop saying it, that was…it was cruel. Fuck it was a horrible thing to say! Why hadn’t he realised that at the time? What kind of man was he? He threw Silvers love confession back in his face like it meant nothing! Jesus fuck!

“I…I can’t…I don’t know what to say…”

Miranda just sighed, shaking her head, “From everything you have told me this boy is head over heals in love with you and is doing everything he can possibly think of to get you to stay with him, and you want my help? Why don’t you want to be with him when you obviously love him just as much, hm? Why? And like last time if you say Thomas I will slap you again.”

“It’s not because of Thomas,” Flint quickly replied, “Not directly.”

“Then why?”

Flint sighed now, running his hands through his hair before resting them on the table top in front of him, “Because I can’t be alone again Miranda. I mean I _could_ , now, before anything truly happened between us, but if I stay with him…Miranda, if things didn’t work out between us…”

Miranda knew her friend too well, and this time she placed her hands gently on top of Flints.

“Don’t you think that every couple on the planet goes through these same thoughts?”

A twitch of a smile tugged at Flints lips, “John said something similar.”

“Well he’s got a point. And I _know_ , James, believe me I know why you are more frightened than others at being abandoned, at having that love and having it taken away, but think about what John has done for you. Think about how different you’ve been at the school, how happy you’ve been, I almost hadn’t recognised you the weeks you were together, it was fantastic.” She smiled warmly, trying to get Flint to look at her, but he remained staring at her hands on top of his own.

She was right of course, he hadn’t been this happy since Thomas, since…no, wait, that wasn’t right.  It wasn’t like Thomas.  It was a different kind of happiness. He couldn’t describe it, but happiness with Silver was one that had filled his empty heart to bursting point. With Thomas it had been a happiness he’d grown up with, grown into, his heart always pulsing full and joyful. But Silver…Silver had overflowed a heart that he thought had been broken.

 “You say he had something very bad happen in his past, and that you were the only one he’d ever told, yes?” Flint hadn’t elaborated on any details, it wasn’t his place, but he’d hinted at enough to show how important it was, “If you are the _only_ one, think how important that must mean you are to him.”

That was…true. Silver did say he hadn’t told anyone else, even Ann, and if he hadn’t even told his best friend…

“He buys you that model ship for your birthday, which is gorgeous by the way you must love it, and then asks you to _marry_ him? That is not something people go into lightly James. And more importantly, he obviously loves you so much he’s willing to fight for you, even though you never actually said you’d marry him, even though you’re doing nothing but keeping him waiting, keeping him alone, keeping him in suspense that will this work or is he going to lose you anyway?”

Flints eyes widened a little at hearing it from that point of view.  He hadn’t thought of it like that. He was so wrapped up in his owns fears that even though he knew what he was doing was cruel, he’d never actually sat and thought about it, about what Silver might be feeling. Picturing him sitting alone on a foreign bed, waiting for Flint to wake up from his nightmare and come back to him, not knowing if he ever actually would…Jesus, the pain he suddenly felt in his chest. He was so selfish. Everything was about himself, nothing was about what Silver was going through, being forced to wait in the unknown.

“He’s probably sitting in that hotel right now wondering why you haven’t called. Wondering if the song he’s spent the last three weeks on has failed, and you’re just not bothering to phone him to tell him. He’s released a professional a song for you James. _For! You_! How many people in the world can say their lover has done that for them hmm? And after all these things he’s done for you, all the happiness he’s given you, all the love and the effort and dedication, tell me…what exactly have you done to prove to him that you love him back?”

Flint could feel the panic rise in his chest the more she spoke, picturing Silver deleting Flints number from his phone and heading off to some random club, picking up whomever looked his way, desperate to give away the love that Flint didn’t want…

He finally raised his head to look at her, scrambling for an answer knowing that the one he had was pathetic.

“Well I…I do keep telling him I love him.”

“And he keeps telling you the same.  It’s not enough for you though apparently, so why would you assume it’s enough for him?  What’s stopping him from deciding at any moment that you’re not worth it anymore, and to find someone else to be with? Someone who’d accept the love he’s so willing to give, without any problems to contend with? To do the very thing that you’re so panicked about him doing in the future?”

She may not have known Silver very well, but she also knew he wouldn’t actually do that. From what she’d heard, Flint was the luckiest bastard to have walked the earth to have found a love like this, but Flint needed to be scared. He was too complacent at being the chased after in this little scenario. So what if he had to be the one doing the chasing?

“You’re so determined to be the damsel in distress you’re not seeing it from his point of view. You’ve done nothing to prove to him that even if you said yes, and you both got together again and were happy, that you’re not going to change your mind and chicken out of the relationship half way through, and leave _him_ behind.”

Flints eyes snapped to her, “I would _never_ do that.”

“No I don’t suspect you would, but he doesn’t know that, and this is probably _exactly_ how he feels at the amount of times he’s tried to say to you that he’d never leave you, and all you do is throw it back at his face, saying you don’t believe him, that you don’t trust him.”

“I _do_ trust him!”

“Yes but that’s not what it’s going to sound like to him! He tells you he loves you, you tell him to stop. He tells you he’ll never leave you, you tell him you don’t believe him. He asks you to marry him, you say _nothing_. He writes this song for you, this wonderful song which I am going to buy the second it comes out tomorrow, and you don’t even phone him to say thank you, let alone shower him in love which is what you should be doing. You’ve done nothing to prove to him that you love him, not one thing, and he’s done _so_ many things now, this song was just his last attempt at getting you to understand.”

Flint could feel his entire body being weighed down by guilt, every word she was saying feeling like both a dagger into his heart and a sweet breeze of clearance in his mind. He had been truly horrible to Silver. Silver had been so kind to him, so sweet, so perfect, and so loyal…… _so loyal_. He’d immediately abandoned his slutty ways the second they’d got together. He’d had opportunities to sleep with others out partying with his band, but he never did. He _never_ did. He’d bought him thoughtful gifts, he’d constantly texted him throughout every day just to be in contact, he always thought of Flint first in anything they did, always did what Flint wanted. Flint was the only person in the world he told his past to, a past he chose to relive, just for Flint.  Always just for Flint. Everything was just for Flint. And Flint had just taken it all, without question, without caring as to why. He’d been so desperate for attention, that when he’d finally received it after all these years, he’d forgotten how to give it back.

What had he done for Silver?

Absolutely nothing.

And the thought, that it would be Silver to give up…it was the most terrifying thing he could imagine, and it was then, that something inside him was finally screaming out. Something was finally helping that ball of hope inside him to grow, to fill and block that dark pit. Something was screaming out, giving him a sledge hammer to burst through that brick wall in his mind, forcing himself through all the barriers that were holding him back from realising that Silver…Silver was…

Silver was everything.

And by God, he was going to get him back.

 “But…but Miranda I…what the hell could I possibly do? I can’t write a _song_.”

He was panting as though out of breath, as though he truly was battling down a real wall, the effort of realising what a selfish, fucked up prick he truly was, that he might lose Silver because of it, flooding his entire body with adrenaline.

“I don’t know James, I can’t fight all your battles for you, you’re going to have to figure this one out yourself. John is the one doing all the work here to keep this relationship going. You’re doing literally nothing. Find something to surprise him with, find a way to prove to him that you really are worth fighting for, that you will stay with him…before it’s too late, and he truly does realise that chasing after you is pointless.”

Flint’s mind was running a mile a minute.  Something for Silver, something for Silver, what the hell could he possibly do that could be anywhere near as amazing as that song that…oh god, that song, he hadn’t even phoned him yet!

“I need to phone him…” Flint breathed, and he jumped up from his seat leaving Miranda to watch him as he ran to the living room and brought back his phone, “I need to tell him that I believe him. I need to-” he stopped, still breathing heavily, and he slowly sat back down on his seat, eyes slowly turning to Miranda, “I believe him.” He repeated, “Christ, do you have any idea what a relief it is to think that? I believe him. _Heh_!” He had a crooked smile on his face that he couldn’t get rid of, and Miranda had an amused eyebrow raised at the strange laugh that had escaped him.

“You look slightly demented,” she said affectionately, “but good. Phone him.”                               

“Right.” Flint said, almost dropping his phone at the effort of trying to get his fingers to work co-ordinately.

He felt ridiculous in the most brilliant way, like fresh crystal clear air was finally in his lungs, like his chest was no longer being compacted day after day by darkness, like a door had just been opened and it was Silver the other side, holding his arms out wide ready to hold Flint to him. It felt like Thomas had just reached down his hand from heaven, and lifted every bad, self-deprecating thought out of him. He could see him smiling. He could see his smile in Miranda’s smile. He felt warm.

He felt so fucking warm he wanted to laugh and cry all at once.

“I need to tell him not to worry about the song going platinum, it doesn’t matter, I believe him I-“

“Oh yeah, James, that’ll go down well.”

Flint stopped, finger just about to dial Silvers number, and looked back up at her, confused. She just looked at him, before rolling her eyes.

“For the most emotional man I’ve ever known you really are helpless with emotions.”

Flint just blinked her, and she couldn’t help but laugh fondly at him.

“Now you’ve had your little epiphany I understand you want to fix things with John as soon as you can, but how do you think he’s going to feel if you tell him that after all the effort he’s put into this song, after all the effort he’s going to put into ensuring it goes platinum, that hearing the words ‘ _who cares it doesn’t matter’_ is really going to go down well? I suspect it’s gotten to the stage now where _he_ needs to prove to you he loves you, so _he_ knows you won’t leave him. You’ll be telling him that you don’t care about his music, that you don’t care what this will do for his band, _you’re still thinking selfishly James,_ come on!  If anything you need to encourage this to go platinum, be behind him, support him, cheer for him, be there for _him_ for once. Show him that you want him to succeed, that you understand what this gesture of it going platinum means to the both of you. That you _love_ him.”

Flint gazed at her for a moment, suddenly feeling like it was almost Thomas talking through her. He smiled, a lovely, gentle smile.

“What would I do without you Miranda?”

“I’m genuinely terrified to wonder,” she replied with a smirk, “but I’m sure as anything you wouldn’t have a love life without me. Literally. You owe me another dinner for this.”

He smirked back at her as he pressed the button for Silvers phone, and it began to ring. It was a very tentative voice that answered.

“H-hey, James. So, um…did you like the song?”

Flint didn’t answer for a moment. Instead he smiled. Smiled at hearing the voice, even the unsure one, of the man he now knew he belonged with.

“John,” he said softly, “that song was incredible. It was perfect, just like you. And I’m so sorry for how I’ve acted. I’ve been…cruel, to you, but I hope you can forgive me, and I hope with all my heart that this song goes platinum…because I love you. I love you, John, more than anything.”

There was silence the other end. Flint wondered briefly if the signal had been lost, before suddenly there was a tiny sniff, and the sound of Silver clearing his throat, “Then I will make sure I work hard so it does.” He said, his voice obviously wavering, “I’m glad you like it.”

“I loved it. I love you.” Flint repeated, and he could hear a small, adorable shy chuckle the other end of the phone.

“I love you too.” Silver whispered, and unbeknownst to him Miranda was sitting there silently wiping at her own eyes.

These boys of hers.

“I’d love to talk longer James believe me I would, but I’ve got a long, _long_ day ahead of me tomorrow and, well, for the next three months really, and I promised everyone that I’d take care of myself and that means sleeping, so I’m gonna go now.”

“Okay,” Flint replied quietly, the sweetest smile on his lips, “Sleep well…sweetheart. I’ll be here waiting for you.”

“Night.” Silver said in almost a whisper, “Love you.”

“Love you too”

For a moment it seemed like neither of them was going to hang up, until eventually the dial tone sounded from Silvers phone, and Flint put his down. He did a double take at the look on Miranda’s face.

“What?” he asked, and she just shook her head, grinning at him.

“What a pair of saps. You’re both as bad as each other.”

Flint had the decency to blush, just a little bit.

“Now,” Miranda said, pushing herself up from her seat, “I’ve done my job, I’ve saved your arse, now it’s late and I’d like to go home. So I’m going to leave you to figure out what you can do for John to prove you really do love him.”

Flint had almost forgotten she’d suggested that.

“I still don’t know what I could do.” He said as he followed her to the front door, opening it for her and she slipped on her coat.

“Neither do I, but I have complete confidence that you’ll figure it out.” She then looked at him, her eyes soft, and she ran one hand softly over his hair, patting down a stray bit that was sticking up, “Thomas would have been proud of you today. I know he would.”

“You think so?” he asked, a small wistful smile on his lips as Miranda nodded, smiling again before turning around to head towards her car.

It was strange, thinking of Thomas.  For the first time ever, thinking of him didn’t make Flint feel sad or lonely, but…warm. Fond memories, dancing in the back of his mind, of a sweet and innocent love that had blossomed between two young boys, growing into two young men. He had lost that love, but perhaps…perhaps now he’d spent enough time wallowing in the dark. He’d found a hand that was reaching down to pull him out, and now he was grabbing onto it tightly.

Thomas had loved him as a young man. Silver was here now to love him as an older one.

 “Oh, and James?” Miranda said, turning back to him again.

**_SLAP!_ **

Flints hand flew to his red, stinging cheek, eyes extremely wide and extremely surprised.

“What… _what the fuck was that for?!”_

But Miranda just smiled at him, a rather too innocent smile for Flints liking, “Just making sure.” She said, before getting into her car with a tremendously satisfied grin.

 

* * *

 

Flint couldn’t sleep. Not because of anything bad for once, but because his mind was racing with what he could do for Silver. What could be better, or at least as good, as a song about to be released into the world? Flint had no talent in anything that would be useful for this. He could write a book, but that was a stupid idea. Maybe he could write Silvers autobiography one day but what on earth would he write about now that could have any significance to them as a couple? No that wasn’t it…something else…something else…

It was 2am now, and he decided to give up sleeping and went downstairs. Grabbing a glass of water he sat on the sofa, turning on the side table light and just sitting. If he couldn’t sleep he might as well think.  He grabbed his laptop and began browsing for various stupid things like “great ideas for love” or “how to prove your feelings to someone”, until he realised he felt like a teenage girl and closed the laptop, tossing it to the seat next to him.

He wasn’t going to find his answer online. Silver had done something that had come straight from his heart, something that was fiercely important to him. Music had saved his life, writing a song for Flint was the greatest gesture he could ever do. But what could Flint do? He was giving himself a headache with thinking, and he began to wonder if Miranda hadn’t just suggested doing something as a final sadistic stab in Flints worried brain. He glanced up to The Walrus, dusty on top of the dusty piano.  He looked to the hand print he’d left earlier when he’d been in such a rush to get to the door to see Silver. There must be something he could…

Flints eyes widened a little, and they travelled down from the handprint to the rest of the piano. He slowly stood up, and he walked over to it, reaching out and running his fingers very gently over a few of the keys, lost in thought, leaving a clear trail through the dust. Suddenly he turned, headed back upstairs and grabbed his phone.  Somewhere, somewhere deep in his voicemail messages there was a message from Ann. It was a message that consisted mainly of swear words that had come through the day he’d turned his phone back on after trying to ignore Silver.  How she’d got his number he didn’t know, probably stole it from Silvers phone so she could have her share in telling him what a fucking fuck he was for hurting Silver.

He smiled in relief when he found it, and dialled the number back. It rang for some time before a voice as equally angry as the one on the message sounded through.

“It’s 2.30 in the _fucking morning_ what the _fuck_ do ya want??”

“Ann, my apologises, it’s James.”

“I _know_ it’s you what the _fuck_ are you doing calling me?”

“I’m sorry, look I know its late but this is very important and I didn’t know what time you were all leaving in the morning and this has to be done without John knowing.” He said it all very fast to get it through before she changed her mind and hung up on him anyway.

There was a pause the other end, “Alright. What is it?”

Flint took in a deep breath, wondering if this idea was even going to be plausible, “I need some help from your wife.”


	17. Chapter 17

Her name was Madi. She’d been recommended by Max, one of the two things Flint had asked of her when he’d phoned Ann in the middle of the night. She was a beautiful but fierce young lady who came to his house every morning, and every morning she would sit next to him at Thomas’ piano as Flint would spread his fingers out on the keys, the piano shiny and dust-free again, and she would teach him how to play. He didn’t need to know how to play everything, to learn every key or to learn how to read every note. He didn’t need to be able to sit in front of any piece of music and know how to play it, that would take years of practise.  All he needed was to know the basics, to know enough to be able to play the piece of music that Max had emailed him, the second thing he’d of asked her that night, even if it came down to only remembering what physical key needed to be pressed, even if he hadn’t learnt what it actually was.

Madi had stared at him in an offended horror when he’d told all that to her. If it was that easy to play the piano then everyone would be doing it.  It would be impossible to simply remember what order to press what key when and where for an entire piece of complicated music without knowing what he was doing. But Flint was insistent. He would _make_ himself remember each key, he would _make_ himself play it, he didn’t have time to learn everything. His reason behind needing to do this was something so important to him that he simply had to do it as soon as he could.

He had to fight for Silver fighting for him.

Unfortunately for him, Madi was equally insistent that there was not a chance in hell he nor anyone else would be able to do it, and had snapped at him to stop thinking so far ahead and concentrate on learning to read basic music, on learning what the notes actually were. The quicker he stopped trying to run before he could walk the quicker he’d learn how to run.

So the file with the music sheet from Max stayed in his email, and every day he and Madi would sit together as Flint would learn from the bottom up. When she’d leave in the early afternoon, he’d spend the rest of the day sitting there practising, over and over again, memorising every key, learning every note, and he wouldn’t stop until after dark. He’d go to bed running the notes over in his mind, his fingers idly moving to the imagined keys, and in the morning, the doorbell would ring, Madi would arrive, and the whole thing would repeat again.

The piano that hadn’t been played since Thomas had sat in front of it now filled the house with its tones. Only childlike music at first, but it was a start, and Flint was determined to learn so his plan could proceed as quickly and as perfectly as possible. Knowing he was doing this for Silver gave him such a strong determination, not that Silver knew what he was doing, it was going to be a surprise. Busying himself with learning also provided a distraction from the fact that Silver wasn’t here, and hadn’t been for some time now. But Flint was happy, for even though he hadn’t felt the man he loved in weeks, his relationship with Silver was still going strong through contact over the phone.  It may not have been much, but Flint felt such a joy, an almost boyish joy, every time his phone rang.

He’d finally learnt to keep his phone on. He was no longer ignoring Silver, he was no longer living in his own personal hell. Even without Silver here, just knowing he was out there, enjoying his tour and fighting for him, it gave such a bright and airy happiness to both his life and his house.  He’d moved back into his main bedroom, even though there was nothing there to remind him of Silver, because that didn’t matter anymore. He was working hard on his plan to prove to Silver he loved him, and Silver was phoning him every morning and every night, telling him about his day or what was planned for the next one. They’d send each other photos too, of each other mostly, Silver pouting his lips in a kiss at the camera, or Flint sending him a picture of the wall by accident having never actually figured out how to switch the camera on his phone to take a selfie.  Silver had been in hysterics at that.

Silver and all his energy was in the house in spirit, and ever since Flint had accepted that he wanted to be with him his world had turned back up the right way. Every time he spoke with him it left Flint feeling so happy within himself he wished he could reach down the phone and pull Silver in for a kiss, just a quick one, after all he didn’t want to distract him from all the hard work he was putting into the tour. Every time he heard his voice it inspired him to work harder on the piano, imagining the look on Silvers face at the end result of his little plan. At night when Silver would phone, it would normally be after a concert. He’d tell him all about it, small things that might have gone wrong, or amusing things that had been thrown to him on stage from his fans. He told him of the chaos that was a tour, Jack being brilliant organising all the behind the scenes stuff for the sets and stages and all the extra hired staff, ensuring that everything was as stress free for his band as possible.

He told him what it was like to run from his fans, the groupies that would gather at the stage doors every night, laughing as he described running from the crowds that threw themselves at him and the rest of the band. Israel Hands had been brilliant too, keeping them all safe from any harm, hiring more bodyguards himself to help with the growing madness. Silver had laughed again, telling Flint of a time someone had come up to them trying to sell drugs, and Ann had stepped in and said;

“You offer that shit to me or my friends again and I’ll shove one of my drumsticks so far up your arse you’ll be shittin’ splitters for a year.”

The man had apparently run off with a terrified squeak, and Flint had laughed down the phone at that. Ann knew enough about Silvers hatred of drugs, and as usual was doing her job of protecting him. With her around, even more so than Hands, Flint knew Silver would be safe out there.

Silver was definitely having the time of his life on this tour, the happiness in his voice mirrored in Flints grin down the phone at hearing about it.  They may be apart, but the love was growing every day, and Flint knew, just as a little something extra, that if they really did both return to each other after this tour that had kept them apart for longer than they’d ever been together, then he knew that Silver was right. They really did belong together.

The sudden increase of fame had of course been down to the new single, so much so that several venues on the tour had to be changed last minute to fit in a larger crowd.  ‘ _I Will Stand Here With You_ ’ had been promoted everywhere just like Silver had said it would, and had shot to number one within four days, dislodging the single that had blocked ‘ _An Irreplaceable Thing’_ from becoming number one at the time. Silver now had two songs in the top 10 of the charts. When Silver had phoned Flint to tell him, Flint could immediately hear the raging party that was going on in the background, Silver screaming absolutely ecstatically happy that it had gone to number one. Flint was so, _so_ proud of him, and told him so, just as a very drunk Billy appeared to grab the phone and shout down it that he loved Flint too for making this single happen, before disappearing off the phone, his drunken, cheering voice getting quieter as he moved away further into the party.

Both Flint and Silver had laughed very hard at that, Silver promising he wasn’t going to let Billy forget that little love confession. He’d never even seen him drunk before. Silver himself wasn’t actually drunk at all, he wasn’t going to risk losing his voice, he was behaving, just like he promised he would, which must have been a very hard thing to do with the huge celebration going on around him. Silver had said he would only truly celebrate once it went platinum, and he was in Flints arms again.

“I miss you sweetheart.” Flint had replied, a warm if melancholy smile on his face. He wished he was there celebrating with him.

“I miss you too my love.”

‘ _I Will Stand Here With You’_ had become an extremely popular song, and it had been sitting at the number one spot without competition for the past ten weeks. It hadn’t yet gone platinum, but Silver was still working hard. It was the song everyone wanted as an encore at the end of every concert, the sales of it were still growing fast, and not just in the UK either. The song had gone number one in a number of European countries during those ten weeks.  Annoyingly if all the sales from all those countries and the UK had been put together it would definitely have gone platinum by now, but what counted was the sales in the UK alone, and it wasn’t quite there just yet. Still, Jack had told Silver not to worry, just the fact this song had shot into fame so much in so many countries it was very doubtful it wouldn’t end up going platinum. Silver couldn’t quite believe he was number one across most of Europe, it was like he was dreaming someone elses life.

Its fame had also been helped along by Silvers hard work promoting not just it but himself too, and he’d been on the radio and television so much in between his concerts that it was rare to turn on the radio and find the hosts _not_ talking about L/S, or finding the single _not_ be played, or Silvers own voice not coming through in several different interviews that were being repeated all the time about the reason behind the song.

The world had taken to his motive for the song like a magnet, pulling people in from all corners of the globe, for nothing tugged at peoples hearts like the sentiment of love. He’d done several television interviews, but there was one in particular that had gone viral, one that had taken place a few weeks after the single had been released, when Silver had been a guest on The Graham Norton Show. People would comment how utterly adorable this singer was when he talked about the person he loved, unable to keep the little blush from his face when he told Graham that the song was to prove to the man he loved that he’d stay with him forever, that they loved each other so much and always would. Graham, like the audience, would aww almost uncontrollably. Silver would say the name, that this song was for James Flint, the same ginger haired man in the photo at the airport, or the one holding him after Silver was nearly run over. Graham of course was prepared and pulled up those photos on the screen, and all the aww’s would start again at how happily Silver was kissing Flint in the airport, or how tightly Flint was holding him outside the house.

When Silver openly said that he hoped the song would go platinum, because if it did he was going to marry Flint, Graham had hid his huge grin behind his cards before getting up and hugging Silver on the red sofa, the famous actress and actor either side of him joining in until there was just a pile of bodies on the sofa laughing, all of them and the audience still letting out little noises of affection at how this gorgeous, sexy singer was so, _so_ cute. Graham even made a joke that he wanted to take Silver home and keep him in a tiny little matchbox all to himself.

Flint had watched the show when Silver had told him he’d be on it, and he couldn’t stop grinning the entire time. He couldn’t believe that this love had frightened him before. He felt like a completely new person, that the Flint that had been wallowing in that dark pit for three weeks had just disappeared entirely. The Flint that was here now, the one listening to all this love for him being announced publicly so everyone would know that Silver was his, it made his heart feel like it was doing little flips inside his chest.  He felt twenty years younger, he felt _happy_ , wanting to shout out through the television to the audience that yes, he belonged to that adorable young singer, that that song was made for him.

Then at the end of the show, when Silver and the rest of L/S had played the single, the audience went wild with clapping, and right at the end Silver looked to the camera and blew a kiss right to it.

“For you, James.”

With a final wink and a bashful grin, the world had fallen in love with John Silver, and the sales of the song exploded.

The critics had of course had their say, saying that this story was obviously just a publicity stunt to get more sales.  They were half right, and Silver admitted without any shame that they were half right, pointing out that he’d never said otherwise. Yes he wanted more sales, _of course_ he wanted more sales, but he wasn’t being sneaky about it. He was being honest, because this wasn’t a _stunt_ , this was his life, this was his happiness, and if the song went platinum his life and happiness would get to keep Flint. He wanted the world to know why this song existed, and he hoped that anyone who bought it would do so because they both loved the song and loved the love behind it.

When the critics couldn’t annoy him with that accusation they’d started calling his band less of a rock band and more of a pop-rock band, saying that the statistics of people buying that song, or his new album _‘Gossip In The Well’_ , were mostly teenage girls.  Silver had shrugged at that, so what? He made the music he loved, he wrote the songs that he loved, what did he care if it didn’t conform to what the critics said L/S should be? They said the word ‘pop’ like it was a dirty word, but Silver had retorted with what difference did it make? He had his fans, he had his growing fans, they loved his music no matter what kind of label people tried to give the band. If some of his songs were more pop-rock than hard-rock then great, he wasn’t going to bore people from lack of variety.

The critics had gone quiet after that.

Flints fame had of course also shot into the air too.  With his name mentioned or photo shown next to Silvers anytime L/S was brought up, he found he couldn’t even do his grocery shopping without someone coming up to him. Everyone would say to him similar things, like how wonderful it was to have found a love like that, that he was one lucky man to have Silver, that they wished him luck and had bought the single online for them.  He of course had a few people with views a lot like Mr Ashe, but the majority was positive.

Some people who had bought the physical CD of the single came up to him asking him to sign the cover, to have the name of the man that had inspired such love in their new favourite song.  One night when Silver had phoned him as usual, Silver had told him he’d signed a CD cover today after his concert that already had Flints signature on it. Silver teased him for daring to become famous, but then started to worry that maybe Flint would start getting stalkers, and that he should start being careful with the people who approached him.  Flint just laughed.

“You tell me stories of how your fans bombard you each night, throw themselves at you, follow you if they can, and you’re worried about me going shopping?”

Silver had paused before letting out a small laugh, realising the irony, but still insisted Flint be careful, and to make sure no one followed him home, and to not eat or drink anything in front of strangers. Flint just rolled his eyes affectionately, his chest swelling with love as Silver listed off everything Flint had once told him to be careful about.

He knew Silver was thinking of Dufresne. The police had actually called back about him recently, saying they’d done a raid on his flat and found enough evidence on plans he’d wanted to do to Silver once he’d got him back there that was “enough to begin an American horror film” with. He’d be locked up for at least thirty years with what they’d found, probably more.

Flint didn’t ask. He didn’t want to know. So long as he was away from Silver.

Silver hadn’t been joking when he’d said he wanted himself to be advertised everywhere. He began turning up in very unexpected places, like being a celebrity guest on the gameshow Pointless, which he actually won, giving his winnings to his chosen charity that helped abused children, because of course he’d chosen one for that.  He then appeared in television adverts for that same charity, asking people to spare a few pounds a month to help these children that were trapped in their own nightmares.

When the summer holidays had ended, and Flint was sitting bored in a traffic jam on the way to the school one morning, he found himself staring at the billboard at the bus stop next to him, a huge life-size poster of Silver on it.  He was wearing an extremely well-tailored and expensive looking suit, dark grey in colour, and it clung to his body in all the right places. His broad shoulders and tiny waist seemed to forge the illusion of an arrow pointing downwards right to his groin, forcing your eyes to rake slowly down all over his entire form. His jacket was casually open, his white shirt half undone teasing at that golden skin underneath, but the camera angle also had you drawn to the eyes. 

Bright and crystal blue, outlined with dark eyeliner and heavy dark eyelashes, and sparkling with a cheekiness that matched the flirtatious smile on his lips. His long curls had been swept back and up in a bun that couldn’t contain so many curls, and they spilled out of it, coiling against his neck, a few falling to frame his face.  Flint was so caught up in staring, slack jawed, practically salivating at this image before him, that he hadn’t even noticed it was supposed to be advertising the new mens fragrance that Silver held in his left hand.  All Flint knew was that in all those weeks they’d had together he’d never ever seen Silver in suit, and fucking Christ, he needed to.

He then needed to rip it from his body with his teeth.

As much as he missed Silver as a person, he missed the physical side of their relationship too, after all it had been a big part of it from the very beginning. And yet it wasn’t something they ever talked about over the phone.  He supposed, technically, they were still “broken up”, and he had to admit that even bringing up the idea of phone sex didn’t feel right.  He remembered that time Silver had gone away for one night for the charity concert in Scotland, and had phoned saying he’d had every intention of getting kinky down the phone only to end up being sentimental and just wanting to listen to Flints voice instead.

Christ, Flint really had been blind to what was happening between them, even back then.

Absence really did make the heart grow fonder though, and Flint knew that eventually he’d have him in his arms again, because he fully believed in Silver that the song would go platinum. He fully believed, and he told Silver that all the time.  He made sure to support him like Miranda said, and the days that Silver felt over worked and tired Flint would cheer him up with encouraging words, cheekily referring to himself as the prize at the end of all this hard work.  That would make Silver laugh warmly, and then once, just the once, Silver had quietly said that he thought of Flint all the time. At night. In bed. With wandering hands…

Nothing had been elaborated on, that sweet awkwardness coming over both of them at the strange limbo their relationship was technically in, but it certainly made Flint feel better as he’d been doing the same thing. His hand would curl around his cock thinking of him, remembering the touch of Silvers exploring hands, the fire in his lips, that hot tightness around his cock, or just feel of that talented wet tongue sliding over it nearly every morning. He missed being woken up like that, he’d kind of gotten used to it. Now knowing that Silver was doing the same made him imagine Silver touching himself, thinking of Flint as he’d throw his head back and come all over himself, Flint coming too at the image. It had been ten weeks since he’d last seen him at his front door that evening, double the amount of time that they’d ever had together, but he loved him still, so much, and he held on to the promise that the song going platinum brought them both.

Returning to the school for the beginning of the new year had been chaos at first, and still hadn’t really calmed down now. Even Mrs Guthrie had trouble controlling the students interest in the new single that was publicly known to be for Flint. Almost every student in the school had told him in his classes that they’d bought the single just for him, doing their bit to help him get to marry Silver, some admitting they bought it for that reason rather than illegally downloading it, so it would count in the charts for him. Flint did thank them, though reminded them they really shouldn’t be doing that anyway.

Normally each year every teacher would have a different form class, but Flint had been pleasantly surprised to find he had the same one as before. He wondered if this was because of Abigail, that perhaps as Flint knew of her parents troubles and was quite fond of the girl that Mrs Guthrie wanted him to support her through her exams this year. Whatever the reason, he was glad to see all of them again, feeling much happier than when he’d left them before. Abigail seemed very happy to see him again, and she, and Idelle and Eleanor, had been some of the first to ask for his autograph. It would appear over the summer holidays, probably since Silver had come into the school, that Abigail had become friends with Idelle, and by extension Eleanor.  Abigail had always been so quiet, and often seen alone, but now the three girls always left together at the end of classes, or could be seen chatting happily together at lunch, Abigail genuinely happy, and it was such a nice sight to see.

However, being back at the school gave Flint little time to practise on the piano, and he used the hour at lunch and every break time to do as much school related work as he could, finishing it off at home later before carrying on practising.  Although Madi still tried to insist at the weekends she had with him that he needed to learn more before he moved onto the piece of music from Max, Flint was running out of time.  He asked her to please just try and teach him this one piece, _please_ , he’d learnt all he could and desperately needed to learn this now.

She finally gave in.

The music from Max was finally printed off and placed in front of him at the piano, and Flint practised with every second that he had, until every note was burned into his brain like a brand, until every key movement came as naturally as the love he had for Silver that inspired him on every day. He lived and breathed that piano, the notes vibrating upwards through the photograph and the ship day in and day out, until finally, at the end of those ten weeks, Flint felt as ready as he could be.  He was ready to prove to Silver that he loved him, and now he needed to put his plan into its next stage of action.

Silver had two weeks left on his tour, but Flint knew he was still back and forth from London working on advertising himself to the world, so he had to hope he’d both be back soon and would have a couple of hours free one evening. So today he waited for his usual nightly phone call.  Silver had said not to bother phoning him as most of the time it was his phone that was off now, what with his concerts or tv recordings or photoshoots or whatever else that didn’t want to be disturbed by a phone call.  Plus he slept a lot while travelling.

Flint busied himself by continuing to practise on the piano until his phone rang just after ten o’clock in the evening. He smiled to himself before he answered, he had to stay calm and not give away anything, this was all still intended on being a surprise.

“Hello John.”

“Hey baby.”

Baby. Another pet name Silver had begun to call him a few weeks ago.  Flint had laughed at the time, if he was a baby that would make Silver a sperm. Silver had laughed back, _“I dare you to call me a sperm in public.”_

“How was your day?”

“Brilliant.” Flint could hear the grin in Silvers voice,  “Crazy as always, but another sold out concert. People were still pushing to get in even after I’d already started.”

“Well they love you, and I can’t blame them for that.” He grinned, and Silver giggled, “You still drinking that tonic Jack gave you?”

“Of course! I’m looking after my voice there’s no need to worry. It’s been tough on it though for sure, next time I do an album remind me not to put so many screaming long notes into the songs.”

Flint chuckled, and instantly he could feel himself warming inside because of the meaning behind that sentence. Silver was talking about their future, that they’d be still be together whenever he did his next album. He’d said it so casually too, like he wasn’t even thinking that the song might not go platinum, it simply would, end of story.

“But you sound the best when you do those,” Flint said, “your voice sends a deep, gorgeous, reverberating shudder right through people. Or it does to me at least.”

“Does it now?” Silver teased, “I’ll remember that.”

Flint smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling happily. Any sound Silver made drove him wild to be honest,  and Silver damn well knew that already.

“Listen sweetheart, I know it’s not long until your tour finishes, but…well, I _really_ want to see you. A lot.” He said gently, “I’ve missed you, and I know that you’re so busy but, I just wondered if there was any chance at all of us having just a few hours together? To go out to dinner? So long as you’re back in London for something.”

“Oh James,” Silver sighed so sweetly, almost a moan, “oh I’d love to. Ten weeks without seeing you, it’s felt like a lifetime…but…” he added, voice turning down, “I don’t know if I can. Normally I’m driven back the same day straight after. Umm…let me just check the schedule Jack gave me hold on.”

He disappeared from the phone for a moment and returned rustling some paper, sounding like he was unfolding something.

“Yeah, I…I can’t.” he said, sounding so dejected, “Nothing that’s this week, but I’m back the week after anyway.  A few of my final concerts are happening in the surrounding counties and I was planning on staying in a hotel in London for them, then there’s my final performance at Wembley Arena too, so…next week really, is the closest I could do anything.”

Flint paused before he answered, “A hotel?” he asked, quietly, “Not here? With me?”

There was silence.

“No…James,” Silver replied very softly, and with some difficulty, “Not yet. Songs not gone platinum yet, remember?”

It was moments like this when Flint wanted to tell him so badly that it really _didn’t matter_ about that, that he wanted to be with him regardless, that the song itself had done all the work Silver didn’t need to prove all this Flint understood that he loved him. But Miranda’s voice sounded in his head, and he also understood that it would be a horrible thing to say to Silver, after all this hard work.

So, Flint held it in. He would remain supportive, even if it meant delaying Silvers return to his arms. To this house. To their home.

“You’re right, sorry.” He said, before a tiny smirk pulled at his lips, “It was worth a try.” It was enough to dissolve the little bit of awkwardness that had arisen between them, and he could hear Silver hum a little laughing smile the other end.

“Just dinner,” Silver grinned, “where shall we go?”

“How about we go back to The Shipwreck?” Flint casually suggested, knowing he’d be able to pull off his plan there, “We started there once…let’s start there again.”

Silvers grin grew wider at that, “I’d like that. It’s going to become like, our restaurant. Okay, then…Wednesday next week, at seven? I’ll be back on Monday but I’ve got a concert that night and another on Tuesday.”

“Wednesday at seven it is.”

There was another pause from Silver.

“I do want to come back, James, you know that.” he said quietly, and at the sad tone in his voice Flint wished he could be holding him right now, running his hand down his curls, kissing him and telling him how much he loved him.

“I know,” Flint replied with a small but genuine smile, “but only once the world knows that I’m yours.”

“Precisely.” Silver grinned.

Wednesday. Wednesday and he would see his beloved Silver again after nearly three months of being separated. He’d have to phone the restaurant to make the booking, and ask if he could do a certain something else too.

He smiled pleasingly into the phone, his plan coming into action, “I love you. See you soon.”

 

* * *

 

The Wednesday came around so fast Silver was sure he’d somehow skipped a few days of time. He hadn’t of course, he’d just been so busy, travelling back to London for good this time, performing two of his final three concerts, keeping his mind away from the knowledge that he’d be seeing Flint again. By the time he found himself standing outside the restaurant he’d almost only just realised that Flint would actually be inside.  That he’d actually be here.

 _Finally_.

The ache he’d been carrying around inside him since the last time they’d seen each other, that last time that they’d kissed, it almost felt like he was missing a limb it hurt so much. Due to his hectic schedule it didn’t hit him very often at just how much he missed him, but thank god he was busy, for when it did hit him, usually alone in a hotel bed at night…fuck, he wanted this feeling to go away. He wanted Flints arms around him again to chase away the cold he felt without him. He didn’t know how Flint must have coped with nothing much to take his mind of being separated from each other. He loved being on this tour, he loved his hard work slowly paying off, but it would have been even better knowing he could have just gone home at any moment. That he could have seen Flint, loved him, and be loved by him.

So many people had wanted to sleep with him after each concert it had become almost comical, had they even listened to his new song? Hardcore, horny fans he supposed. Had he never met Flint he’d have gladly got off with every single one of them, be the slutty rock star he’d always headed in the direction of being. But he hadn’t wanted any of them. Not one. They didn’t know anything about him, what he’d been through, they didn’t love him the way Flint did. Being away from him for so long but still wanting him so much just proved to himself even more that his feelings were true. They belonged together, and he’d make his confused, over-thinking man realise that.

The only good thing about all of this was that Flint had been so responsive to staying in contact. Something must have changed in him after he’d listened to the song, for even though they were apart he sounded so much happier.  Silver had thought for a horrible moment it was _because_ they were apart that made Flint happy, but it wasn’t, thank god, for he’d been so enthusiastic to talk to him every time Silver phoned.  Always saying he missed him, always saying he loved him. For someone who hadn’t actually said yes to marrying him if the song went platinum, Flint had suddenly become very supportive of the idea. Whenever Silver felt so exhausted, physically and mentally, whoring himself out to the world in any way he could so they all knew who he was, all he had to do was have Flint tell him that it would all be worth it, that everyone needed to hear just how sweet and full of love Silver was so they could all see him the way Flint did, and suddenly Silver would feel like he could go out there and do another concert all over again that same night.

But even though Flint was happier, even though Silver still felt so in love with him, even though so far everything was moving in the right direction…the fact Flint hadn’t _actually_ said he’d marry him, still, even after what was now eleven weeks…Silver couldn’t help the dark thought nibbling at the back of his mind. The thought that even if the song did go platinum, it’s not like he could force Flint to marry him if he didn’t want to. He knew what he’d said at the time, that he wouldn’t take no for answer, but still. He wanted Flint, he wanted to stand before him in front of a crowd of their friends and family and tell him that he’d spend his life with him, for better or worse, richer or poorer, all those words that you get to say to the love of your life.  All the words he never imagined he’d ever say.

Maybe it was all too fast, five weeks into the initial relationship, but Ann and Max had been married within three months, so he knew it was possible to fall in love that fast.  Their relationship was the only one he had to go on, he was there from the start, the day they first met, saw it blossoming and deepening and realising he was watching two souls that belonged to each other finding each other in this world. It sounded corny to say it, but that is what it was, and he knew, he _knew_ that’s what he’d found with Flint. He felt whole with him. He wanted to marry him, he just hoped that in his desperateness to keep Flint in his life that he hadn’t scared him away by telling him that. He was both looking forward to and dreading the song going platinum, for at the moment it came with nothing but uncertainty.

Silver found he couldn’t dwell on these thoughts for too long, for it sapped his energy and enthusiasm just as quickly as Flint talking to him brought it all back. He knew Flint loved him, he did…he had to, with how he spoke to him, with how Silver could hear the smile in his voice every day, but the worry still remained. Still here he was, outside this same restaurant, feeling just as nervous as the first time, though certainly no anger like there had been before.

He stepped inside.

Flint wasn’t here yet.  The waiter showed him to the table that had been booked and Silver ordered the largest glass of red wine they had. Drink calmed his nerves. Or at least he told himself it did. It occurred to him this was the first time he’d actually been able to relax in months, to have time away from all things work, but he wasn’t relaxed at all.  He pulled at the sleeves of his silk white shirt nervously, and the second the wine appeared at the table he took a few large gulps of it, staring towards the door waiting for Flint to turn up. It was only five minutes past seven, but every second felt like an hour. This would be the first time he’d seen him in so long, the first time he could hold him, kiss him…oh, he was looking forward that most of all. He hoped Flint would let him kiss him. He missed those lips desperately, the feeling of them sliding against his own, that tongue claiming his mouth, he missed melting against him and having Flints arms holding him there in a strong embrace. He missed feeling loved by him.

He idly looked around the restaurant at all the nautical decorations that he’d seen before, ones done very tastefully and sophistically. Some random gentle music came from the grand white piano behind him, along with the quiet talk from the people standing around the small bar area just behind it. A few people at the tables around him were looking at him, quite a few people actually, far more than before, but then that was expected now.  His fame had shot into the air so fast, it was why he’d wanted Jack to get his face and voice absolutely everywhere. If someone saw him on television not knowing who he was, they might look him up, might find out he was a singer, might look up his songs and hopefully, buy that one important song that needed to be bought.

The door to the restaurant suddenly opened and Silver stood up so fast, the wine glass still in his hand. But it wasn’t Flint, and the wine had spilled over the top of the glass narrowly missing his shirt, splashing onto the table.

“Shit.” Silver muttered, a nice big red blob soaking into the white table cloth. He looked around in a small panic trying to catch the eye of a waiter…

And that’s when he heard it.

The piano music had stopped, and the new music that had started to play on it was a piece Silver knew very, _very_ well.  With his glass of red wine still in his hand he turned to look, and blinked in shock at what he saw, swallowing back the emotion that instantly rose in his throat. 

     

He raised his other hand and tucked aside some stray curls that were just blocking the smallest part of his vision, just to make sure his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him.

He smiled.

He smiled and walked towards the piano, steps slow, taking in the sight of his love, James Flint, sitting there playing Max’s piano piece of ‘ _I Will Stand Here With You’_.

He grinned as he walked closer, placing his glass of wine on top of the piano. Flint was concentrating so hard, eyes flicking between the music sheets and the keys, before flicking up to Silver and smiling for just a second, before returning to his concentration. Silver licked his lips and rested his arms on top of the piano next to his glass, leaning down watching Flint playing.

He closed his eyes, listening to the beautiful tones Flint was creating, his entire body feeling tingly knowing that Flint had somehow learnt all of this just for him.

Just for him.

He began to gently tap on the piano with one finger along to the slow beat he knew so well. He opened his eyes briefly, smiling again and nodding lightly at Flint as he played. He was doing very well, though he nearly faltered at seeing Silver smiling at him. It was so cute.  He was concentrating so hard. So Silver closed his eyes again, relaxing his face, and listened once more, still gently tapping along.

Flint played this beautifully, the effort it must have taken for him to play it so well, to learn it so well. Flint had told him once that the best he could play was twinkle twinkle little star, that he basically didn’t know how to play, and yet here he was, playing the song Silver had written for him.

He opened his eyes again, looking down at the piano as he nodded gently along with the tune, smiling wistfully, smiling at the realisation of how much this meant to him. To them. This was a big gesture from Flint, a huge one, this…this was amazing! It was making Silvers heart flutter the more he listened, remembering the time and effort he had put in to creating this tune, the amount of rewrites, the endless days of practise and the amount of times he’d now sung this song on the tour…all for Flint.  It was all to win him back.  And now Flint was playing it back to him, had learnt it, for Silver.

Silver could barely breath at how in love he was.

“That’s nice.” He smiled, and again Flints eyes flickered to him for just a second, a recognition of the words but still trying so hard not to mess up his playing.

It was all Silver could say, he couldn’t think how to compliment, yet it sounded so plain. It wasn’t nice, it was incredible, brilliant, soul-lifting, he wanted to pounce on Flint where he sat and kiss him until neither of them could breath. He felt such an overpowering urge to be near Flint, to be near the man he had missed so much, the man who was currently making him feel so light headed and ridiculously happy, the man he wanted to kiss and touch and love and worship for the rest of his life.

Silver nodded towards Flint, a gesture for him to move up a little on the seat, and he stepped round and sat down next to him, immediately closing his eyes at feeling the warmth from that body so close to his at last, and for a moment getting lost in those notes again.

     

 

He opened his eyes once more, looking down at Flints fingers as they danced across the keys, and at having Silver so close to him he finally faltered just a bit, just one wrong note, and Silver looked at him and grinned as Flint swore very quietly under his breath.

“Stop distracting me.” Flint said with a small smile that wanted to be bigger, but he was too busy trying to pay attention.

“I’m just sitting here.” Silver whispered back, grinning again.

He closed his eyes once more, finding in his mind the lyrics that went with the part of the song Flint had reached, and then did something so surprising it made Flint falter again.

He began to sing.

_“Look into your heart…you will find…there's nothing there to hide…take me as I am, take my life…  
 I would give it all, I would sacrifice.”_

__

The restaurant had gone silent. By now anyone at the bar had stopped talking and was watching them in shock, slowly realising what was going on. A crowd had risen from the restaurant tables and had joined them, food forgotten, people grinning silently at each other realising who was singing and even who was playing the piano too, that this was John Silver and James Flint, the rock star and the lover he’d written this song for.

_“Don't tell me, it's not worth fighting for…I can't help it, there's nothing I want more…you know it's true…everything you do…I’ll stand here with you.”_

__

So many phones were out, recording what they were seeing, the waiters and waitresses pausing in their work and staring wide eyed at the music star singing at their piano. Everyone was gathering closer and closer around the piano, the only other sound being the snapping of many photos.

_“There's no love…like your love…and no other…could give more love…there's nowhere…unless you're there…all the time, all the way, yeeeeah…”_

At the loud, held tone, people began to clap and cheer, and even though it was the middle of the song Flints fingers slowed, and he came to a stop. He turned to Silver, who was slightly out of breath, but grinning so happily and right at him, ignoring the crowd that had gathered around them.  It had just been them alone at the piano, nothing else mattered, no one else matter.

This was Flints way of proving he loved him. The time and effort spent in learning the piano just to play this one piece, to show Silver he recognised the endless love in that song, telling him that he meant every lyric right back at him.  He couldn’t sing it, he’d never torture the world with that, but it he could play it. He loved Silver. He’d spent his life believing he’d never love again, that he both couldn’t and wouldn’t want to, resigning himself to be alone in the dark. But he could love again. He wanted to love again. He did love again.

He was a forty year old teacher in love with a twenty two year old rock star, and he wouldn’t change a thing about it.

“John,” Flint said quietly through the loud cheering and clapping, “if this song does goes platinum…I’ll marry you.”

Silvers grin froze. Slowly but surely, the dawning realisation of Flints words sunk in. The grin faded to look of pure, wholesome love, lips parting, eyes widening, and glistening with tears that gathered so quickly.

“Yeah?” he asked, his voice suddenly sounding so small, cracking at the emotion as his throat constricted with trying to keep his breaths steady, feeling the overwhelming happiness building inside him.

Flint just nodded, smiling, “Yeah.”

Silvers bottom lip began to tremble, and he let out a choked sob, unable to stop smiling. To hide the few tears that began to fall down his cheeks he pressed his forehead to Flints shoulder, trying and failing to hold in the sobs of happiness as his shoulders shook. Flint had finally said it. After all this time, all this work and exhaustive days, Flint said that he’d marry him. Silver felt like letting out a wail of pure happiness.

Flint really did love him.

“On one condition.” Flint added, and Silver let out a sobbing laugh, raising his head.

“What’s that?” he asked, lips still trembling as he smiled so widely.

Flint gazed at him, reaching out and running his fingers so gently down the side of Silvers face, tucking his curls behind his tiny ear, “That I get to take you home.”

Silver sobbed out a laugh again, a few more tears falling, but he didn’t care. Let them fall. There was never such a moment of pure joy in his entire life.

“Okay.” He whispered, and Flints fingers cupped his jaw and he kissed him, wiping away the tears with his thumb.

Around them the crowd was going wild, so many screams of delight as the clicking of camera shutters went off repeatedly, flashes of white everywhere. It was the first kiss they’d shared in three months, and Flint kissed him as though he was made of glass, the most gentle lips, the softest of touches, and yet the deepest love as Silver melted completely against him. Silvers heart felt like it was trying to beat up his throat, and he tried to swallow it down, laughing a little against Flints lips as Flint just kissed him again, tongue slowly sliding over Silvers as though remembering a forgotten home. They must have kissed for a lifetime, and when they very slowly parted, Silvers face was flushed, and his eyes still glistened with the happiest of unshed tears.

“I love you, so much.” Flint whispered against his lips, pressing their foreheads together as Silver grinned through those final tears that now fell.

“I love you too.” He whispered, unable to trust his own voice to work anymore.

So instead he wrapped his arms around him, burying his head at his shoulder again where they sat together at the piano, unable to stop the sobs of happiness still coursing through him, shoulders still shaking. The voices and noise around them disappeared as Flint just held him tightly and securely, exactly where Silver always wanted to be, and exactly where Flint had every intention of always keeping him for the rest of their lives.

_(BONUS -[Click here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XSUwcIdU8c0) to see a youtube video of Silver watching Flint at the piano)._

 


	18. Chapter 18

Food held no interest for either of them now. The only hunger they had was for each other. Silver had finally agreed to come back home, for the first time in three months, and now those words had been said neither wanted to waste the evening opportunity they had together on food.

They left the restaurant as soon as they could, which unfortunately turned out to not be soon at all, what with the swarm of people that now wouldn’t leave them alone.  Flint had to play the part of the bodyguard, his arm wrapped tightly around Silvers shoulders as he tried to manoeuvre them both through the crowd to get to the exit. But there were so many, even ones coming in from outside curious as to what was going on.  In the end they’d had to stop, had to have photos taken or autographs done before the crowd would let them pass. Even Flint, still not used to people waving pens at him or asking him to pose with Silver as fans scrambled for their phones. It was like he’d stepped into a dream world, surreal and loud, but all he could feel was the warmth from Silver pressed beside him. He just wanted to take him home.

Silver was grinning at everyone as usual, happy to do as they ask, or at least appearing to.  But the way he held onto Flint as their photos were taken, the way his fingers clung to his shirt, he shared the same mind as Flint, he wanted to go, he wanted this time for themselves. When they finally made it outside, there was no romantic stroll through the London streets this time. They headed straight for the underground, intent on getting back to Waterloo station as quickly as possible and getting home.

Home, where Silver belonged.

But even that journey was not a quiet one. There were more people who recognised Silver, more people asking for autographs as they stood on the busy tube, Flints arm around Silvers waist holding him steady as Silver grinned and chatted with the people around them. A lot of them were saying what an adorable couple they made, and Silver would turn and wrap his arms round Flint so the fans could take a photo of them together. Flint still felt like he’d slipped into another world. The difference in fame from that first time they had together in London was astonishing.  Only a few heads had turned before, and no one had paid them the slightest bit of attention as they’d kissed on the bridge. If they’d done that now, he wouldn’t be surprised if everyone on the bridge had stopped and watched and then crowded around them asking for autographs. Silver had worked so hard to get this level of fame, only so everyone knew who he was with, whose arms were currently wrapped around him.

When they eventually reached Waterloo station they ran hand in hand, Silver laughing gleefully, to the final platform, jumping on the train that was due to leave any second.  Flint wanted nothing more than to sit down quietly and cuddle Silver to him for the half hour journey back home, but fate was cruel, and at the last second just before the train doors closed a stag party jumped on board, drunk and laughing and waving gay pride flags around the one who would appear to be the husband-to-be.  When they spotted Silver they descended on him like a pack of ravenous wolves, Silver throwing Flint apologetic looks every now and then as the young men around them would not stop talking to him. They were so excited and rowdy, and Flint would smile politely as they said they loved them as a couple, loved L/S and loved Silver, loved everything, and that it was fantastic that they were so open about their relationship and that it made them feel so proud for all gay men everywhere, but inwardly Flint was telling every one of them to please, _please_ just fuck off.

“ _Bi_ -sexual, for me, actually,” Silver corrected them, “but you’re welcome, and thank you!”

Flint felt his lips tug in a smirk as Silver flashed them all another winning smile that had them all swooning.

By the time they finally reached the house, the air around them was at last quiet and still. They were alone, and Silver stared up at the house as Flint unlocked the door, looking at the place he’d moved into so quickly at the beginning, where he’d spent so many hours wrapped in Flints arms. As the door opened Silver seemed to be overcome with a sudden excitement, and he rushed inside and through into the living room, looking around at Flints work desk, the sofa, and the sparkling clean piano with the ship and the photo of Thomas both still sitting side by side. He tuned to Flint who followed in behind him, and gave him the most charming smile.

“I see nothing has changed.”

Flint just smiled back at him, looking at him standing there. This was better, this was where Silver belonged, right in this house. The house felt more like a home with him here, not just a place for Flint to spend alone lost in old memories. With Silvers presence, the house felt alive.

“Welcome home.” Flint said softly, and at hearing those words something light and fluffy felt like it imbedded itself into Silvers heart, and his smile turned sweetly shy, just watching as Flint came up to him, resting his hands on Silvers hips.

“I love you.” Flint said quietly, and that sweet smile on Silvers lips grew.

“I don’t think I’ll ever tire of hearing you say that.” Silver whispered, before leaning up and kissing him, arms sliding around his waist and holding him close, so close, one leg between Flints pressing every part of them together.

Flint kept one hand at Silvers hip and moved the other to the back of his neck, cupping his curls against it as they kissed so softly, completely lost in each other, tongues gently re-exploring the mouths they’d each missed. It had been so long, so long since Flint had felt those silky curls, since he’d tasted those delicious lips, since he’d felt that warmth and lithe body pressed against him. God he loved him, and he’d _missed_ him, so damn much. This was where he belonged himself, right in Silvers arms, he didn’t want to be anywhere else.

“You know,” Silver began, breaking the kiss, his blue eyes darkening, “I don’t mean to turn this lovely little moment into something so base but…it’s been three months,” he stated, quite seriously, “and I want you.”

Flint slowly ran his thumb over Silvers bottom lip, Silver staring up at him with so much want in his eyes.

Flint smiled.

“Shall we go upstairs then?”

Silvers face broke into a grin and he grabbed Flints hand and ran up the stairs, pulling him along, Flint feeling a little giddy that this was happening.  Silver was already trying to rip his own shirt off himself with his other hand as he burst into the bedroom, Flint finding himself laughing heartily as he was flung onto the bed. Silver was always able to get a surprising amount of strength in him when he was horny. With his white shirt finally undone Silver shrugged it off his shoulders and stepped out of his smart black trousers, Flint only just sitting up at the edge of the bed, still fully clothed but unable to look away from Silvers hurried undressing. Seeing that gorgeous body revealed to him once again, God how had he ever let him go?

Flint didn’t have time for much thought before the naked Silver was suddenly dropping between his knees where he sat.

“I want to taste you again.” Silver said, desperateness in his voice as he worked Flints cock out of his trousers, immediately wetting his lips and taking the entire shaft into his mouth and throat in one expert go.

Flint had to steady himself with his hands behind him, taking in a sharp breath at the sudden exquisite sensation, eyes closing and biting his bottom lip as Silver worked his tongue like magic around him, pleasure careening right through him to the tips of his toes and fingers. Flint had had nothing but his own hand to pleasure himself with on the times when the guilt had managed to subsided for a few hours, but this, fuck he’d very nearly forgotten what an expert Silver was at sucking cock. 

Flint managed to steady himself enough to start working on his own shirt, Silvers head bobbing up and down and around, taking in very quick deep breaths before slurping and sucking again so enthusiastically, making all kinds of obscene noises that had Flint moaning abundantly above him, stomach tensing at the pleasure. He was still trying to slip out of his shirt, but he had to continually steady himself at feeling his cock sliding down that throat, feeling that wet tongue massaging the hard flesh, the vibrations from Silvers own moans just made him shiver where he sat.

“Fuck!” Flint breathed heavily, finally getting out of his shirt and getting his hands buried into those curls, “Fuck I love you…” he gasped, and those words caused a deep moan to vibrate up Silvers throat as he somehow began sucking him even harder, even deeper, swallowing around Flints cock with his nose buried in those wiry ginger hairs, taking him all as though he’d die if he let it go.

Silver wanted this, had literally dreamt of having his lips around this cock again, waking up in the mornings with such a hard on himself.  He’d always loved giving head to people, but never had he physically craved a cock like he did with Flints. He’d missed the taste that was just so Flint, missed hearing his moans, missed feeling his hands buried tightly in his curls, and most of all, missed the way he felt when he knew he’d driven Flint over the edge, feeling that saltiness slide down his throat, taking everything his lover was giving him.

He missed that, he wanted that again.

But despite how loudly Flint was moaning now, despite the amazing pleasure he was feeling, Flint tugged at Silvers curls for him to pull back, and with so much reluctance Silver let that cock slide from his lips, licking up the shaft and capturing the saliva dripping down it, all the while peering up at Flint with heavily lidded eyes.

Flint swallowed heavily.

“Get up here.” Flint ordered, his own green eyes disappearing in darkness, and Silver grinned, placing a kiss to the head of Flints cock before hurrying up off his knees and collapsing on top of Flint, pushing him to lay back with a small thump on the bed, straddling him and kissing him so hard, hands buried in his hair.

“God I missed you.” Silver moaned into the kiss, and Flint was suddenly flipping them over, Silver immediately wrapping his legs around Flints waist, only to push him away again back onto his back so he could pull those offending trousers off Flints legs.

They were tumbling all over each other, and it was wonderful, hands everywhere, lips everywhere, and Silvers so happy laughter as they each tried to dominate over the other, continuingly trying to pin each other to the bed long enough to start exploring each other again, but neither staying still.

“Oh fuck it!” Silver laughed, kissing him quickly before diving over to the bedside cabinet and opening the top draw, pleasantly surprised to still see their lube kept in there, “Just fuck me already, we can be all loving about it afterwards.”

Flint grinned as the lube was forced into his hand, watching as Silver flopped back down onto the bed on his back, curls splayed out beneath him, hands by his head, legs either side of Flint where Flint was kneeling between them.  He looked so delectable, so desperately delicious, but three months apart or not, if Silver thought for one second this was going to be over quickly, he was severely wrong. Flint wanted to be loving about it right now, he wanted to prove to Silver once and for all just how much he loved him, that he wasn’t here just for sex, that he loved _him_ , just for being him.

Flint put the lube on the bed next to himself before leaning down, clasping one of Silvers hands with his own by Silvers head.

“I want to be reminded of every part of you before we do anything.” He whispered, before softly kissing his lips, softly caressing the hand he was holding, and taking in Silvers soft moans at the sweet touches, “I love you, and I want to love every inch of you.”

Silver blinked up at him, his cheeks reddening at the sincerity in his voice, and he pressed his lips together in an adorable shy smile that had Flints heart fluttering in his chest.  He kissed him again, longer this time, letting his body melt down onto Silvers as Silvers tongue lapped against his own, slow and meaningful, making their chests heave for breaths between kisses.

Flint was true to his word, and he spent hours, literally hours touching and marking every inch of Silvers body, all the time whispering words of love against his skin that made Silver mewl and his cock twitch harder every time. It was almost like that first time they’d had sex here in the house, when Flint had made him come without even touching his cock. But only almost.  That time had been the first time they’d been slow, the first time Flint had explored Silvers body, the first time he found out what touches and where made him beg for more.  But he didn’t need to find that out anymore.  He knew exactly where Silver liked to be touched, to be kissed, to have his skin ravished by nipping teeth and slow or forceful sucking lips.  He knew what parts drove him wild, knew what parts would keep him on edge, knew how far he could go biting a nipple or the inside of his thighs.  He knew how long he could tease his cock for, knew how much he loved the head to be played with, to be licked and littered with kisses.

He knew everything about Silvers body, every single thing, and Silver was just a puddle of desire beneath him. A moaning, gasping, blushing little puddle completely under Flints control.

By the time Flint finally began to enter his lubed fingers inside Silver for the first time in all these months, Silver was already arching high off the bed. Like the outside of his body, Flint knew the inside so well too, knew where to tease the barest of touches, knew where to curl his fingers, knew exactly when Silver was ready for another finger without Silver having to say a word.  But he was tight this time, so long without sex, heh, three months must have been a record for Silver, and Flint found himself showing a beaming smile down at his panting siren, whose lips swollen from being bitten into so much at Flints wonderous slow torture.

Flint brushed those nerves again.

“Jesus _fuck_!” Silver yelled, voice breaking already, pushing himself as far up as he could go, head thrown back, “Please _please_ fuck me James if you love me at all just fuck me! I can’t take anymore! _Please_!”

Flint pressed his entire body down upon Silvers to stop him arching upwards so high. He kissed him, his own tongue gentle but Silvers desperate and claiming his mouth with harsh forceful swipes and constant moaning. He was losing his mind with pleasure, and Flint hooked his arm underneath the back of one of Silver knees and brought that leg up beside them, Silver letting out a long moan of relief at where that move meant this was finally heading. Indeed Flint finally pushed the head of his cock past that tight ring of muscle, finally sliding into that amazingly stretched heat, and at the same time whispered against Silvers lips;

“I love you, sweetheart.”

Something flipped like a switch in Silvers body. At that penetrating slide inside him at the same time as those words of love, Silver immediately let out a strangled cry before he threw his head back and screamed out so loudly, his body jerking violently beneath Flint as long continuous spurts of hot come flew forcefully from his cock. Flint rode this fierce orgasm through with him, keeping his own cock buried inside him unmoving, his own eyes rolling at feeling just how tightly Silver was squeezing down on him, almost bordering on painful, but doing nothing but making him harder. Silvers entire body shook, and continued to shake, his cries turning into loud, gasping moans, head still thrown back as he was consumed body and soul by every touch Flint had given him.

When his breaths finally found him again, he was breathing so hard, chest truly heaving with the need for oxygen. He could barely open his eyes, but he did, seeing Flint gazing at him inches from his face as he lay there utterly spent and gasping like he’d just run a marathon.

“I love you too.” Silver panted breathlessly, and there was only a small pause before neither of them could then stop the giggles that consumed them both.

Flint laughed so brightly as kissed those panting lips, Silver blushing so hard at what had just happened and trying to shy away from Flints loving, laughing kisses, giggling himself and wrapping his legs around Flints waist.

“So, why aren’t you fucking me then?” he demanded cheekily, grinning and still trying to breathe, Flint letting out another chuckle before kissing him again.

He moved his hips back, sliding a little ways out, before pushing back in in one slow, long thrust, interrupting Silvers desperate breaths with a moaning gasp instead at feeling himself so filled, at _last_.

“Anything you want, John.” Flint said softly, and began leaving sweet, soft kisses around his face and neck, Silver leaning up into them.

Silver finally had him again, finally had that gorgeous cock rammed up inside him, and fuck he loved it, far more than anyone he’d ever had before.  Flint was the one, he was made for him, in every way, they were meant to be together and by God, Silver was going to never ever let him go. He squeezed his legs a little tighter around him and moaned deeply, clasping onto Flints shoulders as he began fucking him so slowly.

Silver was unaware that Flint had every intention of taking this just as slow and perfectly torturous as his touches had been before. Flint knew Silvers body perfectly, and now it was time to show him just how much he loved the inside too, cock teasing knowing just how to keep him on the brink of another orgasm, and tongue ruling over Silvers mouth knowing every tooth as well as his own.

Flint couldn’t wait for that song to go platinum, because he wanted nothing more than to make Silver orgasm like that every single night, whilst knowing that he could call him his husband.

 

* * *

 

“Max knew, didn’t she?”

“Hm?”

Silver lifted his head from where it was resting against Flints chest, peering up at him where they lay pressed together, the morning sunlight filtering through the curtains.

“Max. She had to have been the one to give you the piano music.”

Flint smiled sleepily, “Oh, yeah, she was. Ann knew too, though only because I phoned her in the middle of the night.”

Silver grinned, “Oh I bet that went down well.”

“Considering where the two of us are now I’d say it went down very well.”

Flints arm was cradling Silvers head and he cuddled him closer, pressing a kiss to his forehead as Silver grinned, rubbing his nose against Flints jaw. They’d woken up about an hour ago, thoroughly exhausted and sated and not wanting to move from each others arms for a second.  Flint had lost count of the amount of times they’d said they loved each other as they’d slowly fucked through the night, but every time one of them said it it sent a jolt of happiness and pleasure down them both, and it renewed their want for each other no matter how many times they’d come already. Silver had got his own back eventually, touching and kissing Flint everywhere just like Flint had done, and proving he knew Flints freckled body just as well as Flint knew Silvers gloriously tanned skin. He’d had Flint begging to let him back inside him, and the forceful fucking Silver had got in return face down into the bed, oh it still sent shivers straight into Silvers cock. He loved it when Flint lost control. He loved it when he was whispering _I love you_ into his ear.  He just loved Flint, pure and true. He was simply in love.

It had been a perfect night, they were back together, better than ever, with every one of those damned things called emotions and feelings all out in the open. But it was wonderful. There was nothing left to hide.

 “Back at the restaurant that first time,” Silver began, continuing their pillow talk and resting his cheek back on Flints chest, watching his fingers drawing idle patterns across it, “when you told me you hadn’t had sex for fifteen years and I kind of…laughed at you…”

Flints eyes were closed again, but he smiled.

“Yes?”

 “I’m sorry.” Silver said quietly, “I understand now, why you wouldn’t have wanted anyone touching you.  Being away from you, I know it was only three months but the thought of anyone else touching me…it disgusted me.” Flint felt Silver hug him a little bit tighter, the wandering hand now wrapped around him instead, “There’s only you, and I’m sorry for laughing at you.”

Flint peered down at him through one sleepy eye, a smile on his lips, before closing his eye again and kissing the curls on Silvers head, “You’re forgiven.”

He could feel Silvers grin against his skin, “You played that piano piece very well by the way.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I mean there were a few bits you got horribly wrong being heavily distracted by me…” he teased, and Flint gently hit him on his arm.

“Yes, I’m aware of that.”

“But you did good. It was a wonderful thing to do…thank you.”

Flint felt a small kiss being placed on his chest, and he smiled again, this time shuffling round a bit, Silver making some room so they ended up face to face, heads on the pillow, Flints hand holding Silvers that rested by his chin, the other gently stroking his curls.

“Actually there’s something I wanted to ask about that song. About one of the lyrics.”

A slow grin grew on Silvers face at the seriousness of Flints tone, “I think I know what you’re about to ask.”

“Oh?”

“The _I’d die for you_ line, right?”

Flint was surprised, but nodded, “Yeah. I mean, don’t get me wrong, that song is…” he didn’t how how to finish, so he just smiled, and Silver grinned at him, “…but, with what happened to me before, I’m just…surprised, that you’d put in a line that said anything about…death…”

He felt so awkward. He didn’t want to criticise that song at all, didn’t want to offend Silver at all, it was the greatest thing ever done for him, but his curiosity was getting the better of him and he really wanted to know. His fear of offending Silver though seemed not to matter, because Silvers grin turned a little bit sly.

“I thought you might wonder about that. I love you so much James, but that doesn’t mean to say I wasn’t kind of pissed off with you at the same time too. To the rest of the world hearing the song, they’d think that to die for someone would be the ultimate romantic thing to do, but I knew for you it would mean something different, I knew it would hit home harder for you…” he then trailed off, and then suddenly bit his lip, looking very worried “…aaaand now I’m telling you this I actually feel very guilty for being so petty, that line is pretty cruel now I think about it…I’m sorry.”

He genuinely looked terrified Flint was going to tell him to get out knowing the truth behind that one line, but to Silvers great relief Flint was smiling and shaking his head, “Don’t be sorry. Let’s be honest, I did deserve it.”

At seeing his smile Silver’s panic disappeared, and he gave him a small, sheepish smile of his own, “I’m still sorry.” He said guiltily, but Flint just traced his jaw with his fingertips, the smile still on his face.

“I love you, and I love that song, and I want to marry you the second it goes platinum.”

Silver grinned so widely, and he closed the small distance between them kissed him, arm draping around over his side around his back, the kiss soft and warm and perfect for the morning.

“Will you come to my final performance on Saturday?” he asked as they parted, lips still so close, “See me sing live, just like before?”

“I wouldn’t miss it.” Flint replied, and smiled at Silvers happy grin before capturing those joyful lips again, embracing him close, so much in love he wondered if Miranda would even recognise him when he arrived at the school.

 

* * *

 

Miranda did recognise him, though most of his students didn’t. They had those same wary smiles they’d worn the first time their teacher had come in seeming to float on clouds, after that time he’d agreed to be with Silver for two months after their dinner in London. Flint had gone back to be interested in the subject and the students, gone back to _smiling_ , which was the scariest thing about the whole situation for most of the students. But it wasn’t a secret this time of why he was so happy. 

One of the recordings that had been uploaded of his little piano performance had gone viral, seriously viral, Abigail showing him on her phone that it had been viewed over 2 million times _over night_! Flint had stared at her phone in shock, having no idea something like this could happen! Surely, _surely_ this meant the song had gone platinum right? Surely all these people would have bought the song after hearing this? Right?

Flint checked his phone.  There was nothing from Silver to say so, except the usual texts, this time less sexy and more _‘Im madly in love with u baby’_.

Miranda had been so, _so_ proud of him, but it didn’t stop her from reminding him this all happened because of her and she wanted her dinner again, this time coming round to his house to have dinner with him and his _husband_. Well that was up to the fans, but with any luck, that video going viral so quickly will eventually send enough people online to buy the song and any second now he’d be getting that phone call from Silver.

But there was no phone call, no informative text, and by the end of the day Flint was feeling very put out. Even that night, when by then the video had gone up to 5 million views, Silver had said Jack had only told them all that it was close, only 40,000 more sales to make it to the 600,000 total for a platinum single. By the next morning, double the amount at 10 million views, and Flint came home from the school that day to find Silver sitting at the desk, head in his hand, watching the video with a dreamy, utterly in love expression, the video now on 18 million views.

When Silver saw him, he’d leapt up from the chair and kissed him so hard, “I’ve gone number 1 in the US! I’m not even debuted out there!” he’d laughed, slightly hysterically, “It’s all because of this video! I love you!!!”

“But-“ Flint tried to say through the kisses Silver was showering on him, “-still not platinum here?”

Silver paused, and for a moment Flint was sure there was a smile that showed just for the tiniest of split seconds on his sirens face, before Silver pouted sadly, “No, not yet.”

 

* * *

 

**Earlier that day…**

“There’s a change of venue for the concert tomorrow.”

Jack entered the studio where the choreographers were running over the performance for the concert with the band and some dancers that were to be used for some of the songs.  They all looked to Jack as he walked up to them.

“Really? But we’re already at Wembley Arena,” Billy said, “that holds 12,000 people, where are we going now?”

“Oh not far,” Jack smiled, “just to the stadium.”

He let his words sink in for a moment, watching as his band all began to stare at him. Silver was the only one who managed to move, slowly walking out from around the microphone stand and coming to a stop next to an equally shocked Ann.

“The stadium?” he asked quietly, shock evident in his voice, “Doesn’t that hold 95,000?”

Jack just smirked, “Yes, at least that’s its seating capacity, not including standing.”

Charles stood up from where he’d been sitting with his guitar, staring at Jack, “Are you saying we’ve sold 95,000 extra tickets?”

Max made a strangled sound of hopeful glee in her throat, looking at Jack with her hands over her mouth.

Jack glanced at Charles, then looked to each and every one of them, “No.” he said, but then couldn’t contain his grin any longer, “I’m saying you’ve sold a total of 300,000 tickets, that _I Will Stand Here With You_ has not only just gone platinum but _triple_ platinum since that video went viral, and that L/S has broken all the records for quickest triple platinum single _and_ a new band selling out the whole of Wembley Stadium on their first tour. Oh, and you’ve gone number 1 in the US too. Congratulations.”

Absolute silence filled the room. Every jaw was dropped, even the choreographers and the dancers.  Suddenly, out of the blue, and making every single person in the room jump in fright, Billy let out the loudest screaming cheer, and suddenly there was noise everywhere. L/S crowded around each other, around Jack, screams and tears and everyone hugging each other and Silver…Silver was gone, he was in hysterics, he couldn’t stop laughing, tears streaming down his face as his friends all hugged him and squeezed him and even Ann, never before seen with such a humongous smile on her face so illuminated with happiness and her own tears. Charles was squeezing everyone so hard he was lifting them up off their feet, Billy didn’t know what to do with himself, Max couldn’t stop screaming and was jumping around on one spot before she flung her arms around Jack who was finally laughing all with them.

Triple platinum. In just over 2 days. That was 1,800,000 sales. 300,000 tickets for the concert. A sold out Wembley Stadium. Silver couldn’t…he couldn’t process it, and suddenly he collapsed to his knees, his legs shaking too much to be able to hold him up, his friends still laughing and collapsing around him too. All of them just looked at each others grinning faces before ending up in one giant pile of hugs and tears on the floor together, Ann dragging Jack into the pile too.

They’d made it. They’d done it. Far more than Silver could ever have imagined let alone expected. They were famous worldwide, they’d broken all the records, holy shit this was…

“I guess you’re getting married then.” Max grinned at Silver, and Silvers eyes just went wide.

“Oh my God…” Silver whispered, and Max and the others just laughed at him.

“Have you only just realised that?” Charles grinned, slapping Billy so hard on the shoulders, Billy still looking shell-shocked and grinning like he’d never smiled before in his life.

Silver had only just realised it. Flint had said he’d marry him, and now the single had finally gone platinum, _triple_ platinum, Jesus fuck what had that done to his bank account he must be a fucking millionaire now! But for the first time ever Silver didn’t give two shits about the money.  He was going to marry Flint, he was going to marry the perfect man. He’d got his band famous he’d got them all the money and now he was going to get the love of his life!

Everything was fucking perfect!

“I’m getting _married_!!” Silver exclaimed, more in shock to himself, and suddenly his arms were full of Ann, and she was hugging him so tightly.

“He’d better make you happy!” she said, still smiling, still laughing, “Or you fucking well know what I’ll do to ‘im.”

“Jesus Ann enough with the threats I get it you love me.” Silver teased, and he gave her a quick peck on the lips before Max pounced on them both and wrestled them right to the floor.

“Oh no you don’t she’s mine,” Max was giggling crazily, “you’ve got your own now!”

Suddenly Silver sat bolt upright at those words, and looked around at his friends, “Actually, no one tell James, okay please no one tell him…” his smile turned into a devilish grin, still panting through the shock and the exertion, “I have an idea.”

He didn’t have a chance to expand on his idea though before both Ann and Max grabbed him round the neck and pulled him back to the floor, starting a brutish round of tickling their lead singer and best friend completely senseless.

 

* * *

 

By the time the final concert came, the video was sitting at 32 million views and Flints head was reeling. How the hell had the song not gone platinum yet? 32 million people and all that was needed was 40,000 of them to buy the song and it hadn’t happened?  Flint just _could not_ believe this! Surely it was fucking impossible?! What else had to happen to get these fucking sales? The song was brilliant, it was an instant classic love song! Was the world just insane? Okay so he was personally extremely biased towards it and he knew nothing about popular modern music but _come on_!

He wanted to marry Silver!

Now he'd accepted he wanted to marry him it couldn't come round fast enough! Still, it was difficult to be down about it when Silver was now firmly in the excitable mood for his final concert. Flint had been happy to know that the venue had changed to Wembley Stadium, though not really realising the implication for that having no idea how big it actually was.  But he soon got a fairly good idea, considering where he was now standing in the crowd.

He wasn’t too far from the front, a view most people paid extra for, and he stood blending in with the huge crowd that filled the pitch, looking around at the stadium itself and all the seats that went high up into the air, all of them filled with screaming fans waiting for the concert to start. Huge television screens were set up behind the stage so everyone could see, film crews and cameras were everywhere as this was being broadcast live on television, massive sound stages and lighting rigs towered above them, and the fans just wouldn’t stop screaming and shouting for L/S to come on stage, and Flint…Flint was stunned. 

This could not be more different then that first time in that tiny club.  It had only taken five months for L/S to have gone from local clubs to selling out Wembley Stadium, and so much had happened in those five months, so much had changed, for everyone, for L/S, for Silver, for Flint. The pride he felt for Silver, it made his chest swell with it. His love, the man he wanted to marry had worked so hard to get here, and it had all paid off spectacularly.

Or at least it would do, once that song went platinum.

Flint had arrived in the morning with Silver and got to see back stage and how everything was being prepared. He’d stood on the stage, looking out to the empty stadium, so impressed and shocked that L/S had come so far so quickly.  But then they did have Silver, the loveable sexy Silver that the world had fallen in love with, but only Flint got to have that love back.  Silver had walked up to him standing there, wrapping his arms around him from behind and resting his head against his back, closing his eyes.

“I’m here because of you.” He’d said softly, and Flint had turned in his arms, looking over his face before gently capturing his lips, kissing him in the middle of the stadium, while all the workers put together the rigs behind them.

It was a quiet little moment before the insanity of the fans arriving began. Flint had snuck into the crowd as they poured in, telling Silver he wanted to watch him like he’d done that first time, wanted to see if that even with this many people here that their eyes would still meet, just like that first time. Silver had grinned, and accepted the challenge.

So now, with the lights dimming, the crowd knew what that meant, and their screams reached record pitch, the people around Flint beginning to jump up and down and scream at the tops of their voices. A few guitar chords struck indicating the beginning of a song, and the lights returned to show L/S on stage, and Silver bounding out to his microphone;

“HELLO WEMBLEY!”

The screams now were deafening, but Flint didn’t have time to wince at the noise, because the second Silver was there those blue eyes were on him. He’d found him in this crowd of hundreds of thousands of people within five seconds of being on stage.  Flint grinned. Silver grinned back.

And then he sang.

 

* * *

 

The concert went on for hours, and Silvers voice amplified in this huge place was outstanding. He truly did have a voice that belonged to the ages, and Flint knew that Silver and L/S would go down in history as one of the best bands of all time. He belonged on that stage, his energy and enthusiasm was contagious, a never ending amount of it as he danced around the stage to his songs, getting the crowd involved, getting them singing along to his now famous choruses. He was loving every second of it, as was the crowd. People of all ages and genders were jumping and dancing holding up florescent colourful lights and generally having the time of their life watching their favourite band on stage.

Flint couldn’t help but laugh as a few people near him at the front threw their underwear at him, or roses, or chocolates, or bits of paper with their phone numbers on it, anything and everything to the point the stage was getting so cluttered that men dressed in all black started ducking and running across the stage midperformance to gather all the items out the way lest Silver trip up on them. Some fans even tried to get onto the stage, but Israel Hands and his team of bodyguards had formed a human barrier between the crowd and the stage and the fans were pushed back.

But as much as Silver was grinning at all those fans, none of them noticed the special little glances that Silver gave Flint. Except for the group of girls around him, who at one point when Silver had blown Flint a kiss they’d thought it was for them and had erupted in screams so loud Flint genuinely thought he would be deaf by the time he left. None of them had noticed Flint in the crowd, too busy staring up at Silver.

When it came to the end of the concert, Silver had saved the best song till last.  At first, he’d pretended that was it and started to walk off the stage, only to grin at the collective 300,000 whining groans before he bounded back to the microphone just as Max started the opening piano music to _I Will Stand Here With You_.  The crowd once more erupted into excited screaming, for this was the song above all others that they wanted to hear, but went quiet once Silver began to sing.  The energy of the fans was different this time, friends held onto friends as they all swayed together to the music, more coloured lights began to appear held up into the air, but Flint wasn’t paying attention to any of it. 

He was staring up at Silver, watching for the first time as the song written just for him was played live, watching as Silver put his heart and soul into singing it, the microphone gripped tightly in his hands.  He could feel his heart skipping a beat every time Silvers eyes found him in the crowd, and suddenly he was back at that club, the noise and movement around him fading away until it was only himself and Silver.  The whole of Wembley Stadium was empty except for Flint, standing there alone at his own private concert, watching his lover sing this beautiful song just for him. Silver was smiling so sweetly at him as he sang, and Flint could have stood here forever looking up at him. He loved him so much. He wanted to marry him. He wanted to shout out to the world that he was Silvers, just like Silver was doing with this song. Silver was an incredible, beautiful, and strong-willed young man, and Flint couldn’t wait to listen to him singing this song at every concert for the rest of his life.

As the song finished, and the crowd roared with clapping and cheering, Silver took a bow, but instead of walking off stage and waiting for those few moments before coming back for an encore, he began to talk.

“Before we go I’ve actually got something I need to tell you all!” he shouted over the noise, and eventually the crowd began to quiet down, “If you’re here, if you’re a fan of L/S, then most of you will know the meaning behind that last song.” There was a cheer that went right around the stadium, and Silver grinned, “Yeah, that song was for the love of my life, and the deal was that if it went platinum, I was to marry him.” Another cheer echoed round. “Well, I have some brilliant news! Thanks to all of you, _I Will Stand Here With You_ went triple platinum as of today, so the question is……James?”

Silver looked directly at Flint in the crowd, and this time his fans followed his gaze, as did the cameras filming everything, and there were squeals and screams as those around Flint finally took notice and realised who he was.  Flints face was on the big screen, a face frozen in shook, still processing the words _triple platinum_ as the entire stadium erupted in noise.

“James,” Silver said again, biting his lip and grinning, “It went platinum. So does that mean I’m getting married?”

Flint stared at him, mouth agape, someone next to him shaking his shoulder and screaming YES YES along with most of the crowd. A sound mic appeared from nowhere dangling down from one of the rigs above him, but Flint was still lost in his own world of Silver and himself, and a small curl of a smile grew on his lips as he stared up at his siren.

“Yeah,” he said softly, his voice caught on the mic, “it does.”

The entire stadium erupted into screams, screams of joy screams of heartbreak, it didn’t matter, for Silver was jumping down off the stage. He steadied himself on Hands’ shoulder as he landed, before he ran through the crowd that parted for him and jumped into Flints arms, hugging him so tightly, spinning on the spot before kissing him in front of 300,000 people, their kiss up on the big screen behind the stage. The crowd was going wild, and an irritatingly shocked Hands grabbed his nearest bodyguards and clambered through the crowd to the kissing pair, forming a protective barrier around them, Flint and Silver too lost in each other to notice or care what was going on around them.

The noise was incredible, but as Silver parted, licking across Flints lips just one last time, he grinned so happily, “I love you, James.”

“I love you too, my little siren.” Flint grinned in return, for he did, he truly did, and finally this was happening.

He didn’t care that this was so public, he didn’t care that he was surrounded by people who all thought they knew him and Silver, he didn’t even care about the millions of people that were watching this on the television or streaming it online.

He was going to marry his siren. That was all he cared about.

Flint leant in for another kiss, but suddenly Silver had put the microphone that he still held in his left hand to his lips, and screamed out into it;

“I’M GETTING MARRIED!! AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU IS INVITED!”

“ _What?!”_ Flint exclaimed, his face visibly paling and his heart jumping to his throat, but his voice lost in the screeches from the fans.

Silver just giggled and placed another short, sweet kiss against Flints shocked lips.

“Well we do owe them.” he grinned, shrugging, before hugging him again so close and kissing his ear, “I love you.”

Meanwhile, Miranda, who was watching this unfold at her home on the live television broadcast, burst into laughter at the look on her best friends face.

Flint was marrying a now hugely famous rock star, he didn’t really think this was going to be a small wedding did he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter is already written, just needs to be edited and it will be up hopefully tomorrow or at least within a couple of days.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a couple of gifsets in this chapter that are NSFW so I can't post them directly, they'll appear in a link for you to open in a new tab :) Oh and the hotel I mention here is a real place.

As a teenager, Flint had once imagined what his fictional wedding to Thomas might have been like, as it wasn’t legal back then.  He’d pictured them in Kew Gardens in London, standing in matching white suits underneath a huge oak tree. Flints parents would be there, along with Thomas’ mother, not his father obviously, and Miranda of course, she’d look after the rings. All their school friends would be there too, and distant family that wanted to come, and it would be a beautiful clear autumn day and they’d share their vows, kiss under the tree, and everything would be happy and perfect as everyone clapped at seeing them finally being made husband and husband.

It was a simple, romantic imagery, and certainly nothing like what his real wedding ended up being. 

There were a few things that remained similar. It was a still a clear, autumn day, and Miranda was still there, holding their rings that they’d gone shopping for the day after the concert. Silver had taken Flint into the most upmarket expensive jewellery shop that existed in London, where Flint spent most of his time gawking at the prices of these little rings, whilst Silver just picked ones out at random that he liked the look of without even caring about the prices. With the triple platinum in the UK and all the number 1’s he had around the world Silvers bank account now had more digits than even the price of the most expensive ring here.  It had taken a lot of convincing from both Silver and the sales clerk to get Flint to give in to letting Silver buy the rings and to stop feeling guilty about not being able to contribute.

Eventually they chose their rings.  Both pure platinum, because of course they had to be, one embedded with a sapphire, the other an emerald, the closest colours to each others eyes they could get.

      

They would give each other their own colour, Flint wearing the sapphire and Silver the emerald, and Silver had grinned like a Cheshire cat when the clerk asked if they wanted them engraved on the inside. Flint had to fight back the awkward blush when they went back at the end of the day to pick them up, considering he knew that because he had chosen to engrave the words “My Siren” onto the ring he’d give Silver, in turn Silver had decided on the words “My Sex God.” It was all overbearingly sappy, but surprisingly, Flint loved it. He felt free to do all these silly romantic things that his teenage self had once imagined. It was...strange, but seeing Silver so ridiculously excited about it all was the best reason to keep on doing it.

Flints parents were here at the wedding too, finally in the know that their son was about to marry a famous celebrity. Flints mother had cooed over Silver like only a mother could when Flint had finally introduced them, pinching his cheeks like a child as Silver won her over effortlessly with his charm. His father was rather shocked at the physical and mental differences between Silver and Thomas, but in the end had shaken Silvers hand heartily, telling him that if his son had found happiness again, then it was all he wanted. And it was about time.

Randall was here too, with Mr Gates pushing him along in the wheelchair for the afternoon. No one was sure if Randall understood what was going on, as he spent most of his time staring up at the few wispy clouds that floated by every now and then. Miranda had shown him the box with the rings in, and then pointed to Silver and Flint, Flint trying to tame Silvers curls before the ceremony began, smiling affectionately at how uncooperative they were being, and Randall just smiled a toothy grin.

“I like them.”

The wedding itself was also not being held in Kew Gardens, and it wasn’t school friends that filled up the crowd, it was fans of L/S, of Silver, of Silver and Flint’s relationship. Thousands and thousands of them descended upon Brighton Beach where the wedding was taking place, and where Silver and Flint now stood together at the entrance to Brighton Pier, facing out to those thousands of people on the beach below them, all screaming and cheering and so happy to be seeing this happening live. The promenade was packed too, as was the coastal road, closed off to traffic as a stream of never ending people just piled in as close as they could to the happy celebrity couple.

It was the event of the year, and it had been arranged so fast, just two weeks since the concert. Neither Silver nor Flint wanted to wait a second more than they had to, but unable to book the wedding back at Wembley Stadium with football matches due to start, they had to find somewhere else for the thousands of people Silver had invited to their wedding. With Brighton being the gay capital of the UK and having a huge expanse of beach, it had ended up being the perfect place to hold it, and Brighton council had jumped at the chance to host a major celebrity wedding, dreaming of the commerce it was going to bring to the town. Gay pride flags were being held by so many people in the crowd, and with just how far back the crowd stretched some were having to watch it on the giant television screens set up at intervals down the beach, just like how it had been at the concert.

Silver had truly meant it when he’d invited everyone attending his concert to the wedding.  It was because of them that the song had gone platinum, without them he wouldn’t be standing here, next to the man he loved.  This wedding was to be public, for the fans, as a thank you for making this dream happen. Paparazzi were everywhere, news crews, cameras, somehow more than was at the concert.  The Black Sails website would be streaming the wedding live, as it was thanks to this love that they’d had such a huge success with L/S, not to mention who knows how many more sales that would happen now. Everyone wanted their story, there was nothing hotter at the top of the celebrity gossip list than the romance of John Silver and James Flint.

It couldn’t be more different to the wedding that Flint had once imagined, nor could his amazing, beautiful husband-to-be, standing opposite him as they began to repeat their vows. Silver was unable to rid the grin from his face, and Flints hands were so warm in his own.  When it came to Flint slipping the emerald ring onto Silvers finger, Silver was almost jittery with excitement, practically bouncing on his heels, unable to tear his gaze away from their hands as he placed his sapphire ring on Flints. He’d grin wider every time the crowd would cheer louder. 

Flint had worn the neat white suit he’d once pictured himself in, but Silver…Flint had to laugh, did laugh in fact, at just how rock n’ roll he made a white wedding suit look. Everything was so casually undone, as usual half his chest on show with his shirt half unbuttoned, a small pendant of a half moon around a heart hanging down in the middle. The large sunglasses on top of his curls, the black rock star heeled boots on his feet, the dark makeup around his eyes that made his eyes stand out so big and beautifully, their colour matching the autumn sky above them. He was stunning, and perfect, and though at first Flint had been quite terrified at the thought of such a huge public wedding, really wanting just a quiet affair with only those he cared for attending, when it came to it, it didn’t matter, and was in fact quite exciting.

Silver did have a point, they owed this wedding to the fans, if they hadn’t bought that single this wouldn’t be happening, so what did it matter if the wedding was a bit of a show? It didn’t matter how loud the crowd was, or how many camera crews were filming them, or how it had started more as a concert as Silver and the rest of L/S had played _I Will Stand Here With You_ live for the crowd, the song that had started it all.

It didn’t matter, because all he saw was Silver.

By the time the registrar had officially declared them married, the woman had barely finished saying that they could kiss before Silver had leapt on Flint, literally, and exactly like how they’d first met. Arms and legs wrapped around him, kissing him so happily, Flint stumbling back into the rest of L/S and Miranda who were standing to the side watching them. It was Charles and Max that they fell into directly, who both grinned and laughed as they pushed them upright, Silver not once stopping in his ravishing of Flints mouth, deeply and longingly, breaking the kiss just for a second to giggle before kissing him so excitedly once more as the crowd went wild below them.

Silver never wanted this moment to end. To be finally marrying his love, after all the ups and down and effort it took to get here, he was the happiest he could ever remember being. To have found someone who loved him so much despite how screwed up his life had started out to be, he'd never thought it possible. He loved Flint with every cell in his body, and knowing he could now kiss him, just like this, for the rest of their lives, it made every single terrible thing he’d ever experienced worth it. Flint was worth it, he was worth everything, and Silver was going to treasure him.

Eventually Silvers legs slipped from around Flints waist and back to the floor, and he could feel his own tears of pure happiness fall down his cheeks as he gazed at him, still grinning. As he did, he was wonderfully surprised to see equal tears on Flints face, and he couldn’t help but laugh and kiss him again, the cheering and clapping still continuing all down the beach. Beside them Miranda was in happy tears too as she clapped along loudly, and Ann was pretending she wasn’t crying, hiding her face against Max’s shoulder instead.

Flints tears were not just of happiness though. They weren't just from the overwhelming elation of this day, they were for relief as well, that his life had meaning again, that he’d found such a pure, wonderful love again. Love had destroyed him once, love had stripped him bare in a black place that no light would ever touch again. But Silver was such a little spark, an endless energy all of his own that fell into Flints dark world like a meteorite, obliterating everything as it landed and leaving Flint exposed to the love that exploded all around him. It had been such a shock, such a sudden feeling, that night in the club watching Silver on stage as though they were the only two in the room. Through Silver, Flint had re-learnt that love was a good thing, an amazing thing, something that he was going to have for the rest of his life, to be held so excitedly in these young arms. He would never, ever let him go, would never, ever stop loving him, and would always, _always_ tell him every day that he loved him. Silver was his siren, and as Flint parted their kissing lips once more, laughing at how overly excited Silver still was, Flint gently tucked some curls behind one little ear before placing a sweet kiss on his forehead.

“I love you, Mr Silver-Flint” he said, genuinely sweetly, and Silver let out a squeal of a noise that he would very much deny ever happened later on, despite video and audio evidence, before pouncing on him once again and this time toppling completely out of sight to the floor, much to the laughter and adorable aww’s of the entire crowd.

Some of the camera crews just about managed to follow them, filming the grinning faces of the two of them in a heap on the floor on top of Billy, Ann and Miranda, capturing the perfect, beautiful happiness that they’d finally found in each others arms.

 

* * *

 

**_Three weeks later…_ **

Flint was naked. He was sitting up against the headboard of the huge, king-sized bed in the honeymoon suite of their hotel. He was watching with much amusement as an equally naked Silver was currently opening a set of glass doors and walking out onto the balcony of their 7th floor room, stretching his arms up into the warm air of the Bahamas and shouting at the top of his lungs;

“ _I’M MARRIED!!_ ”

Flint laughed loudly and shook his head as Silver began to wave to the people down below, blowing them kisses, many gasps of shock making their way even this high up and someone shouting for him to _‘Put your salami away!’_.

(NSFW gifset [click here](http://starrose17.tumblr.com/post/161324402864))

“Are you going to do this every morning?” Flint enquired, looking at those dark curls falling half way down Silvers back, watching that perky little butt dance around before him as Silver still waved to other people on balconies around them.

(Another NSFW gifset [click here](http://starrose17.tumblr.com/post/161325164789/because-im-a-bad-bad-person-who-has-her))

“You’re going to get us thrown out, or arrested.” Flint laughed, his cock twitching at that delicious sight.

As the wedding had been such a huge affair, it had been impossible to leave the same day for the honeymoon. Endless interviews and photoshoots were less requested and more demanded from endless magazines and gossip sites. 

For nearly two weeks after the wedding Flint found himself standing next to Silver in photoshoots, or sitting down in their own house with journalists for the magazines, being asked about his life and their life together and any plans for the future and just everything they could think to ask.   

Even though he’d personally done nothing to warrant the fame he had been thrown into, Silvers overwhelming love for him through that song had propelled him into the limelight and now everyone seemed to want him as much as Silver, which was utterly bizarre in Flints opinion. So his life was now this surreal whirlwind of flashing cameras, microphones in his face, pens waving at him for autographs, and random strangers throwing their arms around him to pose for selfies, all the while Silver next to him getting exactly the same treatment and loving every second of it. 

The world had finally learnt that they belonged together just as Silver had wanted, and now it seemed it was impossible for that world to see them as two separate beings.  Flint had thought maybe it would get annoying after a while, everywhere they went they were stopped by those who recognised them, but the grin on Silvers face every time someone did, Flint couldn’t help but smile.  It was Silvers dream after all, huge fame and a hell of a lot of fortune had now come his way, and Silver was lapping it up. The smile never left his face, not for a second.

Silver had remembered the one time when they’d talked about their dreams, remembering Flints of wanting to sail around the Caribbean in his own ship, so Silver had organised their honeymoon destination as a surprise. Only at the airport, when Flint had looked at their flight destination of Canada with a very confused expression, did Silver reveal that Canada was only the half way point. They’d be changing to a flight that then went directly to the city of Nassau on New Province Island in the Bahamas, where they’d spend a week on the island and then take a months cruise around the Caribbean on a luxury liner, porting on various secluded islands with plenty of places to disappear off secretly with nothing but each other and the sunlight.

Flint had been gobsmacked, and had grabbed and kissed the momentarily shocked Silver so hard right at the check-in desk, the smartly dressed woman checking them in blushing a little and not knowing where to look. For another surprise Silver had even booked them first class tickets, and the long flights to the island were spent in luxury as they stretched out on their spacious seats, spoilt with continuous food and drink, and barely releasing each others hands for the entire journey.

Silver had apparently already organised all this time off from the school for Flint with Ms Guthrie, or rather bribed with promises of getting Charles and Max to turn up at Eleanor’s house for her birthday next month as a surprise.

“You actually _bribed_ my Boss with that?” Flint had stared at him open mouthed.

“Oh no,” Silver grinned, “It was her idea, _‘Ensure they turn up for my granddaughter or I won’t authorise this time off’_. She bribed _me_.”

It was the middle of November now, and yet stepping off the plane in Nassau had the heat hitting Flints face like an open oven.  It was the perfect time to go around the Caribbean, the lowest temperate feeling more like a perfect English summers day, so _hopefully_ wouldn’t be so intense that it would burn the freckles right off his sensitive skin.  Flint had taken a deep, cleansing breath, staring out at the sparkling, clear blue seas, the palm trees, the white sands, it was all gorgeous, if not extremely commercialised. But if you ignored the many hundreds of towering hotels and casinos and screaming children with ice creams, and focused on that warm breeze and the never-ending ocean, it was almost possible to imagine an old sail ship moored up in the harbour, waiting for its next adventure.

The hotel Silver had booked was a Hilton hotel named The British Colonial, that had been built on a site that once held Nassau Fort, a fort that held off the Spanish invaders and probably pirates back in the 18th century.  The fort had been demolished over a hundred years ago, and now the hotel had a perfect view of the ocean with its own private beach. 

All this had been on an information board just inside the hotel foyer, and Silver had rolled his eyes affectionately and waited with a grin as Flint gathered all possible historical information about the island from the receptionist, with plans on visiting all the old sites while they were here.

However, those plans had soon gone out the window when they were shown up to their huge honeymoon suite with the giant bed, private hot tub, and 24 hour room service. It took precisely two seconds as the porter closed the door behind him for Silver to jump on Flint yet again and have them both falling onto the bed, where they practically hadn’t moved from for four days now. The sex had been glorious, better than glorious, something about knowing they were now married made every touch, every word, just everything a million more times attractive and orgasm inducing.  If Flint thought his 40th birthday surprise with all the sex toys had been exhausting, it was nothing compared to the minx climbing all over him wanting constant attention and giving Flint mind blowing orgasms in return. Silver was his, was literally legally his, as he was Silvers. His name was part of his own now, they shared a bank account, all these things that the teenage Flint would never have imagined would be legal in his life time.

So now Flint found himself grinning as Silver finally came back into their room, leaving the glass doors open letting that wonderful warm breeze to flow throughout the room. Flint couldn’t believe how lucky he was right now, sitting on this amazingly comfortable bed, in this ridiculously expensive hotel in the middle of the Bahamas, just looking at his sultry little husband standing there with a seductive little smile, all naked and gorgeous and his curls catching in the breeze.

This was heaven.

“So,” Silver began, as he casually sauntered back towards his sex god of a husband, “what do you think about being married to _officially_ the sexiest man of the year?”

Flint’s laptop was open on a table nearby, showing the website of Glamour Magazine who had just named their top 100 sexiest men of the year, and Silver was right there at number one.

“I think that if you lose that title next year I’m going to have to demand a divorce, and then run off with another member of L/S instead.” Flint smirked, just as Silver climbed onto the bottom of the bed.

“Oh really?” Silver grinned with raised eyebrows, crawling up over Flints legs before straddling his thighs and sitting down on them comfortably, “So that leaves you with a choice of two lesbians, a straight man or…Billy.”

Flint grinned, before pretending to put some serious thought into the matter, “You’re right. I guess I have no choice but to stick with you then.” He said, sliding his arms around Silvers tiny waist and leaning forwards to rub his nose against Silvers with a smile.

“I’m so glad you’ve conceded to your fate.” Silver grinned, before leaning into him as well and slipping his tongue between Flints lips, humming into the kiss as he cupped Flints jaw with both hands, rubbing up against Flints already interested cock.

“What sexuality is Billy anyway?” Flint asked when they parted, reaching out, without even needing to look, for the lube resting beside them, “I’ve never been able to figure him out.”

“I don’t know what sexuality Billy is.” Silver honestly replied, grinding his hips down, “I don’t think Billy knows what sexuality Billy is. He’s just Billy.”

“Oh.” Flint replied distractingly, kissing up Silvers neck as Silver raised his hips and took Flints cock, placing it behind him so it rubbed up the cleft of his arse.

“Why are we talking about Billy while we’re naked in bed?” Silver asked, as Flints lubed fingers found their way down that cleft, sinking two of them inside him, Silver letting out a delightful moaning sigh and rubbing his arse back against Flints cock.

“What should we be talking about?” Flint murmured against that delicious golden skin, biting and nibbling across Silvers collarbone before licking up his neck like he was an ice cream.

His fingers moved inside Silver, loving that he knew precisely what movements would make Silver lose himself and try to hurry the whole thing up. Flint smiled slyly, kissing the skin just under Silvers ear as he swiped the pad of one finger just teasingly against that bundle of nerves. Silver jumped in his lap with a gorgeous gasp. before grabbing Flints head with both hands forcing him look at him.

“I don’t think we should be talking at all.” he said quickly, before taking his husbands lips forcefully and demanding his tongue have entry. He devoured Flints mouth hungrily, his own hardening cock poking into Flints stomach as Flint added a third finger, Silver moaning so deeply into the kiss.

Flint grinned against his lips, “You know we haven’t left this room since we got here.”

Silver lifted his hips as Flint removed his fingers, feeling Silvers hand on his cock as he held it steady, positioning the head at that puckered hole before slowly sinking down onto it. Silvers eyes rolled blissfully, lips parting as that hard hotness forced its way skilfully back inside him where it should always be.

“That’s not true,” Silver panted, eyes still closed as he sat right down on that cock, arse cheeks sitting against Flints thighs again, “we went down to the beach.”

“For half an hour.” Flint added, still very amused, even as Silver began to move slowly, bracing himself with his hands on Flints shoulders as he began to fuck himself on Flints cock. “Until you decided that rubbing sun cream on me needed to lead to me fucking you in that hot tub over there.” Flint finished, taking a hold of Silvers cock and pumping it lazily, his other palm on the small of Silvers back keeping him forward and close.

Silver groaned loudly at the memory of the hot tub, of the strong bubbles that attacked his hard, sensitive cock as Flint slammed inside him under the water, trying to hold on to the slippery edge but just being attacked from every angle by such arousing, searing hot sensations. 

He’d decided then and there they needed to get a hot tub installed at home. 

Silver sank down deep and rolled his hips thinking of it, back and forth so Flints cock would rub against those nerves, “Ooohhhhh _fuck_ that was so good, we need to do it in there again.” He sped up at the memory, lips parting and moaning, wrapping his arms around Flints neck as he fucked himself faster, peppering Flints lips with kisses, “Besides, you’ll only burn in the sun. Ughh, _fuck_ , gingers never tan, only burn, _oh fuck yes_ …I was just protecting you.”

“Uh huh.” Flint grinned against Silvers panting lips, his hand still working Silvers cock, getting a little bit faster every time, smearing the precum around the head with his thumb.

His other hand now came up to grip the curls tightly at the back of Silvers head, yanking his head closer as he licked across his lips.  At the sharp pain on his scalp Silver moaned even louder, suddenly forcing their lips together in a hurry, groaning breathlessly into his mouth as Flint now held onto his hips, helping Silver to raise them and slam them back down onto his cock every time. It was beginning to get frantic, Silvers curls bouncing around his shoulders as he sucked Flints tongue into his mouth, almost biting it in his desperateness, endless gasping moans still escaping from between his lips. A small dribble of saliva escaped the corner of his mouth, and Flint licked it up eagerly before claiming his wet lips once again.

“Oh fuck, _oh fuck_ …” Silver gasped frantically into the kiss, biting and pulling on Flints lower lip as his orgasm began to creep up on him, one arm wrapped around Flints neck, the other holding onto his bicep with a tight grip, “ _Ohhhh_ , oh _God_ I love you.”

Flints eyes rolled behind closed eyelids at those words. Hearing that he was loved, it was just as much of a turn on as the disgustingly, glorious squelching sounds coming from the mix of lube and precum that was slicking his cock every time it was engulfed by this gorgeous body impelling itself on him.

“Fuck...” Flint breathed, holding Silvers hips higher up before pulling them down, harder and faster and Silver endlessly panting against him, “Fuck I love you too, I love my husband.”

That did it for the both of them. Suddenly Silver was pulling at Flints hair, crashing their mouths together as he bounced so erratically on top of him, pushing Flints cock inside him so fucking deep until he was suddenly spurting his seed all over Flints chest and stomach, growling loudly into the kiss. Flint was shuddering beneath him at the sensation, holding Silvers hips steady as he fucked up into him, his own hips trying to snap up off the bed to get inside him, crying out into Silvers growling kiss as his own hot come filled up his siren, jerking and pulsing upwards as he claimed him in every way.

Silver wouldn’t stop kissing him, even as Flints head fell back against the headboard, Silver leaning fully against his chest, his softening cock and his sticky come squashed between them. They kissed and kissed and panted into each others mouths before eventually Silver began to kiss up from Flints lips, across his cheek, his closed eyelids, his forehead, and Flint opened his eyes and gazed up at his husband with a lopsided grin.

“You are fucking amazing.”

Silver just held onto him, grinning back and kissing the tip of his nose.

“So are you, baby. I love you.”

Flint smiled so warmly at him, gazing at his flushed face. He reached up and brushed aside some curls that had stuck to Silvers face from their exertions, and then buried his hands fully in those curls, working his fingers through them like they were some fluffy, silky blanket, Silver giggling at the feeling. He still sat with Flints cock buried inside him, and had no intention of moving until he could feel it hardening once more, and then he’d begin to fuck himself into another orgasm on his husbands cock. So he was quiet happy to sit there as Flint amused himself pulling his curls up as high as he could make them go, twirling them around his fingers and massaging Silvers scalp through them. Silver just closed his eyes, sighing happily.

“I love your curls.” Flint smiled, utterly distracted by them, and Silver giggled again.

“I noticed.” He smiled serenely, sinking even further against Flint and kissing him softly, “There is somewhere we need to go though, later on.  There’s something I want to show you.”

Flint just nodded, looking into those beautiful blue eyes, before releasing his curls and wrapping his arms around him instead, capturing those lips once again, finding that even just a few seconds was too long to be away from them.

 

* * *

 

“Where are we going?” Flint asked later in the early afternoon, as Silver led the way through the busy touristy streets holding his hand, occasionally referring to a map on his phone.

It was the first time they’d actually ventured this far from the hotel without being distracted by each other, and as much as Flint really did want to visit any historical sites on the island while he had the chance, this wasn’t exactly a normal holiday, this was a honeymoon.  They were supposed to be unable to keep their hands off each other, and so far that had very much been the case.

Flint grinned.

“We’re going to the harbour, and that's all I'm telling you the rest is a surprise.” 

The harbour? Maybe they were taking a small trip out on a boat, or maybe they were they going to see the cruise liner they were boarding in a few days. Silver hadn’t said much about it, and although it was hardly the same as having his own ship to sail it would certainly be in luxurious comfort, with many secretive places to sneak away with Silver. If they ever left their cabin to start with of course.

“Isn’t the harbour the other way? You know, where our hotel actually is.” Flint pointed out, as a lot of the cruise ships could be seen from their window in the hotel.

Silver just grinned back at him, “Not that harbour, a smaller one. It’s a little more out the way than the main port. Come on.”

He tugged at his hand, and Flint couldn’t help but smile at Silvers obvious building excitement, so he let himself be led into further quieter streets, until signs began to lead the way to what seemed to be more of a local harbour than the tourist ones.

“What are we doing?” Flint asked, smiling but extremely curious now, just as Silver stopped before a sign that pointed downwards towards the shore.

“Okay,” Silver said, turning towards him with a mischievous grin, “you’re going to have to put this on.”

Out of his pocket he pulled the blindfold they used for their sexy fun times, and Flint just raised an amused eyebrow at him.

Silver rolled his eyes and laughed, “No we’re not doing that now, I told you this is a surprise, so you have to put this on and then I’ll lead you down to the harbour, okay?”

Flint smirked at him, “That’s a shame, but alright.”

Silver playfully stuck his tongue out before carefully placing the blindfold over Flints eyes and taking his hand again.

“Can you see anything?”

“Nope.”

“Are you sure?”

“I can’t see a thing sweetheart, I promise.”

Silver gazed at him suspiciously for a moment, before quickly giving Flints lips a peck of a kiss, satisfied with his surprised reaction, and heading down to the harbour, gently pulling Flint along with him.

“You’ve got me very intrigued.” Flint said, as he felt the ground beneath him shift from concrete to dirt, “Seriously what are you showing me?”

Silver just smiled to himself, not looking away from his destination, “Let’s just call it a wedding gift.”

Now Flint was _very_ intrigued. He did also kind of want to argue that Silver had paid for the rings, and the wedding, and the flights, and the hotel, and the cruise, and that Flint may inwardly feel a little pathetic on the income front compared to the millions Silver now had, but he knew it would be a pointless topic to bring up. It wouldn’t stop Silver spending money on the people he loved, it was why he'd wanted money in the first place after all.

Eventually the soil turned to the hard sound of wooden planks, and Flint felt Silvers hand on his chest making him come to a halt.

“We’re here?” Flint asked, and Silver nodded, before realising Flint couldn’t see that and hummed in response instead.

“Mm hm, _don’t take the blindfold off yet though_.” He said quickly just as Flint began to raise his hand, “I err, before you take it off I just wanted to say something."

He paused, and Flint waited...and waited.

"Fuck this sounds stupid in my head now.”

Flint could hear the nervousness in Silvers voice, and he found himself squeezing his hand instinctively even though he didn’t know why. Silver immediately smiled down at their hands, and he found his resolve again.

“Well, I just wanted to thank you for helping my dream become reality. To thank you for…for loving me, for changing my life for the better, and, well, just for…just for being you, I guess, and for marrying me.”

Flint felt Silver take his other hand and hold them both up in front of him, feeling his lips press against them both just once, and his heart did a little flip in his chest. But what was going on here? Why was he saying all this?

“John?” Flint said softly, not really sure what he was asking with his name but asking…something.

“This is for you, my love.”

With that Silver gently removed the blindfold from Flints eyes, and Flint found himself blinking into the sunlight, his eyes adjusting to the brightness of Nassau around him. Eventually they focused, and he could see he was standing on a wooden pier that led out into the shallow ocean. A long line of small boats and sailing ships were tied up against it, including the one right in front of him which he instantly recognised as a Bermudan Ketch, being the sailing nerd that he was, recognising the large forward mast and the two smaller after masts. It looked like it was brand new, about forty foot long, made of shining smooth varnished dark wood panels. A satellite dish was sticking out of the cabin roof, and it all looked very modern but styled to appear old, especially as it still had an old fashioned eight-pointed ships wheel for steering, something that also looked shiny and untouched. It was a very gorgeous and quite grand looking little ship, and Flint smiled to himself as he noticed the name on the side, for it was called The Walrus, but what Silver was supposed to be showing him he didn’t…

Flints eyes went wide.

He read the name again. The Walrus. He looked to Silver, looked to the ship, looked back to Silver, and all the while Silvers nervous smile was getting wider and wider as the realisation slowly sunk into Flints brain.

“You…” Flint began, though he found his breath leaving his body, his mind going numb, “you…bought me a…a…”

“A ship!” Silver grinned, unable to contain himself any longer, “Another ship I should say, a real ship. I organised this all before we got here. We’re not really going on a cruise, we’re going on this ship, I bought it just for you. It’s got all the modern comforts and safety equipment and satellite tracking, it’s easy enough to be sailed and looked after by just two people, and although it wouldn’t be safe to travel across the entire ocean we can sail it through the Caribbean or up the American coastline, whenever you want to go, and of course I had to name it The Walrus. You said once you knew so much about ships you could probably take one apart and put it back together again, but just in case I’ve booked some lessons for our last three days here, I mean I don’t know the first thing about it so I certainly need to learn, and then when we check out of the hotel we can go buy some supplies and then just get straight on board and sail off into the blue. What do you think? Do you like it?”

Silver had said it all so fast, almost bouncing in his excitement again, looking much like a puppy ferociously wagging its tail that it had done good for its master. But Silvers grin wavered a little when he saw just how much Flint appeared to be wavering too, literally, as his freckled face paled and he swayed where he stood.

“James?” Silver said in alarm, grabbing onto his arm as Flint stumbled back a little and collapsed to sit on one of the thick rope tying posts behind him.

Flint couldn’t stop staring at the ship, eyes wide and barely able to breath. Silver had…he had a…his own… _Jesus fucking Christ_ …

“You bought me a ship!” Flint stated in utter shock.

He couldn’t process what Silver had done, that he had his own ship, that…that this was real!  This was happening! He felt like he should go and jump into the sea just to make sure this wasn’t all in his head, that he wasn’t really just asleep. He couldn’t think what to say, he couldn’t think of anything other than the fact Silver had bought him _a fucking ship!_

Now Silver knew that his wavering was simply out of shock he grinned at him again, “Yeah, I did.” He said softly, still holding onto his arm as he squatted down beside him, “You made my dream come true, it was only fair I returned the favour. And besides don’t forget I am your sugar boy, it is my job to spoil you.” He winked, tugging gently at Flints arm to try and get him to tear his gaze away from the ship and look at him.

Flint did, with difficultly, and as he looked into the grinning face of his husband, the sparkling sea and gently swaying palm trees behind him, he knew that if he could choose a moment in time to freeze, to feel what he was feeling now for the rest of his life, it would be this moment. He raised his hand, and softly ran his fingers through Silvers curls, from his forehead down to his shoulder.

“I am the luckiest man on this planet to have found you.” Flint whispered softly, his heart swelling with so much love for his singing siren he felt like he could float away on the waves, drifting softly over the horizon with him, “I’m gonna love you forever.”

He cupped the back of Silvers neck and brought him forward, lips kissing his so gently. He loved him. So much. He couldn’t put it into decent enough words. His life had changed so dramatically since that one night in a club he hadn’t wanted to go to. Since making eye contact with this mesmerising singer over the heads of the entire crowd, lost in each others gaze. Thinking back, despite the darkness Flint had still been living in at that moment, it really had been love at first sight, and he couldn’t believe it had taken him this long to realise it. The world had drowned out around him in that moment, nothing but Silver and his voice, filling his mind and pushing out everything else. He’d loved him from the moment he’d set eyes on him. He'd found everything that he thought he’d never have again, and more, and there was no one in the world happier than he was right now.

Silver was oblivious to his husbands current sappy state of mind, still too preoccupied over being a good sugar boy, and he just grinned into the kiss and pushed forward briefly, deepening it and moaning delightfully just for a second before pulling back and pulling Flint up from his shocked sitting position.

“Come on! Lets get on board and I can show you around!”

 

* * *

 

The next three days were spent with a seasoned boating instructor with the ironic name of Edward Teach, who taught them everything they needed to know, the sails and the optional engine, what equipment did what, where the shipping lanes were and to avoid them, everything they needed.  Flint had indeed known almost everything already, whereas the clueless Silver was actually very into it all and learnt quickly, Flint loving the look of him pulling up the sails, the wind in his curls. It suited him very much, and if Flint admitted it, it was rather a turn on. 

They also managed to squeeze in a few historical places to visit, but Silver had told him not to worry, that there was no need to rush, after all Silver had also bought a place to store the ship during the year, with 24 hour security, so they could come back every year and disappear off together away from the cameras and the fans and fame. Flint hadn't even thought about where the ship would be stored, and now knowing they could come back whenever they wanted, to leave behind the noise and the chaos and just have the two of them, floating together out over those waves after all...God, his life really had slipped into perfection.

On the final morning they checked out of their hotel and began shopping around Nassau, stocking up with a months supply of all amenities, food, drink, washing powder...lube. Lots of that. By the afternoon Silver was waving goodbye to the harbour master as the two of them set sail on The Walrus out into the shallow warm waters.

 “So, where to, _Captain_?” Silver grinned, standing up beside Flint on deck, who was behind the ships wheel carefully manoeuvring them out into the bay.

Flint just chuckled, “Captain huh? Does that make you my quartermaster?”

“Ha!” Silver opened his arms out at the empty ship they were on, “Doesn’t that require a crew for me to look after?”

“You could look after me?” Flint suggested with a smirk.

Silver beamed at him, sliding his arm around Flints elbow and holding it tight, side by side, “Aye, Captain, I can do that.”

He leant up and kissed him on the cheek, but then Flint suddenly jerked where he stood, a small moan escaping him as Silver cupped his cock through his shorts and squeezed _hard_ , before dancing away quickly before Flint could retaliate. Flint half glared, half blushed at him as he quickly steered the ship back into a straight line where the wheel had turned sharply.

“And pray tell, what was that for?”

Silver just licked his lips, grinning again. He ensured Flint was remaining in eye contact with him before he slowly, _very_ slowly, began to remove the very few items of clothing he was wearing. Flint just stared in silence, heart beat rising, as the black tank top slowly disappeared up over Silvers head and was thrown lightly to the deck, his curls bouncing back around his shoulders. Silver still kept eye contact, licking his lips as he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his illegally tight, frayed denim shorts, pushing them slowly down, dropping them to the deck and stepping out of them.

There was no underwear.

Flint continued to stare, and stare, a huge lump in his throat that he was trying to swallow down, before the ship began to drift again and Silver laughed as Flint quickly looked back to where he was going, before letting out a small cough.

“People are going to see you John,” he said, his voice sounding very hoarse, “we’re not far enough away from the shore yet.”

Silver just shrugged, “They can look as much as they want, you’re the only one who gets to touch me, and that’s all I care about.”

He paraded around in front of him for a moment before standing in front of the ships wheels, just it between them, Flints eyes permanently flicking between that gorgeous naked body and where he was actually steering. Silver placed his hand over Flints that was holding the wheel, his emerald ring glistening in the sunlight.

“But the moment we’re away from any prying eyes…” Silver continued, voice practically a purr, before leaning down and ever so slowly licking up one of the wooden nobbled points on the wheel, gazing at Flints wide eyes the entire time, “…we’re going to Christian this ship by having you fucking me against every surface it has.”

Flints cock visibly jumped in his own shorts, and the air caught in his throat so much that only a garbled jumble of noises came out of his mouth as he stared down at him, very nearly salivating.

“Take your time.” Silver grinned, purposefully cheekily, before pulling the sunglasses down from the top of his curls over his eyes, grabbing a beach towel on a chair next to the cabin entrance, and laying it out on the deck. He then took a bottle of sun cream and began the deliberately agonisingly slow process of rubbing it all over himself, ensuring Flint was watching every single rub of his hand over every inch of skin.

Including his cock.

Silver had ensured Flint got a good view of that, letting out some deliberate moans as his hand rubbed the cream firmly up and down and around it, throwing him a sideways grin before laying back on the towel. Hey, he didn't want to burn there of all places, and the fact his husband could be made to sway the ship again by watching him, well that wasn't Silvers problem. Health and safety first after all. He then bent one knee in the air, the base of his foot on the towel, and simply laid there in full plain view of Flint and anyone else on a boat going by, and there were a lot of them this close to shore.

 _Take your time,_ he says. Oh, Flint was going to take his time. Okay so he was now standing here with a raging hard on and no way of doing anything about it until they got far enough away from all the tourists, but two could play at this gam-…oh fuck. There was a cackling scream of glee from a small boat going by, Silver leaning up on one elbow to wave at them, grinning widely, delightfully excited screams of “He’s naked oh my God it’s _John Silver naked_!!” followed by several clicks of a camera.

Well, that was going to be all over the internet.

 _Take your time,_ he says.  The little show off. Flint just grinned, licking his lips. They could look, but Silver was his, and he really was going to take his time, time to find a deserted spot in the ocean with no one around for miles to hear any orgasmic screams. He would weigh anchor there, grab that glistening, sun kissed body splayed out so teasingly before him, and then show his siren just what a captain can do to his cheeky, insubordinate, quartermaster husband.

And yes, every single surface was going to know as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!
> 
> Thank you to all for your wonderful reviews! This turned out to be insanely long lol Please let me know what you think of the ending of this little sap fest :D
> 
> But I'm not finished yet! I love my little verse and if anyone has anything they'd like to see happen with these two in this verse, and would like to request a mini one shot that I'll post on AO3 too, please leave a comment with your prompt/idea/request or say so on my tumblr @starrose17. Not promising all to be written, but request away and I'll see what I can do! XD


End file.
